The Alien Hero: Deku 10
by Pixel's Fanbooks
Summary: It started when an alien device did what it did. Izuku Midoriya found a strange device on the beach one night after training when the device jumps onto his wrist. It grains him abilities from beings from other worlds. Watch him as he and his friends go through their adventures on Earth and Space in: The Alien Hero: Deku 10
1. What's a watch doing in outer space

**The Alien Hero: Deku 10**

Hi Guys Pixel here and I'm here to introduce my new fanfiction called: The Alien Hero: Deku 10. Yes, this story will have our green cinnamon bun will not only have **One of All **but also the **Omnitrix **(You'll find out which one is it.) and relax I won't make Izuku OP, I'll just give him a second ability that can't be disabled (Aizawa) or stolen (All of One). I'll be putting in a few characters from the Ben 10 verse into the Boku No Hero Academia (or My Hero Academia for the anime fans) with some being related to Izuku and his family in fact one of the characters will be in Class 1-A as a foreign exchange student. This will be a harem fanfic but I'm keeping 4 girls for Izuku (3 girls from My Hero Academia and 1 girl from Ben 10, and I'm adding one more character to come to Japan to study on being a hero and live with Izuku because they are related, I want you guys to guess who are the girls in the harem and which character from Ben 10 is going to come to Japan.) so I hope you enjoy it. Expect a few bashing to Bakugou in this one and I'm not going to stop writing my other story: **The Return of Golden Voice Deku and The Omniverse of Deku**, in fact by the time I've uploaded this story I've already have uploaded Chapter 3 and working on more chapters soon and I should have published new stories now so go and check them out, also please review this story and follow it if you guys like it. Now without farther a due and as Ben would always say "**It's Hero Time!**"

I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Ben 10 nor the forms and characters from both shows.

Chapter 1: **What's a watch doing in outer space**

"_Men are not born equally. I learned that when I was four years old, in my world about 80% for the population has an uncanny ability called a quirk with 20% being quirkless, I was one of those 20%. As a child I often looked to the night's sky and I always wondered if there were most planets and people out in the universe then us like if there are other lifeforms out there and if so, do they look to the stars as well and wonder the same question? I got the answer to my question later in life, my journey started to find that answer started when I was 14-years-old on a beach after I was done training, what I didn't know that my life was about to change in a big way on that day. This is the story, of how I not only become the world greatest hero but the universe's as well." _

We see a young short 14-year-old boy sitting on sand by the shore with his head facing upwards as staring into who has a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. He has large eyes and are somewhat circular, their irises the same green colour as his hair and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described by other people as being plain-looking.

The name of this young boy is Izuku Midoriya and we find him on a junk and trash filled beach named _**Dagaboh Beach**_, wearing a white t-shirt with the lettering saying "**T-Shirt**", a pair of black shorts with one pocket on the sides of both his leg which at the brim stopped at his knees. He was also wearing a pair of oversized red sneakers; you see about 9 months ago Izuku was classified as **Quirkless**, you see in his world about 80% of the total population had an uncanny mutation in the D.N.A which lead people to have an ability which spread rapidly across the world their ability was called as **Quirks**, unfortunately there were theirs won't were born without powers and they were classified as **Quirkless**, they would never have the ability to gain or manifest a power of themselves. Now throughout his whole life Izuku has dreamt of becoming a hero so that he can save people with a smile on his face just like his hero; The #1 Hero: **All Might** but when he found out that he was **Quirkless **his dreams were shattered but not fully broken as he never gave up, throughout his school career from kindergarten to middle school, Izuku was picked on and bullied by other for not having a **Quirk **like them but he was bullied more often by his former best friend turned bully; Katsuki Bakugou who has a powerful **Quirk** called **Explosion,** he downgraded Izuku on a daily basis and even made a nickname for the green haired teen when they were 5 years old, the nickname is Deku meaning by his words: **Defendsless Izuku **or **Useless Izuku**. For years Izuku just took all the beatings, the teases and downgrading from others just trying to prove that you don't need a **Quirk** to be a hero. Than all that changed on that fateful day

Izuku was on his way to his house after another horrible day at school after the teacher told everyone in his class that his was applying to _**U.A. High School**_ (a/n: You guys know what U.A. is so I'm not going to write or describe U.A. because it be too much writing) and that got a threat from Bakugou to not apply for _**U.A. High **_as he wanted to be the only student from their school to be accepted to _**U.A.**_, and after a suicide suggestion from the **Explosion boy**, Izuku was ambushed by a villain who **Quirk** which transformed his body to a slug form which allows he to take over other people's bodies, his plan was to take over Izuku's body to use it for his evil plans but before he could complete his plan, he was stopped by someone who delivered a powerful punch which destroyed the Slug villain and freed the helpless boy. Izuku saw a glimpse of his savoir before passing out. After a few minutes for being passed out Izuku woke up to see that **All Might **was the one who saved him, after making sure that the young man was safe, after **All Might **said his thanks to the green haired boy for his support and make sure that he gets home safe, **All Might **took to the skies after a massive jump but he saw that Izuku was holding his leg for dear life, he took both for them a roof of a tall building so he can put the fan boy down safely, but what he didn't expect that the green haired boy was **Quirkless **and that he wanted to be a hero even without a **Quirk**, after that declaration, **All Might's **'True Form' was revealed to Izuku and **All Might **told him without a quirk, he couldn't be a hero (a/n: The same way like in the Canon and the confiscation went the same way as well). After that Izuku was depressed more than ever and was thinking about calling it quits to his hero dream when he saw something horrible. His childhood friend/bully Katsuki was being held hostage by the same villain who tried to take over his body from earlier, after putting two and two together and realising that it was his fault that this happened he rushed in to save his childhood friend/bully from danger. (a/n: Same way like in the Canon). After being saved once again from the **Slug Villain **by **All Might **and got finished scolded by the pro heroes for charging in head first without thinking while Bakugou was getting praised by the crowd for being brave during the whole ordeal (a/n: REALLY!? Brave, if what I saw he was scared and Izuku was the brave one for trying to save he while not have anything to help him. Sometime I just wonder about humans' intelligent dudes) and while Izuku was walking home Bakugou called to him and told him that he didn't need his help and he was handling it just fine without his useless help (a/n: cough" Bullshit" cough) and left. Izuku continued his walk home only to be stopped by **All Might **and to him that Izuku was worthy of his **Quirk**. **All Might **explained what his **Quirk **is and that he was looking for his successor and that his successor was Izuku. Izuku accepted the offer and Toshinori Yagi (a/n: He revealed his real name to Izuku after that. And cause I'm getting tired for typing **All Might **like all the time, even I have my breaking point) told him to meet him at _**Dagaboh Beach **_to begin his training.

We return to _**Dagaboh Beach **_where Izuku is sitting by the shore of the almost clean beach, for the past 9 months Toshi was training Izuku's body so that it can handle it without have the boy blow up from the sheer power by having the future **One for All **user clean the trash filled beach by himself, Izuku trained for months on end and was almost done with it seeing that he had exactly one month left before the entrance exam. Izuku was finished with his training for the day and Toshi left about 5 minutes ago and told Izuku to go home and rest up, but Izuku decided to stay for a while and think for a plan for the exam, unaware to him or anyone on Earth, there was a battle in outer space near the earth's orbit between to spaceships. One small blue one and one big orange one were battling and the big one was winning while the small one was taking damage.

Inside the big ship, at the bridge there were people sitting at different stations with monitors some showing the small ship and some showing the ship's stats. Sitting in a large chair, sat a humanoid creature with a face resembling that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard. His skin is pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles. He doesn't have a nose and a visible ear. He has red eyes. he wore a black and red-brownish armoured suit and gloves. His armor is spiked at the shoulder and arm pads. He has green sacs on the sides of his head. His mouth was attached to the sacs by a respirator. One of the humanoid's robot went to the squid humanoid and begun to speak. "Hull damage: 20 percent, but the system's still operational." Then the squid humanoid stood up and stared to the monitor show the blue ship. "I've came too far to be denied. The **Omnitrix **shall be mine, and there is not a being that dares stand in my way." Said the humanoid squid

[Meanwhile, on Earth]

Izuku suddenly sneezes and felt a chill going down his spine, he looks around and starts to think. '_Maybe, Kacchan is talking about me again_.' Izuku gets up and starts to take a stroll down the shore while watching the waves crashing

[Back in the Squid's ship attacking the other ship]

The robot from earlier reported back to his master. "Their propulsion system have been destroyed." While the humanoid just nodded and said "Prepare to board! I want the **Omnitrix **now!" as he finished saying that the smaller ship fired a powerful blast that went to the bridge and caused an explosion with destroyed the occupants in the room and severely injured the squid but one robot which was damaged from the blast pushed a button which fired a big blast to the small ship destroying most of the ship except the front of it. Just as the front of the ship started to be pulled into Earth's gravity, a pod was shot out of the ship and as the pod was plummeting to the earth's surface, the pod split into two parts to reveal a small metal ball plummeting straight down to earth, specifically Japan.

Back with Izuku

Izuku was just walking slowly down the beach with his shoes off and think on how to deal with the exams and training and on how to tell his mom on how he got a **Quirk**, oh how was he going to explain that part to his **whole **family. "Aw, man. This is tough, oh mom is going to worry about me too much. *sighs* I really wish that nothing gets worse." As he then looks up to the sky which has some stars' out, he than notice a light going down rapidly with a line trailing behind it. "Wow! A shooting star!" But as soon he said that the 'star' came straight down to where he was; Izuku soon realises this starts to run in the opposite direction and jumps and hides behind a refrigerator as the object crashes to the ground. After a few seconds after the crash, Izuku pops his head from his hiding spot to see what nearly killed him. He gets up and starts walking to the object that was now in a huge crater that was created from the impact. Izuku looks down to the centre of the crater to find a large glowing red metal ball with smoke coming off it. "What is that? Is it a satellite of something?" asked Izuku to nobody in particular. After the ball stopped glowing and smoking the ground under his feet broke apart and he fell down into the crater closer to the object. Izuku winced in pain from the fell, "Ah, man. That is gonna hurt in the morning." He gets up and rubs his back to minimize the pain. He looks at the object to find that it's a metal ball the size of a basketball. He stares at it for a for second when suddenly the ball retracted the top half of itself and opens up to show what was inside.

Inside the object a green glow came out of it. "A watch. Why would a watch be doing in outer space?" Izuku looks at the ball when the green glow starts to light brighter to reveal a device that resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate was square and has a white and green colour scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for an hourglass. (a/n: It's the Omnitrix from Omniverse but I decided to add some new features to it so expect some new changes to it, also I'll change the form of the Omnitirix later when Izuku receives One of All) Izuku just stares at the device in awe before his curiosity got the best of him as he reaches for the device with his left hand, before Izuku could take the device, the device said something in a robotic voice, "_Tennyson D.N.A. scanned and located. Prepare D.N.A attachment Lock." _And jumps from the ball and latches itself on Izuku's left wrist so fast that Izuku couldn't stop it "_D.N.A. attachment lock complete. Playlist 1 online and ready to be used_. Izuku jumps from the sudden action and is scared from the watch and started to freak out. "AHHH! Get off of me, get off get off!" shouted Izuku as he tries to take the watch off his wrist but fails as the watch seemed to not even budge from his wrist. Izuku climbs out the crater and start to look around the junk that was still on the beach. He sees an old crowbar and grabs it hoping that with it he can get this thing off him. He places his left wrist on the fridge that he hid behind a few minutes before and sticks the crowbar under the watch and beings to poke under it and hopes the action would loosen it grab on his wrist, but to his complete shock and surprise the crowbar snapped in half while the watch was unscratched. In his defeat Izuku drops to his knees and looks down to the ground and let's go for the broken tool, with nothing left to do he puts up his wrist to inspect the device, he saw that there were no buttons on the device nor a clock on it. 'What kind of watch is this; it doesn't even show the time.' Though Izuku as he continues to inspect and analysing it. He then puts his fingers on the faceplate to feel what marital was used for it, as he places his finger on the faceplate; a green circle appeared out of nowhere just above the faceplate causing Izuku to jump and remove his finger from the faceplate. As soon as he did that the green circle disappeared as fast as it appeared, Izuku starts to put two and two together but what's to test his theory out first. He slowly puts two fingers on the faceplate and the green circle returned in front of him again, 'So that how you turn it on.' Thought Izuku as his theory was proven right, he stares at the circle and sees an image of a face of some lifeform with fire on its head. He removes his fingers from the faceplate to have a closer look at the image, but when his fingers left the faceplate the circle disappeared but to his shock the faceplate slid back and revealed a round button inside the device with its faceplate having the same hourglass but green. Izuku looks around to see if anyone was around but no one was nearby and looks back to his wrist. He slowly places his right hand on the device and his eyes wide before gently pushes the device and then he was blinded by a bright green light and he felt something strange climbing up his arm.

Red rocks suddenly appeared from the watch and soon hides the watch as the rocks continue to climb up Izuku's arm and still spread over his body under his t-shirt, the rocks make it to his face as they circle his left eye as he looks at what's happening to him. He closes his eyes as the rocks finish spreading and instead for Izuku, we see a figure whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. His hands were huge and were manga itself, his face had two magma lines going from his eyes which his cheeks had his freckles from his human form. His head was ignited by a continuous flame starting from his neck and ending on the top of his head, his feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. On his chest was a green faceplate which was green. He looks at his body and then…

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screams

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm on fire, I'm on fire! Ahhhhhh!" this figure who appears to be Izuku starts to panic and run around back and forth but after a few seconds, he realises something, he's not feeling pain.

"Hey, I'm on fire, and… I'm okay!" said Midoriya as he starts to check out his transformed body. "Oh wow! Check it out; I'm totally hot." He laughs at the 'funny' joke to himself a bit and starts to look around and sees a bunch of trash that he still needs to remove from the beach and an idea pop in his head as he turns his body around to face the trash

"Oh yeah, Ah Uh." As he grins and points one finger to the trash

"Here goes." As he finishes saying that a fireball comes out of his finger and hits the trash causing it to exploded on impact.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about, I wonder if-**SMASSSSH!**" Izuku was speaking about what else can he do but was interrupted by a smash which he barely dodged **All Might**

'I came back to investigate that crash but I see this fire villain in front of me...wait are those Young Midoriya's shoes!?' thought All Might as he sees Izuku's red sneakers on the sand near him

"**WHERE IS THE BOY YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" **Shouted **All Might** as he tries to pry info on to where his successor is from the fire alien.

"What are you talking about?! I'm right her-**DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" **Again shouted All Might now trying to smash the villain into submission

'Great! He's hell-bent on finding me even though I'm right in front of him. I got to tell him that it's me before he kills me.' Thought Izuku as he was running for his young life with an enraged **All Might **close behind. Then he got an idea

'I hope this works.'

Izuku stops and turns around to face his idol/mentor/soon-to-be-predecessor

"I KNOW THAT YOUR QUIRK WAS PASSED ON TO YOU!" Shouted Izuku to **All Might **who stopped and froze in shock that the fire villain in front of him knew about **One of All** and how did he know that he was passed on to him, still frozen by the shock **All Might **asked nervously

"H-h-h-how do you know that?"

Izuku seeing that his plan worked sighs in relief that he gets to live another day sits down on the ground as running away from the No. 1 hero can be tiring

"Because you told me about it **All Might.**" Said Izuku

Now that got **All Might** to start thinking cause the only ones he's told **One of All **to anyone are Gran Torino, the staff at U.A. expect Erasurehead who was on a mission and tries to avoid **All Might **at all costs, Sir Nighteye and Young Midor….** All Might **stopped thinking when he noticed that the fire thing in front of him has freckles on its face just like Young Midoriya has

"**Young Midoriya, is that you?**" Asked **All Might **with pure curiosity

"Yes you idiot, it's me *sigh*." Said Izuku who was relieved that he'll live for another day

"**But how Young Midoriya**, you said that you're quirkless, has your quirk finally manifested and you transformed into this fire form?" asked **All Might** who transform back to his regular form to save some time for tomorrow

"I don't know Toshi-sensei, I'm busy walking on the beach thinking of the future of the next month and thinking on what to do of the exams, when all for a sudden I saw a shooting star but that it comes straight at me and nearly kills me. I thought that it was a satellite or something but it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but a metal ball with a cool but strange looking watch in it but that before I could get away the watch jumps from the pod and attaches itself on my wrist. I tried to get it of me but I kind of turned it on and did something which resulted into this" Izuku finished explaining to Toshinori who was processing this new information but before he could say anything a beeping sound was heard by the student master duo and the two saw that the device on Izuku's chest on flashing red

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bwoo_

And a red light consumed the area when the duo causing both of them to close their eyes because blinding light, Toshinori quickly got over his blindness to see why that happened but was shock to see that Izuku had returned to his regular form with the watch still on his wrist but was red instead of green.

"Hey! I'm me again." Said a happy Izuku glad to be back to his human self again

"Hehe, I can see that." Said Toshinori clucking a little and was glad that his successor was okay but his thoughts halted when he saw the **Omnitrix** on Izuku wrist.

"Hey Young Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between the time the crash and the time I got here."

"I went to investigate the crashsite and saw the watch, *Toshi nods*, I then fell into the hole and got hurt, *Toshi nods and laughs a bit*, I then saw the pod open and the watch glowed little, *Toshi nods*, and that it said some about Tennyson D.N.A. and something about D.N.A lock or something like that." Izuku trying come up with an explanation on to why this watch jumped onto his wrist and why won't it come off. Toshinori starts to think that watch might have a purpose into why it's here.

"Let's go to the pod and I'll go to U.A to put the pod there and tomorrow we'll go to U.A. so we can get answers from the watch, we better go before the police arrives and start ask questions we can't answer." Said Toshinori who got a nod from his successor agreeing with what he said. Both of them went to the crater and picked up the pod which was surprisingly light and loaded it onto Toshi's truck before driving off to Midoriya's place so that the boy can rest

***Midoriya Residents***

Inko was busy fixing dinner for her and her son when she got a phone call and when she picked it up she was surprised to hear that one of her family members from the States was calling her about U.A.

"Oh, it's so good to talk to you. It been years since we last spoke. How's life treating you Sarah." Said Inko (a/n: I could find the names of the girl that is related to Izuku by law so I made up a few)

"Oh its well, the job is stressful. We arrested illegal weapon smugglers and we received word that the _package_ is missing." Said the voice on the other line and Inko froze from what she said. The _package_, the most important device in the omniverse went missing

"H-h-h-h-h-how?" Said Inko shocked at the news

"*Sigh* Apparently _he_ tried to take it by force back his plan exploded back at him, literally the blast from the cargo ship caused Vilgax's ship to take massive damage, we think he took damage himself before destroying the remains for the cargo ship before they ejacted the Onmitrix from it to Earth, we heard that it'll be a while before he gets back on his feet. We're currently looking for it as its last location was near the East Sea. We need you Inko." Said the voice on the phone as Inko was thinking about it

"Alright, I'll help but I need your daughter to come here. I need her to come here to live and protect Izuku because I think that Izuku would be in trouble if we're not care especially at U.A." Said Inko with a serious tone on her voice

"Alright, I'll tell that she going to Japan to study at U.A and live with you guys, I think she be happy to see her 'little brother' again." Said the voice giggling a little at how the two kids spent their time together even Inko giggled a little

"Ok. Well I got to go back in cooking, I'll talk to you later Sarah." Said Inko

"Yeah, talk to you later Inko." Said Sarah as the call cuts with Inko putting the phone down and staring at the pots on the stove in deep thoughts.

'Vilgax…you've returned huh. I'll make you pay for what you did to Hisashi all those years ago' thought Inko as she rememebers the horrible events the happened all those years ago, she was in so deep in her world at she didn't hear the door open until she was brought back when she heard

"Mom, I'm home!"

Her son had returned safe and sound

"Hi honey, how was your day…" said Inko as she stopped saying what she was saying to see Izuku but she was in shock to see what was on Izuku's left wrist.

"Uhh…Mom…are you okay?" Asked Izuku as he saw that his mom was in a state of shock.

"I-I-I-I'M FINE SWEETIE, HOW ARE YOU!" Yelled Inko in panicky voice and Izuku took a step back because he wasn't ready for that.

"I-I-I-I-I'm fine mom, I just need to go and take a shower that's all." Said Izuku with a little fear in his voice as he was scared of how his mom was acting.

"Oh okay sweetie you go and shower and I'll get dinner ready." Said Inko finally claming down and with Izuku nodding before heading to the shower leaving Inko in her deep world again.

'Izuku has the Omnitirx…IZUKU HAS THE OMNITRIX! Well I guess that makes the search easier but how did he get it…I leave it at that for now but I'll ask him on how did he get it after he's done training with All Might tomorrow.' Thought Inko as she went back to cooking before having one more

'Well out of everyone on the planet, Izuku is the best chose of it, maybe he'll use as his quirk to become a hero. And maybe it'll help him to beat _**him**_.' Thought Inko with some venom in her thoughts.

[Space]

The aftermath of the battle between the two ships was horrible as both ship suffered damages to them as one was completely destroyed while one suffered a damaged core and control room. In the big ship in a medical bay a large cylinder tube was in the middle of it with what was the remains of the humanoid squid was inside of the tube with tubes and nanites busy repairing. A robot Lieutenant came into the bay to report that the package was not on board the ship

"What do you mean it's not there? This battle nearly costs me my life, and you say the Omnitirx is no longer aboard the transport?!" shouted the squid in the tube with a mask on its mouth to allow it to breath.

"Senors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below." Said the robot

"Go. Bring it to me." Said the squid

"We can't. the planet is inhabited by beings with supernatural powers, their 'heroes' will just destroy the robot before they can locate the Omnitrix." Said the robot lieutenant as he tries to reason his leader.

"Fine, we wait until I'm in better condition and then I'll retrieve it myself." Said the squid as the healing tube closes to continue to heal him

[Bellwood, NYC, USA]

A teenage girl was in her room giggling like crazy as her mom just told her that she'll be go to Japan to go and be a hero at U.A. High and not only that but she'll live with her distant cousin Izuku

"Oh I can't wait to see my 'little brother' again. Oh the fun we'll have together." Said the girl in an excited tone

**Well that's Chapter 1 for the story, how do you guys like it.**

**I love Ben 10 (OG, AF, UA AND OMNIVERSE) and I love My Hero Academia so I decided to use my knowledge on both shows and put them together.**

**I'm busy on other stories so expect slow uploads. Go and check out my other stories if you like.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND LIKE**

**Pixel Out. **


	2. There's more?

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 41**

**Follows: 52**

**Reviews: 4**

**Combined Views: 598**

**Hey guys, Pixel here and I decided to bring the story back from the dead, the reason why I didn't write anything on this story is because I lost interest to it and was focused on my other stories but since I rewatched the Original Ben 10 series, it sparked a flame in my head and it caused me to go back to the story, so I'm sorry for the silence and I'm sorry of the lack of attention to it. I'll try to make it up to you guys.**

Sup guys, _**Pixel**_ here and I bring you all the new chapter of **The Alien Hero: Deku 10**. To those who are unfamiliar for the story let me recap chapter 1: Izuku was at Dagaboh Beach after another day for training with All Might when he gets a modified version of the Omnitrix and now has to learn the secrets of the Omnitrix and still receive One of All before the entrance exam in a few weeks, and while this is happening to Izuku, someone in Bellwood in the U.S. is getting ready to move to Japan and live with their cousin or their 'little brother' as they called Izuku back when they were kids to be a hero and protect Izuku for the danger which is coming. In Space, Vilgax how was severely injured during a battle to obtain the Omnitrix realized that he couldn't get the Omnitrix by normal ways with the how heroes are on consent patrol, so he decided to wait for the right moment and strike.

With that out of the way, let's see if Izuku can cope with the pressure of having an alien device on his wrist in this chapter of **The Alien Hero: Deku 10**. (Also if you guys have the time, please go check out my other stories on my profile and while you're there you can go vote on the polls that are there to help me write new chapters of the stories and also I'm looking for a beta reader to read the new chapters before I upload them, so if you guys want to be a beta reader for me, you can contact me by PM.) Oh and one more thing, I decided to add two more girls in to the harem for reason I'll explain later but they won't show up until season 2 or 3…so yeah enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you all later

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's mor****e!?**

[Midoriya Household; Musutafu Prefecture; Tokyo, Japan]

(Time: 06:25)

The birds were out and people were waking up to start their day, but one certain individual is getting ready for what could be a strange day for him. This individual sits up his bed as he scans around it before looking down and stares at his left wrist, now you might be thinking as to why this person is staring at his wrist, well this is not an ordinary person, Izuku Midoriya stares at his wrist hoping that the thing from last night was not on his wrist and last night's events were just a weird dream, but we don't get everything we want, as the thing on his wrist is still stick on him and it appears that it'll stay there. Izuku looks at the strange watch as he currently thinks about his situation

'Ok so let go through thing on what's happening so far, 1: I got a weird watch that came from outer space and it clamps up my wrist and won't come off, 2: All Might told me to go to U.A. after school to find out where this watch came and see if we can get it off of me and see what to do with it, 3: Mom's acting strange…well stranger cause when I came back home, she acted like she was hiding something or like she knew something…man what am I going to do?' thought Izuku as he gets up to start another horrible day of school. As he goes to take a bath he stops as he realizes something…is the watch waterproof? Well the watch isn't coming off by his own ways so…_maybe_.

Izuku knew that the only way that he has to take a shower to find out, Izuku took the leap and went to the shower and to his surprise the watch appeared to take water well and it appeared to work well after his shower. Izuku got dressed in his school uniform and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before leave. On his way to the kitchen, Izuku saw his mom sitting on the table with a cup of coffee in her hands as she stares into nothing and Izuku get worried as he's never seen his mom like this. Izuku slowly approaches the table to sit down in front for his mother who still hasn't notice him yet. Izuku just stares at her for a moment before the tension in the air was too much of him to handle. As the two sit in the living room either staring into nothing or trying to eat thighs haven't changed as time progressed. Izuku who finished his breakfast had enough of seeing his mom in a state like this snaps his fingers in front of her which causes her to break out her state, Inko looks at her son who had a concerned look on his face

"Oh…hi honey. How are you? How long have you've been there?" asked Inko as she saw the look on Izuku's face that told her that he was worried about her. "Uhh…yeah I'm fine. Mom are you alright? You okay? You seem a bit off." Said Izuku while looking at her with a face that showing deep concern but in his head, he knew something was bothering her. Inko just smiles and waves her hands trying to show that she was fine, Izuku felt like talking to her more but he left it for now as he was going to run late, he took his bag and put on his shoes and was about to step out of the door when he heard his mom call out to him.

"Izuku, I want to talk to you about something important." Said Inko with a serious expression on her face

"Sorry Mom but I have to go to school now, I won't be back for a while because I have something to do after school." Said Izuku while getting his bag

"Oh, okay. But I still have to speak to you about something." Inko said with a worried expression on her face which Izuku noticed

"Uh…okay." Izuku said as he took his bag and put it on his back. He then put his classic red highhtops on and went to the door, he opened it but turns to his mom

"Bye mom, see you later." He said and closes the door. Inko just stood there and sighed, she knew she couldn't dodge this, she went to the home phone and dials a number on it, she waits. The line rings until..

"_Hello, Plumbers HQ Japan and Aliens Region. How may I help you?" said a voice on the line_

"This is Lieutenant Inko Midoriya #755789." Inko said all serious and official as the person on the other line gasps

"_Lieutenant? I thought that you retired and would never come back?"_

"That's been changed. Listen, I need you to get me Magister Patelliday and tell him that the Omnitrix has been found and I know where it is and also tell him to recall Agent N23 to service." Inko finished speaking her mind and plan

"Yes Ma'am." The operator said as the call ended and Inko rubs her head trying to relax her head

"I hope that he'll agree to this as I know he is a very busy person, especially since I've never seen who or what he looks like." She said as she looks to the window.

Izuku was now on a train heading to school and stares at the watch on his wrist, he sighs and pulls out his phone and headphone and goes to the music store to see if there were new songs out, he scrolls down his screen until he saw a new song out called **Ben 10** by Imitator Tots, he clicked on it and it started to play

_**It started when an alien device did what it did**_

_**It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid**_

_**Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid**_

_**He's Ben 10**_

Izuku got off the train and was now running to school, he passes a few people and heroes on the way

_**So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise**_

_**He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes**_

_**He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong**_

_**He's every shape and size**_

_**He's Ben 10**_

'I wonder who is this 'Ben 10' anyway since those guys put him in the song.' Izuku as he was now close to his school.

_**Armed with powers he's on the case**_

_**Fighting off evil from earth or space**_

_**He'll never stop till he makes them pay**_

_**'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save day**_

Izuku was now at his school and was running at his new top speed to the class room because the bell was about to ring

_**(Ben 10)**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**(Ben 10)**_

_**4**_

_**5**_

_**6**_

_**(Ben 10)**_

_**7**_

_**8**_

_**9**_

_**(Ben 10)**_

Izuku made it with a few seconds to spread as he entered the room, he was greeted either with glares from his classmates or some just ignored his presence. Izuku walked to his desk and sat down and waited for the teacher to come, he took out a notebook on heroes and started to scribble on it. He was scribbling on the All Might page in it but his notebook was taken away from his hands, he looked up to see who took it and saw Bakugou and a few students with him as the ash blonde had the notebook in his hand.

"Deku, what did I tell you before, stop trying to be a hero and go die like a little bug that you are." Said Bakugou with the class laughing at the poor boy. Izuku ducks from the laughing as if they were bullets.

"O-O-O-Okay, Kacchan. Nice joke but please, can I have my book?" asked Izuku while stretching his arm to take the book back but Bakugou just moves the book away from Izuku further from him making Izuku reach further for it, while this was going on, Bakugou noticed something black and big on Izuku's left wrist, he rushes toward the green bunny's wrist and grabs it and pull the school uniform sleeve down, he sees something that looked a wristwatch with a square faceplate and it had a white and green colour scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass.

"Deku, what the fuck is this?" He said showing the device to the students who saw it

"I-I-I-I-I-It's a watch." Izuku trying not to expose the fact that the thing on his wrist was not a watch

"A watch? What kind of fucked up watch looks like this? I can't even tell the damn time, where the fuck did you buy this shit Deku?" asked Bakugou, interested to know why the damn nerd got something like this

"I-I-I-I bought it from a site from Swedan…" Izuku said nervously, scared that Bakugou was going to find out about the watch's true origin but…

"Hahaha, man you got robbed out of your money."

"Man, are you stupid or what. Actually don't answer that since you bought that ugly looking watch."

"Man, what a loser to buy that watch."

Most of the students in the class were laughing at the boy for buying a useless watch that not only looked ugly but also was useless that can't since it can't tell you the time

"Looks like you got fucked over Deku, the watch suits you thought, since it's useless just like you." Bakugou said letting go for Izuku's wrist and laughs with the class at the boy. Soon the teacher walked in and the class was soon underway but Izuku wasn't focused on it since he kept looking at the watch from time to time.

**[Time: 15:15 p.m.]**

The school day ended and the students were all leaving the school, either for school club activities or for fun but Izuku was happy for two reasons: 1. To leave the school that beat the crap out of him and 2. He had a person to meet up with. He quickly got his things and ran out of the classroom at new fast speeds thanks to his training. He was near the door that led to the front gate and he opened it but he was pulled from the back of his collar and thrown to the ground, he groans at the pain of the rough fall and looks up to see who did that and saw that Bakugou and a few guys from different classes were standing over him and they didn't look too happy to see him

"Well looky here boys, if it isn't our old friend Deku. Where you rushing off to huh?" asked one of the boys in the group as he had rocks on his head

"N-N-N-No way…" Izuku said nervously to the boys

"Oh, you're in a rush since you were running out of the school, so where you off to?" asked/demeaned one boy who had long fingers to Izuku. Izuku turned away, not wanting to answer the question as he knew that it'll lead to trouble but the boys took Izuku's silence the wrong way…

"Oh, so you think that you don't want to tell us, we'd leave you alone. Ha fat chance!" yelled the rock haired boy to Izuku

"Yeah, I say we teach him a lesson on how to respond to his superiors, right Bakugou." The long fingered boy said as he and the rest start to crack their knuckles while Bakugou stared at Izuku

"Yeah, why not. It's been a while since I've punched my punching bag so I need to see if I still got it." Bakugou said as his hands starts to crackle and have smoke coming off them. Izuku knew that the boys were going to beat him up again so he had two options.

Run away and hide somewhere and hope that the boys were lose him

Use the watch and transform into that fire creature and fight the boys off

But with those two, he saw the cons of them, the first one, he'd need to have a head start to not only that, he need to find a great spot to hide and hope that they'll leave him but every time he did that plan, they would find his hiding spot easily and he knew that if he used the watch, then questions would be asked and he'll be in trouble. Izuku slowly placed his left arm behind his back and slowly moving his right arm to the watch and hoped that he's crazy plan would work. The boys were creeping to their prey and as they were close to the boy…a miracle happened

"Hey! What are you doing to that kid." The boys and Izuku turn to the owner of the voice and see a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent and he had short messy blonde hair with two long blonde turfs hanging over his head. To the boys, they were disgusted to see this half dead guy looking at them but to Izuku, he knew who this guy was

'_All Might!' _Izuku cheered mentally as his mentor had come to his rescue

"Hey old man, go die somewhere else cause we're kind of busy here so fuck off." Said Bakugou as he and the boys were about to attack Izuku thinking that this guy would leave since he was out numbered but they stopped their pursuit to Izuku when they heard…

*Bing*

The boys turn to see the same guy was still there but had his phone out and the phone's flash was on. The guy looks from his phone to the boys as he saw they turned to him once again

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue your attempt to beat up a kid and I'll record it and post it online since it looks like you guys do this often when no one's around." The man said while recording on his phone as the boys looked at each other, trying to see what to do next, Bakugou then started to walk away while confused the other boys

"Hey man, where you going?" asked the long fingered boy seeing Bakugou leaving them

"Home, I'm not risking my chance to get in U.A. to beat up Deku and have it online." Bakugou said while the other boys' eyes shrank understanding that if the video got out, they're reputations were dead, they run away leaving the boy and man behind. Izuku got up and ran to All Might and bowed

"Thanks for the save All Might." Izuku said with All Migth smiling at him

"Oh, it was nothing young Midoriya."

"Hey All Might, were you really recorded?"

"No, I was using my phone's flashlight to make those boys think that I was recording." All Might said showing his phone wasn't even recording. Izuku laughed a bit thinking that the guys were doped like that.

"So why are you here All Might?"

"Well, I thought that you'd like a ride to U.A. so we can figure out about that strange watch on your wrist." All Might said with Izuku nodding, understand the logic to his decision. The two get to Al Might's pick-up truck and they drive to their destination. The ride was silent but it wasn't awkward. Izuku starts to see a huge building with glass on it with huge walls closing it from to the public

"Young Midoriya, welcome to U.A. High School." All Might with a smile seeing his student's excitement, he turns and drives through the gate and goes into the school grounds. The two get out of the car and soon walk to the main building, they enter the building while Izuku was shaking while walking which was understandable as he was now walking inside the building of the school he wants to go to for most of his life. They continue to walk through the building until they reach a room with a sign on the door which said: _**Development Studio**_. They enter the room and Izuku was surprised to see what was in it. The room is filled with various tools, materials, and machinery used for what looked to be for costume development. Izuku looked around and saw someone who was under a huge machine

"Hey Power Loader, I'm here and I've bought the kid." All Might said with the person stops working under the machine and stands up, Izuku's eyes widen and sparkles as he seeing the person in front of him

This person was a man who's a short, skinny man who looked young He had spiky ginger hair, reaching just past his shoulders, and dull blue eyes, as well as a notably large mouth. His hands appear to be the largest part of his body as he has an orange L-shaped piece at the end of each finger.

His hero costume consists of a large yellow helmet in the shape of a rectangular excavator claw, the top piece of which protruding outwards to cover his head and most of his face, and the bottom piece left to act as something of a long jaw-guard. He leaves himself shirtless and also wears a pair of large, fingerless grey gloves with metal guards that extend down his arms, as well as a pair of plain cyan pants.

This was the Excavation Hero "Power Loader"

Izuku stares at him and watched the Hero look at him, staring at him.

"So this is the kid you and Nezu told me about?" Power Loader asked All Might in which he nodded, Power Loader stared down to Izuku and watched him. Izuku was sweating from the stare from the Pro-Hero in front of him as it was too much for him to handle, Izuku was about to speak but Power Loader beat him to it

"Alright, follow me." The Pro-Hero said with Izuku following him behind with All Might close behind them, they walk deeper into the studio until they reach a chair in the middle of a section if the studio. Power Loader turned to Izuku

"Alright kid, sit down and we'll start." Power Loader said with Izuku nodding slowly at the weird request but follows it, he sits down on the chair and metal claws go over his legs, arms and chest except his left wrist where the watch was. Izuku was startled at the feeling of his limbs being trapped by the iron claws.

"Relax kid, this is to insure that you don't move to much while I look at your watch." Power Loader said while grabbing a red chair that was nearby, Izuku then nods understanding the reason to the claws. Power Loader then nods and takes out various tools and equipment to work with and looks over the strange device. Over 35 minutes past and All Might was sitting near Izuku, reading a newspaper while Izuku was bored out of his mind. The two were bought back from their own state when they heard Power Loader sighing, they turned and their eyes were wide as they saw a few tools were on the floor and damaged while something was shooting a laser over the device. Power Loader rubs his head under his helmet and turn to the two. The machine shooting the laser over the device stopped and the claws on Izuku chair retraced, releasing Izuku from the chair

"It's just like I thought…" Power Loader said with irritation in his voice, while the One-For-All and (Maybe) Soon-to-be One For All users look at the Excavation Hero in confusion, wondering what made him like this?

"What's wrong?"

"The watch is the problem; I can't get it off him."

"What do you mean, you can't take it off?"

"Well for starters, the component used to construct the main piece meaning the body and faceplate is made of a metal alloy something out of this world, it's rubber-like yet it's dense, so dense that you can't break it off with any known weapon but it's molecular structure is something that I can't pinpoint, the thing's indestructible. The energy detected in it is so powerful, it could light up the whole world in one go and the effect of it could last of decades, the thing is locked to his DNA, so if I took it off him without some sort of key or code key or some other way like chopping his arm off, it'd kill him." Power Loader finished his explanation as the two were shocked that Izuku might be stuck with the thing on his wrist for life

"So, I can't take it off without either cutting off my arm or killing me." Izuku said, afired at his new fate

"Yep, sorry kid I tried my best. I've been up since last night when All Might came and brought the pod that the watch came in and I've never seen anything like it, plus if I tried to hack it, I think I'd kill not only us, but the whole planet in the process if I make one wrong move." Power Loader as they looked at the watch, a watch that held so much power. Izuku sigh and fell back to the chair and starts to cry

"Why…why do bad things happen to me? What am I going to do?" Izuku said, trying to figure out this new monkey ranch in his road to being a hero.

"Train." All Might said catching Izuku's attention.

"What?"

"Train Young Midoriya. We saw what this watch can do, it gave you powers. Such it was temporary but I saw that the watch could help you big time." All Might with confidents in his voice, Midoriya is in awe with All Might's words

"And, let's not forget that you still have to train your own body to make it suitably and fit to use of the _thing_." All Might said sending the hidden message to Izuku

"Right All Might." Izuku said with determination as he was not scared anymore about his future.

"Alright, now since we won't be about to make back to the beach and train for today and seeing that we're at U.A., let's train here and test out the watch." All Might said

"Right." Izuku going serious

"Alright, I'll show you to the boy's locker so you can get changed into your gym gear and then take to you to one of the gyms here where me and some of the teachers can supervise you and watch the training. Power Loader, can you get the teachers who are available and Nezu to come and see this?" All Might asked to the mechanical hero who nodded. The two leave the studio as the walk through the hallways to one of the locker rooms, Izuku goes in and gets changed from his school uniform to a red t-shirt, black shorts and his red hightops. After getting changed, Izuku exits the room and follows All Might to a gym which was huge, they entre it and see that it was a large and enclosed space with nothing in it. Izuku looked around and saw a few people in the gym already.

One of them was a man who appeared to be a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair tied into a short ponytail. His body shape was evenly blocky all around his body. His eyes were generally closed and his lips were pulled upwards. He was wearing something that consists of a sleeveless brown suit that includes yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He was also sporting grey shoes with yellow soles.

There was a woman next to the man who was tall and curvaceous, she had sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the centre; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She had abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that were split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also had a small mole under her left eye, as well as red-painted nails.

She was wearing something made Izuku blush, she was wearing something that was similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She was wearing a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears translucent black thigh-high stockings that are connected to her utility belt, and black knee-boots. She had a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its centre.

Izuku turned away from her and saw a man leaning on the wall, he was a tall and slim man with long blond hair, which he made it spike upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small moustache. He had rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils, and he was smiling or grinning.

He was wearing something that consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He was sporting tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves. He had something around his neck, it was a directional speaker, and he had a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted shades.

He then looked around and saw two short people or thing standing next to each other. First was a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a netted bun with a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She had a notably small nose and eyes looked like two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds.

She was wearing a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle, had pink boots and a helmet which was around the sides of her head, a purple-tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she had a cane designed like a syringe.

Next to her was a short man who appeared to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He had the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, with a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur was white and had large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He also wore orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him, would looked just like Izuku's hightops

These people in order were the staff and teachers of U.A.: Cementoss, The 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, The Voice Hero: Present Mic, The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl and finally the principal of U.A: Nezu.

"So, this is the boy who you talked about in the meeting All Might." The rat/dog/bear/man thing said looking at Izuku who was shaking from excitement and nervousness.

"Yes, everyone, please meet Izuku Midoriya." All Might introduced the boy to his new co-workers

"P-P-Please to meet you." Izuku said as he bows to the heroes.

"Whoa there kid, no need for that." Present Mic said, surprised by the kid's sudden bow

"Sorry." Said Izuku as he rubs his head shyly.

"Ohh~ he's so adorable. Shy and cute." Midnight cooed as she watched Izuku

"Hahaha…thanks." Izuku, not sure to feel great or scared by her words

"So, why are we here All Might?" Cementoss asked

"Well, we're here to watch Young Midoriya here shows us his…'quirk' since it's has a few things that are amazing." All Might said with some of the staff looking at Izuku with one eyebrow raised as they eye him down as they were not impressed by him, Nezu stares down Izuku as he looks at him secretly but his eyes go wide when his eyes land on that device on Izuku's left wrist.

'_Is that…could it be?' _Nezu thought while looking at the watch

"Alright, since I got nothing better to do since Aizawa is out on a patrol, I'm game." Present Mic said with the rest shrugging their shoulders as they thought that this kid could give them a show. Nezu was still looking at the watch with a calculating stare at it which All Might noticed.

"Un, sir. Are you alright." All Might said with the rest looking down to their boos as he shakes his head.

"Uhh..yes, I'm alright. Now Mr Midoriya. If you could show us your quirk if you could." Nezu said as he walks to the wall with the other staff members following him leaving Izuku in the middle of the gym.

Izuku swallows a bulge in his throat as he was in front of people, the nervous were getting to him, he was going to break out there and pass out until he saw All Might, giving him a thumbs up. Izuku swallowed another bulge again and went to the watch. He remembered that from last night, he placed two fingers on the faceplate which something to appear over it and activated it, he placed his fingers on the faceplate which cause a green circle to appear out of the watch, he saw the face of the fire creature from last night and took his fingers off the faceplate, the faceplate slid down and the button with the hourglass pop up. He lifts his right hand and hits the button causing a green flash to appear which lit the whole gym up, the teachers had to close their eyes to protect them from the bright light.

Veins start to appear on Izuku's wrist from the watch and course from it as the watch goes into his body, the veins continue to course up Izuku's arm and spread though his body, the veins reach his face and go to his left eye as he closes it, he opens it again but instead for his normal eye, it's turned completely green. Two more arms shoot out of Izuku as he grows in size as his skin starts to turn red as his hair disappears. Izuku then flexes his arms and pose before the light dies.

The teachers open their eyes as the flash stops, they look to the place where Izuku was and all were shocked to see a humanoid that was over twelve feet tall, had well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. He had a black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them and four freckles on his cheeks

He was wearing the same red t-shirt that Izuku was wearing but had black pants on, and fingerless gloves on his four hands. He had the device's faceplate on his upper left shoulder

"Young Midoriya…is that you?" All Might asked, surprised by the new form that was in front of him

"_**Yeah, I think so."**_ Izuku said in a mature and deep voice, he looked down to see that he changed but not to the form that he intended and that he now had two more set of arms. _**"Whoa, who's this guy? I thought that I hit on the flaming guy."**_ Izuku said while checking himself out.

"What…the hell is that…where's the kid?" Present Mic asked while his shades were barely on his nose as it was nearly going to fall off his face.

"I think that is the kid." Midnight said, stunned from seeing such an event in front of her.

'_Just as I thought, this young man has the rumoured Omnitirx. And judging from his reaction from the transformation, he just got it. So let's test him out.' _Nezu thought

"All Might, I want to see if he can use this quirk for his to good use." Nezu said, catching the attention for everyone in the gym

"And how will you test him sir?" All Might asked as he had no way for showing Izuku's new ability

"I have just the way." Nazu said as he pulls out a remote and two buttons on it. He pushed one of the buttons and 20 robots appeared out of the floor, 10 1-pointers and 10 2-poniters, and surround Izuku.

"Now Mr Midoriya, I want you to fight and destroy these robots around you in 2 minutes." Nezu said which shocked Izuku, All Might and the rest of the staff at the time limit

**"_2 minutes, but I can't fight all these robots in that short time."_** Izuku, afraid at the time given to him

"Yes sir, at least give him more time." All Might said, trying to save his successor from humiliation

"No, I want to see if he can do it, oh and Midoriya." Nezu said as he pulled the remote out again

**"_Yes?"_**

"These robots are armed and are set to kill." Nezu said as he pushed the second button and the robots' eyes turn dark red and lasers from their weapons point to Izuku

"_Target acquired." _One of the robots said as it points its gun to Izuku's chest before firing one of its missiles and hits Izuku as the missile sends him flying to the wall and explode

"Nezu, what have you done?!" Present Mic shouted as he and the rest were shocked and scared that their boss just killed someone.

"I'm just watching him fight." Nezu said calmly as he was unfazed from the explosion

"But you just killed that poor boy." Recovery Girl said, as she knew that taking a missile from point-blank range was an instant kill

"Did I?" Nezu asked which confused the rest, they hear some groans and rumble and turn to the wall that Izuku was sent to and were surprised to see Izuku was fine and only had some black marks on his chest, he cleans himself of rubble before he sees a red dot on his chest. He looks up and sees the robots taking aim again, he gets mad from it

**"_Alright, if you want some of me."_** Izuku said before he jumped in the air which to the shock of everyone expect Nezu, Izuku jumps high in the air as he reached the ceiling of the gym

**[Fight Music: Run It Up by Marshmello]**

**"_Come get some!"_** Izuku shouted as he puts his top arms together and smash the ground as he lands in the middle of the robots, the smash caused the ground to break and a shock wave to come from Izuku as the building shook from it, Cementoss had to make a high platform to keep him and the rest safe from the fight. Izuku got up and saw a few robots were rushing him, he threw a punch at one of them and punched it into a few other robots behind him as it exploded which caused a chain reaction of explosions. Some robots from behind shot a couple of bullets which bounced off Izuku as he turned around and grabbed one of the robots and crushed it with all of his arms into a ball, after he crushed the robot he threw it into the rest were either damaged them into commission or explode. Izuku saw one jump in the air and fall towards him, he dodged it and grabbed its leg. He then started to spin around as the last ones start to rush towards him which was a mistake as Izuku used the one he had as a battering ram and smash the rest of them. After he rammed the last one, he threw the one he had into the air and wait for it to fall, as it fell back to the ground, Izuku punched it in its chest and the fist went through it. He pulled the fist out of the dead robot's chest and turned to the staff. Nezu was holding his phone and pressed it as he saw Izuku staring at him

**"**_**Is that all you got?"**_ Izuku asked as Nezu grinned as he saw the time on his phone

'_One minute and 45 seconds. This kid surprised me.' _Nezu thought as he and the rest of the teachers saw the battleground and saw Izuku was the last one standing.

**[End Song]**

* * *

**And boom, that's chapter 2.**

**Looks like things will get pretty interesting for the next month of Izuku.**

**And how does Nezu know for the Omnitrix?**

**All answers will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading today, I hope you all have a great one, and I'll see you next the next one. Go check out my new story, **_**The Loud House: Doujinshi**_**, it's on this site and on Wattpad so please help me out there.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, LIKE AND VOTE ON MY POLL AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS**

_**Pixel Signing Out**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	3. Train Train Train

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 69**

**Follows: 88**

**Reviews: 12**

**Communities: 0**

**Combined Views: 1 847**

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guy who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku finds out that he can't take watch off by any means without killing him, cutting off his arm to do it or blowing up the whole world. Nezu tests Izuku to see what he was thinking was true and Izuku uses an unknown form to fight robots in a short time limit. Let's see what happens next**

**Now to reply last chapter's review:**

**Xerzo LotCN: I loved Ben 10 back in the day and not the reboot, I hate it **

**Jerrend: Good Answer, I have a cool origin for the bear…mouse…whatever he is and I want you to guess what rank he is. **

**Guest: I'm already on it dude. I have ideas on what will OFA do to the Omnitrix when the time comes. **

**Zayden StormVoid: Thank you for providing me some things. I wasn't too sure if I should still give Izuku OFA but the way you analysed the situation is impressive then I flipped a coin and I got my answer. Yes, they'll be OP AF but there are drawbacks to the aliens, Izuku and the Omntrix if he uses OFA. I'll give them different forms like an ultimate mode or should I say; a **_**Plus Ultra **_**mode, hehehe. And my man, I was already going to put Mina, Tsu, Melissa, Nejire, Kendo and Mei in the harem for reasons but Mina will be a surprise, you'll see.**

**I'maass: Thank you for the support**

**trollzor69: Glad you like it so far**

**STARSONGPAPA: Thank you and you'll see some more Baku ass kicking in the future**

**StrongGuy159: Thank you for the support**

**And, in this chapter. We'll meet 1 for the girls in that will have Izuku as a love interest and see what will Izuku do in his training for the Exam.**

**Now, sit back. Relax and enjoy the story and I'll talk to you all later**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Train Train Train**

_[Gamma Gym: U.A. High School, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 17:45)_

The gym was silence as the teachers were in shock at the display for power that Izuku just displayed. He was the last one standing after destroying 20 robots in less than 2 minutes. Izuku who was transformed into a big, buckly, four armed form was panting after he destroyed all those robots. He felt…different while fighting those robots. He wasn't himself after he got hit by that missile and crashed into the wall

'_Was that me…I felt like fighting anything that moved…but…it felt natural to fight back…' _Izuku thought as he looked at his hand…_hands_.

"Well done, Mr Midoriya. You finished the test with time to spare." Nezu said

"Well done? More like awesome! The kid destroyed those robots like a hot knife cutting through a stick of butter and he did it like it was nothing!" Present Mic shouted as he was impressed by the fighting Izuku did

"The power he had in those attacks…it's shocking..." Cemetoss said as he was shocked to see the floor of the gym destroyed which says something since he built the gym and he used very strong cement to build the gym as the cement was strong enough to tank an explosion that could take half the city with it but one kid punched it once and created a creator in the floor

"He's got skills. I'll give him that." Midnight said as she licked her lips while watching Izuku and his extra limbs.

'_Well done young Midoriya. You did well.' _All Might thought with a smile.

Izuku looked at the teachers and nervously looked to the ground while shaking

"_**T-T-Thank you s-s-sir."**_ Izuku said while shaking

'_Even with a great quirk like that. He's a really shy boy.' _Most of the teachers thought as they watched the nervous boy/thing

Before anyone could say anything else. A beeping sound rang loud through the gym. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw that the watch's faceplate was flashing red as it beeped.

**Beep Beep Beep Bwoo**

As the flash beep rang, a red flash consumed the gym which made the teachers cover their eyes. As the light faded, they opened their eyes and looked down to see that Izuku was back to his human form.

"Glad you're back Young Midoriya." All Might said with a smile

"Wait, what happened. How is the kid back?" Present Mic asked as he was confused

"It appears that his 'quirk' has a time-limit on it on how long does he stay in a form. And if I'm right, the device keeps him from killing himself if the time-limit wasn't there. Am I right Mr Midoriya?" Nezu asked as Izuku looked at him and paled

'_How does he know about this thing more than me?!' _Izuku thought

"Well Mr Midoriya?" Nezu said as Izuku broke out of his thoughts

"Uhh...ye-yes sir." Izuku answered the rodent principal

"I see…what is the name of your quirk Midoriya-san?" Nezu asked as All Might and Izuku's eyes went wide. How could they tell him that Izuku was quirkless and the watch came from outer space and jumped onto Izuku's wrist.

'_I gotta think fast!' _Izuku thought

"Uhh…it's called…**Unstable Genetics**!" Izuku yelled out while a bead of sweat went down his neck

"Unstable…genetics…" Nezu said as he looked at Izuku with a calculating gaze

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…you see. My…quirk is something strange…I can't really use it on my own as it'll probably kill me if…I did so I got this device." Izuku slowly lifted his left hand to show the watch. "It keeps me from dying and being able to transform." Izuku said as the teachers nodded while All Might quietly sighed in relief while Nezu was still looking at the watch

'_He's lying. I know that the watch isn't a quirk but I must say that he created a believable story. I must watch him in the future.' _Nezu thought

"And how many forms do you have?" Nezu asked as Izuku started to sweat a bit more

"I…haven't counted yet. I only got the watch yesterday from the person who made it." Izuku half lied. He doesn't even know how many transformations are in this watch as he assumed that the fire guy was the only one in it until today that is.

"Well, thank you for the description of your 'quirk' Midoriya-san. That is all I need, now if you'll excuse me. I must be on my way." Nezu said as he started to leave the gym but stop before he went through the door and looked back at Izuku

"And Midoirya-san." Nezu said

"Yes sir?" Izuku said

"I…hope to see you in the exam. It'll be…interesting to see more of your abilities in it." Nezu said as he left the gym and started to go to Power Loader's workshop.

Izuku let out a deep breath in relief, knowing (Nezu didn't buy it) that he lied about the watch and its origins and successes in doing so. Izuku looked at his shaky hands, he'd never lie before and this was the first time he has.

'_Is this what 'getting away with it' feels like?' _Izuku thought as he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the All Might was tapping his shoulder

"You okay kid?" All Might asked

"Yeah., I'm fine All Might-sensei." Izuku said with a smile.

"Good. Now, let's get you home. I'm sure that your mother will be worried about you." All Might said as Izuku's eyes went wide

"YOU'RE RIGHT! Let's go! It was nice to meet you all!" Izuku shouted as he grabbed All Might by the arm and dragged him out of the gym as he bid farewell to the pro's in the gym

"Good kid. I hope I'll see him again on the exam." Present Mic said

"Yeah, he has an interesting quirk." Midnight said

"All we can do is hope." Cementoss said

"Yes we can." Recovery Girl said

Nezu was in his office while looking out the window as he watched the setting sun. He sighed as he watched the sun

'_After all these years…I thought I had never thought that I'd hear about the Omnitrix again but let alone see it on the son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya…and judging from how it looks like, it has been heavily altered. I wonder why though.' _Nezu thought before he went to his desk and open a draw and took out a circular, disk-like object marked with a green hourglass symbol on a black background. He tapped on it as the hourglass glowed

"This is agent N23, calling in." Nezu said in the disk

"_Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to call in again N23." _A voice spoke through the disk as the hourglass flashed as the voice spoke

"I know. I take it she called in as well?"

"_Yes, she did and she surprised me. I remember that you two swore that you would never return to the Plumbers after your last mission together."_

"Yes, Magister…I remember and I regret that day…but that's not what I am calling for."

"_Then what is?"_

"I just saw the Omnitrix…"

"_You what?"_

"I said I just saw the Omnitrix and it was attached onto Lieutenant #775789's son. I fear that he's not far behind."

"_Yes, she called in as well about the device's whereabouts and who has it. To say that I was shocked to hear that it's on a 15-year-old human who is quirkless and that it was on her son was something else."_

"So, what is your plan?" Nezu asked as he looked at the metal pod that the Omnitrix came in.

"_Yes, but #775789 said she had a plan."_

"Which is?"

"_Let him keep it._

"WHAT!?" Nezu shouted as he jumped out of his chair in shock at the plan

"Sir, if I may. The Omnitrix is a Level-20 alien technology, something known for recording and scanning different alien species in the known universe and known to attract danger if you're not careful. And you want it leave it in the hands of a child?" Nezu said as the voice in the disk spoke

"_Yes, I understand the seriousness and danger of the Omnitrix and while it's a risk to leave it on the hands of Izuku Midoriya, but he's the only person on the planet that can use it to its fullest_

"How so?"

"_I looked at his records and he's intelligent for someone his age. He has a quick to adapt skill that many don't have. He has accurate analysing skills and he has a drive to be a hero despite his inability of not having a natural meta gene or quirk so humans call it. and it's locked into his D.N.A by now so we can't take it off him"_

"But sir…"

"_But nothing. Besides, she's called in Cadet Mann to come to Japan and live with them."_

"Cadet Mann? Who's that?"

"_Remember that marriage between one of our human Plumber operatives and the Lenopans 5 years ago?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, turns out that the Midoriyas are distant cousins to the Tennysons and Izuku is close to the first Lenopan Plumber Cadet we have even before the marriage even happened. So #775789 thought that it'd be good if Cadet Mann comes to Japan and live with the Midoriyas and protect Izuku before he got the Omnitrix but now…Mann's mission has gotten now harder now." _The voice said as Nezu sighed

"Is there anything I can I do?" Nezu asked

"_If you said that you saw the boy. I want you to enrol him into that school of yours."_

"So that way, I can watch him and the cadet at most times in the day and #775789 can watch them at night."

"_Yes, see I knew that it was a good idea to make you into a Plumber after we rescued you from the smuggling and experimenting ring all those years ago. I'll contact you in a later date after the exam to watch the footage for the boy. I suggest that you do research on him and his school." _The voice said as the call ends. Nezu looked at the disk and placed it on his desk and turned back to the window as he sees All Might's truck leave the campus

"I hope this is the right call and I hope your son is ready for the year, Hisashi…" Nezu said as he looked at a photo on his desk, it was a photo of younger him in a white suit with a young woman in the same suit with green hair and a humanoid with black fluffy looking hair in the same suit with scales and two horns coming out his head as black smoke coming out its mouth as they smile while holding large gun-like blasters.

"I won't fail you this time Hisashi. Not again." Nezu said to himself

_[Midoriya Household: Apartment Complex, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 18:15)_

To say that Inko wasn't worried, is an understatement. she was pacing back and froth in the apartment as Izuku never came back home in the time he usually comes. She was tempted to call for help to search him, but before she could even go to the phone. She heard the front door open and she saw her baby boy walk in

"I'm home." Izuku declared, before he knew it. He tackled down by a green and pink blur. He looked down and saw his mother was on his chest.

"MY BABY! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Inko yelled as she was drenching Izuku with her tears (**a/n: I swear; it has to be another quirk cause no normal humans cries that much tears.**)

"I was…training…you know, for the entrance exam for U.A." Izuku said with another half lie. He was training for U.A but he was testing his new powers out

"Oh, I understand but you need to call me to tell me ever time you're somewhere else. Okay dear?" Inko said

"Okay, mom." Izuku said, Inko eventually got off her son and the two walked into the apartment

"Mom, I'm gonna go and get cleaned up." Izuku said, true to his words, the fighting and the fact that he was at U.A caused he to sweat and he needed to wash up

"Alright dear. I'll get dinner ready and I'll call you." Inko said

"Okay." Izuku said as he went to the bathroom to shower. Inko watched as her son left the room and as soon as she heard the shower run. She went to her phone and called the same number she called yesterday.

"Sarah, it's me Inko."

"_Hi Inko. How are you today?" _The voice named Sarah asked

"I'm fine. I'm calling to see how is sending Lucy to live with us coming along."

"_Oh, it's going great. She practically started packing as soon as I told her about the idea. She really wants to see Izuku again after so long."_

"That's good to hear. How long will it take for to bring Lucy here?" Inko asked

"_At most, a while. The best we got is to get her there after school opens."_

"I see…so Izuku will here to survive for a while without Lucy than." Inko said, she really wanted Lucy to come before school started. She started to think and she got an idea

"Sarah."

"_Yes?"_

"I know a way to bring Lucy here during the first week of school."

"_What is it?" _Sarah asked as Inko started to explain her plan

_[With Izuku]_

Izuku finished his shower and was in his bedroom as he was on his desk and looking at an empty notebook on the desk. All Might gave it to him and explained:

"_**You need to train your body so that it'll handle the backlash and contain One Of All. But not only that, we just found out that the watch has more forms in it. we need to see how many forms are it. So, for homework, I'd like you to use that analysing brain of yours and record those forms of yours. Their abilities, weaknesses and different uses."**_

Izuku remembered the words clearly and opened the book. He spins a pencil in his hands

'_Okay…who to do first?'_ Izuku thought as he looks at the blank page until

'_I know…'_ Izuku thought as he begun to write down some details on the page and started to draw a rough draft on it. He drew on the page with red and yellow crayon pencils as he did it from memory

"Izuku! Dinner's ready!" He heard his mom call him

"Okay! Coming!" Izuku yelled back as he wrote on the page one more time.

"I think the name fits you." Izuku said to the page as he got up and went to dinner as he left the page open with a draw of the fire alien on it and with the name: **Heatblast **on the page.

_[A Week Later]_

_[Takoba Municipal Beach Park]_

_[Time: 16:48 p.m.]_

A fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age was walking down the coastline. She had long black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

She was wearing a rose pink shirt, a brown knee length skirt with black stockings on and high heel boots.

Her name was Momo Yaoyoruzu and she was exploding her new surroundings as she was getting ready to attend U.A in a few weeks. She was excited to attend a high-tier school like U.A., and she was one for a few to be accepted into the school through recommendations. Although, she lived in Aichi, Japan and could have attend most of the high known schools there but she had her heart set on U.A., she had already aced the written practical and she was accepted into the school but all she had to do was wait. So she decided to explore the city she would be living in for the next three years and before you ask, she already finished Jr High, having written the exam early.

Now the only problem she faced is the distance between cities. The time it'd take to travel from Aichi to Musutafu three hours via the bullet trains. So to solve that problem, her parents had brought her a freaking mansion! A mansion for her to live in! they agreed that her mother would visit her every weekend to see her and the house would have servants and maids to assist her in daily life. She put her foot down when they asked if they could move in with her. She said that she needed to be a free woman and make decisions for herself which they respected. She thought that the servants and maids were already enough but a cleaning crew was the last push as they wold come and clean the manor ever now and then

She was walking on the coastline while watching the sun slowly set. She had done research on the beach and on the page she read it from, the beach was a junkyard for years as the tides would bring in trash that was dumped into the ocean and people would illegally dump their unwanted trash there but to her surprise. The beach was slowly being resorted back to its former glory, she had heard rumours of a teenage boy and a tall, extremely thin man cleaning the beach while the boy trained there.

She was walking down by the rails as she heard something drop to the ground hard and saw a sand cloud in the distance. She went there and saw a green haired teenage boy her age busy pulling an old fridge to a pile of junk on the other side. She could see that he was training hard if his body said anything about it

"_Oh my…'_ Momo thought with a small blush as she saw the boy's body. He was lean with a six pack abs going, his arms were define as sweat dripped down off him. She saw a strange thing on his left wrist. It was green and white.

'_What is that?' _Momo asked as she leaned on the railing more but what she didn't know was the railing was old and rusty and not too strong from the years as salty winds hit it. As Momo leaned forward, the railing gave out and broke, casuing the rich girl to fall from the height of the coastline.

Momo knew that she would hit the ground and hard, so she braced for the pain but…she landed on something soft. She thought that the sand was softer then she thought but the answer to why she had a softer landing was

"O-Ow…"

Momo looked down and saw that she was sitting on the boy's back while his face was buried into the sand.

"AHHH!" Momo shouted as she jumped from the boy's back and to her feet

"Are you alright?" Momo asked, hoping she didn't injure the boy. Izuku got up and dusted the sand of him as he looks at Momo.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. A-Are you okay?" Izuku asked, hoping that the girl was okay

"Y-Yes…I'm alright." Momo replied

"Oh, that's good. I was afraid that you were hurt, after seeing you fall from the railing." Izuku said

"O-Oh…thank you for saving me." Momo said with a small blush

"It was nothing." Izuku said

"May I ask for your name? I want to know the name of my hero." Momo asked as Izuku blushed furiously

"My name…my name is Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" Izuku asked

"My name is Momo Yaoyoruzu." Momo replied to Izuku with a smile as she turns back to the fridge Izuku was pulling

"May I ask? What are you doing?" Momo asked as Izuku looked to where she was looking

"O-Oh, I'm busy training for U.A." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head

"For U.A? Oh, are you training for the entrance exams in 2 weeks?" Momo asked

"Yup, as part for my training and community service. I'm cleaning the beach." Izuku said

"Wow. That is amazing Midoriya-san." Momo said in awe by the boy's training

"Thank you but, call me Izuku. I really don't like to be called in a formal use." Izuku said. He really didn't since his cousin put that in his brain but he let older people call him in a formal way out of respect

"Oh, that call me Momo as well." Momo said as Izuku nodded

"So, are you done with the school year?" Izuku asked, knowing that the school year is almost done

"Yes, I finished early. I've been accepted to U.A.'s Hero Course." Momo said. You see, she was afraid that she'd make this boy who saved her mad for being accepted to U.A. early, in her old school, most of the student s there scorned her when they found out that she was accepted to the most prestigious school in Japan. That's way she took the early exit exam, so she won't have to deal with the glares and backchat by those who were jealous.

"That…is…amazing! You must have an incredible quirk to be accepted to U.A without going through that entrance exam first!" Izuku yelled

Momo let a sigh of relief out as she looks at Izuku's eyes which were sparkling from the excitement of quirks

"Can I ask what quirk do you have?" Izuku asked with excitement

Momo barely held back the giggle she got from the sight for an excited Izuku

"Why of course. My quirk is called: **Creation**. Apart from living things, I can replicate virtually any object, no matter how complex or advanced its structure may be. I only have to understand the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it: first I need to imagine the necessary parts for what I want to create, followed by the materials, then the assembling process and, finally, the coating." Momo explained as she holds her hand out and a blue and pink glow emulated from it as a Matryoshka doll that looked like her came out of it.

"That's amazing! You'd be useful in many situations from rescue mission to frontline battles. With your quirk, you could make it big as a Heroine!" Izuku expressed. Momo smiled and blushed a little more than she did, it felt nice to be complimented by someone who wanted to know about her and her abilities.

"And what is your quirk?" Momo asked as Izuku looked a bit nervous about it

"Oh…uhh…it's called: **Unstable Genetics**. See this?" Izuku said as he lifted the watch

"Yes, what is that?" Momo asked as she looked at the weirdest looking watch she's ever seen

"Well, t-t-this is a support item, it lets me to change into different forms a-a-and use different abilities." Izuku nervously explained his watch's power as Momo looked at him in shock.

"You have an emitter and mutation quirk in one?!" Momo asked in shock, from the sound from it, it's an overpowered quirk.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku squeaked out, started by the sudden yell

"That's incredible Izuku!" Momo said

"T-T-Thank you…" Izuku said with a blush. Momo looked at Izuku's body and taking in the sight, she noticed a black mark on his left side as it looked like a burn mark…_a fresh one_.

"Izuku, what's that?" Momo asked as she points to the burn mark

"What's what?" Izuku said before he looked where Momo and paled

'_CRAP! I forgot to wear my shirt and hide that burn on me!' _Izuku yelled in his head as he started to think for an excuse to use

"O-O-Oh…well…that's uhhh…" Izuku tried to say something but was drawing a blank

"Did you do that to yourself by accident during training or did someone else do it to you?" Momo asked with a bit for concern in her voice as Izuku flinched slightly at the mention of someone

"Y-Y-Yeah…someone did this...but it's nothing to worry about! I'm fine!" Izuku said to reinsure Momo. She nodded but took the note of the burn and left in the back for her head for another day.

The two started talking about what their hobbies are and dreams and what they like as they like. After the sun started to set, Izuku decided to walk Momo home which she liked. They walked for a while as they talked

"I hope you do get in to U.A, I'd really like you to be in my class." Momo said

"Yea, I've dreamed to become a hero for most for my life and I've trained for this. I won't fail." Izuku said

Momo could see that Izuku was intelligent, a bit of a nervous wrack but she had faith that he'd make it in. The two arrive as Izuku looked around and saw a huge mansion

"Uhh…I think we're at the wrong place…" Izuku said as Momo giggled

"Actually, this is the right place." Momo said as she pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it as the large gate started to open

"Wait! You live here?!" Izuku asked in shock at the size of the house

"Yes, my family's rich and they purchased this house so I can live closer to U.A." Momo said as she was about to enter the house

'_Oh man…I didn't know she was __**this**__ rich!' _Izuku thought before Momo stopped and turned to him

"Izuku, let's exchange contacts, I really like to talk to you more and as a thank you for saving me from the fall." Momo said

"O-Oh, y-you really don't have to…"

"But I insist!"

"O-Oh…o-okay then." Izuku said as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Momo as she did the same with her phone and the two put their phone numbers in each other's phones

"I hope to see you in U.A and good luck in your exam Izuku!" Momo yelled as she left the boy who was waving back to her.

Izuku looked at the gate and to his phone and started shaking. The only contacts he had in the phone were his mom, All Might and now

_**Momo ;)**_

'_I-I-I-I-I GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER!'_

As if he was a volcano, Izuku erupted in a full blown blush. Although he felt proud for himself to get a girl's number and talk to one, it was the most shocking thing he's even went through.

He walked to the train station and smiled.

'_Today was a good day after all…'_

_[2 Week Later]_

_[Day of The U.A. Entrance Exam]_

_[Takoba Municipal Beach Park]_

_[Time: 06:08 a.m.]_

Toshinori pulled into the beach's parking lot and started to walk to the beach, today was the exam and Izuku's training deadline. He was worried that Izuku hasn't finished and he would have to rely on the watch of this. The two made progress on the watch's abilities, Izuku noted that it had ten different forms in it and they all have different strengths, weaknesses and different personalities. They discovered that the watch's time limit for Izuku to stay in a transformation was 10-15 minutes and on complete accident, Izuku could switch back to human during the time limit and transform into another form but it'll tax the time away for different forms when Izuku tapped the faceplate one time during training.

All Might was walking down when he heard a scream and looked up and saw Izuku standing on a pile with sweat all over him as he screamed. He saw that the beach was spotless, even on the area outside the training area.

"With a few minutes to spear but you impressed me kid! Holy…stinking…**SUPER CRAP!**" Toshi said as he transformed into All Might midsentence

Izuku wobbled side to side before falling off the pile of junk to the ground as All Might dash forward and caught him

"**Excellent work!**" All Might complimented Izuku who weakly smiled

"I finished everything…All Might…I did it. Do you think I'm ready now?" Izuku asked as All Might set Izuku down to the ground

"**Yeah, you did good kid. I got to say, I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond.**" All Might said as he took out his phone and showed Izuku a picture of himself

"**This is you. Crying, ten months ago. Look how far you've come. Such improvement!**" All Might said as Izuku's new body glazed in the rising sun

"**You still have a long road ahead for you before you can inherit my full power set. But it's starting to look like you can do it!**" All Might said as Izuku looked at his left hand

"All Might…are you sure that I deserve this…you've sent time, energy to get me ready and you even helped me with this." Izuku said as he lifts the watch in full view "You helped me figure this thing out when I was scared about it. How'd I ended up so lucky?" Izuku asked as he started to cry as All Might started to laugh

'_You're really worried about that after all these months together?' _All Might thought as he pats Izuku's back

"**This was your hard work, not mine. Now for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!**" All Might said

"Yes sir!" Izuku reposed as All Might pulled out one of his hairs

"**Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being Lucky and deserving. One's an action while the other's a reward. Never get those two confused.**" All Might said as Izuku looked at him

"**Take that to heart young man. This gift…you earned it with your efforts.**" All Might said as Izuku looked on and nodded

(And so, I held out my weak quirkless hands. Now grabbed the future)

All Might held the hair out to Izuku and said

"**Eat This...**"

Izuku looked on in confused shock

"**To inherit my powers, you got to swallow some for my D.N.A. that's how it works.**" All Might explained casually

"This isn't how I imagined it." Izuku said, feeling a little sick

"**Come on, there's no more time. You'll be late for the exam! Eat! Eat! EAT!**" All Might shouted as he forced the hair down Izuku's throat.

"AHHH! THAT SUCKED!" Izuku yelled as he swallowed the hair whole

"Sorry, but it was the only way you had to get One Of All." All Might apologized as he transformed back to his true form

"It's…okay…so, now what? Do I wait for it or should I feel it or..."

**"_Warning! D.N.A alteration detected!"_**

The two looked down and saw that Izuku's watch glow brightly as it spoke

"Uhhh…" Izuku only could say as this was the frist time since getting the watch, it spoke."

"_**Was the alteration intended?" **_It aske din a voice that sounded like…Izuku

"Uhh...yes. Yes, it was." Izuku answered the question

"_**No danger in foreign D.N.A. Updating D.N.A into Omni-Codex for Izuku Midoriya."**_

The watch spoke before multi coloured lighting coursed over the watch and around Izuku as red veins appeared over him

"Oh crap! Did we just fry the thing?!" Toshi asked as the watch sparked and Izuku glowed a bit before the sparking stopped.

**"_Function reboot…Translator resorted…Playlist 1 resorted…Playlist 2 added…Playlist 3 added…scan and catch function resorted…recognizing D.N.A sample as One Of All…new feature added…One Of All added."_**

The watch spoke as Izuku and All Might were confused.

"It…recognized it." Toshi said

"What does that mean?" Izuku asked as the watch glowed once more

**"_New feature requires re-calibration. Esteemed time: 03:00:00." _**

The watch said as it flashed green three times before it went blue.

The two looked at the watch as they had nothing to say after that.

"That was something I wasn't expecting." Toshi said as Izuku nodded before he looked at the watch one more time

"Wait it said that it's fixing itself. Does that mean I can't use it during the exams?!" Izuku asked in fear that he'll fail

"Relax, Young Midoriya. The watch said it needs to recharge so it might be online during the exam." All Might said to reinsure his successor

"Y-Y-yeah…I guess you're' right All Might. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Izuku said

_[Three Hours Later]_

People were running from a huge towering robot as Izuku sat on the ground in fear as he watched the robot come closer

"**PLEASE WATCH! TURN ON!"** Izuku shouted at his watch as it was still in the blue

* * *

**Another Chapter done**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it as I wrote it, I'm busy writing the next chapters of some of my stories and I have a new story out right now called: The Loud House: Doujinshi. It's awesome so please go and check it out.**

**I love you guys and thank you for your time**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTY**

_**PIXEL OUT!**_


	4. Entrance Exam!

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 84**

**Follows: 106**

**Reviews: 19**

**Communities: 0**

**Combined Views: 2 979**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

"_**Transformation talking/Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form talking"**_

'_**Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking**_

* * *

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku decides that he needs to train and learn how to use the watch and its form for the exam. Nezu calls an old boss about Izuku's future and life as Inko makes a plan about it. Izuku meets a girl by the name Momo and the two become fast friends. Let's see what happens next**

* * *

**Now to reply last chapter's review:**

Zayden StormVoid:** My man, the Analyst (That's my nickname for you now). Glad you read my chapter and thank you for the support and review. Now, originally I wanted to give our green boi maybe 6 aliens but as I was writing, my mind told me to give him a few extra aliens so he can see if he can handle it. As for Nezu's backstory: You haven't seen anything yet and for Hisashi, who said anything about him being a dragon? The modes: I might need help with them. Thanks for the support on the Izuku and Momo scene as I love those two together. Is Lucy replacing Mineta? I can't tell you or it'll spoil the story. Look I like the guy as a comedic relief but as a person…no, I hate perverts who have no shame to themselves. And as Rumi/Miruko aka Bunny Waifu being added to the harem…I'll think about it and I've read and edited this chapter. The reason for the grammar problems is that I'm South African and we pronounce words in a different way and I didn't take into account for any American readers, so sorry. I wanna hear more from you since it's fun!**

**xXwolfsterXx644: Well, you didn't have to wait long and thanks.**

**SonicMax: It might but not for Izuku**

**Guest-Questioner: My man, I'll say this…You are smart! I'll answer your questions in order. 1: Yes, this is a harem story. 2: Someone from Inko's side of the family married an unnamed Tennyson just as quirks were coming in and over the years, the D.N.A from that Tennyson remained so that's why Izuku has Tennyson D.N.A in him but he's never met any anyone from the Tennyson side in his life except Lucy when they were younger. 3: Yes, this story is based from that crossover but I put my own twists as you can see in my version of it: I put the One For All in the Omnitrix early, but I'll never reveal the Plumbers to the public in this one since it'll ruin the story and the Omnitrix might probably be revealed to trusted ones after the All For One fight and as for the publicly knowing the alien thing is a cheap move that I'll never do. At most I'll probably make quirks are linked to alien from generations ago or something like that. The side note on Lucy: I'll probably keep her Omniverse version but mix it up with her Original version and as for her age. She's a few months older then Izuku so that's she calls him 'little brother.' **

**Xerzo LotCN: hey man. Thanks for the review.**

**healeroffates: No problem man, thank you for loving the story**

* * *

**And, in this chapter. It's the entrance exams into U.A.'s Hero Course and Izuku needs to be ready for it. who will he meet and will the Omnitrix be back online to help our hero out? Find Out Now!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Entrance**** Exam!**

_[Entrance: U.A. High School, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 08:30 a.m.)_

Izuku was in his Jr High school uniform as he was rushed to the entrance of U.A high for the exam.

"M-Made it just in time." Izuku said in between breathes as he starts to walk to the school

'_I was so worried about the watch and missing the exam. I never got a chance to test out my new power yet in human form.' _Izuku thought as he remembered how he got the power

"_Eat This..."_ All Might said as Izuku stopped and held his hand to his mouth

"I may have swallowed the hair but I feel nothing different before me and…" Izuku stopped talking as he glazed down to his wrist and to the watch as it was still blue.

"The watch is still on the blue zone…" Izuku said to himself

"Stupid Deku." Izuku heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Bakugou glaring at him with hate in his eyes

"Kacchan…" Izuku said

"Get out of my way or I'll set you on fire." Bakugou growled as Izuku jumped a little and flipped his arms around

"Ahh, good morning! Let's do our best out there! Good luck!" Izuku yelled as he moved his arms around while Bakugou just passed by him which confused Izuku. He turned back and watched Bakugou walk to the campus as students whispered among themselves when they saw Bakugou as they thought that he was big game for 'surviving' the sludge villain attack

'_Ever since that day, Kacchan has been taking it easier on me…well…that is…until no one's around to see that is. He's gotten more ruthless behind closed areas and doors. Which is why I still have the burn on the left side of my ribs.' _Izuku thought as he rubbed his ribs. He was about to walk into U.A when his phone started to vibrate. He took it out and saw two messages were sent to him. One from his mom

_**Good luck today sweetie! Mommy's proud of you!**_

_**-Mom**_

And one from

_**Good luck in your exam Izuku-kun! I'll be rooting for you!**_

_**-Momo ;)**_

Izuku smiled at the messages. Ever since Izuku and Momo met, they've been chatting to each other nearly every day…well more like Momo talking to Izuku while the poor boy tried to communicate while trying not passing out. He smiled and shook his head as his legs start to shake

'_I've worked hard to get here and now that I'm here, ready to take this exam. Thanks to All Might and the watch. I'm actually going to be a hero.' _Izuku thought confidently as he takes a step…but somehow manages to trip over his own foot causing him to fall to the ground

'_Or I'll just die…' _Izuku thought as he braced for impact when he…stopped in mid-air. He looked down and saw that he was inches away from the ground while he floated over the ground. Next to him was a girl with her hand next to him. She had warm brown, shoulder-length hair, it bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face which over round, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. She was wearing a sailor fuku with a dark brown jacket.

"Ha, are you okay?" The girl asked as Izuku starts to panic as he moves around in the air until he finally notices the girl next to him. She giggles as she corrects his position to put him back on his feet.

"I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but I figured that you wouldn't mind catching you since falling on an important day is bad luck." The girl said as she put her fingers together and Izuku saw that her fingers had a small pink pads on the tips of her fingers which somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw.

"Isn't this so nerve wrecking?" The girl asked so casually while Izuku tried to speak…but due to his shy nature (especially in front of a cute girl), he couldn't say one understandable word.

"Well I guess I'll see you inside." The girl said as she jogs to the building, leaving a stunned Izuku just staring at her before she disappeared into the crowd.

'_Holy crap! I talked to another girl!' _Izuku thought when really…he didn't talk anything besides babble nonsense out. Now, let the record be known that Izuku hasn't really talked to the opposite sex that much in his life. In fact: Izuku has only talked to 3…well according to him 4 women in his life now and that includes his mom in that list. He started to chuckle a bit before it turned into a full blown laugh which made the examines look at him as if he was crazy.

The written portion of the exam was difficult but Izuku got it done with some minutes to spare thanks to his intelligent and the studying he did during his ten-month training and training to horn his transformations. Izuku and the rest of the examines were in an auditorium as Izuku sat down, unfortunately for him, he sat right next to his former childhood friend turned bully as the lights turn on and Present Mic was in front of them on a stage.

"What's up U.A. candidates, thanks for tuning in to me. Your school D.J.! Come on, let me hear ya!" Present Mic shouts while the rest was in compete silence but Izuku was jumping in place a bit. (**a/n: He's already met Mic a few weeks ago, so he's not as excited as he was in the canon**)

"Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll skip to the main show." Present Mic said, acting like nothing happened

"Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down. Okay? Are you ready?!" Present Mic asked but his response was total silence, Izuku looked down to his wrist and checked on the watch to see that is was still on blue mode.

"Okay! Now, like your application said, today you rocking boys and girls with be in a ten-minute mock battle in a simulated suburban city. After I drop the mic here, you'll be escorted to your specified battle centers! Everything good?" Present Mic said as Izuku and Bakugou look at their Examine I.D cards and saw that Izuku was going to be in Battle center B while Bakugou was going to be at Battle center A.

"I see. So they spiting us up so we can't work together with friends." Bakugou said, figuring out the purpose for the different locations. Izuku looked at Bakugou's Exam I.D. which Bakugou noticed

"Get your eyes off my card!" Bakugou growled as Izuku flinched back.

"Damn. I was looking forward into crushing you." Bakugou said, now realizing that he couldn't crush Izuku during their mock battles due to the different locations while Izuku looked at him nervously

"Okay okay. Check out your targets. There are three types of mock villains in every battle centre, you'll earn points based on their level of difficulties. So you better choose wisely. Your goal is to rise your points by shredding these foes like in a mid-song guitar solo. But check it, make sure you keep things heroic. Attack other students is a U.A, no no, ya dig?" Present Mic said

"Excuse me sir but I have a question." one student said as he stood up and with his hand up.

"Hit me." Present Mic pointed to the student when a stoplight lit over him. This student was relatively tall and muscular with a wide frame. He had short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He had a serious expression glasses on, while his uniform was something that looked like a private school and he wore glasses.

"On the print out. You listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on U.A. material. It is shamefully. We are students who expect the best from Japan's best school, a mistake like this won't do. And you, with the unkempt hair." This student pointed to Izuku who looked a bit surprised from being called out.

"You've been muttering and looking down this whole time. It's distracting. If you can't take this serious, then I suggest that you leave." The student said as Izuku covered his mouth and tried to make himself smaller, which he could if the watch was online. IZuku took a quick glance at Bakugou and saw that Bakugou was giving him a very murderous glare

Present Mic looked at where the student was looking and saw Izuku and remembered him

'_Hey, it's the transform kid. I wonder what he'll transform today for this exam?' _Present Mic thought as the students laughed at Izuku.

"Alright chill listeners. Examine #7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy is just an obstacle that we'll be throwing your way. There's one in every battle center, it actions like a hurdle that you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten but there's…kinda no point. I recommend that my listeners should focus on the ones on the top of the charts." Present Mic said

"Thank you ever much. Please, continue." the student bowed and sat back down. the students in the auditorium reveal that it's like traps that you have to get by like in a video game

"That's all I got for you today, I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: _**"A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." **_Mhhm. Now that's a tasty sound-byte." Present Mic grinned

"Ya ready to Go Beyond? Let's hear a _**Plus Ultra!**_" Present Mic shouted as Izuku looked down to his paper while his hands were shaking with a determined smile.

"Good luck I hope you've been practicing that just books!" Present Mic shouted. The candidates were at their mock cities as Izuku's group were at their gate. They were stretching while Izuku stood there in his tracksuit while his body was shaking. He swallowed a lump in his throat while looking at the other candidates in his group.

"Okay, this is it. A mock battle. How come none of these guys look nervous at all? Are they _that_ confident? Some of them even have special gear." Izuku said when he saw a kid who was slim built with a rather feminine face. He had long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He had notably long eyelashes. He had a simple yet convenient belt around his stomach. Izuku continued to look around until he spotted a familiar brown haired girl in the crowd at the front of the gate

'_Hey, it's her. The nice girl I met at the school gates, the one who kept me from falling. I should probably thank her for helping me back there.' _Izuku thought. He started to Crip walk to her when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was the boy with the glasses grabbing his shoulder which caused him to be afraid. _'He's here too?!' _

The glasses looked at where Izuku was going and saw the girl and from his point of view, she looked like she was trying to calm herself down.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead." The boy looked down to Izuku and gave him a pointed look

"What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" The boy assumed which caused Izuku to panic

"No no no! Of course not!" Izuku started to deny the accusation as the students look at the two and noticed Izuku

"Hey look, that the guy who bite it earlier out front." One laughed

"He practically wet himself.' Another one laughed as he joined in

"Dude, what a loser. Well, I guess one less rival to worry about." One more said as everyone thought that they were lucky

"He's out!"

'_Why do I feel like everyone's already written me off?' _Izuku sighed

"Right! Let's start!" Izuku and the others looked up and saw Present Mic looking down on them

"Get moving! There aren't countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run, run listeners! You're wasting airtime here!" Present Mic said as Izuku looked around and saw that everyone was running into the city.

"_I'm already behind!' _Izuku thought

"Crap! Hey, wait up! Save some villains for me!" Izuku shouted while running to catch up to the others

* * *

**[Music: My Hero Academia OST: Sentō kunren (Combat Training)]**

* * *

'_Just calm down. This is fine. I have plenty of time. I'll catch up to them…! After all, I have All Might's power…which I haven't tested out yet and the watch is still blue!' _Izuku thought. He ran in the city while remembering what All Might told him back at the beach

"_Remember, even though you've molded your body into a proper vessel of OFA, but you did it in a hurry so be careful. You haven't even taken it for a test drive yet. The physical backlash of OFA can be intense. We don't have time but take note, this is your first time using this quirk and we don't know how it'll react to the watch but when the time comes. I want you to clench your buttcheeks and yell this from the depths of your heart. SMASH!" _

Izuku kept running until a robot which was too familiar to him busts through a wall, causing him to stop.

"A one-pointer!" Izuku said. The robot's eye scanned Izuku and rushed forward

"Target acquired." It said while rushing towards Izuku

'_Crap, it's targeted me. No problem, all I have to do is dodge it and…' _Izuku noticed that his legs were shaking and he couldn't move

'_Why were my feet move?! Holy crap! I'm gonna die!' _Izuku thought but a glazing laser hit the robot, causing it to be destroyed

"Got him!" The blonde feminine looking boy with the belt shouted causing Iuzku to turn to him

'_A laser?' _

"Merci beaucoup. We make a great team with you as my decoy, although. I doubt I'll be seeing too much of you in the future. Adieu!" The boy said while speeding off. Izuku looked at him in confusion

"What did he mean by that?" Izuku mumbled to himself while feeling a bit offended

"Six minutes and two seconds left!" Present Mic announced, causing Izuku to panic and look at the watch.

"Why are you still blue?!" Izuku shouted to the watch which as you can guess was still blue. Izuku looked around to see if there were any robots for him to smash but none were around

"Not good, not good, not good!" Izuku started running down the street

'_Come on! I need point fast!' _Izuku thought as he saw dead robot bodies all around the road. As he ran out of an alleyway, he saw students scrambled all around with dead, smoking robots. He looked around in panic and saw the girl from earlier was in the action running.

'_Her again.'_

She was touching robots as they started to float off the ground while she put her hands together.

"R-Release." She commends as the robots fell to the ground and get damaged from the fall. She pants, clearly tired from her quirk

"Okay, that should be at least 28 points." She said and runs to her next targets.

'_Huh…28 points!' _Izuku thought in surprise

The glasses wearing kid runs towards a robot and kicks it, causing it to explode

"That puts me at 45!" He commented

"How'd he get so many?!" Izuku asked in awe

The other students started commenting their own scores while fighting the robots as some parts were flying in the air

"That's 32 for me!"

"Hey, that was mine!"

"First come, first serve!"

'_At this rate…there won't be any enemies left. I'm gonna fail!' _Izuku thought as fear filled him

* * *

**[End Music]**

* * *

_[Unknown room]_

"Clearly the examines have no idea how many villains are present or their locations, they have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target." Nezu commented as he and the rest for the teachers and judges were watching the exam location on a display screen

"Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies." He commented as a picture for a kid with tentacles was on a building as he looked on

"While others rely on their speed to pull ahead of their peers" He said as an image of the glasses wearing kid ran and skid on the ground

"Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage." He said as The laser shooting kid appeared as he looked at the camera (**a/n: To this day, I still see him in my nightmares. I can't get over as to how he looks at us with those eyes**)

"As pure power and combat ability." He said as Bakugou appeared while he was panting and grinned like a crazed manic with a robot smoking

"The most successful students use a combination of all those tactics, they're the ones who rack up the highest scores." Nezu said as he looks at a scene for Izuku who wasn't transformed

'_You haven't transformed yet Midoriya. I wonder why?' _Nezu thought

"Hmm, I'd say that this year's group looks promising" Midnight's voice was heard

"Well, that's still plenty of time before it's over. The rest test has yet to come. If I may sir?" A voice asked Nezu who was looking at Izuku

"Ah, yes. You may press it." Nezu said, not once taking his eyes off Izuku.

'_Let's see if those files and data on you is true. Show me what you can do Izuku.'_

A hand opened a case which held a red button and pressed it

_[Battle Center B]_

"Let's see how they react." A voice said as the mock city where Izuku was started shake as dust exploded into the air. The students looked all in shock as something large was heading towards them as it windows crack while passing by buildings

Izuku looked around to see what was the cause of the rumbling and looked up and seeing a titan sized robot, staring down on them and crushing a building over them. Izuku suddenly remembered the words Present Mic told them before the exam.

"_It actions like a hurdle that you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten but there's…kinda no point. I recommend that my listeners should focus on the ones on the top of the charts."_

Izuku shook in place at the sight for it

'_Is this a little extreme?' _Izuku thought as the 0-pointer punches the ground causing dust to go in the air and cloud the students vision. Each of them had to shield their eyes from the dust and wind that was caused from the force of the punch. Izuku opened his eye after the wind slowed down to see that the robot was extend its metal hand to them as the examines run away from it with Izuku falling to the ground while panting

"Now things get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when faced with danger." All Might said as the glasses wearing kid run past Izuku and in slow motion, see him before running away.

Izuku looks on before scrambling away in a crawling position

"This is a disaster. I gotta run and find some smaller villains!" Izuku shouted, he tried to move but he wasn't going nowhere.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm still at zero points!" Izuku said

Present Mic stretched his hand in the air and held two fingers out.

"Let than two minutes remaining!" He announced

"What? Two minutes?" Izuku shouted and in a panic as he remembered the training, the months with All Might

'_Everything All Might did for me and supported me. All that training and analysing…it'll be wasted!' _Izuku thought but he stopped when

"OWW!" "HELP!"

He heard two voices and turned around to see the kind browned haired girl and another girl were trapped under debris. The browned haired girl tried to get up and failed as she fell to the ground while the other girl tried to help her up with her tongue as her hands were trapped under the debris.

* * *

**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**

* * *

Izuku starts to remember the kindness the browned haired girl showed him at the gate earlier.

"_I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but I figured that you wouldn't mind catching you since falling on an important day is bad luck."_

"_**BEEP!"**_

Izuku heard something beep. He looked down and saw multi-colored lighting surging around his wrist. He pulled his sleeve saw the watch was in…the green!

**"**_**Re-calibration**** complete. All systems are back online. New function: Plus Ultra is inserted into Alien D.N.A matrix."**_

'_What? Alien…D.N.A? What?'_

Izuku didn't think about it anymore as the robot creeped ever closer. He put his fingers on the face-plate and ran to the robot without a second thought. The dust was causing problem for Izuku as he couldn't see the select bar to choose who he wanted. The lighting continued to surge over the watch as red vein-like lines appeared over Izuku's body.

"There are no combat points rewarded for taking on the humongous villain. But…" All Might was talking as Izuku let his fingers off the face-plate and it slid back to reveal the button. He slams the button down as the green flash consumed him with green lighting arcing off.

"There is…a chance to shine!" All Might continue as something jumped in the air, causing the dust to cover. The two girls notice someone jumping to the robot as the teachers looked surprise by the sudden light show as Nezu smiled

"To show what you're made for!" All Might finished

Two green colored hands in finger-less gloves readied into fists as red vein-like lines appeared over them. This figure moves pass in-between the fingers for the robot. This one was a humanoid that was approximately twelve feet tall, with well-developed muscles with two pairs of four-fingered arms. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them with freckles on his face. This was familiar as Izuku transformed into this form not too long ago but it was different as last time, he had red skin. But this time. He had green skin, had a better-developed forehead, more muscle mass, a different T-shirt design and a pair of jutting incisors and green wristbands on his four arms. He wore the watch's symbol on his chest instead of the upper left shoulder. (**a/n: So imagine Ben 10000's Four Arms form with green skin and freckles. I couldn't find any image on an Ultimate Four Arms form so I used that.**)

"_So, clench your buttcheeks kid and yell this from the depths of your heart!"_

Izuku remembered the words from All Might as he felt energy going to his arms

"_**SMASH!"**_ Izuku in his new form shouted as he punched the head for the robot. When his fists connected with the head, it resulted in an explosion as the head fell off with two massive dents on its face while the body was pushed back from the force from the punch and started to fall as explosions sparked. The others below were in awe from the display from power from this new form.

"That's right." All Might said with a proud smile on his face "Show them who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero! Nothing is nobler, then self-sacrifice!" All Might as Izuku floated in the air with a shocked expression on his face while his two hands looked a bit sore from the purple color they had as the gloves were shredded.

**[End Music]**

'_This is…kind of like when I kind of saved Kacchan. I moved and reacted without thinking. But now…I've got powers.' _Izuku thought as the robot finally fell into a building

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic announced as Izuku snapped out of his shocked state and realized where he was as he started to fall to the ground. He fell and hit the street hard as he left a crater from the fall.

"_**Note to self: Need to work on landing…"**_ Izuku said as he pulled himself off the ground and out of the crater. He went to the girls who were still in the fallen debris and pick up the rocks from them with his other two hands with no difficultly

"_**You two alright."**_ Izuku asked as the girls looked at him

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for saving us." The brown haired girl said, in complete awe for the huge four armed form in front of her

"Y-Yeah…thank you *kero*" The other girl said with a little ribbit which made her sound like a frog.

"_**No proble…"**_ Izuku couldn't finish what he was trying to say as he fell to the ground. Present Mic looked at a wristwatch and saw the time

"And that's it. TIME'S UP!" Present Mic said as a siren went off, singling the end of the exam. The glasses wearing boy sighed in concern, Bakugou grinned while wiping off some sweat while robots were around him while his hand was smoking. The girls bent down and watched Izuku's fallen form in concern as the brown haired girl looked a bit sick before turning around and throwing up…rainbows and glitter?

The other students in Izuku's battle center were silent from what they just witness while one of them was staring at the reader.

"Did you see that. This guy totally destroyed that robot like it was nothing."

"Yeah, what kind of power does this guy have?"

"Yeah, but more importantly. Who is this guy?"

"This guy wasn't with us at the gate before the exam."

The students were talking among themselves, wondering who was this four armed guy and how strong was he. One candidate saw Izuku and her eyes went wide at what he was

'_A Tetramand?! Here! On Earth! Why is he green instead of the usually red No, something must be going on here. But what?' _The candidate thought as a beeping noise rang through the air. They looked around if any robot was still coming but they turn to the fallen Izuku as they see red light flashing under him

_**Beep Beep Beep BWOO!**_

The candidates close their eyes from the red flash that went off from Izuku when the beeping stopped. They open their eyes and see Izuku, knocked out with his right hand a bit bruised while a little bit of green lighting arced off him and the watch as it dies.

"It's that guy. The one we thought was a strike out."

"He jumped and took out the robot with one punch!"

"He must have some of mutation quirk…but why is he normal looking if he has that type of quirk. There has to be something else."

"If he had such amazing quirk, how come he didn't snag any points all day?"

"Maybe he was trying to trick us."

"Jokes on him. There's no way he's passing with a 0 score like that."

"True, but you gotta admit. That was a cool move."

As the candidates were talking, the glasses boy just watched as he looked down

'_They're all missing the point. Do they see what he did?' _He taught as he turns to the two girls watching Izuku's body

'_He sacrificed everything, just to save those girls. He must have known have little time was left. How many points he needed to pass. That he was putting his life on the line. But…despite those concerns, he didn't hesitate to go and jump.' _He thought while clenching his hands

'_If this hadn't been an exam…than of course, I've would have done the same thing.' _He thought before he realized something

'_Wait…the exam. The judges! They saw that!' _He started to think on it as the candidates hear someone walk to them. They turned to see Recovery Girl was walking to them

"Every nice. Good work all around. Your heroes in my eyes, every one of you. Here, reward yourselves. Have some gummies." Recovery Girl said as she gives them to a boy who bowed to her in thanks. She walks to where Izuku was as the blonde haired student watched

"She's the heart of U.A." He said as she looked at Izuku and sighed

'_Not what was I expecting since you just got the power but you look better but I see that your hand could use some healing since it looks broken.' _Recovery Girl thought as she puckered her lips and kisses the back of Izuku's head as everyone watches

"Uhhh…what's she doing?" One candidate asked awkwardly

"You're watching a school nurse in action. The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl." The boy said as Izuku's hand heals at alarming rate.

"Her quirk is a super activation of healing power. She's the only reason U.A. can hold those reckless exams. Look, she's saved he what could have been weeks of recovery time." He finished speaking as the glowing stopped and Izuku was good as new. The glasses wearing boy looked on as something came to his mind

'_I wonder...what if the exam had other factors that I didn't take into account?' _The boy thought before his eyes widen and look at Izuku

'_It's possible.' _

_[Timeskip: A Week Later. This timeskip was brought to you by Izuku transforming into the wrong alien during a battle]_

_[Midoriya Household, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 18:30 p.m.)_

Izuku was staring into a fried fish's eyes with a blank stare on his face and a blank smile.

"Izuku…snap out of it…Izuku" Izuku broke out of his blank trance and saw that his mother was looking at him with a worried expression on her face

"Why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you honey?" Inko asked in concern

"Ah, no. Sorry, I just spaced out of a minute." Izuku replied as he beings to eat his food but Inko still looked at him with worry written on her face

Izuku was on the couch as he used his grip strengthener in one had while his phone was in the other hand. He had his blank expression on his face while staring into…nothing

'_Based from my own estimates. I barely passed the written part of the exam. Not the it matters anyway since I got a big fat 0 in the practical part…not a single point. And ever since the exam, I haven't been able to get into touch with All Might.' _Izuku thought before he sighed. His mother turned to him after retrieving a book with her quirk.

"I know. Waiting for the results is terrible." Inko said, trying to lift Izuku's spirits

"I guess…" Izuku mumbled out

"No matter what, I just want to let you know that I'm proud for you and I think that you're really cool sweetie." Inko reassured Izuku but he was still depressed

"Sure…" Izuku mumbled out

'_I didn't tell my mom about All Might or his select or the watch's true nature. I wanted him to continue to be The Symbol of Peace of everyone. The #1 hero. Besides, he trusted me. So I'll keep my mouth shut.' _Izuku thought as he places he phone to the table and picks up on weights

'_All Might. Even after you saw potential in me…but I failed. I let both of us down so much. I'm sorry, but I'll keep trying.' _Izuku thought while curling his weights

Just then, the door opened up and Izuku turned to see his mother on the floor and she scrambled on her knees

"A letter. A letter. Izuku, look it came, a letter. It came." Inko said before she pulled herself together and shows him a letter

"It's here. A letter from U.A.!" Izuku looked at the letter with unease as he takes it and heads to his room while his mom was pacing back and forth in the hallway. Inside the bedroom, Izuku was at his desk and was looking at the envelop before he takes the letter and rips it open. As it opens, a metal disk falls to the desk and a hologram scene pops it.

"Booyah, I am here as a projection!" All Might in his Hero form appeared which startled Izuku

"All Might!? But this is from U.A.! Isn't it?" Izuku questioned while watching the hologram

"I know it's been a while. But, with great power. Comes a great amount for paperwork. My apologies young man." All Might bowed as Izuku watched the hologram until a thought crossed his mind

'_Wait…if All Might's at U.A. and he's on the hologram. Then, does that mean…' _Izuku thought as his concussion was coming

"I feel that you've figured it out. That's right! I didn't just come to this city to fight villains. You are looking at the new staff member of U.A. High!" All Might said. A hand popped out of nowhere and tapped All Might's arm as the #1 Hero turned to the owner of the hand

"Huh? Yes, what's the matter? Who's showboating? Oh sorry but we have to show him something first." All Might said as Izuku sighed

"Well at least he's not mad…wait, did he say 'we'?" Izuku said as he went back to the hologram to see All Might finishing he conversation with the hand.

"Okay, moving on. You passed the written part of the exam with flying colors. 94.5% grade is impressive. But, you got 0 villain points in the practical exam. I'm sorry." All Might said as Izuku looked down and started shaking

"I know that…I've known that since it's been all I could think." Izuku said as his voice started to break

'_I'm a failure….'_

"Frontally for you. There were other factors in place during the exams." Izuku looked up and saw Nezu on All Might shoulder

"P-P-Principal Nezu...? Why's he here?" Izuku questioned

"That's right. But before we look at my results. We have a surprise for you. Here, a short clip for your viewing pleasure." All Might said as he turned on a screen and a video of the browned haired girl and the other girl walking into the staff room

"Umm…excuse us. But do you have a sec?" The brown haired girl asked

"Huh? It's that nice girl and…it's that other girl from the exam." Izuku said

"They showed up after the exam to talk about you young man." All Might teased a bi as Izuku stood up in shock

"Oh, what did they have to speak? Well, let us see shall we?" Nezu said, he pressed the play button and the clip on screen resumed with the two girls talking to Present Mic

"You know that boy, with the really messy hair and all the freckles." The brown haired girl tried to describe Izuku

"And don't forget that he's plain looking with that weird watch on him." The other girl bluntly said

'_They meant me…' _Izuku thought

* * *

**[Insert Inspirational Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Can Be A Hero]**

* * *

"Yeah, him! Anyway, I was wondering…would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned during the exam?" The brown haired girl asked

"Yeah, mine too. We heard people around us after he passed out say that he was on 0 points." The other girl said

"Yeah, it seems crazy for someone who took down that giant robot and not have any points."

"_You'll never be able to hang with the best for the best like me!"_ Izuku remembered the words Bakugou told him in middle school

"He would have had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help us." The brown haired girl said

"_That was absolutely no reason for you to run in like that!" _Izuku remembered the words Death Arms, a hero who he met early last year, said to him. Izuku clutched his hand to his pants tightly

"He saved us!"

"Please! Let us make it up to him!"

The girls shouted unitiy which Izuku looked at the screen in disbelief, they were willing to give up their earned points…for him.

"Please sir…can you give him some of our points?" The brown haired girl asked as Nezu paused the video and the two turned to Izuku

"You have two quirks now, yes. But it's your actions that inspire others." All Might said

"Yes Midoriya-san. You see, the practical exam has a hidden factor. You see, the exam wasn't graded on combat alone." Nezu said which caught Izuku's attention as the clip resumes

"Thanks for showing up to the station for your request little listeners but…there's no reason to give him your points cause that little green listener is gonna be fine." Present Mic said while patted the girls' heads. All Might and Nezu walk closer to the screen

"How can a Hero course reject someone who is committed into saving other, regardless for the risks to himself. After all, that is what makes a hero." All Might said

"Well said All Might. Which is why we have to show you this." Nezu said as a scoreboard appeared with the top 10 candidates being shown and Izuku went into shock when he saw his name on the board

"We have Rescue Points! A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains." All Might said

"Yes, and for your sacrifice and the saving of the two young ladies, you earned these points." Nezu said as Izuku's results displayed onto the hologram

**Rank #1: Izuku Midoriya. Villain Points: 0/ Rescue Points: 85**

**Rank #3: Ochaco Uraraka: Villain Points: 28/ Rescue Points: 35**

**Rank #10 Tsuyu Asui: Villain Ponits: 15/ Rescue Points: 35 **

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes right now. He was first place in the exam…with rescue points under his belt. The two teachers turned to him

"All three of you passed the exam." All Might said

'_Is…is this some kind of dream…?' _Izuku thought.

"Welcome, Izuku Midoriya to U.A. High School's Heroic Course." Nezu congratulated Izuku while tears fell from his face. All Might stretch out his hand to the camera

"Yes, Welcome to your Hero Academia." All Might said.

Izuku started to wipe his tears with his left sleeve and looked at the watch on his wrist. He felt truly blessed to have found it that night.

"Thank you…for everything…" Izuku cried out

"_**It may have taken a lot of help. But my life changed completely. And now…I'm enrolling into the high school of my dreams"**_

* * *

**[End Music]**

* * *

Izuku walked out of his room as his mother was pacing around the hallway. He looked at her and gave her the biggest and brightest smile ever and she realized what happened. He did it. He got in.

"Oh my baby!

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap **_

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it as I wrote it, I'm busy writing the next chapters of some of my stories and I have a new story out right now called: The Loud House: Doujinshi. It's awesome so please go and check it out.**

**Now, Izuku's about to go to U.A and start his road to becoming a hero. Let's see if he can handle it, especially when a teacher is after him during a test.**

**I love you guys and thank you for your time**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTY**

_**PIXEL OUT!**_


	5. Show Me What Can You Do

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 93**

**Follows: 115**

**Reviews: 24**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 3 779**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call/**_

"_**Transformation talking/Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

'_**Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and review it.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku takes part of the U.A. entrance exam but things don't exactly go his way at first. **

**Now to reply last chapter's review:**

**SonicMax: Really? No wonder your name felt familiar when I saw it. Thanks for the support on my stories! Anyway, the reason I didn't include Momo checking on Izuku is that he was too afraid to tell her what happened during the exam and that he thought he failed and yes, this is a harem story and you'll see who is the girl soon my friend.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: I will. I already have a nice way for putting Vilgax in the story and the others, I have plans for them. As for another crossover…I'm thinking of two. Mt Hero Academia X Total Drama and My Hero Academia X Ed, Edd n Eddy but those are in the future when I end a story but I'm writing a DC Super Hero Girl (2019) X My Hero Academia crossover that's coming ever soon with another Loud House fanfic.**

**Zayden StormVoid: _The Analysts!_ My man, glad to see your review again. Bro, you really looked into this **_**soooooo**_** well. Now onward to the reply! For Hisashi: His origin is a secret that I'll probably reveal during the USJ Arc. Shit's gonna go down in this chapter with Bakugou and it'll make you mad at him like I was when re-watching Season 1 Episode 5, but soon, secrets will be revealed soon. Yes, our green boi saved two babes, one Frog babe and one anti-grav bae. And that save caused him to gain #1 place. She'll be ready for him soon boy, soon. I did forget about that special but I did remember that if Ben was hurt in human form that that should apply to his aliens as well so why not reverse the effect on Izuku. Yes, Izuku will be able to channel OFA in his human form but he'll experience the same drawback he's faced in the canon and there's a surprise for him when he does. Especially when he goes 100% hehehe. I'll see you in the next analyse since I love reading them and I hope you're not depressed right now.**

**Xerzo LotCN: Sorry if I upset you, the reason I didn't give him Hero Point is that I wanted him to be not too OP in the beginning plus it would have brought unneeded attention if I did.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks man for the support.**

**And, in this chapter: Izuku gets accepted into the U.A Hero Course but a teacher has it out of him on the first day. Will he be able to Find Out Now!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Show Me What Can You Do.**

* * *

**Rank #1: Izuku Midoriya: Villain Points: 0/ Rescue Points: 85**

**Rank #2: Katsuki Bakugou: Villain Points: 77/Rescue Points: 0**

**Rank #3: Eijiro Kirishima: Villian Ponits: 39 /Rescue Points: 35 **

**Rank #4: Ochaco Uraraka: Villain Points: 28/ Rescue Points: 35**

**Rank #5: Ibara Shiozaki: Villian Ponits: 36 /Rescue Points: 32 **

**Rank #6: Itsukua Kendo: Villian Ponits: 25 /Rescue Points: 40 **

**Rank #7: Tenya Iida: Villian Ponits: 52/Rescue Points: 9 **

**Rank #8: Testutestu Testutestu: Villian Ponits: 49 /Rescue Points: 10 **

**Rank #9: Fumikage Tokoyami: Villian Ponits:47 /Rescue Points:10 **

**Rank #10: Tsuyu Asui: Villain Ponits: 15/ Rescue Points: 35 **

(a/n:** Okay, I realized that I made a slightly mistake in the last chapter. While writing the rankings, I went back and watched Episode 5 to see the full ranks and saw that Kirishima was in 2****nd**** place behind Bakugou in the canon and I realized that I put Uraraka in 3****rd**** place in the story. Ignore that and I'll fix it after I publish this chapter**)

"Hey, check out the results from the exam." A teacher said while the panel of judges and teachers watched the results.

"Wow, the second place student didn't have any rescue points." A female spoke in the room

"He took down those foes like an ace. When most of the examines were running from the big obstacles. He stayed focused on letting the smaller opponents coming close and counterattacking. That kid is tough." One male in the room spoke

"But on the opposite end, the first place student had 0 villain points." The female spoke

"He's not the first U.A. hopeful to take out that giant robot, but it's been a while since I've seen someone take it down with such a great force to take it down in one attack." The male spoke

"Yes, and the way he transformed into that four armed form of his. It must be one hell of a quirk to have that must power to leave two dents on the head of the 0-pointer and to push it all the way back. It's insane." Another male spoke

While everyone was talking about the results, one man stood against the wall and watched Izuku transform and super punch the 0-pointer.

"Huh, interesting…"

* * *

_[Dagaboh Beach Park, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 19:07 p.m.)_

* * *

All Might was standing on the sandy shores of Dagaboh Beach as the waves crash. He was admiring the work of his student. He still couldn't believe the work his student, a formerly quirkless kid with nothing, cleaned the whole beach in ten months and still participate in an exam on the same day he finished. While watching the ocean, he heard rushing footsteps behind him. He turns and sees Izuku Midoriya running to him

"Hi All Might!" Izuku shouted, which causes Toshi to spit out a lot of blood from his mouth.

"GAH! Too loud kid." Toshi said as the blood stops gushing out

"All Might's here?" "No way, where?" All Might and Izuku get started and turn to see a couple on the pier of the beach, clearly on a date as they look around of the #1 hero when they heard Izuku shouting

"Way a go on blowing my cover. Say it was a mistake." Toshi whispered to Izuku who realized his mistake

"Right. I WAS JUST KIDDING! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Izuku shouted to the couple on the pier

"Man, that's lame." "I wanted an autograph…" The couple were displeased from the 'mistake' Izuku said as they resumed their date. Toshi and Izuku sigh in relief that the couple bait the lie and high five each other

"Congrats on getting in." Toshi said

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Izuku replied

"Oh, by the way. I didn't tell everyone at U.A. that I was training you. Only the important people know about you." All Might said which confused Izuku

"Really, I wasn't one of the judges nor I didn't pull any strings to help you get in. you did that on your own." All Might complimented Izuku who bowed and sighed in utter relief and happiness

"Wow, really. Thanks for telling me that. I'm really glad you did that." Izuku said before he remembered something important

"Oh yeah, I was really surprise to hear that you were going to be a teacher at U.A. I was wondering what brought you here since your agency, Might Tower (**a/n: That is his really agency's name. I did research on him since they never mention it in the anime**) is in Minato; Tokyo and everyone knows…"

"Getting creepy."

Izuku was cut off when Toshi stopped him from going full Fanboy mode.

"The school didn't want me to tell anyone about it until they made an official announcement. The two of us meeting was great timing. Origianlly, I came here to find someone know. Someone who could hold a candle well." Toshi said as Izuku remembered a few words Toshi said to him on the day they met

'_I was…on the hunt to find someone worthy….'_

'_So that's it. He was originally going to give it to a U.A student.' _Izuku thought as he looked down to his hands which the watch showed a little under his sleeve

'_Someone who's strong…who already has a quirk.' _Izuku thought until he saw the watch and a question popped in his mind

"Your body complete drain mine and left my hand wrecked. And all I did was transform, jump and throw one punch..,or two be accurate. I can't control, in my normal or other forms. What do I do?" Izuku asked as Toshi turns around and faces Izuku

"You'll learn how to control in time, both as you and the other forms. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process on learning how to walk. I thought you'll know since you're learning the secrets of the watch." All Might said while pointing to Izuku's wrist. The boy lifts his wrist and looks at the mystery watch that nearly killed him on the day he found it.

"Yeah…Wait! You knew that the backlash was going to happen!" Izuku yelled in confusion as he realized the truth

"Well…we're on a time limit and I wasn't too such how it'll affect you and the watch when they're both working together. But it turned out alright. And, now you know what you're dealing with." All Might explained while giving Izuku a thumbs up

"Right now, your quirk is either all or nothing. One day, you'll learn how to control your output and how to apply it to those forms of yours and you'll be able on how to adjust how much power you're using." All Might said while picking up two spray cans on the sand

"I just need control." Izuku realized the words his teacher was saying

"You're overflowing with energy but I suspect that the watch is either filtering it in the forms so you can handle the backlash better when you're one of them." All Might said as Izuku looked at the watch

"Really?"

"Yes, but overtime. Your body will handle it better." Toshi said as he crushes the cans in his transformed hand as he turned into his Hero Form

_**"Then it's yours to commend." **_All Might said while Izuku looked at him in awe before getting serious.

"Hey look. It is All Might!" "No way. Where'd he come from?!" The same couple that were there on their date saw All Might in hero form as the #1 hero started to sweat ab it at his mistake

**_"Right, now we run!"_** All Might said as he runs away from the excited couple

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku said as he runs not too far from him

As the two ran, All Might looked over his shoulder to Izuku and started thinking.

_**'The torch I have passed on to you is but a small flame right now. But in time, it will be kindled until you wide a raging inferno! The more powerful you become, the more you'll out shine me. Eventually I'll retire with my job complete. Whoo, deep stuff All Might.' **_All Might thought as the two continue to run but above them, was a small red robot with one big red eye, watching them run before it takes off to the sky.

* * *

_[Timeskip: April. This timeskip was brought to you by chibi Izuku transforming Wildmutt and get patted by Uraraka]_

_[Midoriya Household, Musutafu: Japan]_

_(Time: 07:45 p.m.)_

* * *

At the apartment complex, one kid was getting ready of school.

"Izuku, are you all set?" Inko asked as she was at the front door with her son while he was tiwing his shoes

"Yeah." Izuku answered

"Are you sure that you didn't pick any action figures this time?" Inko asked worri

"I have everything. Now I gotta go. I don't wanna be late" Izuku said, a bit annoyed by his mom's worried side

"Izuku!" Inko shouted, causing Izuku to stop as he was literally out the door.

"What?" Izuku asked as Inko looked down a bit before she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just…I'm really proud of you son." Inko stated, causing Izuku to blush in happiness

"I'll see you soon." Izuku said as he left the house and on his way to U.A. Inko stood at the front door a little bit before she placed her hand on her chest.

'_I hope I'm making the right decision…' _Inko thought before something started to vibrate on the table. She looked down and saw a circular, disk-like object marked with a green hourglass symbol on a black background. She picked the disk from the table and tapped on it as the hourglass glowed

"This is Plumber operative #775789, reporting." Inko said

**"**_**Ahh, Good evening Inko, or morning in Japan." **_A voice spoke through the disk as the hourglass flashed as the voice spoke

"Hi, Magister Patelliday. How are things?"

"_**They're good. I just calling in to tell you that Agent Mann is on her way to you right now."**_

"Estimated time of arrival?"

"_**In the morning tomorrow, just as school starts. She'll head to U.A. and talk to N23 before begin her mission."**_

"Good, cause Izuku just left. I think I should come to the base soon. I have this feeling something bad is coming." Inko said with concern in her voice

"_**Don't worry, we'll monitor the boy right when he arrives at U.A, but knowing how your instincts are never wrong. Come to the base today and we'll talk there."**_

"Roger. Over and out." Inko said as she turns the disk off and grabs her purse and started to put on her shoes

'_I don't know what's your plan Vilgax but I'll make you pay of what you and your associate did to Hisashi.' _Inko thought darkly as she finished putting on her shoes and left the apartment.

* * *

_[With Izuku]_

* * *

The acceptance rate at U.A was as low as it always was. 1 in 300 to be in accurate. 4 people got into the Heroic course through Recommendations with Momo being one. And 36 through the regular exams. They were split into two classes of 20 students each.

"Class 1-A. 1-A. 1-A. Come on, where is it?"

Izuku was currently running down the hallways of U.A while looking for his homeroom. He kept looking until

"Ahh, there it is!" Izuku said, happy to have found his classroom but that happiness turned into shock as he saw the size of the door.

"Oh man…this thing is huge. Are there giants here?" Izuku said before grabbing his oversized yellow backpack tightly

"The most promising students are waiting behind this door…" Izuku said, preparing himself to open the door, but he imagined Bakugou who looked more savage then even and ready to attack him and the glasses boy who looked like he was ready to talk down on him. Izuku shook those images out of his head.

"Maybe we're in different classes. Maybe everyone in here is nice and friendly and…"

"Take your feet off that desk now!"

"Huh!?"

Izuku cut himself off when he saw the two people he really didn't want to see in the same room as he was in.

"It's the first day and already you're disrespecting this academy by placing your feet on school property you hooligan." Glasses boy said as Bakugou snorted at him

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or you were born with it." Bakugou said as Izuku quietly watched the two argue

'_Just my luck…' _Izuku thought while the blue haired glasses boy was speechless until he made up his mind

"Let's start over. I am Tenya Iida from The Somei Academy." The now named Iida introduced himself to Bakugou in a diplomatic way

"Somei huh? So you must think that you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass." Bakugou relied, thinking that Iida had challenged him

"You would threat me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida asked, taken back from the threat Bakugou gave out. (**a/n: I was threaten in school once on the first day as a guy who was in my grade, thought that I was going after his girlfriend at the time when really we're cousins. He didn't last long after my cousin heard about the threat.**) The two pause their argument when they saw Izuku standing at the door.

"It's him." Iida said as everyone looked to where he was staring at while they were watching the argument and saw Izuku there

Izuku noticed the stares and immediately got nervous from the stares

"Uhh…hi!" Izuku greeted to them as Iida started to walk to him

"Good Morning. I am Tenya Iida from The Somei-"

"Y-Y-Yeah. I know." Izuku cuts Iida off as he was introducing himself

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." Izuku said as everyone's eyes went wide from his name

"Izuku Midoriya…isn't he the one who placed first in the exam?"

"That's the kid? He doesn't seem that powerful."

"He looks so…plain looking."

The students were talking among themselves, as to how strong Izuku was and why was he in first place as a few students looked at him and thought differently

'_It's him. The boy who saved me the exam. He got in like they said he would. Now I can thank him for the save.' _Thought a short girl of a relatively slender build with notably large hands. Her appearance was frog-like; she had a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. Her hair was a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She had two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. She looked at Izuku while her tongue came out of her mouth a little

'_So that's him huh? I'm glad he'd here so I can at least get some answers. Maybe…he's like me.' _Another girl thought as she was there in the exam when Izuku transformed and destroyed the 0-pointer and saw that he transformed back to himself. She needed answers.

'_He's in my class. I'm glad he's here.' _Momo thought. She hadn't heard from Izuku since the exam until the night after the results were released, she got a call from him to apologize for not talking to her for a week. He was scared and stressed that he failed the exam that he couldn't call her. She understood his situation and accepted the apologize after he took her out on a fun day around the city and she had fun.

Izuku and Iida were talking to themselves as a familiar girl walked behind them

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair. Transforming boy." The two turn to see the browned haired girl from the exam standing behind Izuku which startled Izuku and was close to transform before he recognized her and blushed

'_Oh my gosh! It's one of those girls who needed help. She looks good in that uniform.' _Izuku thought while missing as to what she was saying.

"That punch was amazing!" The girl said which she did a punching gusher in the air.

"Oh hey hi. Oh my gosh…I should probably be thanking you and that other girl for going to the teachers and talking to them." Izuku said while going atomic red which confused the girl

"Huh, how'd you know about that?" The girl asked in curiosity about the fact he knows

While they were talking, Bakugou was looking at Izuku with hate in his eyes as he remembered what happened one month ago

* * *

_[Flashback: March]_

_The two were called in by their teacher to congratulate them for making it in to U.A_

"_I can't believe we have not one but two students from our school heading off to U.A. and it's hard to believe that you're one for them Midoriya. It's a miracle." The teacher complimented Izuku and Bakugou who the green haired boy flushed at the compliment while the other looked mad at him._

_Outside in an alleyway. Bakugou shoved Izuku into a wall while using his quirk on his shoulders._

"_What did you do to pass the exam? You must have cheated somehow right?" Bakugou interrogated Izuku in pure anger which scared Izuku. _

"_I'm suppose to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get in to U.A. but you went and had to screw that all up and you placed first in the exam! I told you not to apply!" Bakugou shouted in anger until he felt something grab his wrist. He looked down and saw Izuku grabbing his right wrist with shaky hands_

"_Kacchan…someone I look up to told me…that I can become a hero. That's why I applied. That's why I'm going. They've helped me since something happened to me and supported me to go to U.A. that's why I'm going. To make them proud and to reach my dream for being a hero. So like it or not. You can't stop me!" Izuku yelled as his eye showed fire in them_

_Bakugou looked on until his face felt anger, he punched Izuku in the stomach and as the boy fell. He blew him up with an explosion to the back that hurt but left no evidence on him. As Izuku laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath, Bakugou just walked away. Not once saying a word…_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

'_I'm gonna ruin that little shit…right after I figure out how he got in.' _Bakugou thought and looked away from Izuku and the girl as they continue to talk

"I wonder what we're doing today beside Orientation. I wonder what our teachers are like. Oh, I can't what to meet everybody." The girl said with bubbly joy in her voice as Izuku tried to make himself invisible from how the girl was talking to him. He looked around and saw Momo and smiled at her as she returned one for her own

"If you're here to make friends that you can pack up your stuff now." A voice interrupted as Izuku got startled while the girl froze and slowly turned around to see a…yellow caterpillar with a man face on it on the floor by the door. (**a/n: Hey, that rhymed.**)

"Welcome to U.A's Hero Course." The man said as he unzips from what he was in and drinks a juice box

'_WHAT IS THAT THING!?' _Izuku, Iida and the girl thought as the 'thing' turned out to be a man. A slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that was partially hangs in front of his face and had half-opened black eyes. He looked worn-out like he just rolled out of bed. He had facial hair but it was unkempt and his eyes almost looked tired and flat. He was sporting a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He was wearing a utility belt and scarf that looked like wrapping.

"It took you 8 seconds to shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that." The man said as he finished getting out what was his sleeping bag.

'_Who is this guy? If he's here than he must be some kind for Pro. But he looks so worn-out, what's he's deal?' _Izuku thought as the man looked onto the class

"Hello. I am Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." The now named Aizawa introduced himself to the class with a tired voice

'_Our teacher!' _Izuku thought in shock that this guy was his new teacher. Aizawa goes into his sleeping bag

"Alright. Let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Aizawa said as he pulls out a uniform that was a pair of dark blue pants with white vertical lines going up the legs and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with white lines that form the letters 'U' and 'A'.

The class was confused by the request but did it so as they went to their locker rooms to change.

* * *

_[Teacher's lounge, U.A. High, Musutafu: Japan]_

* * *

Toshi in his normal form was reading a book called: "Teacher's Dictionary"

'_U.A doesn't follow academic path all most schools. Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell here.' _All Might thought as Nezu walked in

"Ahh, there you are. I was looking for you." Nezu said, entering the room and holding something

"Yes sir?" All Might said

"I think you might want to see this." Nezu said as he hands Toshi a black book with: "Staff Records" written on it.

* * *

_[Outside U.A building]_

* * *

"What!? A Quirk Assessment Test?!" The class muttered in shock together as they arrived outside to the field where Aizawa was waiting

"But orientation. We're gonna miss it." The brown haired girl said as she stood next to Izuku

"If you wanna make it into the big leagues than you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said, not once facing them as the class were a bit shocked bit his words

"Here at U.A. we're not bonded by traditions. That means that I can run my class in any why fit." Aizawa said as he looks back at his class to see the confused looks on most of their faces

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." Aizawa said as he pulls out his phone and showed 8 things in a list

"The country still thinks that we're created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Aizawa said before turning to Bakugou

"Bakugou. You place second place to with the most combat points. What was the farther distance you've thrown while you were in Jr high?" Aizawa asked Bakugou who was mad, being remained that he's second to Deku but kept his angry do to answer the question

"67 meters. I think." Bakugou answered as Aizawa pulls out a ball

"Okay, try doing it with your quirk." He said as he threw the ball to the walking T.N.T as he walks to a white circle.

"Anything goes. Just stay in the circle. Go on. You're wasting our time here" Aizawa instructed Bakugou as he stretches

"Alright man. You asked for it." Bakugou said before turning to face the distance he was throwing

'_I'll add a little heat to my pitch and that'll drop their jaws.' _Bakugou though while lining up for his pitch

"DIE!" Bakugou shouted as he used his quirk to blow the ball away as Izuku looked a bit scared

'_Is he saying that to the ball…or me?'_

"All of you need to know you maximize capabilities." Aizawa said as the ball drops to the ground and his device records it.

"It that most rational way of thinking as a Pro Hero." Aizawa said before showing the class Bakugou's score:

**705.2 metres**

"Whoa, 705 metres! Are you kidding me?" One kid said. He had blonde hair with a black lighting strike streak on it

"I wanna go. That looks like fun." One girl said. This girl was the one who on the floor had skin that was a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, her sclera was black while her irises were bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She had two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side.

"Ah yeah. that's what I'm talking about. Using our quirks as much as we want." One kid said. He had large elbows and an ever present grin on his face. The rest of the class start saying that this will be fun will Aizawa started to get pissed which Izuku noticed

"So this looks fun huh?" Aizawa said in monotone voice as Izuku get a bit nervous

"You have three years here to become real heroes, you think it's gonna fun and playtime." Aizawa said as no one answered because the students were caught off guard by his tone. Aizawa suddenly grins

"Idiots…today, you'll be competing in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa finishes as the class goes into shocked mode. If one of them ends up in last place…then…they're out.

"Crap. He got Aizawa." All Might said while slapping his head. Him and Nezu were looking into the staff records to see what their little student was and saw that he was in the hardest class

"Now you see why he requested Young Izuku to be in his class." Nezu said as he remembered the day Aizawa came into his office and requested to have Izuku in it.

"I know. He'll single Young Midoriya out from the start." Toshi said as he knows how crazy Aizawa's classes get

"Perhaps we should…watch over him. To see if he can handle the pressure." Nezu suggested as he needed to see if Izuku can handle this and not get expelled

"Good idea." Toshi said and the two left the room

'_Immediate expulsion…8 tests! Oh crap not good.' _Izuku as he looks at the watch while his hand shook from the nerves, he could swear that the watch felt tighter than it actually is.

'_I can only use OFA at either 100% or none right now plus I don't know how to factor it in with my forms yet.' _Izuku thought

"Like I said, I get to decide how I run this class." Izuku look at his teacher to see that he lifted his hair and showed a crazed look

"Understand. If you got a problem with it. You can head home right now." Aizawa said as the students looked nervous, ready, confident or scared. Izuku looked at Aizawa before he got a determined look on his face

"You can't send one of us home. We just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day. It's not fair." Izuku turned to see the brown haired girl as she spoke her mind to Aizawa

"Oh and you think natural disasters are." Aizawa shot back, causing the students to be quiet

"Or power hungry villains? Or catastrophic accidents that wipes out cities? No. the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a Pro, then you're gonna have to push yourself to the point. For the next three years, U.A will throw one hardship at you one after the other. So, **Go Beyond. Plus Ultra **style. Show what you can do." Aizawa said as Iida takes out his water bottle and drinks from it while thinking

'_I don't approve for this hazing but…U.A is the top hero program. I have no choose.' _Iida thought after finishing his drink while Bakugou was rolling his arm around

'_Time to blow theses nerds away and show that I'm the best here.' _Bakugou thought as the brown haired girl looked serious

"Now then. We're wasting time just by talking. Let the games begin." Aizawa said as Izuku looked at his watch

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Combat Training (Sentō kunren)]**_

* * *

{Test 1: 50 Meters Dash}

"Runners on your marks." A robot with a camera for a face said as Iida and the girl with the frog girl lined up at the start. A bullet sound went off and the two raced as Iida ran at fast speeds and crossed the finish line first with his time at 03.04 seconds with the girl not too far behind him with her time at 05.58 seconds

'_At 50 metres, I can only get up to third gear.' _Iida though

**Tenya Iida-Ouirk: Engine**

**His legs are pretty damn fast.**

"Well, at least he's in his element." Aizawa commented

"But speed won't help him in every test." Aizawa said as the next racers lined up to the start

"I'll light up my clothes. Oh, and my shoes too." The brown haired girl said as she taps her clothes and shoes

**Ochaco Uraraka-Ouirk: Zero Gravity**

"And start!" The robot said as the girl named Uraraka runs

**She can nullify the gravity of anything she touches. But if she uses her power too much, she'll throw up.**

As the race ended, Uraraka crossed the line second with a time of 07.05 seconds

'_Well at least that faster than in Jr High.' _Uraraka thought. Happy with her results

The pair to race was the pink skinned girl and the blonde French dude from the exam as he turns around

"Nice attempts. But you're not showing enough style." He said as he bent a bit while facing the wrong way. He jumps and shoots a laser which pushes him at a fast speed

**Yuga Aoyama-Ouirk: Naval Laser**

**That's right…a bellybutton laser.**

He loses speed and momentum as he falls to the ground and the pink skinned girl skates by he as he gets up and shoots again.

**But he can shoot it forever.**

Aoyama's time was 05.51 seconds

"Shooting my lovely laser of more than a second hurts my tummy." Aoyama explained his one weakness like it was nothing as everyone looked at him

'_What are tool…'_

'_Testing themselves to push their limits helps me asset in helping in room of growth. It becomes clear on what they can and can't do' _Aizawa thought as the last two runners, Izuku and Bakugou lined up.

Bakugou got into position while Izuku just stood there and went to the watch. Bakugou looked at him as he heard a beep and saw Izuku playing with the watch

'_What the hell is the nerd doing.' _Bakugou thought as he got read y and the other watched Izuku

"Hey, what the green haired kid doing?" A kid with 'red' haired asked as he saw Izuku playing with the watch.

"I don't know but this gotta be good." The blonde haired kid with the lighting strike on it said

"Get ready!"

"START!"

_**BWOO!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Bakugou use his quirk to propel himself forward and he thought that he had beaten Izuku but a green flash hit where Izuku was standing and a green blur passed by him and cross the finish line first at a time of: 01.00 seconds while he got a 04.13 seconds

The students were in utter shock at the record of the speed that was just witness as they looked to see how did Izuku do it. They watched as the dust cleared and saw something that resembled a semi-armored Velociraptor. This thing had black orbs on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor with green lines on it.

_**"Oh, man. What a rush." **_ The form spoke as its visor came up and everyone can see that he had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and freckles in its cheeks. He was tall and lean. He has four blue stripes on his tail, and was wearing the same uniform that everyone else was wearing.

Everyone was shocked to say anything. The boys thought that the record was impressive. Iida looked at Izuku and then to his hands.

'_He beaten my record like it was nothing…he is better than me…' _Iida thought.

"He finally transformed!" Uraraka said, happy that Izuku transformed but was shocked when he transformed to another form.

'_What speed…his quirk is powerful.' _Momo thought after seeing Izuku transform and show such speed. She wanted to know more about his quirk

'_A Kineceleran!? I thought that he was a Tetramand! No, something's up…and I'll get the answers from him later.' _One girl thought as she really needed answers now

'_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?' _Bakugou thought as he was in a state for shock, confusion and anger as he saw the time and form Izuku was in.

'_If he had a quirk, he would have gotten it when we were kids. This should be possible! No, he's up to something and it has to do with that watch.' _Bakugou thought as he was shaking in anger

'_Interesting…he's fast but I feel like there's more to him than that. I have to keep my eye on him.' _One boy thought. He was reasonably tall, rather muscular. He had quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair was evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which caused his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right was a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek.

**'_Even thought I used XLR8 for this. I didn't feel OFA at all. How can I call it in my forms?'_** Izuku asked himself when he remembered the conversation he had with Toshi the night he got his results.

"_You'll get it one day. Both in Form and in yourself."_ All Might said as Izuku tapped the faceplate and transformed back into himself and had a determined look on his face

Aizawa looked at Izuku and had a scowl on his face

'_He's not going full out. I have to break him to do it.' _Aizawa thought

{Test 2: Grip Strength}

In a gym, the students were busy doing the grip strength test as they were busy gripping the machine

"Wow! You hit 540 kilograms! You're a beast!" The kid with the large elbows complimented a classmate who was tall and had a mask on. He had multiple limbs on his arms as he used them to clock in his strength

"Yeah, you're a muscle octopus." Another kid said. He was the shortest out of all of them and he had purple balls for hair. Izuku turned on the watch as he was scrolling through the select wheel. He went pass forms until he saw the face of the four armed one

'_Okay, let's go!' _Izuku said as he slams down onto the watch and started to transform. But instead of veins coursing to his arm. He had green stripes that resemble circuitry going all around him. His skin started to turn black as the green stripes continued to go over him until one green circle on his head as his body stretched and reformed into something that looked machinery. When the transformation finished, he had a black exterior with. A green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks and his body had the green circuitry stripes all over him. Izuku's front torso was green with black circuitry patterns and the watch's symbol on his chest.

**"_What…Upgrade. I thought I hit on Four Arms."_** Izuku spoke in his normal voice but it sounded like he was talking through a radio as the circle glowed while he was talking.

**"_Well, I can work with this."_** Upgrade said as he grabs the grip machine and went into it. Everyone looked at where Izuku was and to see that he wasn't there and they saw the grip machine on the floor but they saw that it was different from theirs. This one looked more upgraded and it was black and green. They looked around to see where Izuku was

"Hey, where'd that green haired kid go?" The red haired asked

**"_I'm down here."_ **Everyone looked down to the grip machine as they heard Izuku speaking from the machine

"Midoriya? Is that you?" Iida asked

**"_Yes, it's me. Can someone hold me while I do my test?"_** Izuku asked once the frog looking girl named Tsuyu Asui stepped forward

"I'll do it." Tsuyu said as she picked Izuku up and saw the numbers go up until they stopped at…

"999 kg! How is that possible?!" The same large elbows kid said in shock

"Is that even allowed?" The kid with the balls of hair asked

"Well, he is using his quirk and he is technically the grip measure machine. So I guess it's legal." Iida said as Izuku stepped out of the machine and tapped the watch to return to normal.

"T-T-Thanks for holding me…" Izuku thanked Asui while feeling embarrassed from the fact that a girl was holding him

"No problem. It's the least I can do. *Kero*" Asui said as Bakugou looked at Izuku with rage on his face

"Deku." He hissed out the name he gave Izuku many years ago

{Test 3: Standing Long Jump}

The class returned outside to a sandpit so they can do the long jump test. Some of them did well here like the laser boy who used his naval laser to shoot across the sandpit. Bakugou to push himself off the ground and fly through the air. Asui jumped over the sandpit using her jumping skills and cleared the pit as well. Izuku transformed again but this time in to Heatblast. He shot fire from his hands and soared through the sky and cleared not just the sandpit but landed on the other side of the field. The duo haired kid grabbed his left arm when he saw Heatblast fly in the air and using fire to do it. Izuku transformed back to himself and started to think about his time

'_Okay, so I used three forms and it took them a minute to use. So I think I have about 6 minutes left on my time and about 3 for recharge. I think I should do some of test as me.' _Izuku thought as he reached the others

{Test 4: Repeated Side Steps}

One student was great at this as he used the balls on his head and bounced from them side to side at a great speed. Bakugou used his quirk to shot from side to side but it was nothing compared to Izuku who used XLR8 again and was an afterimage as he used the sheer speed of XLR8 and left a huge trench after he was done.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

{Test 5: Ball Throw}

Izuku who transformed back to himself, watched his classmates throw the ball in different uses. Some impressed him, like Momo who made a cannon from her body and shot the ball, earning 875.5 metres. He was happy for her score but unfortunately (Not really) Izuku was one of the few that saw her…breasts as she opened her jacket to use her quirk to its fullest. As Momo started to walk back to the group, she noticed that Izuku was looking away with a blush on his face, Izuku looked at her a little as she smiled and winked at him which caused him to stutter and have steam come out of his head. She loved his reaction, she discovered that if she teased Izuku, he would not function well and start to hide himself and she loved his reaction as it proved to her that Izuku's isn't a pervert and that he was innocent.

Uraraka was up next and she used her quirk to take away the gravity of the ball and casually threw the ball in the air as it flew. It continued to fly until…

"Infinity!" The class shouted at record that Urarka set while Bakugou started to really shake in anger

'_These extras are beating me…who do they think they are? I'm suppose to be the best…me'_ Bakugou thought as Izuku's turn was next. The boy went to the circle and started to scroll through the selections to pick his next form. The class looked at him as they were wondering what will he transform into next

"So, what do you think he'll turn into next?" a petite girl with long ear lobes with aux jacks on the ends asked

"I don't know but he must have something strong since we only got three quirks from him." The red haired kid said with an excited grin on his face

"He does!" They turn to Uraraka who had an excited look on her face

"He turned into that four armed form of his and saved me and that other girl from the 0-poniter." Uaraka said as the red haired kid looked at her in shock

"What? Seriously?!" He said as he heard about that a person with four arms punched the giant robot with one punch. He saw the other kid with extra limbs on his arms and assumed that it to his surprise, he said it wasn't him who did.

Bakugou was really mad, he never thought that Deku…useless Deku could beat him in not one, not two, not three but _four _tests. He didn't get his useless parents quirk and to see him with a quirk that was actually…more powerful and stronger than his was not right. He knew that it had something to do with the watch, obviously. He was that observant. He watched as Izuku was looking at a floating circle on the face-plate as the face-plate slid back and slam down on it and transform. What he didn't know as to how it factored in to his quirk.

'_I'm gonna get my answers from him. Even if I have to kill him to get it or break that stupid watch to do it.' _Bakugou swore to himself as a green flash appeared and Izuku vanished in it, that remained the class that Izuku was full of surprises

**"_Yes. Finally, I got Four Arms!"_** Izuku shouted as he was in Four Arm which he was wearing the P.E. uniform and his finger-less gloves

"Okay, that's it. I give up. How many quirks does the guy have?!" the blonde haired kid with the lighting strike on it threw his arms up.

"It's him. He's the one who punched that robot." The masked kid said, he witnessed the event in person.

Four Arms went to the circle and lined his pitch up.

"_**AAHHH!"**_ Four Arms threw the ball his might as a shock-wave to happened, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the force. As the wind started to die down. They saw Izuku standing that, waiting for his result. He didn't have to wait long as a beep rang from Aizawa's phone and he looked at it. And started to get mad. He showed the class Izuku's record

**889.9 metres**

"Whoa, that's insane!" A guy with thick lips said while looking at Izuku's score

"Yes, he's finally shown us his true power!" Uraraka said, happy that her saviour had shown his strength.

"It appears that his quirk is very useful in different situations." Iida said while analyzing Izuku's form

"It wasn't a pretty throw." Aoyama said while sparkles were around for some reason. Bakugou was getting closer to blowing his fuse as he saw Izuku's score.

'_That little shit beat me again...damnit.' _

'_There's that Tetramand form for his…but why is this one the normal red instead of the green one I saw in the exam?' _One girl thought as she really needed answers now

As Izuku was about to step out of the circle. A cloth wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall which caused a noise since he was big

**"_Uhh…what the..."_** Izuku said before he looked at where the wrapping started and saw Mr Aizawa looking at him with his eyes glowing red and giving Izuku a nasty glare while his hair was floating in the air

"Izuku Midoriya. Placed #1 in the entrance exam with a score of 85 rescue point and no combat points. Your Quirk:**'Unstable Genetics'** but here's two things I find funny. One: you were registered as **Quirkless** since you were younger until last month that is and Two: Why can't I erase your quirk?" Aizawa said as Izuku looked confused

"_**You tried to do what?"**_ Izuku asked before noticing a pair of yellow goggles around Aizawa's neck

**"_Wait…those goggles. I know you! You look at someone and cancel out their powers. You're the Underground Hero: The Eraser Hero: Eraserhead!"_** Izuku said as the faceplate on his shoulder started to flash red.

"Eraserhead? Who's that?"

"Oh, I think I heard of him. He works on the down low."

While the students were talking amongst themselves, Nezu and All Might were watching next to far from them behind a building.

**'_Aizawa is one of those guys who didn't like the media cause he thinks they interfear with our work. And he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look great in the spotlight.'_ **All Might thought while Aizawa was still looking down at Izuku

"You been holding back this entire test." Aizawa said as the beeping from the faceplate begin

_**Beep Beep Beep BWOO!**_

Everyone closed their eyes from the red flash that went off from Izuku when the beeping stopped. They open their eyes and see Izuku back in his normal form

"He's been holding back!" The class muttered in shock together while Aizawa ignored them and faced Izuku

"I saw your exam. You used a different power up to take on the 0-pointer, and from what I saw just now. You can't call it at will since it changes your form. And I saw the backlash it had on you and your time limit. Are you planning on breaking your bones again and waiting on someone to come and save you after you knock yourself out?" Aizawa asked as Izuku was taken back from his question

"What! No, that's not it at all!" Izuku yelled as Aizawa wrapped him up again and brought Izuku to him closer.

"No matter how powerful you are. You're nothing than a liability in battle if you can't even control your full quirk. Imagine if your support item went offline and you couldn't control your full quirk in your normal form. Then what?" Aizawa said as Izuku's eyes went wide at the question since it happened already to him.

"You have the same passion as another hero I regretful know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend." Aizawa said as he looks over his shoulder a bit and sees All Might peeping over the corner.

"But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can't control your full strength and break down after going full out and throwing a single attack." Aizawa said before looking down to Izuku once more

"Sorry Midoriya. But even with your power and skills. You can never become a hero." Aizawa said as Izuku's eyes widen before glaring right back at Aizawa. Aizawa released Izuku who looked down as his hair fell and closed his eyes.

"It's pointless to me to use my quirk on you since you aren't affected by it but I returned it anyway. Take the throw agisn and don't hold back." Aizawa said as he starts to walk away a bit but stops

"And Midoriya." Izuku looks at him

"Yes sir?" Izuku asked

"Surprise me with something new." Aizawa said before throwing another ball to Izuku as the boy looked shocked a bit but walks back to the circle and looked at the ball

"I wonder what the teacher told him?" Iida asked, wondering what the two were talking about

"He probably told him to get lost and fuck off." Bakugou said with hate in his voice as Aoyama was talking to Uraraka who didn't know who he was

"I got one shot at this but…the watch is in the red and I have no control of OFA yet…" Izuku whispered to himself as Aizawa looked on

'_Is he going to continue to hold back and get expelled or go full out and forfeit the rest of the exam like a fool?' _Aizawa thought as he applies eye drops to his eyes

'_Either way. He doesn't belong here…'_

Izuku continued to look down and try to come up with some form for plan.

'_Should I just use OFA and lose the rest of the tests or think of some way to do this…' _Izuku thought as Bakugou was getting mad

"HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU USELESS DEKU! HURRY UP SO WE CAN SEE YOU LEAVE!" Bakugou roared out while letting an explosion out, he was ready to blow Izuku up as Aizawa glared at Bakugou and that to Izuku for holding up the line. Izuku was about to panic and give up when…

**Beep**

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**_

* * *

He heard a miracle. He looked down and saw the watch was back on the green and rushed through the selection bar as he was looking for Four Arms again

'_Please let this work.' _Izuku thought as he slammed down on the watch's button but it didn't go as lighting surged a bit and as a green flash appeared and Izuku vanished in it. Izuku feel energy rush through him as he was changing. Aizawa and everyone else had to close their eyes to protect them from the bright light. They open their eyes as the flash stopped, they look to the place where Izuku was and all were shocked to see a humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor. He was burly and muscular.

He had camo green skin and was wearing a helmet that had three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armor had long spikes running down each side, his plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end and his tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes.

And on his knuckles were silver barrels on them. The watch's symbol on his chest. (Guess the Alien Form)

Izuku looked down to himself and saw that he was someone different and new.

_**"Whoa, who's this guy? I thought that I hit on Four Arms."**_ Izuku said as everyone was shocked at the new form.

"WHOA!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" the short purple haired kid shouted in fear of how scary Izuku looked

"I don't know man." the blonde haired kid with the lighting strike on it said with equal fear

"Whoa…" The girl with the earjacks said in shock

'_Izuku…what is that?' _Momo though while she saw Izuku's new form

'_What form is that!? It looks familiar but I can't tell what species he is.' _The girl thought as he watched Izuku

**"_Quick, get me the ball."_** Izuku said as Aizawa picked up the ball and Izuku held it as he lined up the pitch. As he was about to throw the ball, green lighting surged around him as his hand had familiar red vein-like lines and Izuku shouted a phrase he knew to well.

**"_SMASH!"_** Izuku yelled out as the ball soared through the sky and caused a massive shockwave that pushed everyone to the ground. Izuku's right hand looked like it had better hands as it looked broken and bleeding from the backlash of OFA.

Aizawa heard a beeping sound from his phone. He looked at it and his eyes went wide from what he saw

"_**Mr Aizawa…"**_ Aizawa looked up and saw Izuku looking down to him with a toothy grin on his face

**"_As you can see…I'm still standing."_** Izuku said while clutching his hand. Aizawa gave Izuku a satisfied smile

"This kid." Aizawa said as he got up and showed the class Izuku's new score

**104 Kilometres.**

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"What!? He threw it over 100 kilometres!" The class shouted at the score

"That's so manly!"

"Yes, he did it! He unleashed his full power!" Uraraka shouted in pure joy as she saw the record. Momo felt relief at Izuku's new score but that turned to shock at the sight of his hand. Tsuyu and the other girl sighed in relief as well.

"Yes, but at what cost. He got the same backlash just like in the exam. His quirk is not strange." Iida said. Bakugou was in back in the state for shock, confusion and anger he was in earlier when he saw Izuku's score. His hands were popping as Izuku tapped the faceplate and returned to normal with some lighting sparking off his chest.

"THAT'S IT! DEKU, YOU FUCK!" Bakugou shouted as he rushed to Izuku as the poor boy saw Bakugou rushing to him with his hand out, using to use his quirk to blow him up. Bakugou grabbed Izuku's left wrist where the watch was and pinned him to the ground

"TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU FUCKING DEAD!" Bakugou demanded as Izuku cried out in pain as his hand was in the wrong position and couldn't say a word.

"I SAID, TELL HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU FUCKING DEAD! IS IT THIS STUPID WATCH THAT GAVE YOU A QUIRK!?" Bakugou shouted at Izuku, before Izuku could answer. The two saw the watch start to beep as energy coursed off the watch until...

**BEEP  
BOMB!**

A massive feedback of green energy blew Bakugou off Izuku and set him flying to the air and fell to the ground hard as Izuku flew as well but skid on the ground a bit. Izuku got up and saw Bakugou on the ground not too far from the class as he started to stir. Bakuogu looked up and he had a look that he wanted to kill Izuku so bad. Izuku look at the watch and saw it was in the green and was ready.

"_**Deku.**_" Bakugou hissed out the nickname and charged to Izuku again as Izuku was close to transform. But before he could, Aizawa throw his wrapping onto Bakugou. Causing the T.N.T to stop moving.

"What...the…why's your damn scarf was strong?" Bakugou asked as Aizawa was glaring at Bakugou with his eyes glowing red and giving him the same nasty glare while his hair was floating in the air.

"Because it's a capture weapon that is made from carbon fibre and a special metal alloy." Aizawa answred as he looked at him

"Stand down. I'll give this one time free, but if you attack anyone. On or off campus. I will expel you. Understood?" Aizawa said as Bakugou was taken back from this. No one stood up of Deku during their times in school. Did the teachers at U.A have a backbone? Aizawa released Bakugou as Izuku walked by him as he remembered the times they hung out together as kids

Everyone was stunned by Bakugou's attack, Momo looked at him in shock and disgust.

'_Disgusting, what unhero like behavior. He seems to know Izuku-kun well and judging by his reaction and attack to Izuku, he doesn't like him.'_ Momo thought as she walks to her friend, seeing that he was in pain

"Is your hand alright Izuku-kun?" Momo asked, Iida and Uraraka were coming to him as well

"Y-Y-Yeah. it's fine…" Izuku said before he hissed in pain.

"Please, allow me to help you Izuku-kun." Momo said as she started to make bandages.

'_Until the exam. He was nothing but a bug. A bug that could have crushed if I wanted to. But now…he's a fucking lion.' _Baukugou thought as he watched Momo help Izuku with his hand.

The rest of the tests were easier of Izuku. He only need XLR8. He blazed through the sit-ups at a great speed, the seated toe-touch thanks to the surprisingly flexibility of XLR8 and the long distance running but lost to Momo when he timed out in the last part.

"Alright, time to give you your results. I've rated you from best to worst and took in some factors have and then to have balance the results out. You should probably have a good idea to where your standing is already. I'll pull up the whole list since it'll be a waste to go through it one by one." Aizawa said as he used his phone and made a hologram screen

'_Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me.' _Izuku thought as he opened his eyes and saw the list

**#1: Izuku Midoriya**

**#2: Momo Yaoyorozu**

**#3: Shoto Todoroki**

**#4: Katsuki Bakugou**

**#5: Tenya Iida**

**#6: Fumikage Tokayomi**

**#7: Mezo Shoji**

**#8: Mashirao Ojiro**

**#9: Eijiro Kirishima**

**#10: Mina Ashido**

**#11: Ochaco Uraraka**

**#12: Koji Koda**

**#13: Rikido Sato**

**#14: Tsuyu Asui**

**#15 Yuga Aoyama**

**#16: Hanta Sero**

**#17: Denki Kaminari**

**#18: Kyoka Jirou**

**#19: Tooru Hagakure**

**#20: Minuro Mineta**

Izuku's eyes went wide. He got first…again…

"I…don't believe it…" Izuku said in shock as he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn to see Momo, smiling at him

"Congratulations Izuku. I knew you could do it." She said as Izuku blushed

"T-T-Thanks Momo, I have t-t-to thank you for helping me with my injury. I wouldn't have continued if you didn't h-h-help me out. And you too for placing 2nd." Izuku said with a smile as Momo looked at him. Something inside her felt warm when she heard him say that as she looked at that smile of his.

'_Too cute…wait what…' _She thought. Before anyone could talk. They heard a panic scream. They turn to see the purple haired kid who was running around in panic mode

"NO, I can't leave until. I haven't even get a girl to like me yet!" The kid shouted as he cried…blood! (**a/n: I was shocked when I saw Mineta crying blood during the exam. I mean, how is that possible?**)

"Oh, and no one's going home. That was a lie to force you to push yourselves beyond." Aizawa said casually as everyone, except Momo, Bakugou, the two toned kid and Izuku to freeze and look at him in comedic shock

"WHAT!?"

"Of course. It was a lie. I just I should have said something about it." Momo said while turning to Izuku who sighed a breath of relief out before she smirks as an idea came to her head

"Oh, he knew too." Momo said while pointing to Izuku who looked at her in shock before turning to the class and saw some of them glaring at him

"S-Seriously!?" Izuku asked as Momo giggled at his reaction

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're too easy to tease." Momo said as one girl heard that and smirked.

"Okay that's it for today. Pick up a syllabus and read it before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said as he started to walk as Izuku rook and big breath

"Midoriya…" Izuku turned and saw Aizawa look at him

"Well done today, you impressed me. Keep up the work Problem Child. Oh, and go to the old lady and get patched up. You'll need it cause tomorrow, things will get hectic when you start to actually train." Aizawa said as he was walking away but

"Sir!" He turns to see the pinked skin girl walking to them

"Yes?" Aizawa asked

"Is it okay if I walk with him to the nurse's office. I need to get my feet check since I might have burned them with my acid." The girl asked as Aizawa looked at her

"Such whatever." Aizawa said as she walked away to the building

"Come on. Let's go!" The girl said as she grabbed Izuku's arm and started dragging him to the nurse's office as Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu looked at them walking away before they walked to the locker rooms to change

Aizawa was walking by the gym until

**"Aizawa. That was a rotten move!" **Aizawa turned to see All Might standing next to him

"All Might, so you were watching. No talk shows today?" He asked

**"Yes we were. Now, we need to talk." **All Might said as Aizawa wasn't looking at him

"Look, I can do what I f…wait…did you say 'we'?" Aizawa asked as the words All Might said caught up with his mind

"Yes we." A voice popped from All Might's shoulder and Aizawa looked up to see Neuz, his boss on All Might's shoulder.

"P-P-Principal Nezu." Aizawa said, hesitantly from the sight of his boss

"Hello Shota. We need to talk about something with you, your class and Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

_[With Izuku]_

* * *

Izuku was walking with the Pink skin girl to the nurse's office in silence.

'_This is soo awkward…' _Izuku thought as they continue to walk until

"So, how's U.A been for you?" The girl asked Izuku

"W-W-Well, it's been good so far…even if our teacher tired to lie to us." Izuku said, still remembering the words Aizawa told him

"I know right! I was so worried that I was going to fail but I'm glad I got through." The girl said with a grin

"Y-Y-Yeah. H-Hey, I didn't get your name." Izuku said, realized that they never introduced each other

"Oh yeah. sorry. I'm Mina Ashido." The now named Mina introduced herself to Izuku

"And I'm Izuku…

"I Know. I heard you say your name this morning." Mina cuts Izuku off as he was introducing himself

"O-O-Oh…right…sorry." Izuku said as the two were getting close to the nurse's

"Hey Midori?" Mina said which caught Izuku's attention

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Mina asked

"S-S-Sure." Izuku said as Mina suddenly pushed Izuku under the stairs and pinned him between the wall with her arms and she looked straight into his eyes

"Where did you find the Omnitrix?" Mina asked as Izuku looking confused

"Huh?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap and cliffhanger!**_

_**This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I feel good to write more of it but I wanted leave you on suspense**_

_**Izuku survives the first day but Mina knows Izuku's secret. Will he be able to explain this to her and how does she know about the watch? Find Out Next Time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	6. RAGE ON! Aliens Vs Explosions Round 1

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 98**

**Follows: 120**

**Reviews: 32**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 4 758**

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call/**_

**_"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"_**

**_'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'_**

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**Now in the last chapter: On his first day at U.A., Izuku is pushed to the limit on his quirk as his homeroom teacher sets a test of him and his class. Bakugou tries to attack Izuku while trying to get answers but the watch had other plans of him. As Aizawa was walking away, his boss confronts him into a chat and Izuku is questioned by one of the girls in his class about how did he got the watch.**

**Now to reply last chapter's review:**

**Thewittywhy: Why thank you for the review you've left for me, I feel like you're an intelligent person. I like to make Izuku's personality more into the cannon one as his personality is fun to do. For the harem, I felt like the guy deserves more love in his life since he's been bullied in his life for year thanks to a certain bomb head. I will try and make things balance out since the love interests will learn of Izuku's past soon.**

**fpinheiro96: Thank you for the support**

**Animecollecter: Yes, it's her and things will get more interesting**

**Zayden StormVoid: The Analysts! My man. We're back at it again. I see that you're well and thanks for the support dude. Thanks for saying that man, I want this story to stay ground as much as it can to the Anime since I know I'll put my twists into it. Now onto the reply: I wanted my take on Bakugou's character to be more savage and people can see that there's something wrong with him since he likes to beat people beat just to stroke his ego. **

**I've read other stories that is Ben 10/BNHA crossovers and saw that most of the Omnitrix they use didn't have the fail-safe countermeasures so I put it in. I'm going to make people realize that Bakugou is not they think he is soon, especially when he says something wrong. **

**Mina's heritage will be revealed in this chapter and a bit of her past. I wanted to use some other aliens but I decided to give him the ones he knows and that they fit the tests better. **

**The scene where Izuku turns into Ultimate Humongasaur was surprise that I wanted to do since I like the design of him and I had to put a time limit so that it won't be too OP. **

**I wanted to give hints on Vilgax so that you guys won't forget that he's still here. And as for he's associate of his, I'll leave it to you guys to guess. **

**As for Mineta staying in Class 1-A, I have a plan for that. You'll see it.**

**Anyway with all that said, keep sending me reviews and I'll reply them dude. Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**Xerzo LotCN: Thank you for that dude. As for Mina, some will be revealed today**

**SonicMax: Of course dude.**

**BookishTen8: Sorry for getting your hopes up dude.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks Man!**

**And, in this chapter: A fight that was coming of too long is on its way and a new student arrives to Class 1-A AND Izuku knows her too well.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: RAGE ON! Aliens Vs. Explosions Round 1!**

* * *

"Huh?"

Izuku was under a set of stairs in U.A. with a girl with pink skin and horns on her head as she looks into his eyes with her eyes. He was confused, shocked and scared when she asked a question that most people didn't know

"I asked, where did you get the watch?" Mina asked, while staring into Izuku's soul.

"I-I-I-I don't know what y-y-y-you're t-talking about." Izuku said, really not knowing what she was talking about but was feeling shy and nervous due to her staring at him and being pinned by her arms

"The watch…I'm talking about the watch." Mina said in a serious tone as Izuku went paled

'_WHAT!? How does she know about the watch? Was she there that night that the watch fell from the sky and saw me there?' _Izuku thought for the possibilities as to how this girl he'd just met, know the watch

"From how you're reacting and the fact you haven't answered my question yet. You don't know what's on your wrist do you?" Mina asked

"I…don't know what you are talking about." Izuku said about as Mina sighs. She looked around and saw no one was around

"Okay, look I'm going to tell you somethings that a human should never hear. And I need you to swear to me that you'll never tell a soul." Mina said as she again looks into Izuku's eyes

"W-W-W-Well…I don't…"

"Swear…" Mina glowered out a she cut Izuku off

"Okay." Izuku squealed out

"Good. Now sit." Mina commended as the two sat down to the ground and faced each other

"And to start things off. I'm Mina 'Mintoca' Ashido and I'm an alien." Mina said. Izuku was looking at her with an expression that said, Confused, Stunned and…

"What?" Izuku asked

"I said I'm an alien…well technically I'm half alien and half human. I'm an alien hybrid." Mina said

"Wait what? Aliens, hybrids. I'm sorry but what?" Izuku said, more confused by what she was saying.

"I guess I should start in the beginning huh. Have you ever looked up into the stars at night and ever thought if there were any living life form out there?" Mina asked as she looked to the sky as it was turning orange

"Y-Y-Yeah…every night." Izuku answered, while looking to the sky. He's always wondered if there was anyone out there

"Well there are."

"What?" Izuku turned to Mina to face her

"There are. Millions of different species on their own planet. Living together in harmony." Mina said with a smile

"There are?" Izuku asked

"Yup, each species is unique in its own way and I'm from two. Yours and my daddy's." Mina said

"Your dad…wait, your dad's an alien?" Izuku asked

"Yup…he was. He's Earth. You see, my mom is human while my daddy is a Kraaho. An alien that can stretch their limbs at great lengths. My mom met my dad and the two got together. My mom's quirk is **"****Acidic Blood"** which means that my mom's blood is acidic while my daddy is quirkless since he's an alien. When I was born. My mom's quirk and my dad's alien biology mixed and massed together and gave me…well this." Mina said as she shoots a steam of acid from her fingers and land on the floor

"Wow, but why did you get the Acidic part from your mom and why not your dad's abilities?" Izuku asked

"I don't know. I did get his pink skin, the horns came from him but on my dad, it's his eyebrows."

"His eyebrows?"

"Yeah, his horns are his eyebrows and that's it. I got my quirk from my mom and her eyes and fluffy hair." Mina said as Izuku nodded. He's new classmate was an alien…well, half one anyway.

"So, how do you know of this?" Izuku asked as he lifts the watch or now known as the Omnitrix as Mina giggled

"Who doesn't! I mean, it's the most powerful piece of technology in the known 7 universes." Mina said as Izuku's eyes went widen

"Most…powerful…7 universes…" Izuku was in shock. He had the most powerful device on his wrist and it was known in 7 different universes. He started to sweat, he knew that the watch was powerful from what Power Loader told him but he didn't think that the watch was this powerful.

'_I can't let this thing get broke or I'm screwed!' _Izuku mentally shouted. Mina noticed Izuku's state

"Hey, you okay?" Mina asked while waving her hand over Izuku's face. Izuku blinked a few times and noticed Mina who was close to him

"AHHAHAH! I'm fine." Izuku said while blushing and looking away

"A-A-A-Anyway…how f-f-f-famous is this w-w-w-watch?" Izuku asked while stuttering. Mina looked at him a bit before she remembered what they were talking about

"Oh right. Anyway, the Omnitrix is a piece of technology that gives the user that ability to transform into different alien forms." Mina said as Izuku looked down to the Omnitrix in awe

"Really…?" Izuku asked

"Yup. Although, I don't know how many species are in there. How many do you know Midoriya?" Mina asked

"I think…I thought I know. The last time I checked was 10 but after today…I don't know." Izuku said with Mina rising an eyebrow

"Really, you don't know." Mina said

"Yeah, after I transformed into that big dinosaur looking alien, I didn't know I had him. I think I got many that I know now." Izuku said as he remembered something that happened, the day of the entrance exam

'_Function reboot…Translator resorted…Playlist 1 resorted…Playlist 2 added…Playlist 3 added…scan and catch function resorted…recognizing D.N.A sample as One Of All…new feature added…One Of All added.'_

'_Did OFA do something that caused me into getting that guy? How many new guys do I have now?' _Izuku thought will looking at the watch again and he saw green lighting jump from it to him but he felt…warmth from it instead of pain.

"So…I have a piece of an alien technology on my wrist."

"Yup."

"And it's well known." Izuku said

"Yeah, but I only heard for it from my dad when I overheard him talking to someone. I thought it was a myth until I saw you transform. Last time I heard. It was destroyed by the creator of it." Mina said

"Destroyed…by its creator. Who is the creator of the…Omnitrix?" Izuku asked

"I don't know. All I know is that that watch is a curse. It brings trouble wherever it goes and I won't be the one having it." Mina said

"A…curse…" Izuku said while grabbing his wrist

"Yup…anyone who knows of the Omnitrix's true capabilities would try to take it from you and use it for themselves." Mina said as Izuku looked down to the floor and started to shake. Just as the world started to be nice to him, he finds out that something on him is a curse and it'll bring trouble to him. Mina notice the shaking and she got a bit worried from it

'_Maybe I put too much info onto him. Maybe I should calm him down.' _Mina thought as she leans towards Izuku and puts her hand on his shoulder. Izuku jolted when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mina looking him with concern on her face

"Midoriya, you okay?" Mina asked but Izuku just didn't say nothing but look down. Mina felt really bad, all she wanted to know as to how did Izuku get the Omnitrix. She knew that she needed to make him feel better. She started to think on how to cheer Izuku up. A lightbulb appeared over her head, she had an idea. She looked at Izuku

"But you know." Mina started as Izuku looked at her

"I think you have a fighting chance." Mina said as Izuku looked at her, confused

"What?" Izuku said

"I mean that you have a fighting chance in case something or someone comes after you for the watch. You have a quirk and I think it can work with your forms when you use it in battle so you can fight better. Now from what I saw, your quirk is powerful if it makes your aliens stronger and in different forms." Mina said. She watched as Izuku slowly looked up at her and she smiled, happy that her idea worked

"R-R-Really?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, what even your quirk it is. It's the game changer you need." Mina said with a smile. Izuku looked at her and saw no deception in her tone and expression (**a/n: Over the years for being quirkless, Izuku picked up on reading people and seeing if they're lying of not. His mom is the only he doesn't read on since he trusts her but it wouldn't have matter even if he read her since, thanks to the Plumber training, she's unreadable.**)

Izuku let a small genuine smile as the words Mina said touched him

"Thanks. I needed that." Izuku said

"No problem, it's my fault of putting pressure on you." Mina said while rubbing her head

"No, thank you for telling me what the watch…no Omnitrix really is. Now I know the danger that it has. That gives me all the reason to hurry up and learn both the watch's secrets and my quirk faster." Izuku said while clutching his fist in determination

Mina watched Izuku's determination and was feeling inspired by it.

"Then I'll help you." Mina said, catching Izuku's attention

"Huh?"

"I said, I'll help you. I'll help you. I'll tell you the abilities, weaknesses and true capabilities." Mina said

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yup, it's the least I can do. But I'll do it on one condition." Mina said

"A-A-And that it?" Izuku asked

"You teach me how to be more Human." Mina said

"What…?" Izuku asked, stunned

"I want you to teach me how to act more…human." Mina said

"Why's that?" Izuku asked

"I…I never got to experience what it's like to be…normal…" Mina as Izuku looked at her in silence

"My dad would only let me study the different things on aliens just in case I ever run into one but…the lessons caused me to…not have much friends…it didn't help me much since people made fun of me for my skin and eyes." Mina said with a frown on her face

"The only basic human experiences I know and learned were from my mom and from TV and the internet. Other than that…I'm clueless as to what humans normally do." Mina said

"What about your old school? Didn't you get anything from there?" Izuku asked as Mina scoff

"My old school? More like my hell. I was bullied there for my exotic features and other things. I even got this from one bully." Mina said as she pulls up and P.E shirt and revealed her tone stomach. Izuku blushed at the sight of her abs as they were highlighted from her skin but Izuku noticed a small darker shade of pink right above her waistline. His eyes went wide from it. he knew what it was

"Is…that…?" Izuku asked but Mina nodded slowly

"A scar…some jerk from my old school burned me with their quirk since I looked prettier than his sister." Mina said while

'_She's...she's like me…different from what I experienced but…the same…she was bullied for being too different.' _Izuku thought as he subconsciously went to her and hugged her. Mina was shocked by this but before she could say anything, Izuku spoke

"I know your pain. I was…quirkless for most of my life until the watch came into my life. Before then, people would look down on me, bully me, use me as a punching bag and make me do things against my will. I…I was empty inside for most of my life and I just…let it happen to me since I couldn't do anything about…but thanks to this watch, I have a chance to be a hero and it somehow unlocked my quirk for me. I know how you feel and if you feel empty inside. I'm here to help and listen. Besides, I'll help you not be human. I'll help you…be you." Izuku said as Mina was shocked by this. She honestly thought that Izuku won't help her but to go the length of helping her…accept herself so something she never thought about.

Mina started to tear up and returned the hug and the two just sat there for a while. Izuku regained his senses and realized that he was hugging a girl. He broke the hug and started to panic

"AHHHA, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HUG YOU NO I MEAN THAT I UHH!" While Izuku was trying to explain, Mina looked at him and started to giggle before she started laughing. Izuku stopped his breakdown when he heard Mina's laughing

"What's so funny?" Izuku asked in confusion

"Hahaha, sorry. It's just. One minute, you're all serious and gently and the next: you're shy and nervous. You're not bipolar are you?" Mina asked as Izuku went red and puffed his cheeks

"I'm not bipolar! I'm just…shy that's all." Izuku said resembling a tomato. Mina took notice to Izuku's face and a line of dark pink lit from her cheeks

'_C-C-Cute…"_

"Relax Midori, I'm just teasing you." Mina said as Izuku went pale

'_Oh no, first Momo and now Mina…oh take me now, please. Hey, I finally get that joke.' _Izuku thought before realizing something

"M-M-Midori?" Izuku asked, confused by the name

"Oh right, your name is kind of a mouth full of me, so I made it short and in your nickname. Do you like it?" Mina asked. Izuku looked at her and thought about it, all his life, he's been knew by one name and it was horrible. He thought that that name would haunt him for life but here, one girl he just met had a new nickname for him and it was...cute. He looks at her and smiles

"I-I-I like it..." Izuku said as Mina stood up and smiled

"I knew you would like it! Come on, let's go get fixed." Mina's said as she grabbed Izuku arm again and the two resumed their trip to the nurse's office

"And Midori." Mina said, catching Izuku's attention

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...

"For what?" Izuku asked

"For accepting me." Mina said

"No problem. That's what friend are of." Izuku said while Mina looked at him.

"Yeah…friends." Mina said. The two continued their walk together, never noticing the Omnitrix glowing yellow

* * *

_[Timeskip: 5 hours later]_

_[Time: 15:45 p.m]_

* * *

Izuku and Mina were walking out of U.A. as their day was finished

"So tired…" Izuku said, tiredly and walking slowly while his shoulders waving in the air as he walked

"Oh, it's okay Midori. What's important is that you're better now." Mina said as she pats the boy's back as she walks with him

"Yeah…I guess." Izuku said. He stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The two turn and see Iida behind them

"Oh, hey Iida." Izuku said

"How's the broken hand doing?" Iida asked with concern

"Oh, it's okay now. Thanks to Recovery Girl's healing." Izuku said as he shows Iida his bandage wrapped hand.

* * *

_[Flashback: Recovery Girl's office]_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_You could hear Izuku's screams as Recovery Girl healed him. Mina was with him in the office, waiting for her turn while sitting on a chair and had her shoes off for they can heal better, cringed when she saw how Recovery Girl kissed his hand._

_"Thanks, that feels so much better." Izuku said while flexing his hand to feel not pain but he started to feel something_

_"Oh man, why do I feel tired?" Izuku asked as his eyes were half opened_

_"Oh, well that's expected. My quirk acculturates your body's healing time 10 fold. But, it taxes your stamina. Sorry, but it's not my fault. That's how the body works." Recovery Girl said as she takes on a candy and hands it to Izuku while she goes to Mina_

_"If you get too many injuries, big or small. Than your stamina will get shot and you'll die instead of healing." Recovery Girl said shocking Izuku and Mina with the news_

_"Wait, so this could kill me!" Izuku shouted in shock_

_"Yup." Recovery Girl said before she puckered her lips and kissed Mina_

_"KYAAAA!"_

_Causing her to scream as well_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

Izuku was looking at his bandaged hand as he walked

'_I can't keep on relying on others to help me. I need to hurry and control and make my powers work together.' _Izuku thought

"I was a bit concerned on Mr Aizawa's approach to the class. But I trust U.A's judgment. It is the top hero program in the world. But lying, it's just immoral." Iida said

"Yeah, the guy is scary. I hope he doesn't do anything like that to us during the year." Mina said as she was afraid on what power Aizawa had over them

'_I thought that he was scary. But that's not it, he's just take school to a whole different level.' _Izuku thought with a smile

"HEY!" The three stop and turn to see Uraraka and Momo running to them.

"Are you guys going to the station too. Let us come with you guys!" Uraraka shouted as the two girls reached them.

"Oh, you the infinity girl." Iida said, remaining everyone about Uraraka's insane score in the test earler

"Yup, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Uraraka introducing herself to them

"And I'm Momo Yayoruza." Momo introducing herself to Iida and Mina

"I see, you placed 2nd in the test. Well done." Iida said, congratulating Momo for her position

"Thank you for that. You placed 5th in it as well. Your quirk must be powerful." Momo said

"Why thank you for the compliment." Iida said in a robot fashion

"Yeah, you guys are strong. Now let's see. You're Tenya Iida," Uraraka said, while pointing to Iida

"Mina Ashido," She said with Mina giving the peace sign

"Momo Yaoyorozu, but we knew that since you said it." Uraraka said with Momo nodding

"And you're Deku Midoriya, right?" Uraraka asked in an innocent tone

"DEKU!?" Izuku shouted

"Uhh, isn't that your name? I heard that Bakugou call you that in the assessment test." Uraraka said, remembering the way Bakugou said it in a…Bakugou tone…

"Actually, you're wrong. His real name is Izuku Midoriya. I don't think that name is used nicely since we saw and heard how Bakugou called Izuku during the pitch test." Momo said, correcting Uraraka's mistake

"Ohh. Sorry. I didn't know. But you know, from where I'm from: Deku means: 'You can do it!' I bet it'd make a great hero name, Plus it's kind of cute." Uraraka said as Izuku blushed and turned away.

"T-T-Thank you very much." Izuku said, while hiding his face. Momo was watching bit and love the face that Izuku was making but something that Uraraka said made her feel…something weird.

'_Cute? Why do I feel sick when I see Izuku make that face to another girl?' _Momo thought

"Excuse me." Momo turned and saw Iida looking at her

"You said Midoriya's first name. I take it you two know each other." Iida said

"Yes, we met a few months' back at the beach. I saw him training there and I sort of fell but he caught me and we started talking to each other. From there, we've become good friends." Momo said

"I see." Iida said while nodding.

The group for classmates/friends were leaving the campus and heading to the train station

'_I made through the first day…even with a pass. I never thought that I'd be here be…I am. And I'm making more friends. That's gotta be something. Right All Might?' _Izuku thought. Unknown to him, Nezu, All Might and Aizawa were watching him from Nezu's office as he was leaving

"So you now know what do to Shota?" Nezu asked the undercover hero as he nodded

"Yeah, keep a close eye on those two and make out what history they have with each other." Aizawa said as he was looking at pictures of Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya

* * *

_[Homeroom 1-A: U.A. High School, Musutafu: Japan]_

_[The Next Day]_

_[Time: 08:30]_

* * *

"Today, we'll have 21 students in the Hero Course this year." Aizawa said as he stood in front of his class

"A new student is coming!" The class shouted together, stunned that they were getting a new classmate

"Yes, we are." Aizawa said, tiredly

"Mr Aizawa." Iida yelled while rising his hand

"Yes, Iida?"

"You said we were getting a new classmate. Where do they come from and what's their quirk?" Iida asked causing Aizawa to sigh

"All I know is that they were sent here through a recommendation from America and that they have a relative in this school." Aizawa said as the class started to among themselves

"I wonder how strong they are?" The red haired asked

"I wonder if their friendly?" Uraraka said

"Please let them be a girl, a hot girl." Mineta prayed to whatever God was out there.

"Alright, quite it down. you'll see who it is since she's outside right now." Aizawa said

"Wait! She's here already!?" The class (Except the obvious ones) shouted

"Yes." Aizawa said while walking to the door.

"Okay, you can come in now." Aizawa said outside and he went to the podium as the class heard footsteps. They got tense until the door opened and…Aizawa walked in?

"Uhh…is anyone seeing this?" Sato asked as they saw two Aizawas in the room

"*sigh* Miss, may you please stop using your quirk." Aizawa said as the second Aizawa started to giggle like a girl with a snort. This confused the class as they watched this but Izuku noticed something with the giggling

'_Wait…where have I heard that giggle and snort before?' _Izuku thought

"Psyche!" The Aizawa said as 'he' starts to dissolve and change into a girl their age. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail with a red hairband. She had blue eyes. She was wearing the U.A girl uniform which was a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, she had on white knee shoes instead of the black ones and red shoes on. She had two red wrist bands on her left wrist. She also had two distinct whisker marks on either side of her face.

"Hi Lucy Mann from Bellwood in the states." Lucy said with a big, bright smile as Izuku's eyes went wide

"COUSIN LUCY!?" Izuku shouted while standing up, this startled the class from the outburst as Lucy turns to Izuku and smiles ear to ear

"IZZY!" Lucy shouted and ran to Izuku and gave him a big hug which Izuku happily returned

The class was watching them, confused from Izuku's outburst and their new classmate's actions by hugging Izuku

"Uhh, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kaminari asked. Izuku and Lucy stopped their hug

"Oh right, I forgot to continue to introduce myself. Anyway, like I said. I'm Lucy Mann from America and I'm this green bunny's distant cousin in law." Lucy said while nudging Izuku's head

"WHAT!?" The class (Except the obvious ones) shouted

_[Timeskip: A few hours later]_

_[Lunch Time]_

The classes were in the main cafeteria. Izuku, Iida, Uraraka, Momo, Mina and the new student Lucy were sitting at a table as they ate their lunches.

"So, how are you two cousins?" Uararka asked the two

"Well, we weren't always cousins." Izuku said which scratching his cheek

"What do you mean Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Well, when me and my family were visiting Japan on vacation, I met Izzy one day when we were younger and because best friends. We played together, we swam together and I even protected him from…" Lucy stopped speaking when she saw Bakugou walking by them with his food and glared at Izuku who flinched at it.

"Mann-san…is everything alright?" Momo asked, seeing Lucy's demeanour change and her being quite

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just…distracted…" Lucy said as she watches Bakugou angrily eat his food

"So, you were saying." Uraraka said

"Like I said, I protected Izzy from…bullies when we were younger." Lucy said, not once looking at them

"Really, Midoriya was bullied? Why is that?" Iida asked, surprised by the fact

"Let's just say…he was different from most kids." Lucy said. The table fell to an awkward silence after that.

"S-S-So, how'd you become cousins?" Mina asked, she saw the look Lucy was giving Bakugou and she decided to ask Izuku on a later date about it. But she wasn't the only one.

"Oh. While about 5 years ago. One of my relatives married someone and apparently, Izuku is related to that person by blood. So when we found out about it. we were happy since we were now part of a family together but…" Lucy said but stopped when she remembered the words Izuku told her hen he was crying about the marriage

"But what Mann-san?" Momo asked, snapping Lucy from her memory

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. Oh, and just call me Lucy. I don't like formalities." Lucy said. Momo remembered something Izuku said.

'_Thank you but, call me Izuku. I really don't like to be called in a formal way'_

"Wait, Lucy-san. Do you make Izuku not like being called in a formal way?" Momo asked

"Yup, it was all me. I told him that he can call people in formal ways all he likes but he doesn't like to be called in a formal way if he wants to be friends with that person." Lucy said

"Oh…" Momo said, understanding the logic there. They continued to eat lunch but Lucy could feel someone staring at them and turned to see Bakugou glaring at Izuku with hate in his eyes. Lucy scowled as she remembered the conversation she had with N23 before arriving at Class 1-A

* * *

_[Flashback: Nezu's office]_

_"Hello Agent Mann." Nezu greeted Lucy who walked into his office_

_"Hello N23. It's such an honor to be in the same room as you." Lucy said while bowing_

_"No bowing Agent Mann. You're a Plumber, Plumbers don't bow." Nezu said _

_"Oh sorry…" Lucy said while rubbing her head. She sat down and looked at Nezu_

_"So, have you've been debriefed?" Nezu asked_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And you are aware for your mission?" _

_"Yes."_

_"And the danger that comes with it?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Nezu looked at Lucy to see if she was really ready for this._

_"Good. Know you know your main mission. I do have one more task for you." Nezu said as he went to his desk_

_"And that is sir?" Lucy asked, confused. Nezu took out a picture and placed it on the desk in front of Lucy_

_"Do you know this boy?" Nezu asked as Lucy looked at the picture and her eyes went wide_

_"Yes…I do…please tell me he isn't here." Lucy said_

_"I take it you know him well." Nezu said_

_"Yes…I do." Lucy said_

_"And I take it that you know that he could be a problem to this mission if he gets himself involved. From what Aizawa told me, he went and attack Izuku yesterday after Izuku stained an injury and the Omnitrix's failsafe protocols kicked in. I'm being leading a secret investigation on those two and their records. If he does anything out of the line again, you know what to do." Nezu said as Lucy nodded _

_"Good, now I think it's time to meet your new classmates and reunite with Young Izuku." Nezu said as Lucy got up_

_"Yes sir." Lucy said as she left the room. Nezu looked at the picture that he showed Lucy and sighed_

_"I'll find out what I need. Even if I have to get it out of you." Nezu said as he throws the picture into the trashcan. And the picture was of Katsuki Bakugou_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

_[Timeskip: 45 minutes later]_

_[After Lunch]_

* * *

Izuku and his friends were back in their homeroom as they were waiting for their next lesson

**_"I AM HERE!" _**Izuku immediately recognized that voice/catch phase and got excited. All Might in his Hero Form busted into the room like a…

_**"Coming through the door like a normal person!"**_ All Might shouted. The class was excited from the sight of the #1 hero

"I can't believe that it's All Might!" Kamianari said with pure excitement

"So he is a teacher here. Oh man, this year is gonna be awesome!" Kirishima with his fist bumping the air

"Hey, isn't that his Sliver Age costume?" the frog looking girl: Tsu said as they watched All Might walking to the podium in a…weird fashion

"Wow, that's so retro." A kid with a big tail said

**_"Welcome to the most important class in your course in U.A High. Hero 101." _**All Might said as the class looked at him

_**"Here, you will learn the basics of being a Pro and learn to fight in the name of good. Let's get into it!"**_ All Might said while posing

_**"Today's lesson is: Combat Training!"**_ All Might as he pulls out a card with: BATTLE on it and shows the class the card

"Finally! The real shit!" Bakugou said, finally getting want he wanted

"Real…combat…" Izuku said nervously

_**"But one of the things of being a Pro is…Looking good!"**_ All Might shouted as the wall shot out and suitcases with numbers on them were in the walls

**_"These were made from the Quirk registration forms and requests you made before the school year started."_** The class were excited from the sight of the cases. All Might turned to Lucy

**_"Young Mann. Since you're new here and the fact that your forms were handed in a week ago. Your suit will come in later in the semester. But for now. You can wear the gym uniform for the lesson."_** All Might said with Lucy nodding

"Yes sir."

_**"Now then, get yourselves suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"**_ All Might said

"Yes sir!" The class said as they went to the wall and collected their cases. Izuku smiled at his case because it had the number **10** on it. (**a/n: You see what I did there**)

* * *

_[Training Ground Beta]_

_[Time: 14:35 p.m.]_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Hero A]**_

* * *

All Might was standing in the street in front of the exit way as sets of feet echoed out of the tunnel

_**"They say that the clothes make the hero young ladies and gentlemen. Behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart, from now on. You are all, Heroes-In-Training!"**_ All Might said as the class were walking out of the tunnel in their new hero outfits, except Lucy who was in her P.E. clothes and her hair tied to a ponytail.

"_**This is getting me all revved up! And let's get started you rookies!"**_ All Might said with a grin

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_[__Flashback: Three Weeks Ago]_

_In Izuku's home, he was sitting in the living room with a bunch of papers and his notebook on the table._

_"The Clothing Allowance. What am I going to do? I need to go to City Hall so I can get my Clothing Allowance form there. But there's two problems there, the forms in the watch have their own outfits so I probably don't need to worry too much on my own design and…OH CRAP, how am I going to get the forms if I'm already registered as **Quirkless**? Oh, may Toshi-sensei knows how to do it." Izuku said as he gets his phone and calls All Might_

_"The Quirk registration forms. Oh, you can update those no problem." All Might said through the phone_

_"Wait, it's that easy!" Izuku said_

_"Yeah, you know how everyone is examined and registered before they go to elementary school? Well, there's plenty of cases where people thought theirs were more from what they originally thought they were. You allowed to update them once or twice when you understand them better. Normally, they won't let you change them too much but since you had nothing no powers at all I guess it'll be fine to update them more. Since that you were quirkless, I suggest tha.."_

_"I'm home!" Inko said as Izuku panicked and hung up the phone. Izuku realizing his mistake_

_"Oh no, I hung up on All Might!" Izuku said as his mom walks to him_

_"Hey mom! What's up." Izuku greeted his mom_

_"Oh good, you haven't left yet. I have something of you." Inko said as she goes to her and took out a hoodie that was green with black strips on the sleeves and a 10 on the right side._

_"Congratulations, I'm so proud that you got into U.A." Inko said with a smile_

_"Is that a costume!?" Izuku asked, surprise by the hoodie. Inko shook her hand_

_"No, this was your father's hoodie." Inko said with Izuku's eyes going wide_

_"This was…Dad's hoodie…"_

_"Yes, he loved this hoodie so much. He wore it all the time while we were dating and I saw wearing it on the day we met. He said it brought him luck every time he wore time. He was going to give it to you one day as a present." Inko said as _

_"Really?" Izuku asked_

_"Yes. Izuku, I'm going to be honest. I've been feeling…really terrible lately about something I said to you." Inko said with a sad expression on her face_

_"What…why?" Izuku asked, turning to her_

_"I think you must for felt that I gave up on you all those years ago. But look at you now. You stood strong and never gave up and you're now on the road to your dream." Inko said as Izuku smiles at her _

_"I'm sorry Izuku, but from now on. I'll support you with everything I've got_

_Izuku took the hoodie from her and looked at it._

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

_'__It's a gift from my parents. So of course, I'm gonna wear it. But I think I should add a little something to it.'_ Izuku thought. He was running out of the tunnel

'_It isn't state-of-the-art or flashy, but it meaning something to me' _Izuku as he steps out the tunnel and his costume was a green-striped black shirt with short sleeves and the hoodie over it but it was unzipped but the hoodie had a black **10** on the right side, black fingerless gloves, green combat pants with a red utility belt and his red sneakers and a respirator around his neck. It was metal and diamond-shaped, with eight holes to finish the look. (**a/n: I wanted to ask you guys about Izuku's hero outfit in the last chapter but I forgot to do that. So I did it myself, now I wanted Izuku to have his own look in the story and pay homage to Ben 10 so I went with the hoodie that Ben wears in Omniverse but changed and reversed the colors. I than went with Ben 10000's look from the Original Series since it was of the more 'hero' look in the series and combine it into this style for urban style like Jirou and Kaminari and add a few things from My Hero Academia like the famous red sneakers and utility belt and the mask from his second suit. I hope you like it.**)

'_This is it. This is my hero outfit.'_ Izuku thought, pride of the look

Ochaco, Mina, Momo and Lucy saw the look Izuku was in and they admitted. He looked good.

"Oh, hey Izuku." Ochaco said as she walks to Izuku

"Uraraka…" Izuku said before going red in the face from the sight of her hero outfit

"Love your costume. Not too flashy you know. It has this, street urban style. I like it." Uraraka said

"I-I-I-Is t-t-that your costume…" Izuku said while looking away

"Yeah…I guess I should have been more specific on what I wanted." Ochaco said. Her costume consisted of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest, and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There were two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that matched a thick choker around her neck. She had circular wrist guard with a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up. She had a helmet with a tinted visor on her head, all of which was the same pale pink color.

"This bodysuit is skin thigh. Not really my style." Ochaco said while rubbing the of her head

Izuku was trying not to think of indecent thoughts as he watched the costume and how it hugged Ochaco's slander body.

"Well...I think that uhh…you…look great in it…" Izuku while looking away.

Ochaco felt something warm inside her as she blushed and played with her fingers

"T-T-T-Thanks…" Uraraka said, feeling flushed

"I think you look great too." The two turn and see Mina walking to them and Izuku once again looked away

Mina's costume consisted of a plain white mask over her eyes. A purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she like Izuku, was leaving unbuttoned. She was wearing custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, which Izuku guessed, allows her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around.

Izuku went nuclear when he saw that Mina's outfit didn't hide her…cleavage. Mina saw the look on his face and smirked as she went closer to him

"Midori~ like what you see?~" Mina asked in a sweet tone while pushing her…cleavage closer to Izuku's face, much to the poor boy's (Not really) misery as he was looking everywhere _except_ Mina.

"I-I-I-I-I uhh I-I-I-I." Izuku tried to speak but couldn't say one word, due to his current state

"Hehehe, just teasing you Midori." Mina said with a grin on her face as Izuku sighs.

_'At least the other girls aren't in something that'll cause me to blush…' _Izuku thought. But his luck wasn't going to let him off that easy

"Izuku, is that your costume?" Izuku turns and goes atomic red at the sight of Momo's outfit as she approaches them

Momo's outfit consisted of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which was open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She was sporting calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders.

"M-M-Momo, i-i-i-is that your costume?" Izuku asked, feeling something wet falling from his nose. He saw blood coming out and covered it with both hands

"Sorry about that. It's kinda of embarrassing a little wearing this. There's a reason of it though, I need my skin to be exposed so I can use my quirk to its fullest." Momo said

"Oh y-y-yeah, I forgot a-a-about that…but y-y-you d-d-do look cuter in it…Ahhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, no I-I-I mean is that you're cute and the outfit suits you and uhh…" Izuku said, trying to find the right words into this.

The words Izuku said made Momo smile and grow warm inside again. She blushed and couldn't help but walk closer to him, she leaned forward to his right eye and whispered in a seductive voice.

"I see you like it. if you want, I could show you more of my Quirk to you and show more of my _skin_ to explain it better to you." Momo whispers causing Izuku to jump

"GAH! S-S-Seriously!?" Izuku shouted, causing everyone to look to him. Momo just giggled at the reaction, she loved to tease Izuku to an extent but knew how much the boy could take before he passed out. She turns to Uraraka and Mina who heard the conversation as Uraraka had a blush on her face while Mina was smiling but she could feel the jealousy from the gravity girl but nothing from Mina but she saw some twitching from her left eye. Momo just smiles at her and starts to walk to the rest of the students but turns and winks to Izuku who stiffens and steam comes off his head.

Mineta, who was watching the ladies' costumes couldn't help but give a thumbs up

"I love this school." Mineta said to no one but Izuku heard it.

All Might noticed Izuku's costume and liked it

_**'At least you're not trying to copy my look that much'**_ All Might thought before turning to the class

_**"Now that you're ready. It's time for Combat Training."**_ All Might said, one guy in a full suit of armor raised his hand

"Sir." Izuku turned to him and realized who was in that

'_It's Iida who's under there. He looks so cool' _Izuku thought

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. So, does that mean we'll be doing urban combat training again?" Iida asked

_**"Not quite, I'm gonna move you two steps ahead."**_ All Might said while holding two fingers

_**"****_Most of the villain battles you see on the news happened outside. However, statically speaking, the most villainous foes fight indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, Home Invasions, Secret underground lairs. True intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams for Heroes and Villains and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles._"**_ All Might said as Asui thought for something

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asui asked

**_"The best training you get is on the battlefield."_** All Might answered her

_**"But remember, you can't just blast or punch a robot this time. You're dealing which actually people now."**_ All Might said

"Sir, will you be deciding who wins?" Momo asked

"How much can we hurt the other team? Until they die right?" Bakugou asked

"Do we have to worry about the other team getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked

"Are you going to split us up by chance or competitive skill?" Iida asked

"Is this cape good on me or what?" Aoyama asked…weird

_**"I wasn't finished talking…"**_ All Might said as he takes out a script

_**"Listen up!"**_ All Might shouted

_'A script?' _Izuku thought, seeing the piece of paper

_**"The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try and foul their plans. To do that, the good guys must either capture the bad guys or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys can success by protecting their payload or capture the heroes."**_ All Might finished reading the script as Lucy looks at him

_**'Sounds like old of the old movies dad watches.'**_

**_"Your time is limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots."_** All Might said

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked as Izuku turns to him

"Think about it. Heroes often team up with other heroes from other agencies on the spot. So that's the reason we're seeing that here." Izuku said with Iida nodding

"Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness." Iida said while bowing down

_**"No sweat. Let's draw teams!" **_All Might said as the students took out the balls to see who were they teaming up

**Team A: Midoriya & Uraraka**

**Team B: Shoji & Todoroki**

**Team C: Mineta & Yaoyoruzu**

**Team D: Iida & Bakugou**

**Team E: Ashido & Aoyama**

**Team F: Sato & Koda**

**Team G: Kaminari & Jirou**

**Team H: Fumikage & Asui**

**Team I: Ojior & Hagakure**

**Team J: Sero & Kirishima**

**Team K: Mann &…**

"Uhhh...sir. I don't have a teammate" Lucy said as All Might looked at her

_**"Oh right, sorry about that Young Mann. I forget to take in account for you. We'll just add you to another team and it'll make it three-on-two. Come and take a ball."**_ All Might said as Lucy went to the lots and went through the box, she took out a ball and it had:

**_"A! That means, you'll join Young Midoriya and Uraraka's team for the lesson." _**All Might said as Lucy said

"Alright. Looks like we're a team Izzy. Please take care of me." Lucy said in joking tone

"Yeah, I know right. We're all a team." Uraraka said in excitation to be a part of a team with Izuku

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Izuku said, trying to remain calm on the outside but on the inside

'_Oh my gosh! I have make a good impression on Uraraka and show Lucy that I've chnaged!'_ Izuku shouted in his mind. All Might was taking out two things from different boxes

_**"I declare that the first two teams to fight are…THESE GUYS!"**_ All Might said as he shows the balls with A and D on it. the two teams were shocked at they were first but Izuku was shaking as he realized that he was going to face Bakugou earlier then he thought.

**_"Team A will be the Heroes while Team D will be the Villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch." _**All Might said

"Yes, sir." The class said us they start to leave for the room. Izuku looks to the ground in concern for the fact his fight was in a few minutes, he looks to his left and notices Bakugou giving Izuku a hateful glare causing him to shake even more. Izuku looks down to the ground and notices his hands were shaking but he looks to the Omnitrix and then clutches his fists. He looks back to Bakugou and glares back which caused Bakugou to get surprised by it at first before he gets anger.

_**"Alright. Bad guys, go into the building and get set up. You have five minutes to prepare until the heroes will be let loose and the battle will start." **_All Might said

"Yes sir." Iida, Uraraka and Lucy said together as Iida and Bakugou go into the building.

_**"Young Iida, Young Bakugou. The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the point of view of an evil doer. If things go too far, I'll step in."**_ All Might said

"Yes sir." Iida said, Bakuogu wasn't listening to what All Might said as he was looking at Izuku as he was looking at his fist and to the watch. Bakugou clutched his teeth in utter anger at the sight before going into the building.

'_If I have to break that stupid watch just so I can wipe that face off im then so be it. maybe then he'll learn that I'm the next Number 1 and he's dirt'_

* * *

_[Inside the building]_

Iida and Bakugou were in a room with a large missile in it

"Even though this is training. It pains me to be in line with criminal behaviour." Iida said as he approaches the 'bomb'

"So this is the weapon we must protect?" Iida said as he knocks onto the weapon

"Fake…of course."

"Hey." Iida turns to Bakugou who was standing at the door

"Do you really think that Deku has a quirk?" Bakugou asked out of nowhere

"Huh? You saw how he threw that ball plus his transformations. And that power behind it was powerful. But I think his power hurts his body if he goes to a certain level. Now that I think about, why do you get angry when it comes to Midoriya? Do you two have history together?" Iida asked as Bakugou shook

"JUST FORGET IT! Guard the fucking bomb while I take care of Deku, Round Face and Blonde Bitch!" Bakugou said as he storms out of the room

"Wait Bakugou! We're suppose to be a team!" Iida yelled as Bakugou left the room. While walking, Bakugou begun to think

'_Was he fucking with me all these years? Was he laughing behind me back? Was he taking low of me?' _Bakugou thought before a sinister look came to his face

'_I'm gonna roast the little fuck today!'_

* * *

_[Outside the building]_

* * *

Izuku, Lucy and Ochaco were looking at the building's floor-plan to see where the bomb would most likely be in

"Do you two think that they expect us to memorize this floor-plan, it's so big. You know, All Might's just as cool in person than he is on TV. I'm glad he's not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr Aizawa. We can rela…AHH you're shaking like crazy!" Ochaco was talking about noticing Izuku's body was shaking like crazy while Lucy was rubbing the boy's back

"Are you okay Izuku?" Lucy asked in concern

"W-W-Well, i-i-it's just that…we're up against Kacchan. Plus, there's Iida too. We should be on our guard. We don't know what they'll pull." Izuku said while shaking

"Oh right…Bakugou. He's the one who makes fun of you." Ochaco said. Realizing who they were really up against. Lucy frowned, she really didn't like to see her 'brother' hurt and scared like this.

"Hey Izzy?" Lucy said, catching Izuku's attention

"Yes Lucy?" Izuku said

"Why don't you go and make a plan there while I talk to Uraraka for a bit?" Lucy said

"Oh, o-okay." Izuku said as he walks a bit far from them as he starts to plan out on what to do but mutters.

"Okay, Lucy-san. What do you want to talk about?" Ochaco asked curious

"Remember when I said that Izuku was bullied in his childhood?"

"Yeah…" Ochaco said, remembering that Lucy did say that

"What I'm about to tell you, you keep it to yourself until Izuku is ready to tell people about it." Lucy said as Uraraka nodded. The two started talking

* * *

_[4 minutes later]_

* * *

Izuku walked back to the girls

"Okay, I think I have an idea." Izuku said, Lucy and Uraraka were done talking and Ochaco had an angry expression on her face

"What's the plan?" Lucy asked

"I know Kacchan, he'll most like come after me. He won't go after you two and he'll focus on me. He's strong and proud for it that's for such. He's got the making of a hero, but…that's why I want to beat him. I refuse to lose today." Izuku said with determination on his face. Uraraka and Lucy looked at him in awe before smiling

"So this is a fated battle between rivals?" Ochaco asked

"W-W-What!? No, it isn't!" Izuku stuttered out

"Oh, Izzy. You knew this fight was coming for a long time. I know you can do this." Lucy said

"Y-Yeah…I know…but…I'm ready." Izuku said

**_"ALRIGHT!"_** They heard All Might speak through the sound system

_**"LET'S BEGIN THE INDOOR COMBAT TRAINING! TEAM A, TEAM D! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!"**_ All Might shouted

* * *

_[Monitor Room]_

* * *

The students and All Might were in a room with a big screen with several monitors on it with different angles

_**"Pay attention kids. Think about what you would do if you were in this situation." **_All Might said

"Yes sir!" The students said as they watched the monitor

**'_Young Midoriya…in this class, you're just another one of my students and not my successor. I wish you luck.'_ **All Might thought as he grabs his mic and talks into it and an ear piece. Unknown to him or the rest, Nezu, Aizawa and a few others in a different location were watching this fight

"I see that Young Izuku is up first in the exercise." Nezu said while sipping on some tea

"Yes, I want to see how he'll handle this." Aizawa said while watching the screen

Izuku, Uraraka and Lucy jumped through an open window to gain entrance to the building

"And we're in." Uraraka said as they look around before walking into the building's halls

"Careful you two, there's a lot of blind spots." Izuku said. They walked around to see if there were anything in the halls but saw nothing. They contained to walk as Izuku looked at the halls and the space of them

'_I see; the size of the halls was designed so moving would be difficult. That means I can't into something big so Four Arms is out. There's too many turns so XLR8 is out as well and I didn't think going Heatblast is a good idea so he's out. I don't see anything that is tech so Upgrade is out. That leaves me just a few left but I don't think that most of the are much good in a fight except for finding the bomb. Plus, there's the new guys I haven't looked at yet. I think he'll be fine in this. And I have no basic control over OFA yet on my body, and I don'y know how to factor it in the aliens yet. I'll have to rely on the Omnitrix, Uraraka's __**Zero Gravity**_ _and Lucy's quirk of this one' _Izuku thought as they walk

'_I can use my head; I've taken a lot of notes on Indoor battles in the past. I can do this.' _Izuku thought before he noticed something. Bakugou jumped from a corner and aimed an explosion at them. Izuku tackled Ochaco and Lucy to the ground, dodging Bakugou's attack as it hit the wall next to them

"Lucy, Uraraka. You two okay!?" Izuku asked as the two got up

"Yeah, I am thanks." Ochaco said as the two girls notice that Izuku had a burn mark on his cheek while his respirator was cracked and hanging on his neck

"Izzy, are you okay?!" Lucy asked, concern over her 'brother'

"I'm fine. It's just my mask." Izuku said, not looking at them as a cracking noise was made. They turned and saw Bakugou back to his feet while glaring at Izuku

"What's the matter _Deku_? Too afraid to stand up and fight me." Bakugou said while add venom to his nickname of Izuku

"I knew it. You'd come for me first. And I figure that you pull a surprise attack." Izuku said as he gets back to his feet

* * *

_[Back at The Monitor Room]_

* * *

"He almost got the jump on him." Mineta said, they saw the attack Bakugou just did

"Sneak attack Bakugou? What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?" Kirishima said

"_**It's a good strategy! He's playing the part! Acting like a true villain!"**_ All Might said

"But it didn't work. Midori dodged it." Mina said, happy that Izuku didn't get hurt from the attack

"Look! There he goes!" Kaminari said as they watched Bakugou rush the heroes

* * *

_[Back to Izuku and others]_

* * *

"I won't hurt ya so bad that they'll have to stop the fight! Just close!" Bakugou shouted, aiming another explosion. Izuku however, intercepted by grabbing Bakugou's arm which caught Bakugou off. Izuku twisted the arm and moved his body as he hails Bakugou over his shoulder and flips him to the ground

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Jet Set Run]**_

* * *

"WHOA! Look at those moves!" Uraraka said as Bakugou hit and bounced off the ground with saliva and blood coming out his mouth. In the Monitor room, Nezu's office and the other location, the viewers were surprise by Izuku's move and countermeasure.

"Kacchan…you always start off with a big right hook in a fight. I know because I've watched you of years!" Izuku yelled as Bakugou slowly gets up and turns to Izuku

"I've analysed ever amazing hero out there…even you. That notebook you blew up back in Middle School, you were in it. They were in it so I can learn everything I could from them." Izuku said as Bakugou glared at him and was starting to get angry

"The name 'Deku' has changed. You were wrong, 'Deku' doesn't mean useless. It means: 'You Can Do It.', with the name changed, I did as well. I'm not your punching bag anymore. I am Deku, a hero!" Izuku yelled out loud. Uraraka was in shock that Izuku took that name, she remembered that she was the one who used the name

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_'But you know, from where I'm from: Deku means: 'You can do it!' I bet it'd make a great hero name, Plus it's kind of cute.'_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Bakugou finally got back to his feet and turns to Izuku

"_Deku…_" Bakugou hissed out while tiny explosions popped off his hands as he remembers a memory of Izuku standing up to him when he was beating up another kid when they were younger

"You shaking in your shoes, you're pathetic. No matter how many times I beat you to the ground. You always get back up! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! If you want a fight…than there's going to be one with you on the ground. If I have to break the fucking watch of yours just to kick your ass, then I'll do it!" Bakugou shouted in rage

"Then come and see if you can!" Izuku shouted right back, he turns to the two girls

"RUN YOU TWO!" Izuku yelled to them as he actives the Omnitrix

"I don't think so!" Bakugou yelled, he used his explosions to shoot himself to Izuku as the boy scrolled through the faces. The girls ran to find the bomb and left Izuku to his fight as he finds who he wants and slams down to the watch and a green flash consumes the hall. Bakugou aims his right arm to where Izuku was and blasts the area

"Ballsy move. Think you can take me on alone?!" Bakugou yelled as the flash stops and a hard hand punches him in the stomach. The force of the hit caused Bakugou to fly and hit a wall behind him.

_**"I know I can now."**_ A deep voice said as the smoke from Bakugou's attack cleared. Bakugou looked up and saw a tall, silicon-based form. His body was composed of pale green crystals. He had a sharp head. He's clothing was an all-black suit with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He had a green belt with white stripes where he had the Omnitrix symbol on, He wore black shoes with green on the bottom, and had two large crystal shards on his back.

_**"Kacchan. Meet the guy who can tank your attacks like it's nothing. Say hello to Diamondhead."**_ Izuku or now Diamondhead said as he got into a stance

_"**Let's go!"**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap and cliffhanger!**_

_**This was a long chapter. I wanted to upload this yesterday but I was tired and it's was 02:58 a.m. when I was writing it, so I fell asleep.**_

_**Mina has told Izuku of her heritage and how she knows the watch's true propose. Cousin Lucy has arrived and Izuku is happy of it. Izuku vs Katsuki, the fight years in the making has kicked off and Izuku uses a form that no one has ever seen before. Will the heroes defeat the villains within the time limit or will the villains burn them to dust? Find Out Next Time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY **_**_HEALTHY_**

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	7. Deku Vs Kacchan

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 104**

**Follows: 123**

**Reviews: 40 **

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 5 612**

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**Now, I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter so soon since I planned to do it on 4****th**** of July but I guess that I'll upload it now and make another one for the day**

**Now in the last chapter: After Mina reveals her true identity to Izuku, the two establish a friendship with each other and Izuku's cousin in law comes to U.A. and is in their class. They prepare for their first hero lesson but Izuku's team and Bakugou's tram were the first to go up first. Bakugou doubts Izuku's quirk and decides to take measures into his own hands**

* * *

**Now to reply last chapter's review: **

**Xerzo LotCN****: Thank you for the support. I'm happy that you liked the Izuku and Mina scene. The answer as to why the Omnitrix is known is remember the Ben 10 movie: "Secrets of the Omnitrix." The aliens in the prison know the myth of the Omnitrix and thought it was real and Ben proofed it when he went Upchuck in that prison and went human in it.**

**Yes, Lucy is here and she isn't taking any shit from Bakugou what's so ever. **

**I'm happy that you liked the costume design I did of our green boi. **

**I've always felt like Momo, Mina, Jirou and Tooru are flirts and are secretly perverts as well. I mean think about. An invisible girl who could always sneak into your room and watch you and you would never know about. A chick that can plug in her earphones into the walls and listen to you, a chick that can make stuff and put your face on and Mina…well she's brave.**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thank you for the support dude. The fight will be good but I'm scared that I'll mess it up somehow.**

**Zayden StormVoid****: My man…the Great…the Genius…the amazing: Analyst! Once again, you've graced me with your review. I'll shall answer your questions in fashion**

**Yes, Mina's dad was a Krahoo, now you guessed it right because I did my own research for any alien that had pink skin and acidic abilities but I couldn't so I went with a Krahoo so it would explain Mina's pink skin and horns and her mom's quirk transfer. **

**Here's the name of the person who burned Alien Bae: 555-XXXX-XXXX, and here's the number of the best store that sells torches and pitchforks: 555-XXX-JK I'm joking, now it hurt me to write that she was bullied in school and got a scar from it since I felt like that people who have quirks would still be bullied and discriminates against the Quirkless and weak Quirks or having a villainous quirk like Shinso's brainwashing, or Tokoyami's bird physique or Spinner's lizard looks. I wanted to make Izuku and Mina to have something more relatable that the watch and the fact that both of them are half human and grow closer to each other. And yes, Mina's last year in Middle School was the best she had, considering that she broke a fight back then like the flashback Kirishima had in Season 4.**

**Now for adding Lucy to Class 1-A was a big move on my part and it scares me, I know it'll cause problems for me to write like the match ups in the Sports Festival and Final Exam but I'll think of a way to fit her in this. The scene where Lucy in Aizawa form and was giggling was super creepy and it gave me chills and more nightmare fuel and I wrote that in. I'm sorry for it.**

**Lucy is just a little far from killing Bakugou since she knows what he's done. I never understand as to why Aizawa never went to Izuku and asked him why does Bakugou hate him since everyone can see that Izuku fears Bakugou, so I'm making them look for answers to this but All Might has a head start since he was there to pick Izuku up from his old school and saw that Bakugou and his boys were about to beat him up.**

**Now for the backstory that Lucy and Izuku share, I'm going to put that the day that the two found out about the wedding and their reaction to it. I went and checked the internet on 'can you marry your cousin in law?', now I saw that you actually can do that in Japan and in some parts of America and in South Africa. Should I make Izuku and Lucy hook up since they're not blood related? And I'm going to use that thing you left for me on Lucy's Quirk explanation**

**I'm glad that you like the costume design for Izuku. I really used to pay homage to the two shows so I decided to mix things up.**

**And the jacket, oh…I'm scared on either destroying it on either of the fight now or Vilgax since it's his dad's. I'll think of something.**

**Thank you for the support on Izuku's reactions on the ladies' costumes and the struggle on All Might, it was fun to write it.**

**Bakugou's clock is ticking right now.**

**I had to be realistic. Most of the aliens in the Omnitrix are destructive as F! I had to think on who is the most one who's useful here. Diamondhead was the first to pop in my head, Wildmutt could fight but I don't think he could take the explosions for too long. Ghostfreak…I'm saving him for something else. The others, I'm saving for later.**

**I did check for Diamondhead's weaknesses and I did see that the guy is vulnerable to sound base attacks and incredibly powerful attacks, so while he might stand a chance against Bakugou's regular explosions, he can definitely be broken apart with enough force.**

**Iida's fight with the girls will be funny.**

**And yes, you did see that the watch glowed yellow. And you know what that means.**

**Anyway with all that said, keep sending me reviews and I'll reply them dude. Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**SonicMax****: Thank you for that. It was fun writing that scene**

**Animecollecter****: First off: THANK YOU! Second: Sorry, I forgot to change it. Thirdly: You have good instincts. Fourthly: I'm not saying anything~**

**fpinheiro96****: Thank you for the support**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support**

**Thewittywhy****: Really? You Had an image of Izuku as Diamondhead kicking Bakugou's ass. You'll be surprised by this fight then. Also, I can imagine Izuku saying that. Your instincts on Bakugou might be right here.**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The fight between the Cinnamon roll Vs. The Walking ticking T.N.T bomb beings!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Deku" Vs. "Kacchan".**

* * *

**_"Let's go!"_** Diamondhead shouted as he charges to Bakugou. Bakugou got up and charged to Izuku

"You never learn do you you bastard?!" Bakugou yelled as he lets a big explosion to Izuku.

"Ha! So much for you…." Bakugou thought he hit Izuku and took him out but he was interrupted by a hard punch to the face. Bakugou rolled onto the ground until he hit his back on the same wall where he was originally, he looks up and wipes his mouth. He looked down when he felt something wet, he saw blood and saw that blood was coming from his mouth

**_"Seriously, I've known you my whole life and that's the best move you could give. Wow, good job."_** Bakugou looked up and saw that Izuku unscratched by the attack

"I'll kill you…" Bakugou growled out loud as he started to get back up and

**_"So unoriginal. You seriously need to change your threat list."_** Diamondhead said, teasing Bakuogu. Bakugou was shaking in anger that his attack had no effect on Izuku and was about to do a different approach when

_**Bakugou? Come in. Give me a status report. Where are you?**_

Iida called through an earpiece on Bakugou's ear. Bakugou went to the earpiece and talked

"Just shut up and defend the weapon!" Bakugou yelled to Iida

"I've got more important to deal with."

_**Are you forgetting what our mission is?**_ Iida asked before he heard the call cut

"Hello? Hello? He hung up on me! This isn't the time for radio silence! We're suppose to be partners!" Iida shouted in frustration on Bakugou's attitude to the task

* * *

_[In the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

"Hey, who's Bakugou talking to? And why can't we can't we hear anything? Isn't there any sound in this video?" Kirishima asked, the students saw that Bakuogu was clearly talking to someone but they couldn't hear a thing from the video.

**_"Oh, I gave each of them a radio so they can talk to their partners along with a map to the building. A least a roll of capture tape. Warping this around your opponent means that they're capture and is out of the rest of the game. I wanted to give Young Midoriya's his own but I decided not to."_** All Might said, confusing the students

"And why's that?" Sero asked

"_**I think he can stop and capture his opponent without one since his 'quirk' is unpredictable. He might even try something with the one he's in now."**_ All Might said

"Oh yeah. His quirk is strong. He's gotta have something that can stop Bakugou." Kaminari said as he and the other students realized the logic behind All Might's chose

'_A Petrosapien, nice chose Midori. Bakugou will have a hard time beating you with your body. But I thought that the Petrosapiens were destroyed, how'd the Omnitrix get it?'_ Mina thought as she notices something with the test

"But wait. There's a 15-minute time limit and the heroes don't even know where the explosive even is." Mina said.

**_"That's right!"_** All Might said

"So that means that the heroes are that a huge disadvantage here." Mina said

"**HA! Real heroes have to outwit villains on our day to day lives. That's the life of a hero, even when the odds are against us. We fight!"** All Might said as the students felt inspired by the speech

_**"NOW, ALL TOGETHER!" **_All Might yelled with the students following him

"Plus Ultra!" Everyone yelled the school's motto

Aoyama notices something on the screen

"Sir, he's on the move." Aoyama said as everyone turned back to the screen

* * *

_[Back with Izuku and Bakugou]_

* * *

Bakugou took out the earpiece and blow it up in his hand.

"Deku…" Bakugou said as he moves his hands behind him.

"Just Die!" Bakugou as he blasted towards Izuku

**_"Seriously, I thought you would do something else."_** Diamondhead said as Bakugou blasted an explosion to Izuku. Izuku raised his arm to tank the explosion and raised the other one. Suddenly, crystals shot out of Diamondhead's fist and fired at Bakugou. Bakugou used his explosions to redirect himself as the crystals flew past him. Most missed him but a few hit him as two cut his left leg and one was stuck in one of his grenade's that was on his arm.

Bakugou fell to the ground and grabbed his cut leg

"Ahh, you'll pay for that Deku!" Bakugou said as he turns to Izuku

**_"Yeah, no. I wish you luck though."_** Izuku said

"Luck? For what!?" Bakugou yelled in confusion

_**"For this!"**_ Diamondhead yelled as he smashes his fist down to the ground and a wall of crystal shot up and closing the way Izuku was in. Bakugou heard something behind him and turns to see the crystals from that attack from before started growing and closing off the other route. Bakugou now realized that Deku trapped him in a crystal made trap.

_**"I said that I wish you luck breaking out of that since that stuff is nearly indestructible."**_ Diamondhead said as he started to walk away. He ignored the angry shouting that slightly could be heard in the crystal trap

**_"Alright, let's check on the ladies."_** Izuku said as he puts two fingers on his head where he felt the earpiece was on

_**"Hello, guys. You there?"**_

_**Izzy, is that you?**_ Izuku heard Lucy's voice talk through the piece

**_"Yeah, it's me. I took care of Kacchan. How's your side?"_**

_**We've found the bomb and we're about to go into the room.**_ Izuku heard Uraraka's voice

**_"Good, I'm on my way."_** Izuku said as he taps the faceplate and transforms back into human.

"AHHHRG! YOU THINK THIS'LL HOLD ME FOREVER DEKU! I'LL BREAK OUT FOR HERE AND KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE TEAM OF YOURS AND THAT I'LL BREAK THAT WATCH OF YOURS AND IF I CAN'T BREAK IT! I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Bakugou shouted loud enough for Izuku to hear. Izuku's eyes went wide and for a second there, he felt anger boil inside him, he grew up hearing that kind of threats from Bakugou that he doesn't care about it anymore. But, he didn't like how Bakugou threaten his friend and cousin like that and to go as far as to proclaim that he'll either break the Omnitrix or take it from him just to stroke his ego. Izuku felt angry but shook his head, he didn't need the emotion to cloud his head now. He need to focus and win, he started to walk away but he stopped and turned to the crystal wall where he saw Bakugou's outline pressing against it.

"I'd like to see you try." Izuku said with a glare as he starts to run to the other direction to find his teammates. Bakugou was left growling in anger as he knew that he couldn't break out for here. He turns and see the wall and grins.

Izuku was running down the hallway of the building, he ran far so he could think

'_Okay, I caught Kacchan. I don't have to worry about him for a while. I need to find the girls and help them out. But I don't know where they are." _Izuku thought before stopping.

"Wait, I know. I'll go Wildmutt." Izuku said as he turns to the watch and activates it. he scrolls through the selection wheel and stops on who he wants.

"Please work…" Izuku said as he slams down onto the watch and the green flash lit the dark hall.

Veins start to appear on Izuku's wrist from the watch and course from it as the watch goes into his body, the veins continue to course up Izuku's arm and spread though his body, the veins reach his face and go to his left eye as he closes it, he opens it again but instead for his normal eye, it's turned completely green. Orange hair started to grow at a rapid rate all over Izuku's body as his eyes and ears started to disappear. His teeth became sharp and his fingernails turned black and grew sharp and his hands turned into paws as he slams it down to the ground

The light dies and Izuku wasn't there. In his place was what appeared to be a large orange dog but it had no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements were somewhat apelike. His teeth were sticking out of his mouth and were very defined. This dog thing had three gill-like lines located on each side of his neck. It wore a green and white collar with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"_**ROAR!"**_ It roared out loud

* * *

_[Back In the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

"_**ROAR!"**_

"Whoa, All Might! I thought you say that there was no sound in the video!" Mineta shouted

"I…I don't think that was the video…" Sato said

"What, you mean to tell me that roar we just heard was that loud enough so we can hear it from here!" Kaminari said, he couldn't believe that he heard a roar that loud

**_"Yes students! Young Midoriya is full of surprises!"_** All Might shouted

**_'The kid could have warned me about that roar. That hurts.'_** All Might thought while rubbing his ear.

"How is that going to help him. He has no ears or eyes. He's blind and deaf in one." Jirou said, pointing out Izuku's missing sensory organs

"Yeah, I think he finally messed up on that one." Sero said. They watched Izuku as he looks around and started to jog in a direction. But the direction he was going was…

"Wait, is he actually going to where the bomb is?!" Shoji asked, the students turned to where Izuku was and saw that he was indeed was going to where the bomb was located as if he knew where it was

"But how!? The guy's blind and deaf! How's he doing this?!" Kaminari said. Momo looked at the video image of Izuku running and noticed the black gill-like things on his neck

"Sir if I may?" Momo asked with her hand raised

_**"Take it away!"**_

"I think that Izuku can see and hear with those gill-like appendages on his neck." Momo said as she points to the scene and the students and teacher look to see the gill-like lines on Izuku's neck opened and closed as he ran

"So, he can smell them with those! How storng is his sense of smell?" Ojiro asked

"Oh, that's so manly!" Kirishima said with a tear on his eye

'_No duh. A Vulpimancer is the best at tracking anything with the sense of smell with their nostrils.'_ Mina thought while smiling at the image on Izuku or Wildmutt as he ran.

_**"Every good observably skills that Young Yaoyorozo."**_ All Might said with a thumbs up to the girl

_**"No seriously. I've been trying to figure out how does he sees after we fought while he was in that form.'**_ All Might thought

_**"Now, let's check on the others."**_ All Might said as they turned to the other screens but he looked to one as black smoke was in the halls

* * *

_[Back in the Building with Iida]_

* * *

"What was that roar?! Was that Midoriya!?" Iida said to no one in particular as he was standing in a clean room with the bomb and was panicking after hearing a primal roar.

"Calm down, calm down and think. Bakugou definitely has a villainous side from what we've seen in these past two days and I can tell that he has a grudge against Midoriya of some sort. But, that's exactly what I need if we are to succeed in this mission. I must temporarily devote myself into criminal temptation. Yes, I won't fail this trail and bring shame onto the Iida name. That means…I must embrace evil to become a hero." Iida said before turning to the door

"Behold! I am the personification of villainy!" Iida shouted to himself in a fake evil voice. The door opens and Iida got ready as…Bakugou walked in holding Uraraka with her hands behind her back

"Bakugou? Where were you and why did you hang up on me?" Iida asked to his partner

"Relax nerd. Found her after I went of them. Took her in and decided to bring so her friends can come and rescue her but we'll get the jump on them." Bakugou said as he puts Uraraka down

"But what happens if they have a different plan?" Iida asked in his 'evil' voice

'_He's so serious!'_ Uraraka thought with a giggle

"Then go get Mann and Izzy since you're fast while I just grab the bomb and protect it." Bakugou said as he started to walk to the bomb

"Right on i…" Iida was about to leave the room in pursuit of the heroes when he heard something that Bakugou said

'_What did he just call Midoriya Izzy? He hasn't call Midoriya anything expects that nickname of his and the only person to call Midoriya by that name is…' _Iida thought as he remembered what happened in this class and turns to see Bakugou was close to the bomb

"Almost there…" 'Bakugou' said as 'he' was about to touch the bomb until 'his' instincts told him to duck. 'Bakugou' barely ducked when a leg kicked right over 'his' head. 'He' jumped from Iida who was now in front of the bomb in his fighting stance.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Bakugou shouted

"Protecting the bomb from you heroes." Iida said

"What are you talking about?" 'Bakugou said

"Nice try Bakugou or should I say…Mann-san!" Iida said as 'Bakugou' sighed and started to dissolve

"How'd you figure out that it was me?" Lucy said as she transforms back to herself.

"When you say Midoriya's name. Bakugou hasn't called Midoriya by anything apart of that nickname he call him to insult him." Iida

"Dang it. Just it's my fault." Lucy said

"Oh, it's okay Lucy-san. At least your plan got us here." Uraraka said as she stood up and her hands were moving, showing that they were not tied at all

"Yeah. Well, I guess we have to kick it up a notch." Lucy said as she rushes towards Iida as her hand changed shape and colour as she slams to where Iida was as the boy dodges the attack.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Sentō kunren (Combat Training)]**_

* * *

"What the?!" Iida shouts, he turns to see that Lucy's arm was in the form of a hammer and purplish brown in colour.

"Be careful Iida." Iida turns back to Lucy who had a big smile on her face

"If you're not, I might get you dirty." Lucy said

**Lucy Mann. Quirk: ****Sludge Body!**** Her sludge and clay-like body can transform and morph herself into some wicked cool forms and ways. She can transform her limbs to create whips and objects and even mold her body to look like other people. **(**a/n: Thank you Zayden StormVoid, AKA the Analyst, for providing the Quirk Explanation.**)

"Uraraka! Go and touch the bomb so we can end it fast!"

"Right!" Uraraka said as she runs to the bomb, Iida sees her and charges to intercept her

"Not so fast hero!" Iida said. Urarka touched her fingers together and jumped. She floated over Iida as Lucy shot water-like blast of mud at Iida.

"Don't forget about me." Lucy said. Uraraka was close to the bomb as she floated close to it

"Release!" Uraraka said, gravity took hold of her again as she falls to the bomb with her arms out

"AH!" Iida saw that Uraraka was close to the bomb. Exhausts popped out of his legs and he ran

'_This takes too much out of me but it'll be worth it when I touch the bomb!'_ Ochaco thought. She was about to touch the bomb when it moved. She fell to the ground and rolled until she hit the wall causing her helmet to fall off.

"Uraraka!" Lucy yelled and ran to her friend. Iida was on the other side of the room with the bomb

"Nice try but your quirk is useless if you can't touch anything. I can easily keep the bomb away from you two until the time runs out! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Iida said. Lucy was helping her friend up who looked a bit sick

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked with Ochaco waving her off

"I'm fine. A little sore but fine." Uraraka said. The two looked at Iida and started to walk to him slowly

"Ah, trying to push numbers against me heroes? I'd like to see you try." Iida said, getting ready for anything. As the girls were about to jump Iida. The door flies open and in comes a large orange dog but it had no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. Its posture and movements were somewhat apelike. Its teeth were sticking out of his mouth and were very defined. This dog thing had three gill-like lines located on each side of his neck. It wore a green and white collar

"What is that!?" Iida shouted while pointing to the 'dog' thing. Uraraka looks at it and sees the same symbol that Izuku's forms have

"Deku? Is that you?" Uraraka asked, Izuku smiles and nods as his paw goes to the symbol and taps it. he transforms back to himself

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"It's over Iida. You're outnumbered." Izuku said as he walks to his teammates

"Where is Bakugou?" Iida asked

"He's busy at the moment." Izuku bluntly says. He looks at the girls and they nod, sending a silent message. They slowly walk to Iida as he gets into a fighting stance but he knew that he couldn't win in a 3-on-1 fight

* * *

_[Back in the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

"Wow, Midoriya had it." Sato said, the students saw that Izuku had it to the room where the others were in

"Yeah, now this fight's in the heroes' favour." Ojiro said

**_"Yes, it looks like this match is over." _**All Might said but Tokoyami sees something on screen.

"Sir look!" He shouted as All Might looks at the screen

* * *

_[Back with the others]_

* * *

"I'm all loaded up." The four turn to see Bakugou standing at the door with his right arm raised with the grenade looking item glowing red for a second

"H-H-How'd you get out? And what did you mean, 'all loaded up'?" Izuku asked, seeing Bakugou out and about

"I blasted my way out of the walls in the shitty trap of yours. Why aren't you using that _fancy_ quirk of yours? Don't tell me that you think you've won Deku? Get over here and show me your full power." Bakugou said with a crazed look on his face

"If you think I'm still afraid for you." Izuku started saying as he went to the watch and activated it

"Think again, because it's you should be afraid of me now." Izuku said. Bakugou felt insulted by that remark but he grinned and decided to let his own weapon do the talking

"Since you're such a stalker. You should probably know how my awesome quirk: **Explosion** works." Bakugou said, aiming his right gauntlet right at Izuku.

"I secret nitro-glycerin like substance in my sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I can do if I had a lot of it." Bakugou said, he pulls the level on the gauntlet as if cocking a gun and a safety pin pops out of it. He positions himself.

"That's right. These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been storing up my sweat for one monster blast!" Bakugou yells out as he places one finger onto the pin

'_Wait…than that means!'_

"KACCHAN STOP! YOU'LL BLOW THE WHOLE ROOM DOWN ON TO US!" Izuku said as he rushes forwards to Bakugou while the selection wheel span

* * *

_[Back in the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

All Might heard what Bakugou said and knew what was going to happen

**_'No! He's going to far!'_**

_**"Young Bakugou! Don't do it! You'll kill them!"**_ All Might shouted which altered the students

"No way…" Kaminari yelled

"Bakugou's going too far! He'll kill them!" Kirishima yelled

"Why's Midoriya running to him?! Run, get out of there!" Sato yelled

"IZUKU/MIDORI!" Momo and Mina shouted

* * *

_[Back with the others]_

* * *

"NAH! I'm just aiming this at Deku and he'll be fine if he dodges!" Bakugou shouted as he slowly pulls the pin out. Izuku runs to the gauntlet and slams down to the watch as green flashed in the room.

"Get down!" Lucy shouted as she pulls in Uraraka and Iida as she transforms and grows bigger. Bakugou finally pulls the pin out and the explosion leaves the gauntlet as something started to contain the blast while the light was slowly dying. It did it's best to do it but…

***POP***

The explosion still left the gauntlet but the gauntlet blew up as whatever was containing it caused the blowback of the force and heat from the monster explosion to revert back into the gauntlet and caused it to explode and making Bakugou fly backwards.

* * *

_[Back in the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

The room shook from the aftershock of the explosion by Bakugou's quirk and weapon. They looked around once the vibration and shock form the explosion finished

"Whoa! This is nuts!" Kirishima yelled

"Is everyone alright!?" Jirou asked

"Did Bakugou just kill everyone in that room?!" Sero yelled

"Is Izuku alright!?" Momo yelled at the Symbol Of Peace

"Tell us if he's alright. We saw him run to the gauntlet and did something to it before the explosion happened! Please tell us that he's alive!" Mina said

**_"Come in! Come in Midoriya! Anyone!"_** All Might yelled for any responds

* * *

_[In Nezu's Office]_

* * *

"That's it! I'm going down there and expelling that kid now!" Aizawa said, he got up and was about to walk to Training Ground: Beta when Nezu held his hand out at him

"Calm down Shota and sit down." Nezu calmly said

"But sir. Bakugou could have hurt the others!?" Aizawa said

"I know but we can thank Young Izuku for absorbing most of the blow and Young Lucy for protecting the students." Nezu said as he takes a sip of his tea

"What do you mean sir?"

"Come and watch. We can discuss more on the topic later." Nezu said. Aizawa went back to his seat and watched the screen as they heard coughing

* * *

_[Back with the others]_

* * *

The explosion from the attack Bakugou released caused the walls to burn and implode and the glass to shatter from the force and the support beams were broken and destroyed from the attack. The bomb fell out of the room and to the street. Bakugou was coughing and walking back to the room after the blast and blowback explosion caused him to fall backwards and hit the wall behind him, leaving a crater.

"Come on out Deku! Stop hiding!" Bakugou yelled while grabbing his right arm. He looked down and saw that his support item was destroyed by the blowback from whatever was trying to tank the explosion, his arm…it felt burnt and broke. He looked around to find the nerd and finish him off.

As the smoke and dust started to settle, the room had green liquid all over the walls and floor.

"WHERE'D YA GO!? YA FUCKING NERD!" Bakugou roared out before something flew by him. The green liquid started to twitch as a floating disk flew to the middle of the destroyed room and started spinning. The green liquid started to gather to the disk but some went to Bakugou's other gauntlet and took it off him and threw it out the hole from the blast. The disk continued to spin as the liquid started to form and take shape for something. While this was happening, the rocks and bricks from the damaged wall started to move as something was under it started to move apart.

Bakugou looked and frozen as something purplish sludge looking being moving out of the pile of bricks. It had two mobile whiskers on its cheeks and two antennae above its larger eyes and. He turns to where the disk was and freezes even more when he saw a pile of green goo in humanoid form with the disk over its head and it only had green eyes. It had the Omnitrix's faceplate on its chest

_**"****_You guys okay?_"**_ The sludge sounded like Lucy asked as Uraraka and Iida who were dirty from her mud and explosion coughed

"Y-Y-Yeah. *cough* thanks…Lucy?" Uraraka said but got confused at the sight of the new being

_**"Yeah, it's me. I'm in my full 'quirk' form. I had to go in it to not only survive the blast but also to get you two to safety."**_ Lucy said as she turns to where the green goo was standing

_**"Izzy, you okay?"**_ Lucy asked

_**"Yeah. I'm find. A bit shaken up and dizzy but I'm okay." **_The green goo which was Izuku said in a voice that sounded like it was in water as he nods.

The two turn and glare at Bakugou who started to breath rapidly while the world around him started to go black and fire appeared in his mind. He felt like he was reliving that day 10 months ago.

* * *

_[Back in the Monitoring Room]_

* * *

"NO FREAKING WAY! THEY SURVIVED THAT BLAST!" Sato yelled in shock

Everyone in the room were surprised and in shock to see the two cousins in similar forms as they were glaring at Bakugou

"It must have been Midoriya. He transformed before the blast could be fired and must've somehow blocked it from taking full force." Asui said with her finger on her chin

"That would explain the green liquid that was on the floor and walls. It was Midoriya all along. It's almost as if the watch gave him that form to tank the blast." Ojiro said

"Look, Mann changed as well." Sero said as they look to see that Lucy had changed

"I think she did it to tank the blast and protect

"Yeah, but she changed into something gross." Mineta said, not finding Lucy's current form not sexy

"Look at the face that Midoriya and Mann are making. They're mad." Kaminari said, they looked and saw the angry faces on the two changelings

"Go Midoriya and Mann! You can fight!" Kirishima shouted, cheering on the heroes

Momo and Mina were stunned to see their friends were okay. They thought that Izuku was killed from the green goo that was all over the place. They let a sigh in relief. Before…

"Come on Midori!"

"Go Izuku-kun!"

"**KICK HIS ASS!" **Both yelled out and cheered

* * *

_[Back with Izuku and Bakugou]_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**_

* * *

Izuku and Lucy were glaring at Bakugou, who was having a panic attack

**_"I always knew you were do things over the top…but this…this takes the cake."_** Izuku growled out, clearly pissed that Bakugou would pull something like this. He saw that Bakugou wasn't moving at all. Lucy noticed as well and decided to piss him

_**"Oh, you shocked to see us still alive. Ha, and I guess I was right about you. You're nothing but a big bully!"**_ Lucy shouted, her shouting brought Bakugou back to his senses. He turned to Lucy and starts to get mad

"You…" Baukgou said, his hands started to crackle with explosions

_**"Me what?"**_

"YOU BITCH!" Bakugou yelled as he rushes towards Lucy. He was close when something grabbed him. He looks back and sees a green trial of goo stuck to him. Izuku's eyes indicated that he was really pissed as green lighting surged around him

_**"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER BAKUGOU!"**_ Izuku said as he stretches himself and used this new found strength to hail Bakugou out the room through the door and into the halls

"_**Lucy! Uraraka! Finish this! I'll keep Kacchan busy."**_ Izuku yelled as he ran out the room

"Okay/_**Got it**_" The two said. They looked around to see where the bomb…but saw that it wasn't in the room

"Hey, where's the weapon?" Uraraka asked. They looked for it until Lucy looked down and saw it.

_**"Uhhh, it's there…"**_ Lucy said as she points to it. Iida and Uraraka look down to the ground and see the bomb laying on the street. They look at each other until Iida bolted out the room and headed down the stairs to go to the bomb.

"He's going to the bomb.!" Uraraka shouted. Lucy reverted back to her human form and stretched her hand

"Quick, make me float!" Lucy said as Uraraka stretched her hand to here

Bakugou was rolling to the ground after Izuku threw him out of the room.

"What the?" HE said as he looked up and saw a green trial of goo rushing towards him. He saw the green goo change into a dark shade of green with egg shaped eyeballs and teeth as fire followed him. Bakugou put his hands forwards and started to blast explosions at it but the green goo dodged them with the help of the flying disk. The disk flew over Bakugou's head and pass him as the goo hit him and started to stick to him as it shot out green treads of itself and stuck to the wall. The disk hovered over Bakugou and he notices it. It lowers itself to the goo and a head with green eyes popped out with the disk floating over it. Its eyes were narrowed and looking straight to Bakugou's face

**_"You've got some nerve Kacchan! What were you thinking?!"_** Izuku asked angrily.

"I wanted to put you in your place!" Bakugou shouted at the face made out of goo

_**"My place? And that's where?" **_Izuku asked, confused

"Under my feet." Bakugou said

"_**What?"**_

"You heard me. Under my feet. You're quirkess and that makes you useless. Just because you got some watch that turns you into freaks, you think that you'rehot shit! I don't think so. So, it's make job to remain you that you are useless. You were always useless and that you'll always be useless Deku!" Bakugou yelled. Izuku looked at him for a bit

**_"My god…you're so full of yourself that you think that you're the best."_** Izuku said, shocked by his childhood friend's words

"I don't think that I'm the best. I AM the best." Bakugou said as Izuku stretched a ball of goo far from him as green lighting surged around it,

_**"Than best this!"**_ Izuku shouted as the ball shot forwards and hits Bakugou square in the head. Knocking him out. Izuku sighed as he let go for Bakugou and tap the Omnitrix and reverts back to human form.

_**"Oh man. That was intense." Izuku said as the alarm went off**_

_**"The Bomb has been captured!"**_ All Might said as he saw Lucy and Uraraka floating in the air outside the building with Lucy's arm stretched and touching the bomb as Iida exited the building

_**"You did it…"**_ All Might said to himself

_**"The Hero Team…WINS!"**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**This was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fight scenes**_

_**The battle is done, the heroes team have once. Find Out Next Time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo. **_

_**Should I add more and Lucy? Or not?**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	8. Aftermath

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 108**

**Follows: 126**

**Reviews: 53**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 6 669**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**Now, You're probably wondering as to why I'm updating at a fast rate. Well, I want to get to the Sport Festival as fast as possible since it's the best arc of the anime so far and I want to showcase some great fight so that's why I'm going fast.**

**Now in the last chapter: It's Heroes Vs. Villains in an exercise as Izuku, Lucy and Ochaco were battling against Iida and Bakugou. Bakugou sets out on his own mission to find out how Izuku got a quirk but fails. He resorts to his trump card by using a powerful explosion to get his answers but Izuku intercepted and took him out of the fight with a new form and granted the win for his team when he did**

**Now to reply last chapter's review:**

**fpinheiro96: Thank you for the love!**

**Xerzo LotCN: ****I suggest that you do watch the movies and specials since I'm going to use some references from them. **

**For Lucy to be in the harem…I have my answer**

**Bakugou blow the wall next to him to escape and run to the room where everyone was in**

**Even the best can make mistakes like that.**

**Thank god for Lucy and Izuku for reacting fast to stop the blast and to protect people's lives. The reason why the blast backfired on to Bakugou is that while Goop containing the blast, the force of it went back into the gauntlet and caused a secondary explosion that took out his arm and Nezu is talking to someone about Bakugou**

**R reyes:**** I was thinking on adding a OC alien girl into the situation soon**

**SonicMax:**** Brah, I was going to do that already and I'll see you for Loud House: Dojinushi later**

**Maximum Rhapsody:**** I know that the Class A girls like Mina, Momo, Ochaco and Tsu are enough but for the Class B girls…I'll think about it. as well for the other ladies **

**As for the adventures like in Ben 10. I have a plan for that**

**Zayden StormVoid****: The Man for the hour/day/week/year! **_**The Analyst!**_

**Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the fight. I was scared that I messed it up.**

**For Izuku's confident while he's in alien mode. I felt like Ben's confident from the cartoon was good whenever his in an alien, so I included it in since to him, it feels natural and right for him, plus remember, the aliens do change the user's state of mind while in that form so his confident is boosted. As for him and OFA in human form. He'll learn not to rely on the watch in every situation soon.**

**The use of the aliens, I wanted a good combo of aliens to use. Diamondhead for Bakugou's explosion and to trap him in something hard to break, Wildmutt to track down the bomb and Goop to tank the blast since he's one of the few to tank it and be fine from it. I wanted Lucy's powers to be showcased in the test so people would think that they know how it is.**

**Now to the fight itself. I wanted to do a fast one like have Izuku go XLR8 and touch the bomb as the test begun but I thought that it was a cheap thing to do. (Also, did you know that XLR8 can go up to 500 mph but can clock into 888 mph but it'll leave a huge strain on his body if he did) I wanted everyone to have a part in the fight and chapter from the use of their powers to their mistakes so it'll show that ever in a test, they can make mistakes plus, Lucy was holding back a bit.**

**BAKUGOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT! He did deserve it since he was close to killing four innocent people just to kill one fucking guy and even that didn't work.**

**He should have PSTD from that incident since anyone would in real life. My beliefs on how Bakugou sees Izuku as a useless quirkless loser are based from what I heard from the show, I want Izuku to have a moment to show that all the praises and things Bakugou got from the time before U.A mean nothing now. Plus, as you said, the shit storm is coming for him thanks to that stunt**

**Thanks for liking the running commentary, I wanted to put comedic relief in the chapter to take some stress from the fight **

**As for Lucy in the harem. I tossed a coin to find my answer. I got it.**

**Thanks man and anyway with all that said, keep sending me reviews and I'll reply them dude. **

**And good luck on finding the dude XD**

**Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**Firem78910:**** I already have my answer**

**SPeCTeR-ll7:**** Thank you. Like I said, I want realism into the story and the characters to have things in real life like us. As for Lucy and Toga in the harem…I have my answer for Lucy but for Toga…I'll think about**

**thewittywhy:**** Yes, thank you for saying that, I was scared that you guys were going to hate the fight scenes. **

**Dude, I want the story to be realistic into real life situations, I really never understood why the main guy in a show would forgive one guy who like for example, kills his family. And don't worry about Sparky, his karma is coming**

**The Omnitrix did have a part in saving him. The original alien he was going to pick was Diamondhead and tank the blast but the watch saw that he'll never survive a point bink explosion like that so it chooses Goop for him to survive the blast**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support**

**animecollecter:**** I did the coin toss. I got my answer.**

**I loved the name. I'm using it for him in the story**

**Yes, the playlists are going from the OG series to Alien Force until I figure out how to include the aliens from Ultimate Alien and Omniverse**

**Yeah, I was too excited to wait so I did it fast**

**Haro654: ****Yes, Goop has come and is here to stay**

**And, in this chapter: The aftermath of the first combat training match and the results of it**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

* * *

**_"The Hero Team…WINS!"_**

The students saw that saw Lucy and Uraraka floating in the air outside the building with Lucy's arm stretched and touching the bomb as Iida exiting the building, while on another screen, Izuku standing next to an unconcise Bakugou while the watch was on the red

"Got It!" Lucy shouted as she grabs Uraraka and reverted herself to the ground.

"R-R-Release…" Ochaco said with difficulty as gravity returned to them and the two girls landed on the ground. Iida showed up and saw that weapon was in the heroes' hands and knew that he lost.

"I…lost…" Iida said with his head lowered to the ground.

"Yay…we did…MHH" Uraraka was speaking lazily before her stomach turned into knots and she throw up on to the street, similarly like before

The students in the monitoring room was stunned at what just transpired.

"Wow, what a weird way for this to finish. Both teams suffered big from this while one of them stands completely fine." Kaminari said as they watched as Lucy and Iida comforted Uraraka who was still trying to stop herself from vomiting while Izuku still stood over Bakugou

"What's the old saying? 'The strongest lasts the longest.'" Tokoyami said

"This class is intense." Asui said before they felt a huge wind gush blow as they saw All Might not in the room anymore

* * *

_[At the building]_

* * *

All Might was watching the med bots carry Bakugou away as they spoke. He turned around and saw Izuku looking at the watch in deep thought

'_I'LL BREAK THAT WATCH OF YOURS AND IF I CAN'T BREAK IT! I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU!__'_ Izuku remembered the words Bakugou said to him before he left him in that trap

_"I wanted to put you in your place!" Bakugou shouted at the face made out of goo_

_"My place? And that's where?" Izuku asked, confused_

_"Under my feet." Bakugou said_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Under my feet. You're quirkess and that makes you useless. Just because you got some watch that turns you into freaks, you think that your hot shit! I don't think so. So, it's make job to remain you that you are useless. You were always useless and that you'll always be useless Deku!"_

'_Is that what you think I am Kacchan…a useless nobody that you can bully on as much as you want?'_ Izuku said as his fists started to shake as anger started to build up

'_A useless…defenseless…Deku….'_ Izuku was really getting mad until he felt a hand on his shoulder

**_"Are you alright Young Midoriya?"_** All Might asked his successor as he saw the shaking fists

"Y-Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" Izuku said

_**"Good. We need to go and show your results. Remember to take this experience and use it in the future Young Midoirya."**_ All Might said

"Yes sir." Izuku said as the two started to walk out of the building

* * *

_[At the monitoring room]_

* * *

"Midoriya, that was awesome!"

"Midoriya! Mann, you guys okay!?"

"How are you not die!?"

The rest of the team were walking into the monitoring room and were bombarded with questions from the rest of the class as soon as they entered the room

All Might resumed the class without Bakugou who was in the nurse's office getting his arm treated. Uraraka was drinking a water bottle to get the fluids back in her body after the backlash of her quirk stopped, Iida had an orange juice box to get the fuel he used back as well and Izuku and Lucy were in the room. All Might looked at the screen and begun to discuss the breakdown of

**_"Well, despite the results and what we just witnessed. The MVP of the test is a tie between Young Iida and Young Midoriya!"_** All Might yelled. The class didn't look too surprised about Izuku from being call the MVP expect the boy himself but some were surprised at Iida being MVP as well.

"I understand Midoriya. But how'd Iida get MVP as well?" Asui asked the Pro

_**"Mhhh, valid question. I did I choose those two instead of one? Who has a guess!?"**_ All Might asked.

"Sir, I can tell you why!" Momo raised her hand at the request

_**"_Go right ahead Young Yaoyorozu!_"**_ All Might said

"Let's talk about the villains first. When Bakugou left Iida as the two had a huge advantage in this test, it left Iida to defend the bomb all by himself. I will say that the plan to clean out the room out for anything was smart as it left Uraraka with nothing to use with her quirk. Bakugou clearly let a personal grudge he has against to cloud his judgment but that allowed Midoriya in turn to predict that Bakugou would come after him first and only in this test. That allowed Midoriya to make a plan to counter him like making that trap of crystals.

Midoriya used his quirk well throughout the test, from trapping Bakugou with the crystals, to changing into that orange dog to track the weapon down and into that green goo to absorb the explosion that Bakugou used and to capturing Bakugou and put him out of the test was smart, while I'm there, I'd say that the attack was probably the most dangerous thing to do as if the weapon was real, it'd kill not just them but everyone in the city block.

Now to the hero team, Lucy and Uraraka worked well together as their plan to make Lucy disgust herself into Bakugou and trick Iida into thinking it was him in the attempt to calm the weapon was smart but I saw that Lucy said something that caused Iida to be cautious and aware that it was them. They used their quirks well in the fight and combined them into calm the weapon in the end was well but it was a risk as well.

Out of all of them. I'd say that Iida and Midoriya were the best. They used their quirks well, made plans in case their foes were on to them and were focus on their roles in it." Momo said as the students looked at her in a state of stunned shock from her report of the results. Iida was crying happy tears and saluting. Izuku's face looking like a real tomato from the praise and embarrassment from Momo's report as he was blushing and steaming was in the air with it coming off his head.

_**'This girl really does have a good eye…'**_ All Might thought while in a similar state of stunned shock

_**"YES *cough* Yes…well, you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit while Young Midoriya could have flew up there and dropped the surprise attack on the villains in the test. But…otherwise. You nailed it!"**_ All Might said with giving praise to Momo after cough to cover up the high pitch tome of his voice before speaking. While everyone was trying to process what she said, Izuku was in a different train of thought as he heard something from All Might

'_I COULD HAVE USED SOMEONE WHO CAN FLY AND FINISH THE TEST FASTER!'_

"One should always start with basics to develop depth of learning and devote themselves wholeheartedly. That's the only way that you can become a top hero." Momo said while her hands were on her hips

**Momo Yaoyorozu. Like she said to Izuku on the day they met, she's one of the four students who got into U.A High through recommendations**

_**"Now than. Time to blow this joint! Let's move onto the next match! Think of what you saw think on what to do and what NOT to do in your turn."**_ All Might said. Izuku was looking at the watch and the words that Bakugou said kept playing on repeat in his head. He known the guy hated him but…he never knew as too why?

Izuku kept thinking about until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Momo looking at him with a slight concern on her face

"Oh, h-h-hey Momo. What's up?" Izuku asked

"You looked out of it a bit. Are you okay?" Momo asked, she thought that the blast did do damage to Izuku

"No, I-I-I'm fine. I'm just think o-o-o-on something." Izuku said

"Oh, okay. Look Izuku. Can I talk to you after school?" Momo asked

"Uh, okay. About what?" Izuku asked, confused

"Something important." Momo only said.

"Uhh, s-s-sure." Izuku said. Momo nodded and went back to the class, Izuku followed her as Mina came to him

"Midori! That was so cool what you did." Mina said with a smile

'_M-M-Me! Cool!'_ Izuku thought. Feeling a bit better from her words

"T-T-T-Thanks Mina…" Izuku said with a little blush

"No problem!" Mina said

_**"Alright. It's Team B Vs. Team I Now! Teams go and get ready!"**_ All Might said

"Yes sir." The four students said as they went to a new building to use for their test

* * *

_[Outside: Battle Building B]_

* * *

_**"Team B will be the Heroes and Team I will be the villains."**_ All Might said thought the speaker system as the teams got ready. Inside the building, the guy with a tail was stretching his body for the fight ahead before a pair of floating gloves and shoes approached him

"Hey, Ojiro." Hagakure called him as Ojiro turns to the gloves

"Let's get serious! I'm gonna take of all my clothes and totally disappear." Hagakure said as she started to take off he gloves and shoes

"Yeah, totally. Cool." Ojiro calmly said, he was calm on the outside but…on the inside?

'_Hagakure is using her quirk to our advantage but…it's kinda weird to know that there a nude girl standing right by me…what am I suppose to do here?_ Ojiro thought. Hagakure noticed the look on his face and covered herself with her clothes

"Uhh…please don't look. It's embarrassing…" Hagakure said

"What's the difference?" Ojiro asked

_**"LOOK ALIVE KIDS! SHOW US YOU'RE THE EMBODIMENT OF GOOD…OR EVIL? LET'S GO!"**_ All Might signalled the start of the test. Shoji lifted his arms and the tentacles on his arms as the tips of them morphed into ears

**Mezo Shoji. Quirk: ****Dupli-Arms! ****He can replicate different body parts on the tips of his tentacles. Although it's super strange**

One of his tentacles changed from an ear and into a mouth as his teammate walked into the building

"One's in the north side on the fourth floor and I think the other is on the same level somewhere. Both are barefoot. I bet the invisible one plans to sneak up on us and surprise us." Shoji said as his teammate continued to walk in

"For your own safety. Go outside. I believe that our opponents intend to fight on a defensive battle." This kid sad. He lifted his right hand and frost started to appear from it. Shoji sees this and runs outside as this kid places his hand on the wall of the building and ice started to appear from it. On the floor, his right foot started to have ice as it coursed throughout the hall

"But we already won." He said as the ice rapidly expend through the whole building, freezing it. On the ground, two footprints were seen

"Ow ow ow ow. My feet are suck." Hagakure said. Ojiro was trying to break out of his trap as his own feet were in the ice as well

"His quirk is insane." Ojiro said while trying to break out. He heard footsteps coming towards him as Todoroki walked in to the room and was walking to the bomb. Ojiro got into a stance

"Pry yourself up if you want. But, it'll be hard to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet." Todoroki said as he passed Ojiro who couldn't do anything.

* * *

_[At the monitoring room]_

* * *

All Might and the students were holding themselves while shivering from the sudden temperature drop

_**"H-H-He's s-s-stopped t-t-them w-w-w-without damaging the w-w-w-weapon or h-h-his teammate. Take note of his technique s-s-students." **_All Might said while shivering

"Whoa, he's strong." Kirishima said, in awe for the display for power from the duo hair kid

"Yeah, him, Midoriya and Bakugou are powerhouses." Kaminari said.

Izuku was watching the duo haired kid and was in deep thought

'_He's obviously trained his whole life to have that much control on his quirk. I wonder how storng he really is?'_ Izuku thought.

_[Back at the building]_

The dup hared hid touched the weapon with his left arm, calming the weapon

_**"The Hero Team…WINS!"**_ All Might through the sound system, declaring the victors

The duo haired kid narrowed his one visible eye and steam erupted from his left hand.

"Heat too?" Ojiro said, he felt the rise in temperature as the ice melted in rapid speed and the whole building felt like a sauna.

"Ow ow ow ow." Hagakure said as the puddle from the ice that trapped her melted and was boiling her feet. Back in the weapon room. Ojiro looked around and saw water dripping.

"It's not your fault." Ojiro turned around and saw The duo haired kid looking at him

"We're just playing on different levels."

**Shoto Todoroki. Another of the four admitted to U.A. through recommendations Quirk: Half-Cold, Hal-Hot. He can freeze things with his right side while burn up the charts with his left. The range of his abilities is currently unknown.**

Todoroki was walking out the building with Shoji looking at him as he passes.

* * *

_[At the monitoring room]_

* * *

"Holy crap!"

"That guy is kind of intimidating."

"He got in on a recommendation. So he must be good."

The students were in awe at the power that Todoroki did as they voiced their comments to him

"It's not just because his powerful. He knows what he was doing." The students turned around and saw Izuku looking down onto a notebook and a pen in his hand while writing

"He obviously did training to get enough control to use his quirk without freezing the next building when he did that. His style looks a bit loose as if he prefers to use his right side which from observing is something linked to an ice quirk while his left side is possibly a fire or high temperature quirk which he doesn't show but it's there since the left side of his body is covered in ice. So that means that his body is not use too high heat from his quirk. But the right side could cool it down and vase versa with the ice half acts up. He obviously had his costume designed to withstand temperature changes from himself and mutter mutter mutter mutter."

The class watched as Izuku was in his own world as he scribbled at fast speeds that would make XLR8 look slow. Lucy sighed and walked to Izuku and bopped him in head

"Uhh!" Izuku looked around, the bop broke him out of his world and brought him back to reality

"You were muttering Izzy. I thought you grew out of it. But it seems that it's grown bigger than the last time I saw it." Lucy said

"Wait, Midoriya. Did you come up with that crazy theory from the top of your head?" Kaminari asked, bewildered from what he just heard

"Y-Y-Yeah, it's a habit of m-m-mine to analyse quirks and heroes. I'm trying to break out of it." Izuku said while rubbing his head, from the bop

"Wait, you knew that the villain team were going to lose." Uraraka said

"I thought on it but I wasn't such if Todoroki was going to freeze the whole building or not and give Shoji a chance to help. But I guess I was right and wrong and the same time." Izuku said

**_"Excellent analysing there Young Midoriya! On-The-Fly Analysing skills is good for a Pro when they're in battle against a villain or assisting another Hero!" _**All Might said with a hidden tone of proud in his voice

_**"Guess that fanboy mind really does come in handy in this job'**_ All Might thought

_**"Now onto the next fight!"**_

* * *

_[Timeskip: 3 Hours Later]_

_[Afternoon]_

* * *

It was the end of school. The rest of the lesson went by pretty quick which gave Izuku the chance to analyse his classmates' quirks as they fought. He was amazed by the power and prowess, he provided a quick prediction to see who he thought would win the match and 88% of his predictions were correct but one was wrong when Aoyama freaked out when Mina accidently burn two holes on his cape when she was sliding on the ground with her quirk. The poor boy refused to continue the match until he fixed the cape which costed them the match. Mina was a bit mad at the loss but Izuku did comfort her when she returned.

Now they were back in their homeroom as the art teacher finished their lesson. Some packed and rushed out the room to head home fast while some stayed to talk.

Izuku was packing his things, he noticed a large group of his classmates surrounding his desk, which consisted a black haired kid with large elbows, one kid with spiky red hair, a tall and buck kid with brown hair and thick lips and a blonde haired kid with a lighting strike streak on his hair and a girl who had green hair like him but it was in a darker shade than his

"Heya. I'm Hanta Sero. Nice to meet ya." The elbow kid introduced himself

"Ejirou Kirishima and dude, that diamond form for yours was so manly!" The red haired kid introduced himself

"Name's Rikkido Sato. At your service." The tall kid said

"Name's Denki Kaminari and I'm a ladies' man." The blonde kid said, trying to act smooth

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsu. We've actually met before." The green haired girl said

"R-R-Really?" Izuku asked, trying to remember where has he meet her before but she did look familiar

"I was under those rocks in the entrance exam." Tsu said as Izuku's eye shot open at the memory

"Wait, I remember now. You and Uraraka tried to give your point to me. Wow, sorry I haven't noticed you until now. Thank you for that." Izuku said with a bow

"It's the least I can do." Tsu said with her tongue out a bit. But if you saw closely, you could see a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Wait, you saved her in the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked

"Y-Y-Yes…" Izuku answered quietly

"That's…that's…so…MANLY! Bro, you've been a hero even before being here." Kirishima said

Izuku was taken back from the compliment. He has never be complimented by someone except his mom before thanks to his former status as Quirkless. He felt…joy from it.

"T-T-Thanks." Izuku said

"So Midoriya…dude. You got to tell us those forms that you transform into. I wanna know what they do." Kamniari said. Izuku thought about and shrugged his shoulders. If he got info on their quirks, it's only fair if he gave some to them. He went into his big yellow bag and took out a notebook. This was the notebook that All Might gave to him to help him record the forms or aliens in the watch. He did change it as it had the green hourglass drawn on it. Izuku opened it to a page and showed it to the group, it was a well-drawn picture of Diamondhead

"I call this one: **Diamondhead.** I'm pretty such you know why." He laughed as the others laughed along with him.

"Basically he's a walking, living crystal life form. He can produce, and manipulate his crystals just like Todoroki can. I'm a tank since my body is made of the stuff but the ones that come off me is slightly weaker so they can break given if the attack has enough force. But, if they still on my body. They're nearly indestructible." Izuku said

"Wow, that's impressive." Kirishima said, impressed by the alien's ability

"Question. You said nearly indestructible. So, are you saying that you can still break in that form?" Kaminari asked

"Welll…I theroized that if I was hit with enough force then…yup." Izuku said

"Oh…"

"What about that fast one?" Sato asked

"Oh you mean **XLR8.**" Izuku said as he turns a few pages to XRL8's page

"Accelerate? What kind of name is that?" Sero asked

"No, not accelerate. X-L-R-8." Izuku spelled out the speedy alien's name

"Oh..."

"Anyway, he's the fastest one I've got on my list so far. And not just psychically, I can think faster, react faster and process emotions faster. I don't know the full speed of him but the last time I did, I clocked in at 500 mph." Izuku said

The groups' jaws dropped at the speed the alien had, even Iida's dropped when he went to the group to insert himself into the conversation and paled. Mina's eyes went wide at the speed; she knew that the alien species was fast but she never knew that they were this fast. Ochaco, and Lucy were right behind her when they heard what Izuku said

"Dude, that's fast as hell!" Sato said

"Yeah it is." Kaminari said

"What about that flaming man of yours?" Tokoyami asked from his seat as he listened to conversation

"Oh, **Heatblast**." Izuku said as Heatblast's page came

"Wow, that's a good picture of him." Mina said as she saw the drawing of the alien

"T-T-Thanks. Anyway, he's a walking star. He can produce fire and heat things up to boiling temperatures. I don't know how hot I can go when I'm him but I think very hot. He's actually the first one I ever transformed into." Izuku said

"Wow." The group said.

Over time, Izuku explained the ones he transformed into to them. He didn't tell them the ones he hasn't until as he's saving them of later. Over time, they were satisfied with his answers.

He said his goodbyes and him and Lucy were walking out of the school. He had Bakugou on his mind. He went to check on him but he disappeared when the final bell rang from what Recovery Girl told him. He did feel bad of decking Kacchan but a part of him felt like he deserved it. After that stunt he tried to pull on he and the others was…wrong. Lucy looked at Izuku and saw the expression on his face

"Hey, Izzy." She said, Izuku was brought back to reality when he heard Lucy's voice

"Huh? You say something?" Izuku asked

"You looked out of it a bit. Are you okay?" Lucy asked

"No, I-I-I'm fine. I'm just think o-o-o-on something." Izuku said

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she saw someone at the gate

"Why do you ask?" Izuku asked Lucy

"Cause you got someone waiting for you." Lucy said while pointing to the gate. Izuku looked and saw that Momo was standing at the gate, looking at the sun set and in deep thought.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Catch up when you're done." Lucy said, leaving an internally panicking Izuku. Lucy walks pass Momo who notices her.

'_If she's walking out. Than that means…'_ Momo thought, she looks behind her and sees Izuku slowly walking out the school and was sweating a bit. He reaches her and stands right in front of her.

"H-H-Hey Momo…" Izuku greeted, nervously

"Hello Izuku." Momo greeted back in a normal tone

The two stood there in awkward silence

"Look Momo if this is-" Izuku was speaking but he was cut off when Momo suddenly grabbed him and smooched him onto her body and held him tightly which caused him to stiffen

"Momo?" Izuku said but he felt…shaking. He felt Momo shake

"I thought…I thought that you were killed…when I saw that green flash and then the explosion and the green liquid all over the room. I thought…I-I-I thought that you…you killed by Bakugou…I've…I've never be more terrified in my life until then" Momo weakly cried out

Izuku's eyes went wide

"I know that we're working together to become heroes and just when I thought we were getting closer to that dream. Seeing you run into that blast and seeing you were blown up like that… I couldn't believe it…I-I-I didn't want to believe it."

'_She…she stuttered...She never does that…'_ Izuku thought in shock. He could tell that the poor girl was struggling to hold back her tears. Izuku's natural nervousness faded away and being the kind-hearted and over-worried boy that he is. He embraced her and stoked her back and he knew he had to say something to keep this previous girl from crying

"Momo. I'm not going to die. Not now, not ever. If things look blink like and that I'm in a bad stop, just like they were today. Then, I'll find a way to get out of it. just like I did today." Izuku said. Momo broke the hug and looked at Izuku in disbelief

"B-But…how? What makes you so sure that you can make it out of anything?!" Momo yelled.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Fairy Tail OST: Theme (Slow Version)]**_

* * *

Izuku pointed to the sky as the wind blow by

"Because that's what heroes do." Izuku said with a small smile

Momo's eye widen and she could feel Izuku's spirit emitting from him as he stood in front of her as his hair gently flowed with the wind

"Even when things look blink, and there's no hope at all. Heroes always finds a way to save those in trouble and stop those who caused chaos and pain. That what heroes do, that what _we'll _do!" Izuku said. In the heat of the moment, he confidently took Momo's right hand held it with his left one

"I cannot…no. I refuse to die. Not until I become the world's greatest hero and both of us become heroes. I promise you, on my life, my heart and on this watch." Izuku lifted his arm and his blazer's sleeve fell down a bit to reveal the Omnitrix to Momo.

"That I won't die. I'll get out of any situation. No matter hard bad things might look, or how terrible it is. I _will_ come out of it. Alive, and well so we can become heroes together." Izuku said with a smile on his face

Momo looked at Izuku in shock. This boy…no…this _hero_ was sure that he'll not die anytime soon. Hearing those reassuring words, she could feel herself brightening up and the worry of Izuku dying slowly leave. She smiled and wiped the single tear that fell while Izuku was speaking

"Thank you Izuku-kun…I'll take you up for it." She said with a small smile

"Good to know." Izuku replied

"Are we…interrupting something?"

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Izuku and Momo flinched at the new voice behind them. They turned around and saw that Iida, Ochaco, Mina and Tsuyu and even Kirishima and Hagakure were behind them, staring at them and repeatedly blinking

"Nope, they were just finishing talking." They turned to see Lucy leaning on the wall by the gate

Izuku quickly let go of Momo's hand and his face resembled a tomato as it was red and steam was coming off his head. Momo turned away in embarrassment and had steam coming out her head as well

"I-I-I-I…" Izukun couldn't even find the right words to say

'_Is he taken or not?!' _Mina thought while pouting as her heart was beating fast

Ochaco held her chest, her heart was beating fast for unknown reasons.

"You were worried about him, weren't you?" Lucy asked Momo, who looked down

"W-W-Well…I…yes." Momo said quietly but everyone heard.

"All of you were huh?" Lucy asked as she turns to the rest and those who watched the fight nodded as they too thought that Izuku was killed. Lucy looked at the hurt face on Mina and the concern face on Ochaco. She walked to Izuku and bopped him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Izuku hissed out in pain from the bop

"You made everyone worried about you from that stunt. You even made two girl cry." Lucy said

"Ehh?! I did!? I'm so sorry!" Izuku yelled while bowing repeatedly to Mina and Ochaco

"It's…it's no problem. Just…don't do that ever again Izuku" Ochaco said as Lucy looked at her

"Yeah, don't scare us like that like again Midori." Mina said

"I promise." Izuku said. The girls nodded

"So, should we get going now since there is still school tomorrow." Iida said. The friends nodded and they all walk to their stations to go home. Their day is done and they need their rest.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**This was a good chapter. I hope you enjoyed it since I'm proud for it.**_

_**The battles are finished and the day is done, what will become for our hero and his friends tomorrow? Find Out Next Time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-**_

* * *

*****Static*****

_[Location: Unknown]_

* * *

In an unknown location. One guy was looking at the television as the reporter was reporting on how All Might was teaching the next generation of heroes at U.A.

He scoffs

"Heroes, all they do is save people and this society this that they're safe, especially with this 'Symbol of Peace' protecting them." He scoffs as he brings and picture of All Might

"I'll show how fragile the sense of safety that society made when All Might is died." He said as the picture started to turn into dust. One guy was in the room with him and looking at him

"Yeah, good luck with that man." He said as he takes a piece of metal and throws it to the wall.

*****Static*****

* * *

_[Location: Unknown]_

* * *

In another unknown location. A figure was in a tube for water as wires and tubes were in its body.

"I want you to go and prepare of the task in two days. I want you to assist me in retrieving what's truly mine." A voice said as three shadows were in the room with it

"Sure no problem." One said

"**Pum'rr kot te dit.**" Another one said

"Sure thing…_boss._" The last one was as all three leave the room.

"Soon, it'll be mine." The figure said as images of Izuku and the Omnitrix is shown on screen

*****Static*****

* * *

_**Okay, that was weird…who was that?**_

_**Anyway like I was saying**_

_**Pixel**__** Out!**_


	9. Class Reps Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 112**

**Follows: 127**

**Reviews: 68**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 7 636**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**AND Happy 4****th**** of July to you American readers. I hope that you are celebrating well and safe.**

**Now in the last chapter: It's Heroes Vs. Villains aftermath and the others do their own battles. Some showed just dominated in them will some could use some work. Izuku and Momo have a heart to heart talk about what happened in the boy's battle and have a beautiful moment but it just interrupted. Somewhere, two parties were planning something bad in the near future.**

* * *

**Now to reply last chapter's review: **

**Guest:**** I'm not. If I do something, I will finish it to the end. He'll get shit on for the rest of the story until he learns that he isn't shit**

**SonicMax:**** I am.**

**Zayden StormVoid:**** And now, presenting the host of the ****Analyst Show****. Give it up to THE ANALYST!**

**Dude, I was wondering when you were going to review the chapter. **

**And to start things off. **

**Yes, I felt that if Bakugou put Izuku in the nurse's office in the cannon. I'd reverse the people in the situation and see how it'll work**

**Since Izuku never got the chance to analzy any quirks in the Battle training due to Bakugou, I wanted to showcase his skills at Todoroki and give hints on their up and coming fight. **

**For the fact that Izuku forgot that he has guys that can fly, I wanted that comedic relief in that scene for him to realize it.**

**For the talk between Izuku and Momo. Momo is Izuku's first friend since he was declared quirkless and I felt that when I took the confrontation between Bakugou and Izuku after their fight in the Combat Training, I'd replace it with Izuku promising Momo that he won't die until they become heroes together. Plus, the music and mood fit it so well. I was proud when I wrote that scene.**

**The jealousy between the love interests will only grow now. It'll be funny to see the scenes.**

**Relax, Bakugou's punishment is being revealed in this chapter so he's not expelled…yet**

**Mina and Sero are defiantly going Dekusquare after the Sport Festival. Trust me on that**

**The end scenes were from an old project of mine that I never used so I changed it up to fit the story and the dude that throw the piece of metal…you know him well.**

**Remember, this story does follow the timelines of both shows but I have my own twists in this. So things will be the same…yet different.**

**I have plans being made for the Sports Festival and scenes that'll make you fanboy.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. And as always dude, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**fpinheiro96: ****You'll have to wait and see**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** I see…well I can't make you watch them than.**

**I had to use logic in that trap, would Bakugou blow up the walls or floor? I chose walls**

**Things and plans are being made to sort him out.**

**I know right, I'm going fast on this story!**

**I'm glad you liked it when I made our boi MVP for the match**

**I want him to reveal that chasing after Bakugou is a bad idea.**

**The Waifus are getting extra on our boi and I believe that in the future. More are coming like in this arc**

**Shit's about to go down at the USJ!**

**You'll see who's class rep in this one homies.**

**animecollecter:**** I'm breaking my update records like its nothing. I will tell you this though, I haven't slept in about a few days now.**

**Yes, the name was funny to read and I'll be using it so.**

**I'm about to plan out the Sports Festival arc soon as to what to do in it, what matches to change, what aliens to use. Who wins, what ecchi moment to put in. (I'm joking in that part…unless you want one?) but I have to finish the USJ Arc first before plans are made**

**Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the funnies**

**mootaeto****: I don't understand as to what you are trying to say**

**SPeCTeR-ll7:**** I'm glad that you like the details, I watch the episode scene by scene and then go to Ben 10 and watch that and then think on the stuff from it. **

**I have my answer of Lucy and you'll see it soon. **

**I'll add the villains from Ben 10 soon, but one is in here now in the USJ**

**R reyes****: You'll see his punishment in this one but there is more coming from the universe AKA me in the next season**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support.**

**thewittywhy:**** A warning is coming!**

**I'm really glad that you liked that scene. I felt like if I took out the confrontation between Bakugou and Izuku after their fight in the Combat Training. Then that had to be it.**

**Thanks, I like it when Izuku goes from a badass to a stutter case from a female says something to him.**

**I might use that line in the story at some point**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The Class choose their Class Rep and it's trouble at the USJ!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Class Reps. Calm Before The Storm **

"_**Be very aware child."**_

Izuku was in a dark and empty space as a set of red eyes were looking at him

"_**Be very aware as your days are numbered. For I am coming for you now…"**_

"AGH!" Izuku jolted up from his bed. He was sweating from the dream while panting. He looked down and saw his hands were shaking.

'_What was that? WHO was that?'_ Izuku thought

"Izuku. Sweetie, is something wrong?" He had his mom asked as she opened the door and saw her and Lucy walking into his room in their sleepwear

"Yeah, it was just a dream…" Izuku said

"Are you such that it wasn't a nightmare." Lucy said

"No, I don't know what that was. I-It felt real." Izuku said, unsure as to what he dreamed or saw

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream sweetie. We can talk about later." Inko said as she hugged Izuku and started to leave but…

"It seemed so real. This guy looked right at me and said: "Be very aware as your days are numbered. For I am coming for you now…"." Izuku quoted the message from his dream causing Inko to stop and go wide eyed

The two noticed Inko sudden halt in movement.

"Mom. You okay?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, are you feeling well?" Lucy asked. Inko shook her head a bit and turned to them

"O-O-Oh, I'm fine. I just remembered something that I need to do today. You two should probably get ready for school." Inko said as she leaves the room. Izuku and Lucy look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They leave the room and start to get ready for school. Inko was in her room and held her hand to her chest.

"He's here...he's really here. I have to prepare and warn the other Plumbers for his arrival." Inko said. She went to her purse and took out the metal disk with the green hourglass on it. She taps it as the hourglass glowed

"Attention all units…attention all units. This is Plumber Lieutenant #755789." Inko said into the disk

"Be at high alter. **Vilgax is here…**"

* * *

_[U.A. High Front Gate.]_

* * *

Izuku and Lucy blinked as they saw a large crowd of reporters and news anchors surrounding the U.A High gate, nearly asking every student that were walking in to ask questions how was All Might as a teacher. The questions ranged from how is he at teaching classes to how he acts.

"The media can be scary just to get a scoop…" Izuku said, with a sweatdrop

"And we have to go through they to get to class." Lucy said

"Aw, man."

The two forced their way through the reporters while receiving a barrage of questions. They apologized and said that they had to get to class. Izuku noticed Iida talking to a few reporters but he was going on a speech. He then noticed one guy standing from behind the crown but couldn't make out how he looked like from where he was.

In the Class A Homeroom, we see Aizawa with a sheet of paper in his hands while standing at the podium.

"Decent work on Combat Training yesterday you guys. I saw the video feeds and went through each of the teams' results. Bakugou…" Aizawa said to the class before he glanced at Bakugou who looked a bit better but still had bandages on his right arm.

"As much as I hate to say it. You're talented, but you have to let go for this stupid grudge that you have on Midoriya if you want to be a Pro someday. And that stunt you pulled to get him, you could have seriously taken lives yesterday. If it wasn't for Mann's and Midoriya's quick responds and reaction times. Three students could have been in the hospital now. You have one warning left on you young man and if I hear that you pull a stunt like again. I will not hesitant to expel your from this school. Talented or not. Now for the punishment, you'll be cleaning the classroom every day until the semester is done. Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa said with a glare, Bakugou don't even respond to him, he just had his head down to the desk

"And Midoriya, Mann." Aizawa called out

"Y-Yes sir?!" Izuku said

"Nice job on your quirks yesterday, you used different forms and tactics to face off your opponents. While I do appreciate the fact you two did protect the others and absorbed most of the attack, don't do something like that again Midoriya. You got lucky when you changed into that goo form of your and survived that blast. It is wise to think of a way to counter the attack without using your body as a shield. Don't do it again. Okay problem children?" Aizawa said

"Yes sir." Izuku and Lucy said

"Alright. Now, let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future." Aizawa said, the class got tense from what he said

'_Is it another quirk test?'_ The majority of the class thought

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa finished what he said

'_Oh good. Just normal school stuff…'_ The class sighed in relief

'_This guy sure loves to mess with us huh?'_ Lucy thought

"Pick me guys! I wanna be Class Rep!" Kirishima yelled

"I'll take it!" Kaminari said with his hand raised

"Nah yeah, you're gonna need me." Jirou said with her hand raised as well

"Someone with style would be be-" Aoyama was saying his option suggestion but was cut off by Mina

"I'm totally the right pick!" Mina yelled

"HEY, LET ME DO IT! I COULD LEAD THESE BUNCH OF EXTRAS!" Bakugou shouted as his eyes were white in aggression and he stood out if his seat

'_Everyone wants to be Class Rep…'_ Izuku thought nervously while he looked around the room

"Silence everyone! Please!" Everyone stopped and turned to Iida who was standing

"A Class Representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something that anyone can do. You must first have the trust of everyone in the classroom. Therefore, the most logic is to fill to position democracy. We will hold an election to choose our leader." Iida said while shaking. Lucy giggling as she figured out what he really wanted

'_It's pretty obvious that you want us to vote of you dude.'_ Lucy thought while giggling

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked

"We've only known each other a few days while some a few months. How do we know who can we trust?" Tsu asked with a finger on her chin

"Besides, everyone will vote of themselves." Kirishima said, pointing out the one big flaw in Iida's suggestion

"Most people will. But whoever receives the most votes is the one who is most suited for the job. It's that best way, right sir?" Iida said while turning to Aizawa who was in his sleeping bag

"Do what you want. Just deicide before my nap's over." Aizawa tiredly said before falling to the floor and sleeping

"Thank you for your trust." Iida said while Lucy looked at Mr Aizawa

'_Is this guy really a Pro Hero?'_ She thought.

Izuku looked around and started thinking on who should he vote for.

'_A person who fits being a leader.' _Izuku thought, he instinctively looked back and glazed at Momo who did the same thing.

Both were surprised to see that the other seeing looking across the room and seeing that they had the same thoughts. They smiled

**Election Results:**

**Izuku Midoriya: 7**

**Momo Yaoyorozu: 3**

**Tenya Iida: 1**

**Rest: 1 or 0**

"How did I get 6 votes?!" Izuku yelled, he was surprise a vote but was shocked to see 6

"Okay you dumbasses! Who voted for him?!" Bakugou asked, clearly mad about the loss

"What? Did you honestly think that anyone was going to vote for you?" Sero asked

While Bakugou was yelling at the black haired kid, Uraraka and Lucy were looking at their rights and whistling casually.

'_Maybe I'll just keep my vote to myself for now.' _Uraraka thought, while as for Lucy

'_This will help you gain more confidents in yourself Izzy. I'm just looking out of you.'_ Lucy thought

Iida was sitting in his chair while in a state of shock, he couldn't believe that he got 0 votes

"0 votes…I feared that this might happen. But I can't argue with the system that I suggested" Iida said to himself while the others were looking at him

"So, you voted for someone else huh?" Momo asked

"But you knew that it was best to vote for yourself huh? Bummer. What were ou trying to prove here Iida?" Sato asked

After the results were shown. Izuku and Momo were standing next to each other in front of the class. Now, Izuku was panicking, not only was a girl, a cute girl, was standing next to him but he was panicking like he had stage fright…which he did.

"Alright, our Class Rep is Midoriya. With Yaoyorozu as our Vice Rep." Aizawa announced while still on the floor.

Izuku was shaking as Momo looked down on to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to flinch and look at her

"Izuku, calm down. I know that is stressful for you to be in position but I know you can do it." She whispered to him

"S-S-Sorry, but I didn't want to be Class Representative at all to tell you the truth. I thought a girl like you might want it." Izuku said

"Really? But I voted for you to be it." Momo said

"What?"

"Yes, me and five more people think that you can handle this." Momo said

"I see. But who voted for me?" Izuku asked

"I wonder too."

* * *

_[Lunch Time]_

* * *

'_Maybe I can give the position to Iida instead.'_ Izuku thought with his head down onto the table at the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and the students were packed in the room as usually.

"Man this rice is _so_ good." Uraraka said as she ate her lunch

"Congratulations on becoming Class Representative Midoriya." Iida said to Izuku. Izuku, Iida, Uraraka, Momo and Lucy were sitting in one table together.

"But I must say that I'm surprised that you were not chosen to be Class Representative Yaoyorozu." Iida said

"I know. I am a little disappointed since I always wanted the job but I'm glad that I can work with Izuku so I can help him out in the job." Momo said

"I still don't think I'm quite qualified to be Class Rep. Iida; do you want the position?" Izukua asked his friend

"No, while I did want to be it. I cannot take your position from you Midoriya since me and 5 others voted for you." Iida said.

"Wait, you voted for me?! Why?!" Izuku asked

"Your courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader. Not to mention, the strength and plans you displayed yesterday. That's the reasons I choose you." Iida said

"Yup, that's why I voted for you to." Uraraka said, happily

"You too?!" Izuku asked

"Yeah, you had a cool plan in the training yesterday and you handled things cool. I don't think anyone in class would jump straight into an explosion and tank it like that." Uraraka said

"O-O-Oh…well that solves the first three. So who are the others?" Izuku wondered

"Oh, that was us!" Izuku turns and looks into a set of black eyes with the irises bright yellow, although just a few inches from his face.

"M-Mina?!" Izuku yelled while jolting back

"Heya Midori!" Mina said with a grin

"I'm here too." They turned and saw a floating food tray with floating clothes

"Can we sit here and eat with you guys?" Mina asked as she had her own food tray

"S-Sure." Izuku uttered as he scooted to the side to make room of the two new occupants

"So, you voted for Izzy?" Lucy asked

"Yup, I felt like I could trust Midori with my life." Mina said

"Well I can see Ashido voting for Izuku but what about you Hagakure?" Uraraka asked the invisible girl

"Oh, I voted for Yao-Momo." Hagakure said

"You did?" Momo asked

"Yeah, like Mina, I can feel that I can trust you in the job." Hagajure said

"T-Thank you Hagakure." Momo said, feeling happy that someone trusts her

"Well, then, who are the last ones?" Izuku wondered. They heard someone slipping on their drink slowly and a bit loudly. They turned and saw Lucy drinking her juice. Izuku and the others watch her as she drinks. Izuku's mind started to piece things together and a lightbulb appeared over him

"Lucy! You were one of the people who voted for me." Izuku said

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I thought that this would help you with your self-confidents issues." Lucy said

"He has some thanks to a…certain someone." Lucy said as she glances at Bakugou who was eating with Kirishima who was talking to him

"I don't have self-confident issues." Izuku argued with Lucy

"Yes, you do." Lucy shot back

"No I-"

***RING!***

Izuku was cut off when the bell suddenly rang

"WHAT THE!?" Izuku shouted as the alarm was too loud

_**Warning! Level-Three Security Breach. All students, evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!**_ A female voice spoke through the speaker systems. The students started running

"What's a Level-Three Security Breach?!" Iida asked a student that was running past their table

"That means someone managed to get pass the school's wall. This hasn't happened in my three years here. Run away!" The student said while running.

"Let's get out of here!" Mina yelled as the Class A students were running down the halls as every student was squished in the hall as they were trying to leave the building. Izuku was in the stampede and tried to pushed away a few students out of his way but he felt…softness on his back, he quickly noticed that Mina and Momo's…bosoms were pressing against his back. The girls look down and see Izuku's eyes were swirls in comedic fashion as they quickly realized what was happing and they had red/lilac blushes on their faces. Lucy and Ochaco noticed the situation Izuku was in and they blushed as well

"Who is outside to cause this?" Iida wondered as he pushes his way to the window to have a look as to who was the cause of this. He looked and saw

"It's…it's the press that was outside!?" Iida yelled as the press were at the doors of the school with Aizawa and Present Mic blocking them

"All we want is All Might! He's here somewhere!" A female reporter said to the Pros

"It said stay off the school ground." Present Mic, not having it today with the media

"Just give us one comment and we'll leave." A cameraman said

"I know how you people work. Give you an inch and you'll want a mile." Aizawa said. Present Mic went to his ear

"They are trespassing, so that makes them villains. Why don't we just beat them up?" Mic asked, really wanting to use his quirk on the press

"Don't even think about it. Unless you want your name to be dragged through the mud. Let's wait for the cops." Aizawa said, understanding his friend's announce of the press

"Iida, what do you see?!" Izuku asked

"It's just the media! They entered the school grounds somehow!" Iida replied

"What!? So there's no villains at all!?" Lucy asked

"No, I'm afraid not!" Iida said

"So there's nothing to worry about!?" Hagakure asked

"Yeah, but the rest don't know." Momo said as the rest of the students were panicking

"How do we tell them that it's not?!" Mina asked.

Izuku looked around the hall and saw a bar over the door.

'_That's it!'_

"Guys, I have an idea!" Izuku yelled, getting the attention of the rest

"Ochaco, I need you to take my gravity away and make me float, then Iida will throw me to the door and I'll gain everyone's attention!" Izuku yelled out

"But how?" Iida asked

"With this." Izuku said, lifting his arm and rolling up his sleeve and showed off the Omnitrix. Izuku started pushing everyone away from him while making his way to Ochaco, she stretched her hand out to him. Izuku continued to push his way to her as he got close to her. He reached out to her hand as she was being pushed back, she tries to smack Izuku's hand but misses. Izuku got closer as Uraraka was pushed back, they stretched their hands until Ochaco smacked him hand and Izuku felt lighter. He jumped in the air

"Iida, now!" Izuku yelled as Iida grabbed Izuku's leg and flung him front. Izuku activated the Omnitrix and started to select who could gain the most attention.

"Come on, give me someone go." Izuku said to the watch as he picked Four Arms. The faceplate slid back and the button popped out. He slams down onto the watch and the green flash brighten the hall. The students noticed the flash as it hits the wall over the door. As the light dies out. Over the door was a small, white figure. He had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He had small green circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands. He also was wearing. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and had black shorts on.

"_**Will…every-one…be…QUITE!"**_ The little guy said but it echoed through the hall, causing everyone to stop and hold their ears, protecting them from the sudden noise. Izuku had onto a pile line that was over the door and turned his body to the students

_**"It's ju-st the me-dia outside! There's no-thing to worry…a-bout! Every-thing's fine every-one!" **_He said as his voice echoed. Everyone was looking at him

_**"We are U-A students! We need to ke-ep calm and sh-ow that we're the be-st. So We mu-st rema-in calm!"**_ Izuku said his piece to them as the students were stunned by his words and they started to calm down

"Hey look. It's the police!" One students said as they heard sirens

Izuku sighed and jumped off the wall and slowly made it to the ground

Outside, the police started to come

"THAT'S A WRAP! GET THESE DUDES OUT OF OUR STATION!" Present Mic said, using his quirk.

Aizawa sighs and started to walk back in the building when something bright hits his eyes. He looked down to see what was the case and saw a single pale green crystal sucking out of the floor.

"What the…?" Aizawa went to the crystal and took it out of the ground and looked at it.

'_Isn't this one of Midoriya's crystals when he transforms into that crystal form of his? I need to report this to Nezu'_ Aizawa thought. He walks back into the building with the crystal in hand. Unknown to him, one figure was in the air while floating on a board of some kind

_**"This isn't good."**_ This figure said as he flew back into the air

* * *

_[Location: Unknown]_

* * *

"_We have lost the Omnitrix single."_ One robot said as a giant figure grabs a small robot that was crawling on the ground and cruses it

"No matter. I've narrowed down its location." This giant figure said as he looks at the monitors of Izuku.

"And I know how to get to this Earthling out. Send the guns first. I'd like to see the face for the Earthling who's caused me grief when they collect the Omnitrix from him." It said before punching one monitor

* * *

_[Homeroom 1-A: U.A High__, Musutafu: Japan]_

* * *

The class was back together in the homeroom as Izuku and Momo were standing in front of the class

"Ready Class Rep?" Momo asked Izuku in a professional tone

"Y-Yeah." Izuku said, a bit nervously. He went to the podium

"H-Hi everyone. I have an announcement to make. I…I feel that this position is a bit much of me so I decided to make some of you the class officers to assist me and Mo-Yaoyorozu in tasks." Izuku said while trying to act professional as the class started to talk to themselves about this

"I feel that each one of the people that I call are responsible and level headed in decision making. So I name: Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida and Lucy Mann as the Class Officers of Class 1-A." Izuku said. Iida, Lucy and Ochaco were stunned by this announcement as they were nominated for this position

"Are you about this Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Yes, you two helped me out so I could get everyone's attention. Plus, you were the one who saw the media outside." Izuku said with a smile

"Yeah, you two did help him out did throwing him into that wall" Kaminari said

"Yeah, and that new form rocks. Hey Midoriya, what's that little white guy's name?" Kirishima asked

"I-I-I-I don't know; it was the first time I ever transformed into that guy." Izuku said

"Yeah, well that guy's echo hurt my ears." Jirou said while rubbing her ears

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Izuku said

"Hey, that's a cool name, **Echo-Echo.**" Sato said

"Echo-Echo…I…like it" Izuku said

"Hurry up. This is a waste of time." Aizawa said while lying against the wall in his sleeping bag

"Oh right. Sorry sir. Anyway. Do you guys accept?" Izuku asked the three

"Sure, I'm in." Lucy said

"You can count on me Izuku!" Ochaco said with a thumbs up

"I'll take it position and be the best at it Midoriya. Thank you for the trust." Iida said with a bow as Izuku smiled

"You did a good thing." Momo whispered to Izuku

"Thanks." Izuku said.

* * *

_[U.A. High Front Gate.]_

* * *

Nezu, Recovery Girl, Midnight and another teacher were standing at the gate, but it was destroyed as the remains were dust.

"How are ordinary member of the press were able to bypass our security systems?" Nezu said with his hands in his pockets

"Someone else must have been behind this. Some villain actually infiltrate our school. But was this a show of power? A declearation for war?" Nezu said as he takes out the crystal that Aizawa found

"Or warning?"

* * *

_[Later: 12:50 p.m.]_

* * *

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have four instructors. Me, All Might, Vlad King and another facility member will be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa said

The students were surprised by this move. No surprise for All Might will be there but four Pros teaching one class at the same time was something else

'_Four Pros? Is that because of the break-in?' _Izuku thought as Sero raised his hand

"What kind of training is this?" He asked. Aizawa just pulled out his card with had "RESCUE!" on it

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with Natural disasters, shipwrecks and stuff like that." Aizawa said

"Disasters, huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout huh?" Kaminari said as the other students were excited

"Totally!" Mina said with excitement

"Real hero stuff. This is what separates the men from the boys. I'm shaking with excitement." Kirishima said

"Finally, I just to show how good I am in water. *Ribbit*" Asui said

Bakugou just snorted at the training

'_What's good for training to rescue those weaklings when they can't save themselves.'_

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa said, causing the class to be quite. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes." Aizawa said as he pressed a button on his remote and the wall slowly shot out the cases that the students hero outfit were in.

"But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet. And they might limit your abilities. This special training's is at an off campus facility. So we'll be taking a buses to get there." Aizawa said, he saw Izuku's hand go up

"Yes, Midoriya?" He asked

"You mentioned Vlad King, The Blood Hero, will be involved in the training. What does that mean?" Izuku asked

"It means that this training session will be a joint one with Class 1-B, the other Hero course class here at U.A, will be joining us in this session. So be nice and meet friends. It's most likely that you'd be teaming up with them in the future when you're Pros. That's all, start getting ready." Aizawa said. The class went to get their cases

'_Rescue Training.' _Izuku thought with a determined expression on his face _'I've been waiting of this. It'll bring me one step closer to being the kind of hero he is. I'll do my best.'_ Izuku thought as he got up and took his number 10 case

* * *

_[Outside]_

* * *

Izuku was standing outside in his hero outfit but he tied his jacket around his waist.

"Hey Midori!" Izuku turns and sees Mina in her hero outfit standing close to his face

"Gah! M-Mina! Please, stop doing that." Izuku said while holding his hand to his chest

"Sorry, I'm still waiting for your answer." Mina said

"My answer? My answer on what?" Izuku asked, confused

"On how I look in my hero costume. You never did say anything about it. Pretty hot right?" Mina asked while posing in front of him. Steam coursed off Izuku's head as he was blushing. He tried to look away but the damage was done as the image of Mina and the pose she did burned into his brain. To haunt him in his mind until he is used to female

"I-I-I-I…I think you look…great in it." Izuku said

"Really? Than tell me." Mina started to walk right to Izuku's ear. "Who's more in their costume? Me, Yao-Momo or Uraraka?" Mina asked in a teasing voice

Izuku flinched at her tone.

"W-W-W-Well…I-I-I-I" Izuku while praying that something could come to his rescue

"Ashido…" The two turn to see Momo, Lucy and Ochaco were standing next to them. Momo and Ochaco were glaring at the pink skinned girl while Lucy was watching this with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked while an eerie aura was around her

"Oh, I'm just talking to Midori." Mina asked

"About what?" Ochaco asked with a similar eerie aura

"About who has the best costume out of the girls in the class." Mina said

"W-What? T-T-That's not what I was saying?" Izuku said, trying to plead his case

"It's okay Izuku, we know that you didn't say that." Momo said, she approached the Acidic girl as she glared at her with a vein on her head

"I know she's lying since I know you. Plus, you were just trying to just him to talk out of it because of what I did to him yesterday." Momo said

"Oh~ Were you trying to impress him with your costume? Were you trying to seduce him with it? Was that your plan?~" Mina asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Momo went red in the face

"N-N-N-No! That's not it. And if you think you're trying to find ways to move to him. Well then you can forget it. I've known him for a while since before coming to U.A., so you better stop teasing Izuku." Momo said

"Nope, I like teasing him. And besides. He's the one male friend I made here so HA." Mina said, she stuck her tongue out to Momo as the rich girl was blowing steam out of her nose

"But you're making him uncomfortable. You know how shy he is." Ochaco said. Mina turned to her

"And what about you? You showing off with that skin tight suit while showing off your _round _body. Are you trying to impress him too?" Mina asked. Uraraka's face went red

"N-N-N-No! That's a lie!" Uraraka yelled

"You three are forgetting something." All three turn to Lucy who had a smug look on her face

"And that is?" Momo asked

"I have a huge advantage. I've knew Izzy for most of his life and I know everything about him." Lucy said. The three girls went into a panic mode before Momo realized something. She grinned

"Wait, you two are cousins. You can't date him and marry him because it'll be incest." Momo said. The other girls heard this and smirked that Lucy lost but Lucy's smug smile never faded, instead it grew.

"Actually I can." Lucy said

"What?" All three asked at once

"We're only related by law. We're not even blood rated. Please, there is no law that prevents me from marring him." Lucy said as she watched the girls' faces turn from smug to terrified. They understood what she was saying, if what she was saying was true…then that'd mean that Lucy has a headstart on Izuku than them. The four stared at each other as the eerie aura kicked into high gear and electricity hit the middle as it came from them.

'_The hunt is on!'_ All four thought

Izuku was not too far from the girls as he tried to calm down his heart from the weird moment he was in just now.

'_If I don't die from something in the hero business. Than these girls will be the death of me…'_ Izuku thought

He heard footsteps and saw 20 more students in their own hero outfits walking to them.

"Hi there. I'm Itsuka Kendo. Class Representative of Class 1-B." A girl said as she approaches. She had teal eyes and long, ginger hair that she tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs were split into three clumps around her eyes, and some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head.

She was wearing a turquoise knee-length qipao, over a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also sported black short pants under the qipao. For accessories, she was wearing a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes; filled in with white slips.

In short, it made her hot.

Izuku was trying not to panic and go stutter mode

"H-H-H-Hi…I'm Izuku Midoriya. Class Representative of Class 1-A." Izuku said, nervously

"It's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya." Kendo said

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Izuku said

"Oh, don't be shy." Izuku heard a voice from before Kendo. He looked over and saw another girl he's never seen before. She was of average height who was surprisingly large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair was a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets.

Her hero costume consisted of a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wore fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the center.

"Sup, name's Setsuna Tokage of Class B." The girl introduced herself

"H-H-Hi…" Izuku said

"Oh, don't worry. I won't bite ya…much." Tokage said as Izuku blushed at the comment

"Haha. Man, that's was so funny, your face!" Tokage started laughing at the reaction Izuku made

"That's enough." Kendo said as she chops Tokage on the head.

"Ow, you know that hurts right?" Tokage said while rubbing her head

"Gather around class A! Everyone, using your students' numbers. Form to neat lines so we can fill the bus in a orderly fashion!" Iida caught everyone's attention while using a whistle from God knows where he got it.

'_Looks like he's taking this Class Officer job to the extreme.' _Izuku thought, watching his friend's antics

"Well, looks like we have to go now. It was nice to meet you Midoiya. I hope we'll see each other later." Kendo said

"See ya later cutie~" Tokage said as Kendo started to push her to their class's bus. Izuku stood there, frozen from the word that Tokage said

'_Cutie!'_ Izuku thought

"Oh Izuku~" Izuku turned around and saw The four girls were smiling at him with their eyes closed, but these were not 'every day happy smiles.' No, these were 'Run for your life smiles.'

"Izuku, who were those two girls?" Momo asked, sweetly with a dark aura over her

"Well…I…you see…" Izuku was trying to speak but nothing came up

"Please tell us Midori." Mina said with the same sweet tone and aura

"I-I-I-I…"

"Come on Izzy. You can tell us." Lucy said, same sweet tone and same aura

"…" Izuku looked around for an escape

"Please Izuku, tell us." Ochaco said. The four started to walk to him slowly as the world around Izuku faded into black and he was small compared to the four smiling demons in front of him

"I-I-I-I-I. AHHH!"

On the bus. Class A were in their seat but due to the different seat plan, Iida's system was thrown out of whack. He was sitting next to Mina as he looked to the floor in shame

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy" Iida said

"You really need to calm." Mina said.

Izuku was safe, thanks to sitting next to Tsuyu who the girls didn't suspect a thing from

"If we're pointing out the obvious that there's something I wanna say. About you actually." Tsuyu said as she turns to Izuku

"About me. W-W-What is it Asui?" Izuku asked, feeling nervous again

"I told you to call Tsu." Asui…uhh Tsu said

"O-O-Oh. Y-Yeah right." Izuku said

"That quirk of yours. It's almost like All Might's in terms of power." Tsu said with a smile

"HUH?! Really?! You think so?! I really haven't thought for it that way." Izuku said, trying to play it cool

"Wait, hold on Tsu. While I agree that Mibroiya's quirk is powerful. All Might doesn't need to transform to go hero. That's a huge difference." Kirishima said as Izuku sweatdrop

'_Those two are so close…yet so far from the truth.'_ Izuku thought

"But still. It's so cool to have a transformation and an emitter quirk like your Mibroiya. You could do a lot of cool stuff with it. all I got is mine harden. It might be strong but it doesn't look that impressive." Kirishima said as he lifts his arm and turns on his quirk

"Uhh no way. I think it's awesome looking. You're defiantly Pro material with a quirk like that." Izuku said

"You really think so. I think it'd be easier if you had a flashy quirk." Kirishima said while turning off his quirk

"Well that my naval laser is the perfect combination for flashy and power." Aoyama said

"Yeah, but it's super lame if it gives you a tummy ache sweetie." Mina said as Aoyama had a downcast face

"Well than, out of all of us. It'd be Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou who have Pro Quirks." Kirishima said. Bakugou looked over when the red haired mentioned his name but turned away after

"Sure but Bakugou's always angry so he'll never be that popular. Midoriya will probably the only one to get on the top 10 list faster than him." Tsu said, which cause Bakugou to blow

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Bakugou shouted while standing up

"See." Tsu said, having her point proven

"You know, we basically just met you. But your personality is basically flaming crap mixed with garbage. If Midoriya's beatdown on you didn't teach you a lesson on respecting other. I'd say he'll do it again." Kaminari said

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL YOU LOSER! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled at Kaminari and tehn looked back to Izuku. He glared at him which Izuku returned. The two glared at one another until Bakupgu sat down and looked away, calming himself down

'_You'll never change. Will you Kacchan?'_ Izuku thought

Lucy and Uraraka looked at the two in concern. Lucy told the history between them to Ochaco and they knew that those two were going to kill each other if one pushes the wrong buttons. Momo was not far away from figuring out the history between Izuku and Bakugou. She wanted to know what was going on with them

Mintues pass and the buses stop in front of a large dorm like building. The students from each bus got off and saw a person in a puffy space suit.

"Hello everyone. I've been waiting for you." The students were surprised to see this hero here in person

"It's the Space hero: Thirteen. The hero who's saved people all over the world." Izuku said with excitement

"Yes, Thirteen is one of my favourite heroes." Uraraka said with the same level of excitement

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen said

"This is gonna be awesome!" The classes said together

They walk into the building and was amazed by the size of it. There were buildings, mountains, waterfalls and two mini domes in it

"Holy crap. It's like a theme park here." Kirishima said

"A shipwreck, a land slide, a fire, a wind storm and etc. I created this facility to train in different disasters. I call it. _**The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!**_ But you can call it the _**USJ!**_" Thirteen said

"…Just like Universal Studios Japan…" The students said. Aizawa and Vlad were walking to Thirteen noticing that someone wasn't here

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked

"Yes. He was supposed to be here before us." Vlad said

"Actually it's something else." Thirteen said

"He used up all his power while on the way here to school today. He's resting in the teacher's lounge right now." Thirteen siad

"Just. I swear one of these days." Aizawa said. The lights in the building were flickering as everyone noticed something in the distance. Aizawa turns around and see a purple portal open up

"Stay down. Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa siad as he and Vlad were getting ready. Kirishima looked down to the lower level and saw the portal

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Kirishima asked. People were walking out of the portal as Kirishima got curious

"Wait, did the training start alright? I thought we were rescuing people." Kirishima said as Izuku took a small step to see what was going on

"Stay back!" Aizawa shouted. Izuku noticed that Aizawa was putting on his googols

"This is real. Those are real villains." Aizawa said as the students was stunned by the news. Three men walked out of the portal. One with hands all over him, one with black skin and scars over its' body and a tall and muscular young man in a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. His hair was long and styled into a choppy mullet.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**This was a good chapter. **_

_**The battle in the USJ has begun and who is after Izuku? Find out next time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take a break from this story to rest and work on my other ones. So expect the next…4 chapters on Friday.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	10. The USJ Attack Part 1

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 119**

**Follows: 134**

**Reviews: 78**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 8 888**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it.**

**AND I changed my mind. I will take a rest after this chapter but I wanna after this arc and season fast as fast as possible. So don't worry about me and my health. I'm listening to NEFFEX while I'm writing this chapter and I will tell you all that their songs are great!**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku has a dream or vision for someone and Inko panics. The students choose Izuku as their class rep and the school was broken in. Izuku unlocks a new form called: Echo-Echo and someone sends and warning to them. The class meet their sister class, Class 1-B as they are joined together for a joint training session. The training is interrupted by uninvited guests in hopes to kill All Might.**

**Now to reply last chapter's review: **

**fpinheiro96:****Thank you for the support.**

**Rogue 2:**** She is in the harem but I'll discuss the harem later on.**

**SPeCTeR-ll7:**** The arc is going to be fire! Sorry for the mistake, I was and am tired while writing it.**

**SonicMax****: Indeed, **_**very**_** odd**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** I think go to Kisscartoons and look for it there.**

**No see, when Izuku was Diamondhead for the fight. He shot crystals at Bakugou as a distraction and an attack. He used those crystals from the attack to trap him from behind and then punched the floor and shot out a crystal wall to trap him in a space. Bakugou only got out when he blasted a hole in the wall which had no crystals**

**I'm glad you like that punishment I gave him**

**I've always wondered the story thing. I think it like a link in technology between the watch and him so Izuku can obviously see him but Vilgax can't see him. **

**I'm glad you liked it when I made our boi Class Rep.**

**The Waifus are getting extra on our boi and I believe that in the future. More are coming like in this arc and I don't know when will the gears start to turn for him, Class B…I'm choosing who's good for Izuku and what not and I'm adding One OC in it.**

**The bounty hunter meant to shot a warning to Nezu, not the villain**

**It'll be funny when Mei sees the watch**

**animecollecter:**** I'm breaking my update records like its nothing like this one. I'll sleep after this my man. I don't want you guys to worry but my health on this. **

**Zayden StormVoid:**** And now, presenting the host of the ****Analyst Show****. Give it up to THE ANALYST!**

**Dude, I understand that, also, how is that show? I've never heard for it. **

**And to start things off. **

**Yes, I felt like this story needed somethings from the OG series to make it more…Ben. I've wondered that as well. I think the Omnitrix does have like an early warning system to tell the wearer that danger it coming but I don't know. You'll see some Plumber action soon**

**I never be like that Izuku gave the position for class rep to Iida, after one moment. I wanted him to stay Class Rep so it'll help him in the long run, both career and personality. **

**Again, I wanted that comedic relief in that scene to ask Iida if he wanted the job but to get rejected fast. I wanted Izuku to not have more stress onto himself while being Class Rep so I made the Class Officers**

**For the votes…I'll leave it a mystery for now**

**Echo-Echo's debut was something I always used to do since starting this story. So I'm glad you enjoyed it. I remember that some characters from Ben 10 named the aliens that Ben transformed for the first time and I felt like one of the classmates could name it first.**

**YES! Class B is here! I wanted to introduce them earlier than in cannon and how much it'll change the plot if they're involved in the USJ Attack with Class A. And…what have you done!? YOU KNOW MONOMA'S IN THE ROOM WITH ME NOW RIGHT!? MONOMA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUN!? NO! DROP IT!**

***Bang***

**Good News, I'm fine, bad news, Monoma's on the ground bleeding. I'll call an ambulance after this.**

**Now, I'm glad you liked this introduction of Kendo and Setsuna. I'm still debating on either add them in the harem or not. Huh, I'll probably flip a coin on it later.**

**As, I wrote down that scene, I legit felt chills down my spines myself. I pity Izuku's balls when he gets married.**

**I'm glad that you like that Tertax is warning people for him and the others. **

**I'm debating on Kevin. I might reform him but I don't know if I should or not and when. **

**The fight scenes will be awesome.**

**Remember, this story does follow the timelines of both shows but I have my own twists in this. So things will be the same…yet different.**

**Remember, I have plans being made for the Sports Festival and scenes that'll make you fanboy.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. And as always dude, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support.**

**Shadow Joestar:**** Thank you for the support and I'll see the harem list soon**

**thewittywhy:**** Thank you, thank you**

**The limit on the love interests in 13. That's it. I can't go higher than that or it'll kill me for writing the scenes.**

**My god. It'll be awesome to see Inko in badass mode.**

**The moment Izuku meets Azmuth will be funny and serious. **

**And, in this chapter: The attack on the USJ beings now!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to call emergency for the blonde on the ground**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The USJ Attack. Part 1**

* * *

"_**VILGAX!"**_

Fists collided with each other as a space craft was rising to outer space but it was damaged and parts of it were exploding. As the fists collided, two alien girls, one that looked like a teenaged werewolf and the other, a little mummified girl and Inko who was in some sort of suit were trying to push a big metal piece of another alien as one green and black blob with one green eye was pulling on the leg of the alien trapped under.

Now, I know what you are thinking. What the hell is going on? Who's fighting who? And why is a ship going to outer space right before it looks like it's about to explode?

Well, to answer those questions. We're gonna have to jump back in time about two hours ago to see what was the cause of all this.

* * *

_[Time Jump-Back Edition: 2 Hours ago]_

_[USJ Facility: U.A High: Musutafu: Japan]_

* * *

The students and teachers watched as a purple portal open by the fountain as people were walking out of it. Three men walked out of the portal. One with hands all over him, one with black skin and scars over its' body and a tall and muscular young man in a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. His hair was long and styled into a choppy mullet.

Kirishima got curious

"Wait, did the training start alright? I thought we were rescuing people." Kirishima said as Izuku took a small step to see what was going on

"Stay back!" Aizawa shouted. Izuku noticed that Aizawa was putting on his goggles

"This is real. Those are real villains." Aizawa said as the students was stunned by the news.

"The only real heroes I see are Vlad King, Thirteen and Erasurehead." A voice said by the portal

"Perplexing. According to the schedule you retrieved from U.A., All Might should be here as well." The voice said as the portal gained yellow eyes

"So, you scumbags used the press as a cover to sneak in to the campus." Aizawa said

The villains were heading towards the stairs that the group were on top of

"Figures. I suspected that no one in the media could have a quirk strong enough to break through the barrier." Vlad said

Students from both classes were stunned at this. It was the villains all along that caused the security to trip and cause the panic they were in.

"Where is he? I went through the trouble in bringing so many _friends_ that were eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here." The man was the hands over his body said before a dark idea came to him

"Maybe, if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play." He said

Aizawa's scarf rose up with his hair while Vlad's piles on him were filling with blood

"We gotta do something. We need to call back up." One kid from Class B said

"Wait a minute. If the villains are here. Shouldn't the alarms sound off already?" Kendo asked as everyone looked around to see that no alarm went off

"Yeah, Thirteen. Why haven't they gone off?" Momo asked the hero

"Good question. I'm not sure." The Pro said

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target?" Todoroki asked. "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered. Than one of those villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They careful chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concert objective in mind. But what is it?" Todoroki finished as the classes flinched at the idea that the villains had something in mind…but what is it

"Thirteen. Get them out of here and alert the main campus." Aizawa said but realized something

"Actually, if they have the ability to block our sensors. Then they might be block our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to connect the school." Aizawa said

"Yes, sir." Kaminari as he went to his headphone. Lucy went to her pocket and took out something in secret.

"What are you two going to do. You guys can't fight all of them on your own. Even if you can, your fighting styles isn't suited of this." Izuku said, in concern

"I agree with Midoriya, please don't do this Vlad King sir." Kendo pleaded

"It's alright Kendo. My main concern is you kids and your lives." Vlad said

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick. I thought you would know that the most Problem Child." Aizawa said as Izuku watched the two heroes get ready

"We'll leave it to you Thirteen." Aizawa said with Thirteen nodding.

The two Pros jump down the stairs as three villains were waiting for them. Aizawa charges towards them as one of them had barrels on his fingers. He was about to shoot when Aizawa activated his quirk and no bullets came out, erasing his and the others quirks. Aizawa used his capture weapon and wrapped them up and sending them to the air only to down them down and hitting each other.

Another villain with four arms (No, not Four Arms) rushed to Aizawa to punch him but Vlad intercept. Using his enhanced speed, the Blood hero threw a punch to the villain's face, sending him flying towards the dome's roof. Vlad used his quirk and injected his blood to his gloves and shot out a gush of blood to the villain who was now on the roof. He'd be stuck there as the blood harden in seconds

"Thanks for that. Keep them busy for a while till backup comes." Aizawa said before punching a villain's face that was trying to blindside him. Aizawa back flip and throw his capture weapon and wrapped a villain and started to swing him, he used the trapped villain as a wrecking ball as he swung towards the villains. Vlad used his blood and harden it as he slams down to the ground and creates a shockwave that pushes the villains away

"There they go, trying to intimidate us. And since his eyes are hiding behind those goggles. You can't tell whose quirk is he erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's' powers. And when he does, the other one can attack." The hand man said as Aizawa kicks a female villain's face and Vlad punches one more big villain causing him to fly and slam into others

"How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pros is when they live up to all their hype." The hand man said which scratching his neck with two fingers. The teen next to him chuckles

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that those guys are cool. I wonder if the googol wearing one can erase my power." The teen said as he watches Aizawa fight

Back at the stairs. Izuku watches his teachers fight

"Whoa. They're holding them off. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated them." Izuku said. Lucy turns around and sees Izuku still standing that. She stretches her hand and bops him on the head

"Now's not the time to go fanboy on us Izzy, we gotta go!" Lucy yelled, Izuku breaks out of his trances and follows her. He notices something green and black sticking out of her pocket a bit.

'_What is that?'_ Izuku thought

As they run to the door, something purple shoots out from below them as the yellow eyed villain appears and blocks their way out

"There is no escape for you." He said

Aizawa sees the villain at the students

'_Damnit! I blinked and the guy who seems as the most trouble gets away!'_ He thought before kicking a villain in the face

"Thirteen! Protect the kids!" Vlad said as he ducks from a punch before upper cutting a villain

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we've decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say 'Hello.'" This villain said as Thirteen gets in front of the students.

"And besides. Isn't this a fitting place of All Might, The Symbol Of Peace to draw his last breath?" He said

Izuku got a bit scared and angry when he said that, his right hand was slowly going to the Omnitrix to go hero when Lucy grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw Lucy giving him and tearful glare, telling him to not do it.

"I believe that he was supposed to be here today but, I see no sign of him. There must of be some sort of change in plan that we could not have foreseen. Ah, but in the end, I suppose that it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." The villain said as he moves. Thirteen opens her finger hold and was about to use her quirk: Black Hole when Bakugou, Kirishima, two kids from Class B jumped the villain and attacked

"Did you really think that we'd stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima asked

"He didn't see that coming, we got him." One of the boy from Class B said with iron all over his body

Both classes covered their face from the smoke, mostly from Bakugou's quirk after the attack was done. They waited for the smoke to clear to see that the villain was still standing and that he was totally fine from the attack

"You love up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." The villain said

"You four, get out of the way right now!" Thirteen said

"I'll scatter you around this facility. To meet my comrades. And your death!" The villain shouted as he launched a purple fog to the students forcing a big blast of wind to them

"Crap, what is this!?" Kirishima asked while shielding his face with his arm. The other three did the same

Iida jumped into action as he ran and took Uraraka and Sato and Lucy out of the fog. Shoji grabbed Sero, Mina, Setsuna, Kendo and Hagakure and shielded them with his body. One kid from Class B by the name of Kojiro pulled in some students. The ones who were unfortunate were sucked into the fog as it forms a dome.

Iida looks back and sees the dome in shock

"What's going on?!" Iida asked

Izuku shot out of a portal and started to fall into a large body of water. He screams until the screams were silent when he hit the water.

'_W-Water. That guy must have that can teleport people. It's clear that I'm still in the USJ.' _Izuku thought as he starts to swim to the surface

'_He said that they came here to kill All Might. I guess that he's not here right now. But where is he?'_ Izuku thought while swimming.

'_And that guy. That guy with the hands on himself. Was he the one who destroyed the gate to the school earlier? Why did they do that? I feel that there's more to this than we know.'_ Izuku thought. He suddenly felt a hand grabbing his left leg. He looks down and sees a girl with girl as she held her hand to her mouth as she held on to him. She was a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. Her mouth is notably large.

Her hero costume consisted of a turtleneck dress with long sleeves and furred cuffs, which is decorated with a red and white fly agaric pattern, matching the one on her mushroom cap-shaped hat. She was wearing pale pink knee-high boots with thick tan soles and frilled shafts, patterned with the same fly agaric as her dress, and around her waist was a dark brown belt with a large golden buckle. Altogether, her costume bears a strong resemblance to a mushroom. Izuku could see that she was running out of air. He used his right hand to grab her left one and the two started swimming to the surface.

All of a sudden, a shark looking person started to swim to them at a fast pace. Izuku wanted to go to the watch but he couldn't let down of the girl who was holding to him. The two braced of what was coming to them when Tsuyu while holding Mineta over her right arm, appeared and kicked the villain's mouth

"Hey Midori-chan" Tsuyu said as she shot her tongue out and wrapped around Izuku.

"Hold onto Midoriya, okay." Tsu said to the girl who nodded as they swam at a fast pace

* * *

_[Shipwreck Zone]_

* * *

They arrive at a ship in the middle of the water as Tsu rises to the surface. She lifts Izuku and the girl up to the boat and puts them down gently.

"You know, for a frog. You got some nice big boobs Tsu. Prefect floaters." Mineta said, all tired and leaning onto her bosom. Tsu blushed from his actions and embarrassment. She used her tongue and wrapped Mineta up and pulled him from her to the boat but instead of laying him down like she did with Izuku. She dropped him in air, causing him to bounce on impact in pain.

She climbed the boat's side with her hands and feet.

"You saved my life Asui." Izuku said

"A-And m-m-mine." The girl said while coughing for air

"I told you to call me Tsu." Tsu said, correcting Izuku

**Tsuyu Asui. Ouirk: Frog. It's self-explanatory She can basically do whatever a frog can do.**

"And it's the least I can do." Tsu said

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked the girl who grabbed him in the water.

"Y-Yeah. thanks for the save." The girl said

"No problem." Izuku said

"This is turning out to be a horrible day of class." Tsu said

"Yeah." Izuku agreed

"T-T-That villain. D-D-Did he really say th-that they came here t-t-to kill All Might?" The girl asked, shyly

"_I believe that he was supposed to be here today but, I see no sign of him. There must of be some sort of change in plan"_

"They knew our whole schedule and who'd be here. They must've gotten into school files while we were in the cafeteria. The teachers were busy with the media. That means that they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack. Just like Todoroki said they were." Izuku said

"Okay hey, hold on a second. It's not like these guys can actually kill All Might. Once he shows up, he'll pound these villains till there's nothing left." Mineta said while punching the air

"But think about though. If the villains spent so much time planning this attack. Than they probably figured out a way to kill him." Tsu said, making Izuku look at her

"And didn't you hear what that smoke guy said? Maybe we should worry about not getting tortured to death. Otherwise we all might not get a chance to see All Might again. And even if he does show up, who knows that he'll make it out in one piece." Tsu said, making Mineta sweating more and more from the truth behind her words.

"No, the Pros are going to save us right? Tell frog boobs to stop it you two." Mineta said to Izuku and the girl as they were silent from Tsu's words

Izuku and Tsu noticed something coming to them from the water at high speeds. All four turn to see villains coming to them

"You Bastards and bitches. I'll enjoy eating you all!" One of them shouted, causing Mineta to scream

"AHHHHH! BAD GUYS!"

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Kyoui to no Koubou]**_

* * *

'_Asui's right. If they're here for All Might, that they must have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't have planned this attack if they didn't. But why him out of all the other heroes? Is it because his very existence discriminates villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace and Justice? Actually, it doesn't matter.'_ Izuku thought as the words All Might told him on the day they met popped into his head

Izuku looks down to the Omnitrix

'_I don't care what their reasons are. I have to focus. I have to face this evil head on.'_

Tsu, Mineta and the girl were looking at the villains below the water and felt fear creeping up in them

"If they can beat him." They turned when they heard Izuku speak and saw his hair was shadowing his eyes.

"Then we have to stop whatever it is that those bad guys are planning. We have to work together and keep and keep All Might safe. No one at U.A knows what's happening. It's up to us. Let's be heroes!" Izuku said with determination in his tone as the three look at him

* * *

_[Landslide Zone]_

* * *

At a different site, ice was spreading on the floor as it reaches various villains until it hit their bodies and froze them still.

Todoroki and a few others from Class B were standing in front of the villains as the ice came from Todoroki

"Aren't you embarrassed that you lost to children. For god's sake, your adults. Put up a good fight." Todoroki said

* * *

_[Collaspe Zone]_

* * *

At another different site, Bakugou blow up an explosion on to a villain's face. him, Kirishima and the two boys from Class B were fighting a bunch of baddies off.

* * *

_[Different Zones]_

* * *

At more different zones, students were preparing to fight the villains that surrounding them while at the entrance of the building, Thirteen was about to do battle with the remaining boys acting as back up and to protect the remaining girls there. Aizawa and Vlad King fought on while the two men and the giant figure watched on before the hand man started to walk to see better. Everyone, had a fight on their hands.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

_[At U.A High]_

* * *

Nezu was walking to the teacher's lounge to talk to All Might about Izuku and the Omnitrix and the effect it has on OFA. He was close when

***Vibrate***

Something in his pocket vibrated, he went to his pocket and took out his Plumber badge. He opened it and saw a message from Mann.

"From Mann. I wonder what could it be?" Nezu said as he opened the message. His eye went wide at it

_**Villains have infiltrated the USJ! Send Back-Up!**_

"What?!" Nezu yelled out as the door to the Teacher's lounge opened and Toshi in his normal form popped his head out.

"Oh, afternoon sir. What seems to be the problem?" Toshi asked

"The USJ is under villain attack and Class 1-A and 1-B are there." Nezu said

"What!? That's why I felt something's wrong. I'll go th_**ere and save them all!"**_ Toshi said as he transformed into All Might and ran at full speed. Nezu was about to go and get the rest of the teachers but he saw an alter on the badge's screen. He taps on it and his pupils shrank

"No..no…he can't be here already…" Nezu said as he started to run to his office. He tapped on the badge and it glowed

"Attention all units…attention all units! This is Plumber Agent N23 and I request assistants!" Nezu screamed as he went into his office and opened a door that had a white suit in it with what looked like weapons

**"Vilgax is here…and he is on route to the Omnitrx that is attached to one Izuku Midoriya!"**

* * *

_[Back at The USJ]_

* * *

Eyes and ears were looking all over the place as they were attached to Shoji, indicating that he was using his quirk

"Shoji. Got them? Anything? Where is everyone?" Iida asked

"They've been scatter across the USJ but everyone is still here." Shoji said as everyone felt relief about that. They look at the mist that was still blocking them

"What do we do? The guy's unaffected by physical attacks and he can teleport stuff." Sero said. Thirteen thought for something

"Everyone, who is the fastest in this group?" Thirteen asked

"Midoriya is but he was taken away from that attack earlier so, it's Iida." Shoji said

"Okay, Iida. I need a favor. Run to the school and alter them of what's happening here." Thirteen said, causing Iida to hesitant

"The alarms aren't sounding and our phones and radios aren't working so one of those villain must be to blame. Even though Erasurehead is cancelling people's quriks left and right and Vlad King's pounding on to people with his blood. They'll run out of fuel soon and we're sealed off from the outside world. It's better for you to run down to the school and get back up than for us to wait." Thirteen said

"Yes but, it'll be disgraceful for me to leave you all here." Iida said

"Go bro. There's a lot of alarms outside." Sato said as he walked forward and got into a fighting stance

"There's why they're keeping us in here. Right?" Sato said

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow." Sero said as he walked forward to and got in to his fighting stance

"Blow this stupid mist away with your speed and engine." Sero said

"Use your quirk to save others. Be a real hero. What would your class rep do if he was here?" Thriteen asked. Iida was speechless as Shoji and the rest of the Class B boys stepped forward and stood to the mist

"I can help you out. I'll float you like I did to Izuku back at the cafeteria." Uraraka said with Mina and Kendo nodding to him

"Please, Izuku trusted you to be a Class Officer like me and Ochaco. Make him proud." Lucy said as Iida remembered why Izuku chosen him to be a Class Officer

'_I feel that each one of the people that I call are responsible and level headed in decision making'_

Iida looked on until he got serious as he got into a running position and his exhausts popped out of his legs

"Even if this is your only option, are you really fast enough to get pass me!" The mist villain yelled as he attacks, Thirteen reacted

"It doesn't matter what we're planning once I make you into atoms." Thirteen said as she used her quirk and started sucking the mist villain into her fingers.

* * *

_[Back at The Shipwreck zone]_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "FIGHT"? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Mineta started to shout as he heard Izuku's plan

"These guys might be able to kill All Might and you think we can take them?! Did you hit your head when we got wrapped here?! The best way for us to live through this is wait for a Pro to come and save us!" Mineta yelled as he danced around in a panic state with tears falling from his eyes. Izuku and Tsuyu looked at the water below, completely ignoring Mineta's outburst while the mushroom girl was slowly patting him on the back

"Think about it. Those villains down there clearly have an advantage down there in the water and will assume that's what we'll fight." Izuku said, analysing the situation

"Are you even listening to me?!" Mineta yelled

"If that's the case, they must have known what was inside the USJ before they came in." Tsuyu said

"Yeah, but for a group with such careful planning. There's something that sticks out to me, something that doesn't add up. They sent me and you Asu-…" Izuku cuts himself off when Tsu glanced at him when he was about to address her by her family name

"Uh…whoops. I meant Tsu." Izuku corrected himself as Tsu looks at him

"W-W-What do you mean by t-t-that?" The mushroom girl asked

"I mean that they sent Tsu here who has a clear advantage on water. While I'm a wildcard here. In fact, I don't think that they know what our quirks are." Izuku said as Tsu realizes the fact.

"You've got a point. *Kero*. If they knew that I was a frog, they would have send me into the Fire Zone instead of here where's there's water." Tsu said while looked at a dome with flames drawn on it

"They probably sent us in different zones since they don't know our powers and plan to overpower us in numbers since they think we're easy targets since we're kids. We can use that knowledge to our advantage here. They don't know what our quirks are. To them, we could be the most powerful in the facility" Izuku said as the villains glare at them

"Look see. None of them are trying to climb into the boat. That proves that they're a little unsure. But, that means that they aren't going to underestimate us either. They're being smart and playing it safe. For now, that is." Izuku said

"So, let's talk quirks. I'll go first if you want." Tsu said as the four sit down and look at each other

"My quirk makes me jump pretty high, obviously. And cling to pretty much anything. I can shoot out my tongue like any old frog, but my limit is about 20 meters. Oh yeah, I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it, it's pretty useless though. And I secrete a toxic mucus. It just strings a bit." Tsu finished her explanation of her quirk as Mineta blushes at the mention of secrete

"We can probably use my tongue and jumping in this one so forget about the last things." Tsu said

"Wow, I knew that you were strong but that's amazing." Izuku said, amazed by Tsu's quirk. The frog girl blushes a bit

"My turn." Izuku said as he rolls his sleeve and reveals the watch to them

"My quirk: **Unstable Genetics,** it comes in two parts. One allows me to transform into different forms or _aliens_ as I like to call them with each of their own special quirk with the use of this watch which acts like a support item, it separates and manipulates my D.N.A so I can change. There's a time limit on it, so I can't stay in one form of long. There's also this power up I have, basically it changes and powers up and form to great heights but it comes with a cost. It acts like a double edge sword, I can't use it for long and it'll hurt to the point where I change back to normal. I haven't used it in human form yet but I think it'll hurt me the same way." Izuku said

"M-M-M-My turn." The mushroom girl said nervously

"M-My name i-i-is Kinoko Komori a-a-and my quirk is Mushroom." The girl now named Komori said.

"M-M-My quirk allows me t-t-t-to spread various types of fungus s-s-s-spores from my body." She said as she activates it and a bunch of mushrooms started growing on the wall of the ship

"The spores will q-q-q-quickly grow into full-grown mushrooms once they make contact with a solid surface. The mushrooms c-c-c-can grow from v-v-v-various surfaces, including my s-s-s-s-surroundings, m-m-m-my own body, and e-e-e-even an o-o-o-opponent's body. They only last for 2-3 hours and th-the spores spread better in a humid environment. Please take care of me!" Kinoko yelled

Mineta took a ball from his hair and a new one quickly came in the place of the old one.

"I've got these sticky balls that grow from my head." Mineta said as he puts the one in his hand to the wall next to the mushrooms and it stick there.

"Their strength varies. Depending on how I'm feeling. They might stick to something the whole day. They grow back as fast as I pull them off but my head will bleed if I pull too many. Oh, and they don't stick to me. I just bounce right off." Mineta finished his quirk explanation as the other three teens look at him until he started crying

"AAAA! Don't look at me like that! This is why I said we should wait of the real heroes! My quirk is totally unfit of battle!" Mineta said as the three sweatdrop

"No no, I'm just surprised by your quirk man." Izuku said

"Y-Y-Yeah." Komori said

"Yup." Tsu said

Suddenly a hand made out of water appeared and cut through the boat, cutting in it in half. The teens grabbed on to something as the ship was shaking and started to sink

"That's a great power. And the ship's sinking." Tsu pointed out the obvious as Mineta ran to the side and started to throw his balls (**a/n: That felt so wrong to write.**) at the villains

"Mineta! Don't freak out!" Izuku yelled at the shorter boy while he threw the balls

"Oh no man, they'll guess your…" Izuku cut himself off when he saw that the villains were moving away from the floating ball

'_They're…afraid to touch them.'_ Izuku thought as an idea came to him

"That's it. We're die! Fish food." Mineta said as he was freaking out. Tsuyu looked at him and had a question in her mind

"So Mineta? Are you sure that the hero thing is right for you?" Tsu asked

"SHUT UP! Is it weird to be scared or not? I mean, we just got out of Jr High a little while ago! I didn't think I'd be facing death just after starting U.A! I can't believe that I'm goning to die without touching Yaoyorozu's boobs!" Mineta yelled as Izuku was set off from that

"Listen here! No one's going to die! An enemy that is such that victory is theirs, is bound to make a big mistake. All Might said that in a TV interview once." Izuku said as Mineta saw his hands were shaking

"And their mistake…Was sending me here." Izuku said as he was to walk to the side of the ship. Kinoko was having an anxiety attack

'_Can I do this? Can I really use my quirk to stop the villain? No, I'll just mess things up like I always do. Just like in Jr High…'_ Kinoko thought as she remembers the slander she got for her quirk in Jr High.

"Hey, Komori!" Kinoko looked up and saw Izuku looking at her.

"I know you're scared. But don't be. I know you can do this. I believe in you." Izuku said with a smile as Kinoko looked at him as her eyes were revealed as the wind blew by. They were wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises were warm brown color. Kinoko's pupils were little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms.

"Tsu! You know what to do?" Izuku said as Tsu nodded

"Good." Izuku said as he stomps onto the railing on the ship

"RAHHH!" He roared as he jumps off the boat.

"Stupid move kid!" One of the villains said confidently, thinking Izuku's dead meat

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**_

* * *

'_Come on think! I can't use the Omnitrix now, not yet. Not until the rest are off the boat that is. And even if I use a smash, I can't get them when they're in a circle like that. Plus, there's other enemies outside the space wreck zone! I can't sacrifice my arm just yet or go Alien since it'll waste my time. Not yet and this'll be the first time I use OFA in human form. I have to time this right!' _Izuku thought as he places his left middle finger to his left thumb as red-like veins appeared. Back onto the sinking ship, Tsu had Mineta and Kinoko on her as she was about to jumped

"Ready you two?" Tsu asked while waiting for Izuku's call

'_How…how does he do it? he's scare like me…' _Mineta thought

'_And he's shaking…' _Kinoko thought

'_but…' _Kinoko remembered what he said to her

'_I know you're scared. But don't be. I know you can do this. I believe in you'_

'_He's going through with this…'_

Izuku positioned himself as he was about to hit the water

"Take this. _**Delaware Smash!**_" Izuku called out his new move as he flicks his fingers and a huge burst of wind hit the water and caused a whirlpool to and the villains to get sucked into it. Izuku held his injured fingers and turned to the boat as he fell

"TSU! MINETA! KINOKO! NOW!" Izuku yelled as he places his right fingers onto the Omnitrix's faceplate.

Tsu jumped into the air with her passengers as Mineta and Kinoko looked at the force of Izuku's attack.

'_What the heck Midoriya? How do you do it.' _Mineta thought

'_Midoriya…how do you do it.' _Kinoko thought

'_You look so cool while I'm doing nothing'_

'_BUT NO MORE!'_

'_You're scare but you push your fear down to act…something I haven't been doing.'_

The two thought as Mineta placed his hand on his ball hair and Kinoko took out two spray bottles

"AHHH! TAKE THIS YOU VILLAINS! EAT MY STICKY BALLS!" Mineta yelled as he threw his balls (**a/n: Dude…this feels so fucking wrong to write**.) at the whirlpool.

"AHHH, HAVE SOME MUSHY MUSHROOMS!" Kinoko yelled as she sprayed her bottles at Mineta's balls. It caused mushrooms to grow off them and started to follow with the villains as they were getting dragged into the whirlpool. The balls stuck onto the villains as the mushroom spread from them and onto the villains as the purple balls stuck them together and the water shot up like a geyser.

Izuku fell into the water and a green flash appeared under the water as something shot out of it and great speeds and took Tsuyu and Co. who were still in the air

**_"If a strong force is applied onto a water's surface. The water will be pushed away and then come rushing right back to the middle." _**A voice said.

"We rounded them all up. Not too shabby. You guys are amazing. All three for you. And thanks for the lift Midori-chan." Tsu said as she looks up to a face. This figure was a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, black outlines on his face, yellow horns extending from his nose, he had gills underneath his arms and a yellow patagia which he was using to fly and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to The watch's symbol was on his chest

**_"No p-problem Tsu."_** Izuku said as he felt his fingers were broken as Mineta's head was bleeding and Kinoko was crying. Izuku flew over the water and straight to the stairs.

They had passed the shipwreck zone

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

_[Somewhere else]_

* * *

A screen showing a green dot where the USJ is.

"**Zo Emnitlim whaxas foon axandivaxatow."** One figure said as three were standing outside U.A on a hill

"Yeah, yeah. I heard." Another one said

"You two better not get in my way." One more said as he throws a board to the ground and jumped on it and started flying there.

"Just, that guy is starting to piss me off." The second one said as his legs started spinning and he went into the ground as the first one just blasted off into the air.

Their destination…is the USJ itself and they have a job to do

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**This was a good chapter.**_

_**Izuku and friends survive the Shipwreck Zone and Izuku debuts a new form. Nezu freaks out and three figures are heading to the USJ. What will happen to our heroes? Find out next time**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapters in intervals. So expect the second part on Wednesday.**_

_**Now for the harem: I've had a decision to make it into 13. I know that's big but hear me out. I feel that some of the girls in BNHA are unloved as I'm making go after our boi, since he's a sweetheart. For the girls themselves. I'll leave that to you guys to figure out. **_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	11. The USJ Attack Part 2 Alien Vs Nomu

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 125**

**Follows: 138**

**Reviews: 90**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 10 195**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Good Evening, Good Afternoon, Good Morning. I don't give a fuck (Search: Ghetto News Anchor and I'll see why I chose that intro). **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the next chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and we did it! We passed the 10000 views mark! Congratulate yourself of it! **

**AND I was listening to RYNX while writing this chapter as his music is good.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku and Co. are facing the League of Villains in various battles throughout the USJ. Nezu gets a disturbing alter from his badge and gears up. And the three bounty hunters close in onto Izuku and the watch.**

* * *

**Now to reply to you ****lovely**** people**

**Rogue 2:**** Thank you man and the action, the drama and the tension is just getting started**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** That's true, go big or go home**

**It's understandable, sometime you get lazy to do something and leave it for later**

**For Kevin being there. You'll see something that none of you saw coming**

**Balancing the power of OFA, The Omnitrix, the Drawback of OFA, the Bounty Hunters and giving each character a great moment is starting to getting to me. It's making me rethink on somethings that I want to write and I'm getting headaches from it. I don't want Izuku to be too dependent on the Omnitrix and I want him to use OFA in human mode more.**

**thewittywhy****: Yes, I wanted to give you all a taste on what's coming and this fight between Izuku and Vilgax will probably one of my best fights I've ever written in my career as a fanfic writer. **

**And yes, I'm sorry to do it as I understand that sometimes the fight comes out the way you didn't expected it to and you get disappointed by it. **

**I won't disappoint you!**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thank you for that. I'm glad that you like the arc so far**

**fpinheiro96****: Thank you for the love man!**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And we are back on the Analyst Show with your host, ****Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst.**** And welcome this edition of Author's reply with me, Pixel. **

**Dude, if the last chapter made you say Holy Shit, that the next ones will blow your mind away!**

**For the sneak peek in what's to come: I wanted to give you all a taste on what's coming and this fight between Izuku and Vilgax will probably one of my best fights I've ever written in my career as a fanfic writer. I also wanted to make OCs in my stories but never got around to do it so while writing this, one guy asked me if I could and that got me thinking. So what better way to do it by making this tease go down. And also, damn you! Why do you have to be the Analyst?! How could you figure one of my plans out so fast?!**

**Anyway, let's get back on track. Yes, if Aizawa goes and fights, so does Vlad King and I felt that he doesn't have much action in the cannon so I wanted to put him in the brawl. I know, these two won't be the same after this. Lucy's distress single to Nezu was a smart call from my friend as it'll change the course for things. **

**It wasn't that difficult to choose who gets to go with Izuku's group, but I was on a crossroad on which girl to pick from Pony, Kinoko and Yui. Dude, you don't know how awful I felt after writing the balls scenes, I had to go and take a shower after that.**

**For Izuku's first use of OFA in human form: Thank you for that and thanks for understanding the situation. Yes, the factors were applied in this as the situation called it. Izuku knew the risks and took that. And yes, Jetray is here. I know the feeling that Jetray, while one of the fastest aliens he has is so underrated. And it's not fair but I heard that the bastards at Cartoon Network put him in the Reboot, so I really didn't like it. **

**For the nostalgia: Yes, I wanted those three to bicker on each other and of SixSix to talk in utter gibberish is fun since I don't know what the hell he is ever saying. As for the fight…I'm not saying anything.**

**I can't promise on everyone making out okay on this one. **

**You'll see who went with Bakugou and Kirishima to the city**

**So, that's why the hospital called me and said that he escaped and returned with more bullet holes. I was wondering who did that. **

**Anyway, that's all for the edition for Author's reply. and always remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! Back to you Analyst!**

**Also, you'll be surprised by Kevin**

**Firem78910****: She's already locked in dude.**

**R reyes****: Your wait is over my man. I can imagine you with a 5 o'clock shadow and bloodshot eyes while watching your computer screen for the update.**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The attack on the USJ continues and reaches it climax as uninvited guests join the party.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The USJ Attack. Alien Vs Nomu. Part 2**

* * *

Izuku landed near the shore of the shipwreck zone and placed Tsuyu, Mineta and Kinoko down into the water

"Hehehe, I took a great dump this morning, they won't be leaving anytime soon." Mineta said as he saw what the balls did to them.

"And those mushrooms are highly hallucinogenic. One smell from them and they'll be out for six to ten hours." Kinoko said

_**"Can't believe we got them in one go. It took everything I had to keep my composure. It was such a gamble, what if they had reserves underwater that we didn't know about? Mutter mutter mutter."**_ Izuku was muttering at a fast rate as it creeped Tsuyu out, scared Kinoko and made Mineta look at him

"You're creeping me out. Please stop." Tsu said when caused Izuku to stop and get out of his world. Tsu turns to him as everyone stopped walking in the water

"Instead of second guessing in what we did. Hasn't we think about our next move?" Tsu asked

_**"Oh…right. You're totally right."**_ Izuku said before he slams on the Omnitrix faceplate on his chest and changes back to himself.

'_There. That'll save me time.'_ Izuku thought before he felt a sharp pain. He grabs onto his left arm and saw that his fingers that were used of the Delaware smash were broken

"M-M-Midoriya! Are y-y-you alright?" Kinoko asked, concerned for Izuku

"Y-Y-Yeah. Just fine." Izuku said before he went to his utility belt and took out bandages.

"I came p-p-prepared." Izuku said as he started to apply the bandages on his fingers.

"There. We didn't have to worry about that for now. We should get help now. If we go along the shoreline to the exit, we'll avoid the central plaza entirely." Izuku said while pointing to the Entrance

"Good idea. That way, we'll avoid the villains that Mr Aizawa and Mr Vlad are facing off there." Tsuyu said as the four look to the fountain area and see a villain flying in the air and an explosion while hearing screams and shouting

'_Yeah but…can they handle them on their own? How long can they hold on against a big group like that?'_ Izuku thought before…an idea pops in his head

"If they didn't just back up. That they'll overexert themselves. They'll end up defeated by those villains by trying to keep us safe." Izuku said as the three realize what he was trying to do

"What…don't tell that you're suggesting that…" Mineta said as Izuku nodded his head

"Are you trying to get us all killed or something?" Mineta asked

"Look, I'm not saying we should jump into the middle of a battle. But, maybe we could take a few of those guys out and lighten their load up for them." Izuku said as the three looked at him before looking at each other as the girls quickly nodded while Mineta was shaking. They slowly went to the fountain area to help their teachers out.

* * *

_[Landside Zone]_

* * *

"So the plan was to scatter us and kill us." Todoroki said while breathing out frost from his mouth.

"You were way unprepared." Todoroki said as he froze all the villains that were there to kill him and some of the others that came with him

"In fact, I think you haven't had training. You haven't the slightest on how to use your quirks." Todoroki said as he started to walk to one of the villains. The villains were speechless at the power Todoroki showed the minute they came there. He ignored them as he started to remember what one of the villains that was standing at the fountain said about the absents of All Might

'_Where is he? I went through the trouble in bringing so many __friends__ that were eager to meet him.'_

'_How do they plan on killing All Might? At first, I thought that they gathered a force of elite criminals who could simply overpower him.'_ Todoroki thought as a rouge villain runs to him, wielding at knife, but ice starts spreading from his right leg and he dodges a spike aiming at his head as he freezes the spike and its user and the running villain in one go.

'_But, that's can't be their master-plan. And why do I feel like something more…sinister is coming?'_ Todoroki thought as he felt a more…evil presence nearby but couldn't point pin as to where that evil is. He shook his head when he remembered what was going on

'_Most of these villains are low level thugs. Just pawns.'_ Todoroki thought as he took the spike that the frozen villain behind him tried to use to kill him, causing the villain that used it to fall to the ground.

'_From what I can tell. There are only 4 or 5 truly dangerous people here. If that's the case, what we need is more information right now.'_ Todoroki thought as he turns to the frozen villain in front of him

"Listen well. Your cells will slowly die as your bodies overcomes to frost bite and hypothermia. Luckily of you, I want become a hero, not a killer. So I'd like to avoid unnecessary deaths. I need information. Why have you come to kill All Might?" Todoroki asked, coldly

* * *

_[Mountain Zone]_

* * *

In the mountain zone…

"AHHHHHAHAH!"

Kaminari was screaming as he narrowly ducks from a punch from a villain and starts running away

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: **_**_Sentō kunren (Combat Training)]_**

* * *

"These dudes are terrifying! My whole life flashed in front of my eyes! I think I saw the Grim Reaper. What's going on?!" Kaminari asked as he ran back to Momo, Jirou and two girls from Class B as they fight off the villains

"Could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Jirou asked, annoyed by Kaminari's screaming

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from these emeines." Momo said

"Right." One girl from Class B said with no emotion in her tone. She had chin-length, pale gray hair, parted to the right, hanging down over her eye and obscuring the majority of the left side of her face. She had dark bags under her blue eyes, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hands were held up high to where her elbows, with her hands draped down, this gesture being somewhat connotative of a ghost.

Her hero costume consisted of a white, knee-length kimono with a furred collar, three dark straps around her waist, knee-high socks, and a black mask that covers her face from the bridge of her nose down.

"Y-Right." Another girl said in a broken Japanese accent. She was a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face was framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes were large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she had a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves were notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she had brown hooves for feet, and a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone.

Her costume was horse-themed, matching her appearance and Quirk. She was wearing a horse halter around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembled a jockey uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-colored pants, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. She wore belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves but also have stirrups attached on either side.

"That hurry up and pull out a weapon out for me too!" Kaminari asked as he saw that Jirou had a sword, Momo had a metal Bo-Staff and the two girls had swords just like Jirou's

"You're the one with electrical powers, just zap them so we can run." Jirou pointed out

"WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION DURING COMBAT TRAINING YESTERDAY?! I can only cover my body with electricity, but if I try to shoot it out. It'll go everywhere and start zapping everyone, including you guys!" Kaminari explained

"Plus, I can't even call in some help. They're still jamming the radios. So, I'm counting on the four of you. I'm no help in this situation. You guys gotta get us out of here please." Kaminari said

"You're a _real_ damsel in distress, aren't you?" Jirou said with sarcasm in her tone

Kaminari looked at her before he dodged another punch from the same guy before. He jumped back but Jirou kicked him in his back, causing him to go forward to the villain

"Fine, then I'll use you as a human stun-gun!" Jirou yelled

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kaminari yelled as the villain grabbed him but Kaminari's quirk's activates and shocks the villain but he was fine

"Oh wait. I'm super strong! You four can count on me to save you!" Kaminari said to the girls as they look at him

'_What an idiot…'_ All four of them thought. Jirou notices that some are changing towards them, so she uses one of her earphone jacks and connects to her boot as a beat booms through her shoes causing the villain's attack to crumble from the soundwave and punch Kaminari in the face and causing the electricity to surge from the villain's fist to his body.

A villain jumped over the three electrics as he wielded knifes but Momo quickly created a net and throw it to the villain as two horns hit him in the face and he falls right where Kaminari and the other guys were and is too was shocked with electricity

"Nice!" The blonde girl said as her horns were missing but new ones were growing at alarming rate.

**Pony Tsunotori. Quirk: ****Horn Cannon****. Her gives her a pair of horns on her head. She is able to launch her horns as projectiles and a new set will grow back almost immediately. She can remotely control up to four of them at a time.**

"Nice shoot Tsunotori!" Jirou yelled to the girl as Pony turned to her and…

"Huh?" Looked confused by what she said

**She's also an American Foreign Exchange student like Lucy but her use and understanding to Japanese is limited to a few words. So, sometimes she can't understand things well.**

"You're lucky that worked out so well." Momo said as she gets back into her fighting stance

"I'm sorry, maybe I'll ask next time I'll ask before saving our butts." Jirou said as she connects her earphone jacks to her boots and let's a beat out again but this time louder and wider

**Kyoka Jirou. Quirk: ****Earphone Jack****. Her quirk gives her a pair of headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. When the jacks are plugged into something, Kyoka can channel the sound of her heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. She can stretch her earlobes several meters. Her Quirk also allows her to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from her surroundings. **

**The Drawback: She has sensitive hearing so loud sounds hurt her ears…badly.**

She blasts her beat as the villains cover their ears from the soundwave

"Damnit Kaminari! You couldn't have asked of some kind of aiming gear when you were applying of your costume request form. I mean, come on!" Jiro yelled, clearly mad by the blonde lighting streaked boy stupidity. One villain that stood over them jumped down and went for Jiro to cut her when he stopped in mid-air

"I don't think so." A cold and emotionless voice said as the villain was thrown to the other side

"That…was…close…" The gray haired girl said while panting

**Reiko Yanagi. Quirk: ****Poltergeist****. Her Quirk allows her to telekinetically control nearby objects. The weight limit of her Quirk is roughly the weight of the average human.**

"It's ready!" Momo yelled as she ran to the middle where Jiro, Pony and Reiko were standing.

"What's ready." Jiro asked

"It takes me a little longer…" Momo started saying as her back was getting bigger and her costume was tearing from the strain before it gave out and a big white blanket came from her back.

"To make an object this big!" Momo finished as the blanket fell over the four girls

"A blanket?" "Is that supposed to be a shield?!" The villains started to question Momo's creation but the rich girl popped her head out of the blanket and smirked at them

"Actually, it's a sheet of insulation. 100 millimetres thick. Go Kaminari." Momo said before she closed the sheet complexly and Kaminari smirked. Now realizing what that meant

"Bad ass Yao-Momo. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends. You guys are fried!" Kaminari yelled as his quirk activated and shocked everyone there. After the shocking was over, everything there was came in the electric blast was burnt and smoking. The sheet suffered to but the occupants were fine. Momo opened the sheet from under it and looked around to see that every villain was fried.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"Now than. I'm worried about the others. We should find them right away." Momo said

"You're uhhh…looking a little over exposed right now." Jirou said with a big blush as the other two were blushing as well. Momo looked down to herself and saw that…due to the sheet coming out. It caused the front of her costume to rip and show her…bosom for all to see.

"Oh this. It's fine. I can make some new clothes." Momo said causally

**Momo Yaoyorozu. Quirk: ****Creation****. Apart from living things, she can replicate virtually any object, no matter how complex or advanced its structure may be. She only has to understand the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it.**

'_Yaoyorozu is so punk rock.'_ Jirou thought from how the rich girl was handling things. Jirou heard footsteps and saw that Kaminari was coming to them

"Kaminari! Don't you dare look!" Jirou yelled as she throws herself onto Momo to act as a shield from Kaminari but he just walked by. They looked out the sheet to see that he…was different as he had a happy face on him with two thumbs up

**Denki Kaminari. Ouirk: Electrification. He's Quirk allows him to generate electricity and cover his body in it. While he can also emit this energy over a distance, Denki has little to no control over it. But if he goes over his wattage limit, it causes his brain to short-circuit, leaving him in a vulnerable state for 1 hour aka…it turns him into a bigger idiot than he is…**

**Listening to his babbling!**

"Yay! Yay!" Dumb Kaminari yelled out while walking in circles as Jirou started laughing. The others look at him as a hand shoots out of the ground

* * *

_[Shoreline. Main Plaza: USJ]_

* * *

"Remember Midoriya. We're just here to see how are things going alright?" Mineta said as the team of Izuku, Tsu, Mineta and Kinoko arrived to the shoreline at the plaza where their teachers were fighting.

"Ribbit." Tsu crocked quietly

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Kinoko said quietly

"Yeah, I know. We'll get out of here as soon thing seems dangerous" Izuku said

The four peeked over the land to see what was going on. They saw bodies on the ground as they heard punches landing onto flesh and two villains were sent flying to the ground. Aizawa jumped over two more villains and wrapped them with his capture tape and pulled them into the air. He redirects himself and heads down to where the villains were heading and kicked them to the ground, knocked them out. Vlad King who was looking a bit was punching a villain to the ground with fists made out of his blood. Aizawa lands near Vlad as the two Pros were panting and sweating from all the fighting. Aizawa's hair drops as he noticed the hand guy villain was charging to him.

"Vlad, go and take care of the last ones. I got this one." Aizawa said as Vlad nodded

"Right!" Vlad yelled as left Aizawa to finish the last ones off

"First it was 23 seconds." The hand guy said.

"The final boss!" Aizawa yelled as he throws his capture tape at him

"Then it was 24 seconds." The HG (Hand Guy) said while catching Aizawa's tape

"Then 20." Aizawa charges forward to intercept the villain

"Then 17." HG said as Aizawa was in front of him and grabs the tape that HG was holding as he threw an elbow to the hand villain's abdomen

The four were happy that one of their teachers threw a decent blow to the main villain but that happiness was cut short as they saw that the Hand guy was holding Aizawa's elbow as his hair fell down

"It was hard to see while you were jumping around. But I found your tell, it's your hair." The Hand Guy said as Aizawa's bloodshot eyes widen under the goggles in shock

"When it drops, that means you've stopped using your quirk." The elbow that the Hand guy was holding started to turn gray and dry as Aizawa hisses in discomfort

"You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might fall apart now." The hand guy says as the kids watched as Aizawa's elbow starts to fall apart as the skin disintegrates while the muscle fibre under it is exposed. Vlad appears and punches the villain off Aizawa as the two Pros jump back to regroup.

"Eraser! You alright?" Vlad asked his friend

"I'm fine." AIzawa said as two villain jumped them. Vlad made a staff out of blood and started to fight the villains off while Aizawa just kicked some away but when they defeated some, more pop up and the two were starting to suffer from the overuse of their quirks

"Those annoying quirks of yours aren't suited to fight off big groups like this. Didn't you think that you two are out of your elements. You work so much better when you work in alone battles Eraserhead and you Vlad King, you work better in short fights since you'll lose more blood and get weaker as a fight goes longer. But despite knowing all that, you two still jumped into the middle of things and to put your students at ease." The Hand guy said as another villain attempted to cut the two heroes but Aizawa jumped and dodged the attack and Vlad used his blood staff to whack the villain's head. Aizawa used his capture tape and started to capture a villain and use their body as a shield from an attack and kicked the attacker away as another was going to jump Aizawa from behind but he saw him and kicked him away. The two were getting tired and weak but they knew that their job wasn't over

They turn to the hands guy with quirks and weapons drawn.

"And look at you two. You're still standing. You two are really so cool. Oh, and one more thing heroes…" The villain says as Aizawa heard…

***CRUNCH***

A sickly noise of bones breaking as Aizawa turned to his left and saw that Vlad's head was implanted into the concrete with his arms broken and bent in a unnatural way and blood leaking from his body. Hovering over Vlad's body was the huge guy. A large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain was exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes were around it. He has a beak-like mouth with an array of sharp teeth.

He was only wearing a pair of beige pants and metal knee-pads designed to emulate skulls. His feet and torso were left bare.

"I am not the final boss." The villain said as the huge guy brought his hand to Aizawa's head and bleed splatter all over the ground as one of Aizawa's goggle lenses flew in the air.

The students in the water were in shock as they watched their teachers' bodies get destroyed and broken. Kinoko had her hands to her mouth as tears were falling down her face while Tsu had tears in her eyes. Mineta was shaking in fear and…as of Izuku.

He felt sick…he felt…useless…

"No…."

* * *

_[At the USJ Entrance]_

* * *

"Ah. **Black Hole**. The Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it into dust. Such an amazing power. However, you're a rescue hero Thirteen. Skilled in saving people in disasters. But fortunately, that means you have zero fighting experience and battle field awareness." The mist villain said as he opens a portal on himself and the effect of Black Hole go into the portal. Another portal opens behind Thirteen and the effect of her quirk start to affect her. Her suit and some parts of her body were being pulling into the portal as the mist villain's eyes go a bit narrow which could tell us that he was smirking

"How unfortunate. It seems that you've turned yourself into dust." The villain said as everyone on the stairs watched as Thirteen's body gets ripped into spreads. The sucking from Thirteen's quirk stopped when she started to fall forwards

"I'm…sorry…but…he got…me…" Thirteen could only weakly say as she fell to the ground

"THIRTEEN!" Ochaco yelled, seeing her teacher was down. Sato turns to Iida

"Iida go. Get out of here! Go now!" Sato said

Iida was stunned and speechless as he didn't know what to do as he remembers the words Thirteen said to him. He grits his teeth while his engines roared to life. He shoots off and runs passed the villain.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolfs? I simply cannot allow that." The villain said as hr warps in front of Iida

"If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end on to All Might." The villain said as Iida puts the breaks on himself as he was close to being warped

'_This responsibility…so entrusted to me by my friend. Classmates…Class Rep…Fellow students…I'll keep you safe.'_ Iida thought, he thought that he was done for when Shoji jumped over him and grabbed the villain

"RUN! I GOT HIM! JUST GO!" Shoji yelled as Iida started running again.

'_I'll be back! Just hold on everyone!'_ Iida thought.

"You suborn child!" The warp villain yelled as he went after Iida, Ochaco and Lucy saw something metal inside the warp villain. They turned to each other and nodded

'_I'm close. But what if it's locked? Could I pry them open in time?'_ Iida thought as the villain hovered over him

"I don't have time for this. BE GONE!" The warp villain yelled as he started to use the same move that made most of the students go into different places.

* * *

_[Collapse Zone]_

* * *

In a city that looked like it was destroyed. An explosion went off in one of the buildings.

Two villains in a room charged at Bakugou who turned to them

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Bakugou as his hand lit up and ignited an explosion to hit the villains and caused them to hit a wall. Hard. Kirishima with his Quirk activated and Testutestu who had iron all over his body were fighting a single villain that was wielding a sword. The villain swung the sword to Testutestu who could only block as the sword scatter on impact with Testutestu's arm. When the sword broke, Kirishima capitalized on that and chopped the villain's neck, knocking him out. Awase who was walking back to the three as he left three villains wielded into the wall with piles on them

"Man that was easy." Testutesu said as he deactivated his quirk

"Yeah man, I think that should be the last of them." Kirishima said as he too deactivated his quirk

"They were just a bunch of weak pussies." Bakugou said as his left hand was smoking from his quirk

"SO, what are we going to do now?" Awase asked

"Well, if we're still in the USJ. Than the rest of our classes are still here too. I'd say we should hurry up and find them. Not all of them have the offensive power like we do." Kirishima said

"Good point." Testutestu said, seeing the logic behind Kirishima's words

"Yeah, we gotta go and help them. We're the ones who screwed things up earlier. We gotta do thing!" Kirishima said as the Testutestu and Awase nodded. Bakugou just snorted

"Whatever, you guys can do rescue all you like. But I'm going after that Handjob guy and Warpy bastard!" Bakugou said as he started to walk out of the room

"What?! Are you serious?! Our attacks didn't leave a scratch on that guy and now you wanna go after him. Are you an idiot or what?" Testutestu asked as Bakugou got set off with what Testutestu said

"Shut up! I'm gonna take him out since I want to and he's their way in and out!" Bakugou shouted

"Well how are you going to do that?! Last time I checked, your explosions did nothing to that guy!" Testutestu shouted

"I'll figure something out that!" Bakugou yelled

"Guys, we should focus on-AGH!" Awase was trying to be the peace maker when he was hit in the stomach by something strong

"What the?! Awase!-AGH!" Testutestu yelled after seeing one of his classmates on the ground but before he could get to him. He was punched in the face by a fist with metal on it.

"Whoa! Another villain?!" Kirishima asked

"I don't know, but he's gonna die when I get my hands on him!" Bakugou yelled as the two went back to back and started looking around the room of any sign of the villain. Something fell to the something and Bakugou shot out an explosion to it

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled as the explosion covered the room in black smoke. As the smoke started to clear. The boys saw a can of oil roll to them

"Damn it…it's just shitty can, get anything weird hair?" Bakugou asked but no reply

"Weird Hair?" Bakugou called out Kirishima but still nothing

Except…

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that I'd see you here after so long…" A voice said from behind Bakugou as Bakugou turned around but was met with a metal fist and a hand touched him. He could feel something drain from him as he rolled on the ground and faced forward to see one person standing next to Kirishima's fallen body.

"Man, I missed doing this…" The person said as his hands were popping with…explosions?

Bakugou looked at the person's face and he went wide eyed. The reason behind it…is that this person was one of his childhood friend with Izuku. He is one of two people that has beaten him in combat with Izuku being second, and he was the last person Bakuigou thought he would ever see again.

The person smirked at Bakugou

"Hey Bakugou. Long time, no see. How about we finish what we started back then?" The person said as his hands were glowing with heat. Bakugou stood up and glared at the person with hate…the same kind he had with Izuku...but worse. His hands were popping with mini explosions as Bakugou could only say one word with venom in his tone

"_**Levin…"**_

* * *

_[Back at the USJ Entrance]_

* * *

Iida was running to the entrance as the villain hovered over him

"I don't have time for this. BE GONE!" The warp villain yelled as he started to use the same move that made most of the students go into different places.

But as the warp villain was about to. He felt…lighter than a minute ago which made him float in the air and Iida to escape the villain's warp. The two turn to see Uraraka holding something inside the warp villain with Lucy's arm which was bigger, also holding the villain

"I don't know what his quirk is. But he has some type of armor on him…which means…" Uraraka said

"He's got a body somewhere in him!" Lucy finished as she picked the villain up and threw him into the air.

"Run Iida. Go and get help!" Sero shouted.

Iida continued to run to the door when he saw that there was a hole on the metal door of the entrance as it was steaming and some parts of it was melting

"Go!" Iida turned and saw that Mina was panting and her hands were smoking as they looked burn from the darker shade of pink on them

"Run Iida and get help!" Mina yelled as she fell to her knees and hissed in pain from her burnt hands.

'_Thank you…'_ Iida thought as he hurried to the hole

"I've got you!" The villain shouted as he flies to Iida

"I didn't think so!" Sero yelled as he shoots a roll of tape at the villain's armor, getting a hold on him

"Mann! Sato! Kendo! Throw this guy away!" Sero yelled when he cut the tape of and the three grabbed it. they started spinning around to build momentum and speed for the toss

"NOW GO!" They yelled as they let go for the tape and the villain floats away from them to see that Iida jumped through the hole and got out of the USJ

"It's…over…"

* * *

_[Shoreline. Main Plaza: USJ]_

* * *

Aizawa was on the ground with the hulking giant on top of him as it was holding his right arm but…it was twisting it in the wrong way. The beast started to hold it tightly as Aizawa was feeling all it until his arm went limp as he screams when a loud sickly crack was made.

"AHHH!" Aizawa scream with blood flowing down on his now broken arm

"You can erase people's quirks. That's irritating but nothing impressive if you ask me. When faced with true devastating power, you might as well be a quirkless child." The hand villain said with a chuckle as Aizawa fought through the pain and turned his head to the beast as his eyes glowed red while his hair went up. The beast just smashes his other arm to the ground which left a fist-sized crater as Aizawa's left arm twitched a bit before going limp as well like it's partner.

'_He's…breaking my bones like they were twigs…I'm positive that I erased his quirk. Does that mean he just as strong without it?'_ Aizawa thought before the beast grabbed his head and lifted it

'_I think that…he's as strong as All Might!'_ That was the last thing Aizawa thought before the beast slammed his head into the ground, leaving a crater on the concrete. The students watched in horror to see this beast effortlessly defeat two Pros in less than 2 minutes.

"No…I can't watch this anymore…should we be getting out of here super-fast?" Mintea asked while holding his hands to his mouth

"Ribbit…" Tsu could only crock

"Please…no more…" Kinoko said while tears fell from her covered eyes

Izuku didn't say anything as he was watching the bodies of his teachers, no moving and grabbing hold of the Omnitrix

Just then, two purple portals opened up next to the handy villain as the teen with black hair came out while looking a bit burnt up and the warp villain next

"So, Shigaraki, you done here?" The teen asked

"Kevin…did you get new ones to use?" The handy villain now named Shigaraki asked the teen now called Kevin

"Nah, most didn't fit my style. But I got this new one." Kevin said as his arm went hard as the sleeve tore off from the force

'_Wait…is Kirishima's quirk?!' _Izuku thought, seeing the similarity of Kirishima's quirk on the teen

"And I got an old one from someone I thought I'd never see again." Kevin said as his arm turns back to normal and explosions from his hands. Izuku and the others in his class were in shock

'_Is that…Kacchan's quirk!? That's impossible, a quirk can't be taken…unless…he copied it…but no one has that type of quirk. The only person I knew that can do that is…'_ Izuku stopped himself when he looked at the teen and saw a familiar face

'_No…don't tell me…Kevin…is that you?!'_ Izuku thought

"Good, that's all I need. And you Kurogiri? Did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shgiraki asked

"The Rescue Hero is out of commission. But there were students that I wasn't able to disperse. One of them got outside of the facitly." The warp villain now called Kurogiri said

"Huh?" Shigiraki only uttered out and stood in a pause for a few seconds before going to his neck and started scratching it quite violently.

"Kurogiri…you fool…if you weren't our warp gate. I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." Shigiraki said as he scratched his neck before suddenly stopping and lowering his hands

"There's no way we can win now if dozens of Pros show up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it, let's just go home." Shigiraki said as the students heard the conversion

"Did I hear that right? Did he just say that they're going to leave?" Mineta asked

"That's what it sounded like to me." Tsu said as Mineta started crying tears of joy and pounced onto Tsu's body

"Yes! That's amazing. We're safe and we don't have to fight!" Mineta cheered quietly while hugging Tsu's body

"Y-yeah…but…" Tsu could say as she felt Mineta's hand on one of her breasts and that caused her to blush and push him down into the water

"I have a bad feeling about this Midori-chan. Midori-chan?" Tsu asked as she saw Izuku's face in a trance of shock

"M-M-Midoriya…" Kinoko worried, shook Izuku, snapping him out of his trance

"Huh? What?" Izuku uttered in confusion

"A-A-Are you okay M-M-Midoriya?" Kinoko asked

"O-Oh, yeah…I'm fine…" Izuku said as he watched Kevin

'_What happened to you Kevin?'_

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure that the Symbol of Peace is broken." Shgiraki said as he turns to the students in the water and sees them

"Let's wreck his pride." Shigiraki said as he disappears and reappears in front of the students

"Let's make this hurt!" Shigiraki said a while moving his hand to…Tsu's face

Izuku turned slowly as the world went in slow motion as Shigaraki's hand slowly head towards Tsu's face and the images from what the villain's quirk did to Mr Aizawa's elbow flashed in his head before images for what could happen in a second as an image of Tsu turning into dust started to appear in his head.

Shigiraki placed his hand over Tsu's face and all was siclent as nothing happened. Shigiraki knew what was going on

"You really are so cool…Eraserhead" Shigiraki said while looking over his shoulder to see that Aizawa was still awake and his quirk was activated while blood flowed down his face, cancelling Shigiraki's quirk. The beast raised Aizawa's head one more time before smashing it into the concrete again. Izuku leaped out of the water with his fist raised

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! This guy's clearly different from the ones we fought earlier, I gotta save Asui, Komori and Mintea and get out of here!'_ Izuku thought

"YOU LET HER GO! NOW" Izuku yelled.

'_SMASH!'_ Izuku yelled the move in his head as the wind force from the punch pushed everything out of place and destroyed the lights.

While Izuku was catching his breathe, he noticed that

'_M-M-My arm…it's nothing broken! I can't believe it! after all that training and time, now's the time I'm able to get a good smash in! Alright!' _Izuku thought as he looked up and saw that the beast from earlier that took out Aizawa and Vlad King was standing in front of him and he took the punch

'_Where's he come from…?'_ Izuku thought before looking at where his fist is and saw that the beast was fine

'_Wait hold on…it didn't…hurt him…'_ Izuku thought before remembering what Tsu said earlier

'_If the villains spent so much time planning this attack. Than they probably figured out a way to kill him__.'_

'_No…no way…'_

"You're pretty strong. This 'Smash' of yours. Are you one of All Might's disciples?" Shigiraki asked as Izuku froze.

"It doesn't matter…I'm done with you now. Kill him Nomu." Shigiraka said as he grabbed onto Izuku's left arm with his giant hand and threw him very high

"NO!" Izuku yelled as he was in the air. Everyone that was outside in the plaza saw a figure fly in the air and they could it was Izuku falling to his death

Momo looked up and her eyes shrank at the sight of Izuku falling of the height

'_No…'_

Lucy, Mina and Ochaco heard someone screaming over them as they looked up and saw Izuku falling

'_No…'_

Izuku was falling down to the ground fast. He went to the Omnitrix to see it was sparking lighting around

"Please...Please turn me into something that'll help me survive the fall and save my friends." Izuku begged to the watch as he tried to activate it but it wasn't working. He kept trying to get it to work but it refused to as the world around him slowed down.

***BA-DUMP***

Shigiraki was stretching his hands to the two frighten girls

***BA-DUMP***

The Nomu was lifting its hand over Mineta ready to smash his head

***BA-DUMP***

Aizawa and Vlad King were blooding out on the floor

***BA-DUMP***

Everyone watched as Izuku fell

***BA-DUMP***

Izuku closed his eyes, accepting that his death was close

***BA-DUMP***

**BEEP!**

Izuku opened his eyes when he heard the watch beep. He looked down to see that the watch's button was out. He saw that he was close to splatting onto the concrete so he slams onto the button and is consumed into the green light and crashes into the floor.

CRASH!

That's the sound that was heard throughout the USJ. Everyone saw the green light but it hit the ground hard. Momo felt her heart break there and then. She knew what just hit the ground.

'_Izuku…no…'_ Momo could feel tears build up in her eyes

"Well…he's dead. Maybe that'll break the Symbol of Crap but just to be safe. Nomu, let's finish this." Shigiraki said as Nomu screeched as it was about to kill Mineta when a blast of fire hit its hand. It hissed in pain from the heat as it jumps from the fire.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Boku no Hero Academia]**_

* * *

Everyone turn to see a stream of fire around where Izuku landed with smoke and dust covering the area. The smoke starts to cover as a figure in green light starts to walk out of the smoke. He had a large mane made of fire on his head and had fire coming off his hands. Izuku turned into Heatblast but…he was different.

Heatblast was bulkier, had a larger head with a thinner neck. He was sporting two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders, the fire around his head is larger and the two biggest differences. One, the charcoal on his body was dark green and the second difference of him was that his fire and magma line were vibrate green

_**"Thanks to you…I'm mad…"**_ Izuku said in his Heatblast as he got into a stance

_**"Now, I'm all fired now!" **_Heatblast yelled as the fire around him soared as the heat was getting intense

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Force]**_

* * *

"Huh. You still alive, and it looks like you had a power up and an extra live. Doesn't matter to me. Nomu…kill him." Shigiraki said as Nomu ran to Izuku at blazing speeds as Heatblast shot out two columns of green fire from his hands and they just went through the beast's chest.

The hole that the blasts left on Nomu's chest was smoking and sizzling

_**"HA! Down in one hit!"**_ Heatbalst said but stopped when he saw that the hole started to close up and Nomu was fine. He notices that the arm he burned earlier was fine as well

_**"What the…but how?! He should a burnt bug by now! What's going on?!"**_ Heatblast said as Shigiraki started to laugh.

"Hahaha, you think that Nomu would go down like that. Please, he was bioengineered to fight All Might at 100%. He's got Super Strength, Hyper Regeneration and Shock Absorption. He's the Anit- Symbol of Peace. And you think you can take him on. Please." Shigiraki said

_**'****_Not good. He's built to kill All Might. What am I going to do?_'**_ Izuku thought as Nomu charged towards him but before he could hit the fire alien, a stream of ice started to cover his right side, causing him to stop.

"DIE!" The three villains turned around to see Bakugou and Kirishima coming to them, Kevin and Shigiraki jump and dodged the surprise attack but Kurogiri wasn't lucky as Bakugou blew him up at the weak spot on his body.

_**"You guys! You're here."**_ Heatblast said in surprise.

"Hey Midoriya. Whoa!? What's with the new look?!" Kirishima asked as he saw the new form of Heatblast and felt the heat coming from him

_**"I don't know. I think it might be my secondary quirk in effect here."**_ Heatblast said

"Cool." Kirishima said

"One of your poorly train thugs told me that you came here to kill All Might with that thing that I froze. I won't allow it." Todoroki said with frost coming out of his mouth

"Guess I found your body after all, you smoky bastard!" Bakugou said

"You use that mist of yours from different parts of your body but you cover your body with it to hide it. That's why we missed. If you didn't have a body, then you wouldn't be wearing this neck armour." Bakugou said to the warp villain. Kurogiri tried to get back up but Bakugou stopped him with tiny explosions

"Don't move! If you move even the slightest, I'll blow to all kinds of hell!" Bakugou threatened the villain

"Whoa, that doesn't sound heroic." Kirishima said jokely. Shigiraki watched the teens silently

"They escaped but judging by these two. They fought Kevin…and lost. The green fire one is supposed to be die and the last one surprised me and they managed to capture two of my three strongest men. Kids these days, using cheat codes, trying to play on my level. No, I can't have that." Shigiraki said as he turns to Nomu who was still frozen

"Nomu…break." He said as Nomu started to break the ice but the ice fell with his body parts

"What's it doing?" Todoroki asked as they watched Nomu's right side started to rebuild as it grows a new arm and a new leg

"Whoa, what's that?" Kirishima asked, weird out by the new appendages

_**"The guy with hands told me when I attacked the giant is that the thing was built to kill All Might. It's got Super Strength, Hyper Regeneration and Shock Absorption."**_ Heatblast said

_**'This is bad. If we don't take this thing down, it'll just kill everyone on sight plus, thanks to this new form. I don't know how time I'm losing. Come on, think, think?!' **_Heatblast thought until

_**'Wait, he said Hyper Regeneration. I've seen quirk types like that and have read on it, they usually take on massive toll on the body. From what Recvery Girl told me.'**_ The fire alien thought as he remembered the words the school nurse told him

"_My quirk acculturates your body's healing time 10 fold. But, it taxes your stamina. Sorry, but it's not my fault. That's how the body works." Recovery Girl said as she takes on a candy and hands it to Izuku while she goes to Mina_

_"If you get too many injuries, big or small. Than your stamina will get shot and you'll die instead of healing." Recovery Girl said shocking Izuku and Mina with the news_

_"Wait, so this could kill me!" Izuku shouted in shock_

_"Yup." Recovery Girl said_

_**'Quirks are physical functions and they depend on energy to use. which means that there's a limit and if I'm right, the cells in a human body will die if exposed to high temperatures. I only have one shot on this. If I mess up, it'll kill everyone here.'**_ Heatblast thought as he turns to Todoroki

_**"Todoroki, I need you to build the highest and coldest ice wall you can produce."**_ Heatblast said

"Why?" Todoroki asked

_**"What I'm about to is something extremely dangerous. I haven't even tried this before. I think if I mess it up on one wrong move. It could kill all of us in explosion that Kacchan could dream about."**_ Heatblast said

"And are you should that it'll take him out?" Todoroki asked as Heatblast nodded

"Alright, everyone. We need to leave now!" Todoroki as he grabbed the fallen form of Aizawa

"Why?!" Kirishima asked, in confusion

"If you stay and get cooked alive, I suggest that you run." Todoroki said as Tsu, Komori, Mineta gabbed Vlad King's body and started running to the stairs. Todoroki and Kirishima started to run with them but Bakugou stayed behind a bit and watched Izuku a little bit before he frowns and runs away from what was about to happen

"Well well well. The NPC thinks he's the MC now. Tell me, what are you going to do, little candle?" Shigiraki asked

_**"I'm gonna turn up the heat!"**_ Heatblast yelled as he started to run around Nomu in a circle as the heat and fire started to increase. Izuku than had a fire board and rode it around as he flew around Nomu at high speed

_**"Uhh…getting dizzy…"**_ Izuku said while the fire started to turning into an inferno twister that everyone who could see it.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Sato asked as he and the others saw the fire twister

"It's…it's Izzy. He's doing this!" Lucy said as they could feel the heat of the twister rise

"Man, it's getting hot…" Sero said before a huge ice wall was made.

"Whoa, what happened?" Uraraka asked, seeing the ice wall

"Look Todoroki's making the wall!" Kendo pointing to where Todoroki were as he made

"Yeah, but why?"

"Todoroki was making the ice wall to tank most of the heat from Izuku's twister, normally he would be suffering from frostbite but due to Izuku's heat, it made the job better.

Bakugou was gritting his teeth at the sight of the red, orange and green fires of the twister. That has to take a lot of power to do

'_Deku…'_

Todoroki watched as the twister hit the roof of the USJ and shook the building. He knew what kind of fire power Izuku was using and it startled him, he's never seen anyone use that kind of fire power and stay be alive, not even his father could do what Izuku was doing. He felt like Izuku may have reached his limit soon

The inferno continued to climb in height and fire power as Izuku flew out of it

_**"Let's see you heal from this! ****Special**__** Move: Supernova-Hot!*"**_ Heatblast yelled out the move as the inferno changed in a single colored and it blinded the building as it roared. When it started to fade. Izuku could see that ground there he circle was glowing red and parts of it turned into molted glass with a deep trench embedded into it. He looked up and saw that standing in the middle of the trench was the Nomu. The monster shielded its head from the heat but the rest of its body was just dull black

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Which started to crack away and turn into ash as the head fell to the ground

Izuku timed out and was tired, probably from the energy he used in the move and the use of OFA. He slightly smiled that the monster was gone and that All Might was safe…for now. He was about to go to Todoroki when he heard muscles tearing. He slowly looked to where the sound was being made and saw that Nomu's body was slowly being made from the neck to the legs. It took the beast about over a minute but it was slowly back on to its feet

"No…that's…that's impossible!" Izuku yelled, seeing the monster back to its feet after being literally cooked alive in fire that was supernova hot

Nomu started to walk to Izuku but after taking two steps. It fell to the ground and wasn't moving

'_It…it worked…' _Izuku thought with a sigh of relief. His plan worked after all

"Nomu…" Izuku turned and amazingly saw that Shigiraki and Kurogiri and Kevin were still standing but the two gents had the worst cases of sunburn and Kurogiri's neck protect was melted and warped

"Nomu, get up! The boss fight hasn't even started yet! Don't you dare disconnect yet!" Shigiraki shouted before he turned to Izuku and glared at him

"_You…_you did this! You cheated! You hacker! I don't know how but you cheated! No human could produce that much heat from their body and survive!" Shigiraki yelled

"Toruma Shigiraki…we must leave…we've lost…" Kurogiri said

"No…not until I turn that hacker into dust!" Shigiraki shouted as he charged towards Izuku. Izuku couldn't do anything since 1: his body was sore and he could move an inch, 2: the Omnitrix was on recharge mode so no aliens and he couldn't call on OFA for some reason. He closed his eyes as Shigiraki's hand was about to touch him when…

***BANG!***

Toruma had a burning bullet hole on his hand. Izuku looked to see what happened and

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

Toruma was repeatedly shot in both arms, legs and hands by a…blue laser. He fell next to Izuku

'_What just happened…'_ Izuku thought as he was wondering as to what happened.

And by a force, his answer was heard

"IZUKU!"

'_Wait…was that…'_ Izuku thought as he looked around to see…

"IZUKU!" he turned to see his mom was at the entrance of the USJ wearing a white suit and holding a gun of some kind with the barrel steam

"Mom?!, what are you doing?!" Izuku asked

"I came to get you out of here!"

"Why?!"

"Welll-"

Inko was cut off when the wall of the dorm of the USJ exploded and All Might and another person were fighting as All Might looked worse to say as his shirt was torn and he was bleeding and he had shards of…crystals in his right leg and one in his arm.

"Just tell me where the Omnitrix is and I'll let you live." The person said as he was wearing a shiny grey suit that had a retractable black helmet, which housed a green triangle on the front. This triangle was also on the center of his utility belt that he was wearing, and there were markings resembling it on either shoulder-pad.

_**"I told you villain, I don't know where an Omnitirx is and I told you to surrender."**_ All Might said

"Fine, I guess I have no chose than.: This person said as he pulled a blaster from his belt and started to blast at All Might, the hero had no choose but dodge the blasts.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted as the ground started to shake and a figure that resembled a fiddler crab with a goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand popped out of the ground.

"So, this is where the Omnitrix is huh. Who would have thought that it was stuck on a meat bag?" The krab looking person said as he grabbed IZuku

"Hey, l-l-let me go!" Izuku yelled as he was struggling to get free

"Feisty one, aren't you?" this person said. Izuku saw someone fly into the USJ from the hole All Might made. This person was in armor and his feet were hooved. He had purple pads covering his central joints, a belt, and four central lines on his helmet to provide outlines for his face, which were his eyes and mouth.

"**Ug ket zo paxayreaxad?" **This person said in a strange language that Izuku has never heard of

"Yup, got it but he won't stop moving. How do we knock him out?" The krab looking person asked

"**Rot vo taxako caxalo eb dit"** the person spoke in his strange language as he pulled out a stick form his back and hit Izuku with it as it set off an electric current and shocked Izuku in to the point he was losing consciousness

"You two done? The first person said as he comes to them

"Yeah, the Omnitrix is secure." The krab looking person said, holding Izuku's unconscious body

"Go, let's get out of here." The first person said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it as the four started to glow red.

"STOP!" The three turned to see Inko taking aim at them with her gun

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY PLUMBERS' LAW. SURRENDER NOW!" Inko shouted as the first person took out his blaster and aimed at her

"Sorry lady, but we got important things to do." He said as Inko cocked her gun

"You've been warned!" Inko yelled as she started shooting at them but it was too late…they disappeared. Inko saw them vansihes and she fell to her knees

"No…no no no no no! IZUKU!" Inko cried out as her baby boy was gone but the question is….

Where did he go?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap and CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Was this a good chapter?**_

_**Izuku as defeated the Nomu and the LOV but is captured by the three bounty hunters after the battle. How will he escape and what is Inko and Nezu going to do? Find out on the next chapter**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapters in intervals. So expect the second part on Saturday.**_

_**Now for the move: the move is actually from BEN 10 (The original series) it was used in the episodes: Weather Monsters (S3 EP: 10) and in Don't drink the water (S4 EP: 3) by Heatblast.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	12. The USJ Attack Part 3 Izuku Vs Vilgax

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 138**

**Follows: 150**

**Reviews: 102**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 12 074**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**AYYY, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and we did it! We passed the 11000 views mark! Congratulate yourself of it! **

**I'm suffering from the one thing that every people who writes on the site fears the most…Writer's block. I'm suffering from it on my Cinnamon Bun's music and it's spreading to the rest of my stories. I'll probably get over it soon after my rest but still! Also I noticed that the reviews on the site aren't working of some reason but if it works again, I'll reply to them in the next one, or PM me and I'll read you reviews once the reviews are working again. **

**And sorry for the delay, I was busy this pasted weekend due to Family issues that rose.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku and Co. are facing the League of Villains in various battles throughout the USJ. Bakugou reunites with an old friend and Izuku burn the Nomu to crisps but just captures in the end by the bounty hunters.**

**Now to relpy to the last chapter's reviews!:**

**MMStudios: Thank you for that man!**

**BS: I'll think about it.**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Yes, he is in this story. **

**Now, this story doesn't follow the timeline of the Ben 10 universe, think of this universe as one of those universes where Ben never found the Omnitirx. **

**Kevin's involvement with the league is personal, as to why it's personal? I won't say until later**

**Yes, he was and you'll see the results of it**

**SPeCTeR-ll7: Yes, he does. Thank you, I'm glad that you love the fight between Izuku and Nomu and for Plus Ultra Heatblast**

**fpinheiro96****: Thank you for the love man!**

**Joey Joestar:**** I'm still debating on that. I want him to use Black Whip and Float but it'll make him too OP! Huh, I'll probably flip a coin on it.**

**R reyes****: Your wait is over my man. I can imagine you with a 5 o'clock shadow and bloodshot eyes while watching your computer screen for the update.**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And we are back on the Analyst Show with your host, ****Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst.**** And welcome this edition of Author's reply with me, Pixel. **

**Dude, if the last chapter made you say Holy Shit, that the next ones will blow your mind away!**

**And I love how we're talking like this since it's fun to do it man.**

**For Kevin: I wanted to pull the stops on this story, so what better way to do that than by make Kevin show up and he has history with the two frenemies. I don't know what will happen to him in this story right now but I'll plan things out as best as I can**

**For Mina and the others in that scene: I felt like she could have done more than just sit there while the rest were fighting in the anime so thanks to you, I let her fight in it and provide support to it, it hurt me to have her hands burn from using too much acid on one go but I had to be realistic in this story. **

**For Izuku vs Nomu: Thank you for that and again, thanks the design. I wanted to do a smart approach on this fight as Izuku's character does that, so with Heatblast, he could do that. I know that most people would use fighter aliens to smash Nomu to the ground but I wanted to go onto a different approach on this and burn him to the ground.**

**Fariy Tail is one of my favs and I love the music they use there but I love Wendy and Erza as they are my fav baes dude! So that's why I used the music there in the story**

**Yes, Badass Inko is Best Inko!**

**I'm going to enjoy writing the conversion between Tetrax and All Might, it'll be awkward af!**

**Dude, you'll be surprised in this chapter dude. It'll blow you away!**

**Anyway, that's all for the edition for Author's reply. and always remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! Back to you Analyst!**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the support**

**Thewittywhy: Sorry for the cliffhanger man, I wanted to tease y'all a bit.**

**Thank you for the support dude!**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The attack on the USJ concludes as the fight we been waiting for is about to begin. Izuku vs Vilgax is now.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The USJ Attack. ****Part 3 I****zuku Vs. Vilgax.**

* * *

"Uhhh…." Izuku uttered out as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unknown room. He grabbed his head, suffering from a headache

'_My head…what happened?' _Izuku thought as he tried to remember what happened and then. The memories from the USJ, the villains, the Nomu, Shigiraki, the warp villain and Kevin came back to him in a rush

'_Ahh…okay, so the USJ was attacked and villains showed up to kill All Might, one thing led to another and I fought that thing with Heatblast but I was different…was that OFA in affect? The last thing I remember is that Nomu thing falling to the ground after my attack and then…'_ Izuku thought before he remembered his mom showing up and then All Might getting attacked by that guy and then

'_I was abducted! Is everyone okay!?'_ Izuku thought before he got up and saw that he was in a dark room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Izuku asked out loud in the room but he got nothing. He then heard something shift behind him.

"Hello…" Izuku said as he turns around to investigate on what was behind him

* * *

_[USJ: Same time as Izuku started to wake up]_

* * *

Back at the USJ, the police and paramedics arrived as the attack ended that just happened. The other teachers arrive there to overlook things. The students and the injured were escorted out of the building and to arrest the remaining villains there.

"Okay, from what we have gathered here. Only three have escaped and I believe that they were the main ones. The only injured here are the teachers that were supriovoring here. One girl with acid burns on her hands, two boys with second degree burns on their bodies one with a cracked rib and spleen and…one student has been kidnapped." The cop said to Midnight.

"I see, and I know who this student is. Izuku Midoriya. He was kidnapped by the few that attacked All Might after he assumed that they were villains." Midnight said

"I see. Has the principal said anything about this?" The cop asked

"No, all he's done is talking to this woman who broke in here somehow." Midnight said as the two look over and see that Nezu who was in a white suit of some kind, talking to Inko who was in a similar suit.

"I see…" The cop said

Nezu and Inko were talking

"Are you sure that you saw three mercenaries with alien tech on them Inko?" Nezu asked

"I know what I saw Nezu. They were hired, Nezu. Which means that…" Inko said but Nezu cut her off

"Vilgax is still hurt. We must take this opportunity now. There won't be another like this." Nezu said

"I know, but how do we get to them in time?" Inko asked

"I have a way to locate Izuku and the Omnitirx in no time. And I have the equipment that we need and the thing to get us there." Nezu said as Inko looked at him for a bit before her eye went wide

"Nezu…don't tell me you still have…" Inko said

"I still here her. I've been keeping her fresh and clean throughout these years." Nezu said as Inko hugged him

"Thank you…" Inko said

"No problem." Nezu said as he hugged back. The two broke apart as Nezu went to the students and other teachers there

"Sir, what's going on? And who's that?" Midnight asked and points to Inko

"This is Inko Midoriya, a close friend of me and the mother of the child who was kidnapped." Nezu said as everyone that heard went into shock

"WHAT!?"

"Was he taken by the villains?!" Uraraka/Momo/ Tsu/ Kinoko and Lucy asked

"No…he wasn't…he was abducted by…someone we know…" Nezu said in a dark tone which scared everyone there especially the teachers present there, they saw their boss angry a few times which terrified them but this time was different

"By s-s-someone you know." Present Mic stuttered out in fear

"Yes, and we must hurry. If we don't…today might be Izuku's last day alive…" Nezu said as everyone went into shock

"Last day alive?! Sir, aren't you overreacting?! I mean, this person can't be _that_ evil?" Cementoss said

"I wish it was like that Cemetoss. This person…no…this being of pure evil will do anything to get what Izuku has. And will do anything to get what he wants, even if it's at the cost of someone else's life." Nezu said

"H-How do you know all this?" Midnight asked as Nezu sighed

"Me and Nezu because he's the one who…gave him that scar over his eye…" Inko said as every teacher and staff member there was shocked. This 'person' who has Izuku was the one who gave their boss the scar over his eye

"We've wasted enough time. We must leave now. Knowing him, he'll take Izuku to his ship and extract it there. We need to locate it and fast." Nezu said as the two venture Plumbers start to leave when Midnight stops them

"But sir! What about us?" Midnight asked

"I want you all to guard the USJ and oversee things here. I'll return with Midoriya ever soon." Nezu said they resumed walking

"Sir!" They stopped and turn to see Lucy running to them

"Let me assist you in this mission." Lucy said

"No…Mann. I need you to stay here and overlook on things." Nezu said but Lucy stood her ground

"Sir, I'm not asking as a student of U.A. High. I am asking you as a fellow Plumber." Lucy said. Eventually, Nezu sighed

"Kids these days. Alright, Cadet Mann, I authorize you to assist us in this rescue. But by doing so, you are aware that at your own risk and know the dangers of what might and will happen in this mission?" Nezu asked as Lucy nodded

"I do sir." Lucy said

"Every well. Now let's head to U.A's outer hanger. I have what we need stashed there." Nezu said as the three Plumbers leave to go get ready.

"Wait!" the trio stop and see that Uraraka was running to them

"What is it Miss Uraraka?" Nezu asked

"I…I wanna help save Izuku!" Ochaco said

"No." Nezu said

"But sir…" Uraraka was trying to plead but Nezu cut her off

"No Miss Uraraka. This mission is live or death, at most death. There's a chance that we won't make it back. So please…stay here with the others." Nezu said

"NO!" Uraraka bursted out

"Ochaco…" Lucy was trying to talk to Ochaco but she was cut off

"NO! I wanna help rescue Izuku. He…he saved my and Tsu doing the entrance exam and risked losing his chance to come here. I want to repay him of that. I want to save him this time. Please! Let me save him!" Ochaco shouted with tears falling down her eyes

The trio of Plumbers looked at her and Inko smiled at her

"Is he really that important to you, young lady?" Inko asked

"Yes, he is. He's my hero." Uraraka said while nodding her head

"Alright, you can come. But you stick with us at all times. Do you understand?" Inko asked

"Yes ma'am!" Uraraka said

"Alright. Let's go! We've wasted enough time as it is." Inko said as the three Plumbers and Hero-In-Training left to the hanger outside U.A's main campus

* * *

_[Unknown room]_

* * *

"Hello?" Izuku said again out loud in the room he was held in. he walked around the room to see a bed and toilet in it. To him, he assumed that this was a room that was like in a prison.

Izuku continued to walk around until he spotted something on the floor. He saw a piece of long wrapping on the floor, it connected and led below the bed. Izuku followed the wrapping to the bed

"Hello?" Izuku said as the wrapping somehow shook and it was pulled back to the bottom of the bed. Izuku bent down to see what was under the bed

"Is anyone down here?" Izuku asked as two sets of eyes opened and glowed to him. Izuku was startled by that and jumped backwards on his butt

"What the?!" Izuku yelled as he heard shifting under the bed. He looked down and went a bit closer to see what was under the bed.

He looked down and saw two figures. He saw a little girl who looked mummified as her face was completely covered in bandages. She has purple eyes with purple pupils, her hair was black and in a bob cut. She had a golden tiara on her head with a snake on it. she was wearing white rags that looked old and dirty which was tied with a black slash around her waist and she had golden wristbands on her. She was hugging a girl who had looked like a female teenage werewolf, she had grey fur, a long flowing mane which was tied in a ponytail with white bangs on the end, and a large bushy tail with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. Her nose was noticeable with light grey fur surrounding her nose and mouth, and dark grey fur on areas of her face where the light grey wasn't. Her eyes were full purple and his ears pointy and pointing upward. She was muscular and bigger than he was. She was wearing purple rags and had white wrapping on her legs, feet and wrist

"_**Grrr!"**_ The werewolf girl was growling at Izuku, thinking that he was their enemy

"Whoa! Calm! I'm not going to hurt." Izuku said while putting his hands in front of them

**_"Sichol...Pum'v scaxalow..."_** The mummified girl said to the werewolf girl but Izuku didn't understand what she said

"What?" Izuku asked as he didn't understand what she just said. The Omnitrix beeped a green energy wave went off from it and throughout the room

_**"Don't worry. I won't let this thing hurt you."**_ The wolf girl said in English

"What, I can understand you now?" Izuku asked as the two horror looking girls look at him with wide eyes

_**"What, how did you do that?"**_ The wolf girl asked

"Did what?" Izuku asked, confused

_**"Speak in Anur Transylian."**_ The wolf girl asked

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not going to hurt you." Izuku said

_**"And how do I believe you?" **_The teen asked with narrow eyes

"I would have if I couldn't feel that you're not evil." Izuku said

_**"…Okay, I'll believe you…for now."**_ The teen said as the two horror looking girls come out of under the bed

"So, where am I? What is this place?" Izuku asked

_**"You're on the ship of the evillest…vilest…most sinister being in the known galaxy."**_ The wolf teen said with a venom and hate in her tone as she growls

_**"Calm down Acie. Don't let your emotions get to you like last time."**_ The mummy girl said while holding the wolf girl's hand

"Oh, wait. Did you say the evillest being in the galaxy?" Izuku asked

"_**Yes."**_

"Oh. And who's that?" Izuku asked

**_"His name is…"_**

The mummy girl was about to answer him when the door opens and the three people who kidnapped him opened the door and came

"Okay brat. Come with us or we have to get rough with ya." The one with the metal claw said to Izuku. The girls huddled together as Izuku moved in front of them

"Who are you guys? Why'd you kidnapped me? And why'd you attack All Might?" Izuku asked to the trio but asked the last question to the guy in the sliver grey suit

_**"He attacked first. Said something about a villain or something like that."**_ The grey wearing suit said in a voice…that Izuku noticed

'Why is his voice so…familiar?' Izuku thought

_**"Wo penzi whaxavo timo bel zis. Thaxap whix"**_ The one in the other helmet said in a strange voice

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants in a hose." The claw one said as he shot Izuku with a laser into the abdomen.

_**"Hey! You can't do that!"**_ The mummy girl yelled as she started to hit the one who shot him.

_**"Skut an!"**_ The other helmet wearing one yelled as he strikes the mummy girl across the face, sending her flying to the bed

**"_HEY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT SHU-RAH!"_** The wolf girl yelled out as she blindly charges to the trio in a rage and was about to attack them when the one in the grey suit _**stepped forward**_

_**"Sorry kid, but this is for your own good."**_ He said as he threw a contraption to her mouth and the contraption opened and leached to her mouth. The wolf girl fell to the ground and started to try and pry the trap open (**a/n: Hey, a rhyme**)

_**"Klaxaf zo feupp."**_ The one in the other helmet said as he points to Izuku who was holding his stomach

"Yeah, what do you think I'm doing?" The claw guy asked in sarcasm as he went to Izuku and picked him up as they started to leave the room. Izuku looked back at the girls and could see they were hurt and scared.

The four went down a hallway filled with robots that looked the same. Izuku felt something…sinister as they approached a large metal door. The door opens and the four enter into a room with the same robots from the hallway and drones that were floating in the air.

The claw guy threw Izuku to the floor hard.

"Lord Vilgax, we've brought the payload as you requested." The claw guy said as Izuku looked up and his eyes went wide with the pupils shirking

He saw a humanoid creature with a face resembling that of an octopus. He had tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard. His skin was pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles. He didn't have a nose and a visible ear. He had red eyes.

He was burly and had a mask covering his mouth. He wore a black and red-brownish armored suit and attached to the armor, were shoulder and leg pads. He also had metallic gloves with small fingers as well as reddish brown cylinders-like objects piercing his arms, His armor was spiked at the shoulder and arm pads. He had green sacs on the sides of his head. His mouth was attached to the sacs by a respirator.

"You…you're the guy from my vision." Izuku said in fear

_**"At least, we meet. The being that has caused me so much trouble."**_ The being said in a sinister tone

"Wh-Who are you?" Izuku asked

_**"I am Vilgax. And I have come for the Omnitrix!"**_ The being now named Vilgax declared as Izuku's eyes went wide even farther

"Oh man…"

* * *

_[Back at U.A. with the rescue team]_

* * *

Nezu and Inko were walking together to an abandoned hanger just outside U.A's walls as Lucy and Ochaco followed them

"Uhh sir, are you sure we should be here?" Uraraka asked, slightly scared by how the area looked

"I am sure Miss Uraraka. And besides, I'm in charge of the school. So I have authority here." Nezu said as they arrive to the hanger

"We're here." Nezu said as he went to a sign that was hanging loosely by the door. He moves the sign away and reveals a button under the sign, he presses it and the ground starts to moves until it starts to descend into the ground. The four go down into lower levels until they come to a complete stop as they enter a large hidden room.

The four start to walk around the room as Inko and Nezu look around and open different shelfs as different weapons were in them but not the ones they were looking of. They continue to look around the room of sometime until Uraraka's patience ran out

"Okay that's it. I'm not taking another step until you guys tell me what's going on. Why are we here, what are you looking of and why aren't we going to rescue Izuku?" Uraraka asked. Inko and Nezu opened two more shelfs and went into them

"We're looking of something that'll help us big." Inko said as she puts on a set of high tech googles.

"And that is?" Lucy asked

"Well…it's kind of complicated." Nezu said

"Why?" Uraraka asked

"Let's just say…" Inko said before she pulled out a large cannon looking pistol with a blue energy on it

"We were plumbers before we retired but we were no ordinary Plumbers back then." Nezu said as he pulls out a set of twin blasters

"Whoa…" Uraraka uttered out at the sight of the weapons.

"Now that we have the equipment we needed. Now for the ride." Nezu said as they carried the weapons to another room. They reach to another door and Nezu pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button on it. The door opens as the four look in the room to see what they were going into to save Izuku. They looked around until Lucy and Uraraka's eyes landed on something in the middle of the room. It was an orange truck with "Max's Plumbing" written on it.

"Uhhh…where's the thing that'll help us get to Izuku?" Uraraka asked as Nezu chuckled

"That is the vehicle that we'll take to get to young Izuku." Nezu said as him and Inko went to the truck and started to put the weapons in it.

"THAT'S IT?!" The two teen girl yelled in shock

"Yes. Now get in so we can go and find Izuku." Nezu said as he got into the vehicle in the driver's seat. The two girls were just standing there as Inko got into the vehicle as well

"Well? Are you two going to standing there or are you going to coming in this truck and save Izuku?" Inko asked as the girls snapped out of their stance and ran to the truck.

* * *

_[Back to Izuku]_

* * *

The being known as Vilgax was looking at a screen with Izuku's body on it and a D.N.A image on it with the Omnitrix on it

**_"To think that the Omnitrix was on a child. And for it to be used for heroics…disgusting."_** Vilgax said as he looks at the screen in front of him

"Hey, I've used the watch for the propose of good." Izuku said as he was bounded to a machine that was shaped as a ring. It held Izuku by his feet and right hand with blue energy but his left arm was inside a cylinder so he couldn't reach of the Omnitrix, even if he wanted to. Vilgax starts to walk to Izuku

**_"What you hold is the key to a power struggle, so ancient and so vast. That it is beyond your understanding."_** Vilgax said before walking back to the screen and looks at Izuku's D.N.A

_**"It would appear that the Omnitrix is bonded to your own D.N.A and your D.N.A has somehow changed the genetic coding to it, giving it a heghnt boost in power as it gives a new form."**_ Vilgax said, fascinated by Izuku's D.N.A

_**"Yes, I can picture this. An entire army, each in the commend of their own Omnitrix and with your own D.N.A., and all in my commend. I'll be unstoppable! I will rule the universe. And the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you."**_ Vilgax said

"Well good luck. My quirk is something you can't have. Same thing goes for the watch." Izuku said

_**"Oh trust me child. I'll get what I want." **_Vilagx said as the floor under Izuku opens up and severely tools rose up from the floor. Vilgax turned around to the mercenaries that were standing there

_**"Your work is done. Your payment will be handed to you by one of my minions. Now leave!"**_ Vilgax yelled as the three start to leave the room but the grey helmet wearing stopped and turned to Izuku and looked at him of a bit before eventually leaving the room

* * *

_[Back with the Rescue team]_

* * *

The door to the hanger opened up and the truck drove out it and into the forest around the school

"That weapon that Inko took is keyed into Vilgax's bio-signature. Hopefully, it'll be enough to take him out for good this time." Nezu said as Inko pressed a button on the truck's cabinet and a digital map appeared onto the windshield

"This…time?" Uraraka asked, a bit afraid

"What's that auntie?" Lucy asked as she watches the map with a green dot on it

"It's a GPS. It's locked onto the watch's signal. Uraraka, can you navigate to where Izuku is?" Inko asked as she got out of the seat and went to the back to the weapons

"Uhh…sure." Uraraka said, the map zoomed in and Uraraka noticed something on the map

"Sir, the map says that Izuku is not too far away from us. In fact, he's still on U.A. grounds." Uraraka said as Nezu looked at the map

"Of course, those mercs could never gone that far in some a short time. Okay, tell me how far Izuku is?" Nezu asked

"Yeah. he's on the south west side of the school grounds." Uraraka said

"It's not that far huh. If I'm right, it's only a few minutes away from where we are. Hold on to something!" Nezu said as he takes a sharp left turn and barrels down a route

* * *

_[Back to Izuku]_

* * *

Izuku was trying to break the cylinder that was holding the watch as a prison as Vilgax looks at him

**_"Prepare for take-off. Once we are in orbit, I will finally have the pleasure of destroying this miserable planet. Once and of all!"_** Vilgax threateningly said to Izuku

* * *

_[Back with the Rescue team]_

* * *

The team was driving down a hill as they see a large spaceship and it looked like it was about to take off

"There's the ship." Lucy said

"We have to get abroad that ship." Nezu said as the two girls looked at him

"Aboard? But how?" Uraraka asked

Nezu just smirks as he presses a button on the steering wheel and the truck shakes a bit before it changes completely. It spouted wings and the wheels disappeared and the front of it changed in to something else. The truck changed into a small orange and white spaceship.

"Hold on!" Nezu yelled as the ship blasts forward to the ship, ready to ram in it

* * *

_[In the ship]_

* * *

Vilgax was holding a tool that electrified into a blue blade and stands in front of Izuku. He walks to the boy as he struggles to break free and positions the blade over Izuku's arm, ready to cut it off. Vilgax was about to do it when he heard a horn go off, the wall suddenly busts open and the small ship goes into the room and crashes into Vilgax. The ship rams him into a wall and reverses as the alien slowly gets up. Inko with the large pistol and Nezu with his twin blasters jump out of the ship and take aim onto Vilgax

_**WARNING! Hall breach! Power surge!**_ One of the robots announced as electricity surged around the room

"Get your claws of my son Vilgax!" Inko yelled as the pistol charges up

"MOM!? MR NEZU?!" Izuku yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance of his mother and school's principal. Vilgax gets up and sees the two Plumbers

"_**Midoriya…Rodent."**_ Vilgax said before Inko fires the pistol and hit Vilgax, sending him through the metal wall. Inko drops the pistol and runs to Izuku as Nezu runs to a computer. The girls inside the ship get out to see what was going on

"Mom…you know this guy?" Izuku asked in shock while noticing Lucy and Uraraka. Inko was pulling on the cylinder that held Izuku

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't want this to happen to you. I know it's a lot to take in but I'll explain later." Inko said before she noticed electricity surging onto the cylinder that the Omnitrix was held in. Izuku notices too and starts to feel discomfort as he groans. Izuku starts to change into XLR8 but he never touched the watch

"_**Hey…"**_ XLR8 grunted out before he changed into Diamonhead

**_"What's going…"_** Diamondhead could only say before groaning in more discomfort before changing into Wildmutt

"_**ROAR!"**_ Wildmutt roared

"The power surge must be affecting the watch." Nezu said before Izuku changed once more but into Four Arms. Thanks to the utter strength of Four Arms, the cylinder that was holding him broke freeing him and allowing Izuku to break free of the energy binds that held his right hand.

The ship took off with a smoke trail coming off it as Four Arms lifted the trap he was in and threw it to the other side of the room. Lucy turns and sees multiply drones entering the room and open fire onto the intruders

"Look out!" Lucy yells as everyone took of cover but Izuku as he dodges the lasers with his left arm. He went of a punch but starts to change again as his skin goes green and fluidly as three robots pass through him and start to melt

_**"Aww man."**_ Goop said as he looks at his body before he was hit by one robot. Goop puts his hand on the head of it and starts to melt it as it starts to fall to the ground, Izuku jumps off it and lands on another one before he changes again and into Upgrade and merges with the robot he was on.

_**"Try picking on someone your own size!"**_ Upgrade yells before spinning and cutting through two robots with his new saw-blades-like edges

Izuku continues to cut through robots as Lucy smashes some with her mud hammers while Inko blasts some with one of Nezu's blaster with Uraraka making a few float with her quirk and making the shooting easier of Inko. The ship starts to fall as the claw guy falls out the ship when an explosion happened as he had a few crystals shards in him. Nezu had a drill-like tool with him as he uses it to drill into a drone's body and caused it to go out of control.

"Inko! We should get control of the ship!" Nezu yelled as he ran to the ship's controls

"Right!" Inko yelled back to him as she shoots a few more drones

_**"You can fly a spaceship?!"**_ Upgrade asked before he was tackled by a drone into the chest

"I don't think I can get more surprised anymore today…" Ochaco said

While the teens were fighting off the drones, Nezu and Inko were on a computer and started typing on to the control to prevent the ship from crashing, as they typed, Vilgax crawled out of the hole he was blasted into and grabs Inko and Nezu by the collars. Vilgax threw Nezu to the ship he came into and he threw Inko in the hole they made as they crashed into.

Inko was about to get up when she saw Vilgax's foot going to her and ready to step on her as she activates get quirk and makes a pushes the foot from her

"AUNTY/MRS MIDORIYA/INKO/_**MOM"**_ The four noticed Inko's situation and yelled

Inko started to struggle a bit as Vilgax's foot was getting closer to her chest while the wind blew her hair

_**"Your weapon won't help Midoriya. As you can see, I'm much stronger than in our last encounter. Now to finish you off like I wanted to, all those years ago. Starting with you and also that rodent."**_ Vilgax said before applying force to his foot, causing Inko to scream in pain as her quirk was at its limit. Izuku phased his hand into a drone's body and causes it to short circuit before letting it down and charges towards Vilgax

"_**NOOOOO!"**_ Izuku yells before tackling Vilgax down and fell out of the ship through the hole.

"IZUKU!" The four yelled as they saw Izuku sacrificing himself to save his mom

As Izuku and Vilgax fell, Upgrade lets go of Vilgax and thanks to his blob-like body, turned himself into a makeshift parachute as Vilgax fell to the Earth and crashed into it with a loud impact. Izuku glided himself back to the USJ

_**"Well, that was easier than I…"**_ Upgrade started to speak before the Omnitrix changed him again and he fell to the roof of the USJ with a loud splat on to it.

_**"Ugh…sometime…I think this watch just hates me…"**_ Izuku said as he was Goop

* * *

_[Back on Vilgax's ship]_

* * *

As the ship fell to the ground. The team were fine as they finished off the drones. Nezu was typing on the control panels. Once he was done, he smirked as the ship started to shake violently

"Okay, we've gotta get out of here. Now!" Nezu said as the team rushed back to the ship and started to fly into the ship, to leave.

The two alien girls in the holding cell fell like something going on as they fell the ship shake

_**"What's going on Acie?"**_ The mummy girl asked in fear as she held the wolf girl tightly

_**"I don't know, but I'll protect you."**_ The wolf girl or Acie said while holding the mummy girl to her. the door to their room started to open as the mummy girl went behind the wolf girl and the wolf girl looks at the door, ready to pounce onto whoever was stupid enough to get in there. The door opens and the silver grey bounty hunt came in but his helmet was not on. He looked like Izuku when he was Diamondhead but didn't have back spikes and he had green eyes instead of yellow. He was holding his chest on the left side.

_**"It's you, one of these guys from earlier…"**_ Acie said

_**"Yeah, I'm one of those guys. You two alright?"**_ The Diamondhead looking guy said as the two nodded

_**"Good, now come on. We need to out of here."**_ The diamond guy said as the girls looked at him

"_**Why?"**_ the mummy girl asked

_**"I think someone came and helped that boy out and the ship's about to crash. We need to get out of here before that happens. But first, I need to pay a visit to that tyrant first before we leave."**_ The diamond guy said

"_**Why?"**_ Acie asked as the diamond guy narrows his eyes

_**"Me and him have…history…and it's time I finish that history. Once and for all."**_ The diamond guy said before turning to the girls

"_**Come on, let's go!"**_ The diamond guy said as Acie picked up and mummy girl and the trio started running down the ship's halls. They run passed a black ball that was on display in the hall and they passed it. when they did, one green circle appeared on the ball all of the sudden and it looked around

* * *

_[Back with Izuku]_

* * *

Goop's anti-gravity UFO caught up with him and started to collect all of the slime like it did in the battle training. The UFO went to the top of the USJ's roof and the slime followed and formed Goop's humanoid shape once he reached the top

_**"Oh man, I'll never get used to that..."**_ Goop said while rubbing his head, he looked around the forest of U.A.

_**"But at least I shook him off me."**_ Goop said while sighing in relief, unfornuatly for him. His claims were wrong when a blur jumped out of the forest below him. The blur was revealed as Vilgax who rivalled Four Arms and All Might's leaping prowess as he leaped out of the forest and all the way to Izuku and landing behind Goop

**_"You've…got to be kidding me…"_** Goop said in disbelief

Vilgax turned around and started to walk to Goop who backed up from him

_**"You are a slippy slime child but it's over."**_ Vilgax said as he attempts to grab Goop. He reached of him but suddenly Goop turns into a blur and escapes Vilgax's grab.

_**"Bet you didn't see that coming. Did you?"**_ Vilgax looks behind him as XLR8 stood behind him before zooming off

_**"You can't hide from me forever boy!"**_ Vilgax said, not even moving to chase after Izuku…but he didn't need to as a blur was approaching him from behind at a fast pace

_**"I wasn't planning on it!"**_ XLR*B yelled out as Vilgax looks behind him

_**"Pika doo!" **_XLR* said before he crashes into Vilgax, creating a long ditch from the attack with dust covering the area. As the dust clears, Izuku was struggling to stay on his feet as Vilgax was still standing and didn't have a scratch on him from Izuku's move

_**"Ugh…I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"**_ Izuku said as he fell to his knees

**_"For you, there is no tomorrow!"_** Vilgax said as Izuku looked at him. Vilgax's arms started to bulge as the reddish brown cylinders-like objects that was piercing into his arms sunk into them and they grew massive. He punches down to XLR8, in hopes that it'll crush him but thanks to XLR8's speed, Izuku was able to dodge the attack. As the attack missed its intended target, the force of the attack caused the roof of the USJ to implode and collapse into the building itself. Izuku attacked to dodge Vilgax who kept punching

_**"You can't escape me!" **_Vilgax yelled as he continued to strike Izuku but compared to XLR8's movements, they were slow. XLR8 got behind and was using his claws to strike Vilgax's head but Vilgax dodged and grabbed Izuku and then span him around before throwing Izuku into a wall. Crystals suddenly shot out of the wall where Izuku was threw into as Izuku changed into Diamondhead

_**"Special delivery!"**_ Diamondhead yelled as he continued to shoot crystal shards at Vilgax who blocked with his arms, Vilgax went for a punch but Diamondhead dodged it and changed tactics as he changed his hands into blades. He struck Vilgax with his blades but the blades and his hands shattered upon impact against Vilgax's leg armor

_**"Oh crap…I thought that would work."**_ Diamondhead cursed as his hands grew back. When the hands grew back, Vilgax grabbed Diamondhead's face and processed into smashing him into the ground, hard which caused a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Diamondhead was laying onto a crater with cracks on his skin. The Omnitrix changes him again as Vilgax readied a punch of him. Vilgax punched at him as Izuku finished changing and Izuku closed his eyes at the horror as he saw that the punch went through him. He felt no pain from it and realized that he was Goop again and that the punch did nothing to him

_**"YES! Sometime, I think this watch loves me!"**_ Goop yells out as he sunk into the cracks from the slam from earlier. Vilgax deflated his arms in frustration that Izuku escaped from him. Vilgax looks up and sees that his ship was descending to the ground a bit too fast and too low as it flew just over him just before it crashes in the front of the USJ

_**"MIDORIYA AND RODENT! I swear that I'll…"**_

***Cough***

Vilgax stopped talking when he heard someone cough. He looked around and saw someone moving a few rocks that what was the roof previously.

**_"Well…what do we have here?"_**

* * *

_[On the falling ship]_

* * *

The truck was flying down the halls of the crashed ship as it was scrapping on the walls a bit

"Brace of impact!" Nezu yelled as the ship go through a few walls as it passes the black ball and the force of the crash caused it to wobble around before falling to the ground and the container of it broke as a blob of black with green lines on it that looked like circuity shook around a bit before running off somewhere. The ship crash out of the as they fall to the ground due to the damage it sustained. A slime came out of the USJ via a pile line as it forms into a humanoid shape

_**"Don't switch on me now."**_ Goop said as he looks around for any sign of danger but his eyes go wide when he saw the crashed ship

_**"Oh no…" **_Goop said as he flew to the crash site

At the crash site, the ship was on the ground, smoking from the damages that it took from its ramming as the occupants were in there. Nezu had his head against the steering wheel as he twitched before getting up

"Is everyone alright?" Nezu asked as the ladies groaned in pain and discomfort of the crash landing

"Uhhh…I'm fine…" Lucy said

"I've been in worst crashes…" Inko said while rubbing her head

"Maybe I should have stay behind…" Uraraka said, feeling a bit sick due to her quirk

The four hear an explosion behind them

"Izuku?" Nezu said but…it wasn't

A short time later, Goop showed up to the site and he saw the ship in its damaged site as the windows and wings were damaged and broke.

_**"Mom? Lucy? Mr Nezu? Ochaco?"**_ Goop said out loud in hopes to hear them he went behind the ship but just to see…

"_**No…"**_ Goop said in fear, shock and anger

He saw that Nezu was on the ground, bleeding from the chest, Lucy was tied to one of the broken tree while sporting a few bruises and Vilgax was standing there holding an unconscious Ochaco in his left hand. An injured Inko in his hand one…but…he had a new guest with him…he had…Jirou with him as she looked scared

Goop stood there in shock before he started to change into Wildmutt.

"_**RAWWW!"**_ If Wildmuttt had eyes, you could see that he was mad

_**"It's your choose. You or them!"**_ Vilgax said

Our hero knew that he'd kill them just to get him, Wildmutt lower his head doing, showing that he surrendered. Vilgax walks to Izuku as he drops Uraraka to the ground as he taps the faceplate of the Omnitrix and Izuku was back to normal

_**"How noble."**_ Vilgax said as he picks Izuku up and starts to walk with Izuku, Inko and Jirou back to his ship as it starts to take off. Nezu slowly gets up and sees where Vilgax is going and with who.

"Vilgax no! Don't go back in there!" Nezu yells out but the tyrant ignores him and jumps back into the ship as it takes off

_**"Foolish rodent, why would I…"**_

_**WOOP**_

_**WOOP**_

_**WOOP**_

Vilgax was interrupted when red lights and alarms went off

_**"The auto-destruct launch sequence has been initiated!"**_ Vilgax yelled as he drops Izuku, Inko and Jirou to the ground and runs to the control panel to try and stop the sequence but the controls just short circuits

_**"RODENT! You've been a pain in my side for too long…"**_ Vilgax said

**_"Well, there's more for you!"_** Vilgax turned to his left and sees a blade of green crystal cutting his cheek. Vilgax back up a bit to see who was attacking him

"_**You…"**_ Vilgax said as he saw one of the mercs he hired glaring at him

_**"Yeah me. And you know why I'm here…"**_ The Diamondhead looking guy said

_**"And what's that?"**_ Vilgax asked as the Diamondhead double ganger made another blade

"_**Revenge!"**_ Diamondhead's double ganger yelled as he charges towards Vilgax and start to fight. The two girls come into the room as the two fight and see Izuku and the others on the ground. The girls ran to them

_**"Hey, hey! Wake up!"**_ Acie yelled while shaking Izuku, the shaking and yelling was waking

"Huh? W-What's going on?' Izuku asked before turning to the two alien girls

"It's you two! What's going on? How'd you break out and…" Izuku started asking questions but turns to see a guy who looks like Diamondhead as he was fighting Vilgax

"And who's that?" Izuku asked while pointing to the Diamondhead guy

_**"He said he's one of those guys who captured you. He looks like he's a good guy."**_ The mummy girl said

'_He's…a good guy?'_ Izuku thought as Vilgax grabs the Diamondhead guy's head and slams him down just like he did to Izuku earlier at the USJ and the force of the attack caused one of the remaining machine in the room to fall on top the look-a-like's body with his head only showing

"_**Ugh…"**_ The Diamondhead guy groaned in pain as he had cracks on his face as Vilgax looks down to him. Izuku panics as he looks around and sees the pistol that his mom used

"_**Did you honestly think that you were strong enough to fight me?"**_ Vilgax asked as the Diamondhead guy spat on his face

"_**I know I'm not…"**_ Diamondhead look alike said as Vilgax readies a punch, he was about to strike him on the head when a blue blast hit him and sends him flying into a wall. Vilgax get up to his knees and was about to stand when he was getting tied when binds. He turns and sees Izuku holding the pistol as the mummy girl's fingers were extended and were the binds that was holding him.

"But we are." Izuku said while glaring at the tyrant as Acie charged forward to Vilgax and jumped, she opened her mouth and tries to bite the tyrant but Vilgax broke out of the binds and punched Acie in the face, sending her back to the heroes as Inko and Jirou started to wake up.

Jirou looks around and sees Izuku standing in front of her and she sees Vilgax

"Midoriya, what's going on?! Where are we and who's there?!" Jirou asked

"I'm sorry Jirou that you got caught up in this." Izuku said as Vilgax started to walk to them.

"_**Give me the Omnitrix boy, or face the wrath of Vilgax!"**_ Vilgax said

"Never! I'll never give you the watch!" Izuku yelled back to the alien as Vilgax narrowed his eyes at him

"_**Then, I'll rip it off your dead body!"**_ Vilgax said as he throws a punch at Izuku, Izuku placed his arms in front of him to try and maybe black and attack but something strange happens. The Omnitrix starts to make an energy field that prevents Vilgax to attack them and pushes him away from them as the select wheel pops up and the faces spin around at a fast rate.

"Izuku! What's going on?!" Inko yells to her son

"I don't know!" Izuku yells as three new faces pop on to the select wheel

"But I have an idea!" Izuku said as he slides the faceplate back and slams down on to the watch and is consumed by the green light. When the light faded, a new being was standing where Izuku was and was looking at Vilgax.

This being's body appeared to consisted of some type of blue energy. There were four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs were rock-like. His eyes were green and a moss-like substance was around his neck and shoulders.

This new form wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Izuku looked around him as he was looking at the new body

"_**Whoa! Who's this guy?"**_ Izuku asked, as this was the first time he saw this guy

Vilgax darkly chuckled

"_**Well, it would appear that the Omnitrix has granted you an unknown form. But no matter, it won't help you against me."**_ Vilgax said as he stood in front of Izuku

"_**I don't know what or who this guy or what he can do, but I'll stop you. Right here, right now!"**_ Izuku yelled as he stares at Vilgax

* * *

_**[Insert Epic Music: Pixels (OST) Queen + VonLichten: We Will Rock You (Start at 00:47)]**_

* * *

The two stood there as they stared each other down before they ran to each as they raised their fists while running towards each other

"_**MIDORIYA!/VILGAX!"**_ The two yelled as their fists collided with each other's, causing a shockwave. The girls were trying to push one of the mechanics off the Diamondhead guy's body

_**WARNING! Self-destruct in T-Minus 3 minutes T-Minus 2 minutes and 59 seconds till self-destruct**_

"It's too heavy…" Inko said while pushing the fallen machine off him

"_**Just go! Leave! This ship's about to blow up and we're too high up to jump out! Take out a device out of my belt, it'll help you get out of here."**_ The Diamondhead look alike said

"No, we're not leaving you here to die." Inko said as they continue to push the device off

Vilgax and Izuku were still fighting as they traded blows to each other but Vilgax threw an uppercut to Izuku, sending him flying in the air. Vilgax grabbed Izuku's leg and span him around before letting go and sending him crashing through the ship's walls. Izuku started to get up as Vilgax rushed at him to finish him off, Izuku lifted his hands up to blow the attack but blue energy shot out of his hands and blasted Vilgax in the chest and sent him flying back to the room.

_**"Whoa…didn't know I could do that."**_ Izuku said while staring at his smoking blue hands

Meanwhile, the girls were still trying to push the machine off the look alike as Vilgax flies back into the room. As Vilgax starts to get up, he sees the blaster that was used on him and then turns to the girls and the fallen alien.

The girls were still at it as the machine started to move off the alien a bit.

"Come on…just a little more…" Jirou said as she pushed the machine. As they were doing it, a large shadow hovered over them. Jirou turned and saw Vilgax with the weapon in his claws and aiming at them

_**"Even though this sorry excuse of a weapon is keyed onto my bio-signature. I'm curious to see what would happen when it is used on another lifeform." **_Vilgax said as the weapon started to glow at the barrel

_**"Let us find out, shall we?"**_ Vilgax said as Inko grabbed the two alien girls and shielded them with her body while the alien under the machine was struggling to get up and block the blast and as for Jirou, she closed her eyes as Vilgax opened fire to them. They all closed their eyes and braced to what was coming…but…nothing happened. Jirou opened her eyes and saw Izuku standing in front of them as smoke coursing from his chest with a hole going through him with small rocks falling from the hole. Izuku looks over his shoulder and slimes at them although he was breathing hard and looked like he was about to collapse to the ground. Vilgax threw the weapon out the ship's hole and started to walk to Izuku and laughed at the sight of the boy's pain.

_**"How heroic…taking a blast for lower lifeforms despite the fact that you are going to destroyed anyway is sicking. Now to put you to an end and take what's rightful mine!" **_Vilgax yelled as reared his fist to his back and rocketed it toward Izuku. But to his surprise, Izuku raised his right hand and caught the fist like it was nothing as blue lighting started to surge off him. Izuku looked at Vilgax and lifted his left fist and blasted the tyrant in the chest as the blast sent Vilgax out of the room and through a few walls.

Izuku stood up and started to go to where Vilgax went to but turns to the others

_**"Go…leave…I'll stay and finish him off. Just go."**_ Izuku said as Inko and Jirou's eyes went wide

"What?! Izuku, don't do this! Please don't…I can't lose you too…" Inko said

"Midoriya, listen to your mom. Don't do this, that guy…this monster could kill you." Jirou said wioth concern in her tone

**_"I know…but if I don't defeat him. He'll come back and get more dangerous. I have to do this."_** Izuku said before running out the room to finish this fight

"Izuku!" Inko yelled as she was about to run after him but wrapping bonded her from moving. Inko turned to see the mummy girl was holding her.

"Please, let me go! I need to help him!" Inko yelled at the girl as she was on the verge of a breakdown

**_"No, let him fight. Out of anyone in this planet, he's probably the only one that's strong enough to fight Vilgax."_** The girls all turned to see that the Diamondhead looking alien had got out of his trap and was standing.

"No, I can't let him fight him. He'll die!" Inko yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes

_**"I'm sorry, but if we don't leave now. We'll all die."**_ The Diamondhead looking alien said as he pulled out a device and pressed on it as red light started to glow over them all, a black blob jumped into the light as they all disappeared from the room

Izuku ran down the path as to where Vilgax. As he looked around, he was suddenly punched in the fist and sent flying down to the ground. As Izuku stood up, he saw that Vilgax was bleeding a bit and was mad

**_"Insolent brat! I'll destroy you and this planet, if it's the last thing I do!" _**Vilgax roared out as he tackled Izuku and the two go through the ship's walls until they stop at a room with a large machine with energy in the middle of it. Vilgax pinned Izuku to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly in the face

_**"First, I'll destroy you. Then I'll take the Omnitrix to use it to build my amry and take over the universe and finally, I'll kill Inko Midoriya and those who stand in my way, starting with those girls from before." **_Vilgax said as he punches Izuku.

Something inside Izuku just…broke from what he just heard. As Vilgax was about to finish Izuku off, Izuku kicked him off and made Vilgax back up. Izuku got up and ran to him, VIlgax put his claw onto the metal floor and left four trances off it and sees Izuku rush at him with green lighting over his hands

"_**You can insult me and try to kill me…but if you go after those who I love…I'll kill you!"**_ Izuku shouted as he started to beat down on Vilgax with a series of hard punches and uppercuts before he reeled his fist off one more punch.

**_"Let's see if you like this?!"_** Izuku yelled as green and blue lighting surged around his right fist. Izuku strikes Vilgax with the punch across the face as he put a lot of power into it

"_**OMNI-SMASH!"**_ Izuku yelled as the face of the new move caused Vilgax to fly across the room with a shock-wave and straight to the machine in the room. When Vilgax hit the machine, it shocked him to a degree as it explodes and caused the ship to fall from the shy with explosions coming off it. Izuku stood there in the destroyed room as he times out

* * *

_**[End Music (End at 02:42)]**_

* * *

"*pant* It…it's over." Izuku said as he was about to leave the room and escape the ship before it blows up but a claw hand grabs his left wrist. He looks to see Vilgax was still awake but had burns across his body

_**"I will have the Omnitrix as I am the only one to possess it!"**_ Vilgax yells as he tries to rip Izuku's arm off. As he attempts to do it, Izuku screams in pain from his arm being pulled as the Omnitrix starts to release its energy in hopes to get Vilgax off Izuku. But the mad tyrant was stubborn as he wanted the watch, he starts to push through the energy feedback and he finally grabs the watch's faceplate and tries to rip it off Izuku's wrist. As he does this, light green, yellow, pink, purple, red, blue, orange, dark green and white lighting coursed off Izuku and to the watch and caused a massive explosion and in which, succeeded into pushing Vilgax off Izuku and into the wall and caused a metal pile to fall onto him. Izuku was blown out of the room and near the room where he was in the front place.

"Whoa, what was that? Was that the watch...or was it?" Izuku asked out loud as he was cut off when he felt the ship shake violently.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Spiderman: Into The Spider-Verse Score: Shoulder Touch (Start at 00:58)]**_

* * *

Izuku get up and starts to run to the hole at the room as he looks at the Omnitrix and saw that it turned from red to green

"Please, give me someone who can fly." Izuku begged as he activated the watch as he was about to jump out of the ship

On the ground at the USJ, Inko and the group from Vilgax's space appeared in front of the destroyed facility.

"Inko!" The group turns to sees Nezu, Lucy, Uraraka and the others were coming to them

"Inko, what's going on?! What happened?! Where's Izuku?!" Nezu asked while holding his side that was bleeding still

"Izuku's fighting Vilgax by himself!" Inko yelled as Nezu's eyes went wide

"What?! Why?!" Nezu asked in fear that Vilgax would kill Izuku and win

"He's fighting to save us! Please, there's got to be a way to help him out!" Jirou yelled in fear that Izuku would die

"Okay, let's go back to the hanger and try to…"

**BOOM!**

Nezu was cut off when a loud explosion went off, everyone there looked up and saw that the ship exploded and all that remained was a cloud of black smoke and falling debris that was on fire. Most of the students there frozen in place while the teachers there bowed their heads down, they thought that Izuku didn't make it out in time and went down with the ship.

Inko, Uraraka, Mina, Lucy and Momo fell to their knees when they saw the ship's remains while the mother of the boy started to cry, knowing she just lost one more person in her life. Jirou looked at the ship in a frozen state, she didn't know how to react...she was…stuck. However, she noticed something glowing in the smoke and it was coming out off the smoke and falling to them.

"WAIT! LOOK!" Jirou yelled out, everyone looked up and saw a blur was flying out of the smoke. They squinted they eyes to try and make was coming out of the smoke and thy saw a ball of fire falling down to them, the fire faded and they saw Izuku was Heatlbast and was riding a board of fire to them. He rode down to the sky until he crashed down to the ground with a loud impact

* * *

_**[End Music (End at 01:55)]**_

* * *

Everyone ran to where Izuku landed and they saw Izuku walking out of a smoking crater while holding his arm. Izuku looked up and saw everyone.

"Mom…we need to talk…" Izuku said before collapsing to the ground

"IZUKU!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap **_

_**Was this a good chapter? Was the fight good?**_

_**Izuku defeats Vilgax and the tyrant goes down with his ship and the USJ attack is done but everyone is hurt, both physically and mentally. What will happen now and what secreat will be reveal? Find out on the next chapter**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapters in intervals. So expect the epilogue on Saturday.**_

_**And Shock Rock makes an appearance.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	13. The USJ Attack: Aftermath

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 147**

**Follows: 159**

**Reviews: 115**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 14 586**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**AYYY, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and we did it! We passed the 14000 views mark! Congratulate yourself of it! **

**I'm suffering from the one thing that every people who writes on the site fears the most…Writer's block! I'm suffering from it on my other popular story: Cinnamon Bun's music and it's spreading to the rest of my stories. I'll probably get over it soon after my rest but still! Also I noticed that the reviews on the site aren't working of some reason but if it works again, I'll reply to them in the next one, or PM me and I'll read you reviews once the reviews are working again. **

**I have an announcement at the end, so stay tuned to hear it.**

**Now in the last chapter: Izuku met Vilgax and the two squared off with each other in a fight to the death. **

**Also…HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO OUR LITTLE GREEN BOY, IZUKU MIDORIYA!**

**And you guys got to listen to this song by THEY.: Play Fight with Tinashe, the song made me feel like I'm back in the 2000s, listening to RnB since I was listening to it while writing the chapter**

**Now to reply to the last chapter's reviews!:**

**Guest:** **Thank you for the love man!**

**Will Kevin be a good guy: You'll have to wait and see my dude**

**Guest:**** I wanted to but I thought about it and it wouldn't work man.**

**Johnny Spectre:**** One of them will join the harem and the other can't due to reasons.**

**Spider4life1994:**** Oh Hell Noooooo~ I will not include the reboot aliens except Shock Rock since he's technically a new alien. Besides, I got two cooler ones that them.**

**Rogue 2:**** I'm glad you liked that ass kicking dude. You'll have to wait and see dude!**

**fpinheiro96:**** Thank you for that man!**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Yes, that's what I've been trying to say to you. This story is like one of those parallel universes that follow the same world but it's not always the same. The watch's true reasons as to why it to 5 years to come to Earth will be explained in a future chapter. **

**Kevin's origin will be explained soon.**

**Ochaco needed a special moment to do it, so why not let her on that crazy rescue mission.**

**I see you like the two new additions. **

**I wanted the fight to be intense and awesome at the same time to make you feel the emotion that was in it**

**You'll see why Jirou was in the USJ again when Vilgax came.**

**See he was and you'll see the results of it**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thank you dude. I'm glad that you liked the fight scene. **

**fpinheiro96****: Thank you for the love man! Who said that the Omnitrix didn't scan aliens? Inko is still out of shape but she'll get back into it in no time.**

**R reyes****: No problem man!**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, ****Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst.**** And welcome this edition of Author's reply with me, Pixel!**

**[Cue Author's reply theme music: Big Summer (WWE SummerSlam 2016 theme: 00:09-00:30)]**

**Dude, I hope that your mind is repaired from the explosion it had from the last chapter since this one has something that you and the rest will nothing expect!**

**And I love the theme music. Really makes me think of those old late night talk shows. How about my theme music? You like it?**

**Anyway, let's cut to the chase and start this reply!**

**The Two New OCs: I see that you like them. I liked Blitzwolfer (BenWolf) and Snare-Oh (Benmummy) From the OG series and I wanted to include two girls from the species into the story since it'll change things on it. I was having name issues for them but thanks to you. I have the name I needed for the little mummy girl. You'll see how they got there and what will happen to them in this chapter.**

**Jirou was a bold move that I had to play. I wanted smeone to go back into the USJ while our boy was fighting and add onto the drama. Jirou, you better be preparing for the race. The race of Izuku's heart!**

**For the Izuku Vs. Vilgax Fight: I felt like if this is a Ben 10 X My Hero Academia. It had to have the best fight from our childhood from the cartoon, I had to swap Ghostfreak for Goop since Izuku 'hasn't' unlocked him yet and I'm saving him for later. And my God, you gave me something to actually be afraid of writing…Ghostfreak…with the power boost from OFA…dear God…**

**As I said before, I wanted to put elements from OG Ben 10 into the story with my twist into it so with XLR8 and Diamondhead had to be in the fight. Wow, I'm surprised that you couldn't figure out who was the new guy until you went online to look him up. I won't lie, I hate the reboot but they caught my interest with Shock Rock, he looked good and when I saw the original concepts on him, I had to put him in but he's the only one from the reboot that I'm putting in…for now at least. **

**Plus, I had to think smart on this, our boy hasn't unlocked most of the aliens yet and I knew that some were useless in this fight, so I had no choice to put Shock Rock in…or…make Izuku go Vilgax via Scan and Capture mode (Yellow Mode)**

**The new move was inspired from the shows and when I saw a great KO Punch from an old boxing match I watched. That final explosion of energy was definitely the past users! But I have to tell you this, the OFA D.N.A might be in the Codon Stream to make the aliens go PLUS ULTRA! But it's stuck onto Izuku's D.N.A, so it'll be impossible to have OFA like All Might told him after the Stain incident without the user's approval.**

**For the Deku Rescue Squad: Thank you. I wanted the Plumbers and an addition to go and rescue Izuku but I felt like Uraraka could help well in it.**

**Nah man, what I meant that Nezu knows Vilgax is that Vilgax gave Nezu his scar, Not Nezu giving Vilgax a scar. **

**The backlash from this attack on the public will be brutal but it's only fair since now Aliens are involved in this.**

**And I'm gald you like the soundtrack I used for it.**

**Dude, you'll be surprised in this chapter dude. It'll blow you away!**

**Also dude, I saw your story: My Hero Pokedamia and I have to say….I LOVE IT! Please, continue it man.**

**Anyway, that's all for the edition for Author's reply. and always remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! Back to you Analyst! And I wish you good luck with Deadpool dude.**

"**BYE!"**

**I turn around and see a pig wearing a white helmet and a WILDCAT t-shirt in my office eating pizza that I left**

**Why are you here?**

"**Well I'm just here enjoying these leftovers man…I'm hungry."**

**Dude, go home. Everyone left already the office already.**

"**You still here!" **

**Yeah, cause I'm making the show's segment! **

"**Oh…"**

**Yeah, now go home!**

"**I uhh…I actually live here. I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I've been living here for the past couple of months."**

**Wha…?**

"**I've been sleeping in the break room."**

**Whe…Where do you shower?**

"**I use the water fountain. But if I need a hot one, I use the coffee machine. I know, it's not to clean but it's hot."**

**Get out.**

"**Fine, I'm leaving."**

**So…that happened…anyway. Enjoy the chapter and as always. PLUS ULTRA!**

**MMStudios: ****Thanks for the love man**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The attack on the USJ has ended with our heroes winning, but what will happen now as the attack ended?**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The USJ Attack: Aftermath. Season 1 Finale**_

* * *

The attack on the USJ and the arrival of Vilgax was over. The students that were involved in this whole this were escorted to either back to the school to either receive treatment from the injures that they got from this attack or to fill out police statements that were needed. We find ourselves in the Nurse's office with Izuku who had bandages on his arms and chest as the blast from Vilgax did do some damage there and the punch from him did damage as well.

He was in the room with All Might in his deflated form and was knocked out, his mom, Nezu, Lucy and the two alien girls and the Diamondhead looking alien as he had bandages on his head to cover the cracks he got from the mad tyrant from their fight.

"So…where do we begin?" Izuku asked as the room was in silence and he had to break it

"Begin where sweetie?" Inko asked

"Like, who was that guy that tried to kill me, you, Nezu, Lucy, Ochaco and Jirou and this guy." Izuku pointed to the Diamondhead guy.

"And held them in a room." Izuku said as he pointed to the two sleeping alien girls

"*Sigh* Well, I guess it's time I told you things about me that you never knew." Inko said as she got up from her chair and went to Izuku's bedside

"Tell me what?" Izuku asked

"Honey…remember when you asked me what was my job and I told you that I worked in Plumbing." Inko said as Izuku went to his memories and remember that day

"Yeah, I asked you on it since I needed it for a school project. But why is that important now?" Izuku asked

"Well…I lied." Inko said

"What?" Izuku said, confused

"I lied…well partly lied. I did work as a Plumber but…not the ones you know." Inko said

"What?" Izuku said

"Look, I'm not an ordinary person. I'm a Plumber Lieutenant, one of the swore protectors of Earth against Extra-Terrestrials or Aliens that want to cause harm against us." Inko said as Izuku looks at her in confusion.

"What?" Izuku asked

"She's a space cop Izuku." Nezu said as he had a bandages on his chest.

"Oh. Okay, question."

"Yes, sweetie?" Inko asked

"HOW!? How'd you become a Plumber and how do you know that guy, Vilgax. Why was he after me and why did he want the Omnitrix?" Izuku asked

"Wait, you know the Omnitrix's full name. How?" Inko asked as she, Nezu and Lucy looked at him

"I…I…figured it out…" Izuku said, clearly a lie which Nezu and Inko could tell

"Izuku…tell me how do you know of the Omnitrix." Inko said in a mother voice that sent shivers down Izuku's spine

"I…I don't know what you mean." Izuku said

"It was Miss Ashido, wasn't it?" Nezu suddenly said as Izuku did a double take

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" Izuku yelled

"Stop yelling!" Recovery Girl said as she bopped Izuku on the head

"OW…sorry…how'd you know it was her who told me about the watch?" Izuku wined while rubbing his head

"I didn't. I just guessed and you took the bait." Nezu said with a smirk as Izuku realized that he was played

"Oh man…" Izuku said

"Relax Young Izuku. I won't tell anyone about her true heritage as I, myself am an alien hybrid." Nezu said

"What?!" Izuku yelled out in surprise and in shock

"Yes, I'm an experiment that was rescued by the Plumbers many years ago. I am a mix between with the D. from a bear, dog, cat and from a Galvan." Nezu said

"A what?" Izuku said, confused by the last name

"It's an alien species that possess high intelligent. In fact, one of them built the device that is on your wrist." Nezu said as Izuku looked down to the watch

"You share the D.N.A of the same species that made this thing." Izuku said in a stunned state

"Yes, we've sworn to not only protect the Earth for alien trouble but when we heard about the Omnitrix, we swore to protect it and it's wearer incase something happened. That's why we know of it and you. It's bonded to you in more ways that you realize Young Izuku." Nezu said

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yes, me, your mother and Lucy here." Nezu said as he points to his mom and cousin

"What!? You're a Plumber as well!" Izuku yelled in surprise.

"Yep, I was sent here to protect you and the Omnitrix, should anything happen." Lucy said

"Wow…" Izuku uttered out, surprised by that but he realises something

"Wait, does that mean that…you're an alien as well…" Izuku said

"Yep, always been one. I just pass my abilities as a quirk to make my life easier." Lucy said with Izuku nodded, understanding the logic by that

'_It's like Mina.' _Izuku thought

"Now, as to how Inko and I know of Vilgax. Izuku, me and your parents were in a team together when we were younger." Nezu said

"You know my parents. You knew my dad." Izuku said

"Yes, I knew who your father was. anyway, when we were assigned together, we didn't like each other at first. In fact, I couldn't stand your father and he couldn't stand me." Nezu said with a chuckle as he remembers the days where he and Izuku's dad fought each other

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yes. Your mother acted like the peace maker whenever a fight broke out between me and Hiashi. We hated each other…but…as time went by We became the best of friends. We did everything together. I was even there when he proposed to your mom." Nezu said as Izuku looked at him and then to his mom

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yes. Hisashi was a nervous wreck as he tried to propose. I was there as support." Nezu said

"You were?" Izuku said

"What he means by that he pointed a blaster to your father's back as he can propose and not run away or faint." Inko said as Izuku looked at Nezu who had a grin on his face

"…Okay…" Izuku said, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing

"Anyway, how we know Vilgax is that he was involved in some smuggling on some of Earth missiles. We intercepted on him and things went bad…" Nezu said as Izuku looked at him

"What happened…" Izuku asked as Nezu started to shake.

"We fought him but…he activated one of the missiles and he set to here…"

"And what did you do…?" Izuku said

"I didn't…your father did…he saved us all…"

"By…doing what?" Izuku asked as Inko placed her hand onto her son's shoulder and Izuku looked at her as he saw tears falling down her face.

"He did what he had to do." Nezu said with his head down

"Which was…" Izuku said

"He…he gave his life away by redirecting the missile from the city to…Vilgax's ship…" Nezu said as Izuku's world started to slow down

"What…" Izuku uttered out as he looked at his mom

"Yes, he…died by saving us and by killing Vilgax…but it looked like he didn't dead from that explosion." Inko said as she glared out the window and saw the last of the smoke from the explosion from earlier.

"So…dad sacrificed himself to stop that…monster from taking something that could have been used for evil." Izuku while his hair was covering his eyes

"Yes…" Nezu said as Izuku looked down to the bed sheets and tears started to fall from his face

"My dad…my dad…" Izuku cried out as Inko hugged him

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Inko said as he hugged her back. The two stayed like that for a while until Izuku looked at Inko

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Was dad proud of me?" Izuku asked as Inko smiled at him while rubbing his back

"Sweetie. He loved you the minute he found out that I was pregnant with you. He was the happiest man on Earth." Inko said as Izuku smiled. He felt happy that his dad loved him.

"_If only I could have met him…'_ Izuku thought sadly

"I know that he couldn't be here to see you. But remember, he lives on. Inside you and in your heart." Nezu said as he placed his hand onto Izuku's chest, where his heart should be.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Thank you sir…" Izuku said while wiping the tears away

"No worries my boy. I'm should that your father would be proud of you today." Nezu said

"And why's that?" Izuku asked, confused

"You saved everyone from the one of the main villains from what we heard and you defeated one of the vilest beings in the universe, and quite possibly save the planet in the process." Nezu said as Izuku's eyes widen. He did defeat Vilgax and saved everyone from him.

"Indeed. You did save the day Young Midoriya." The occupants in the room turned to see All Might wide awake and was sitting up straight.

"A-A-A-All Might?! Are you okay!? Is it alright that everyone here to see you like this?!" Izuku asked, afraid that his mentor's secret will be out in the open

"It's fine Young Midoriya. Besides, Nezu here knows of us already and I feel like I trust the people here and…who are you?" All Might was saying before he turned and saw the Diamondhead

_**"Ahh, right. My name is Tetrax Shard and I came here for the Omnitrix."**_ The Diamondhead alien who is called Tetrax said

"What?" Izuku asked, stunned by what Tetrax said, and so was everyone else that was awake

"May I ask, why?" Nezu asked as he slowly moved his hand to his belt where a blaster was and he wasn't the only one, Inko slowly went to her large one that was leaning onto the wall next to her and Lucy's arm slowly started to turn purple. Tetrax sees the movements

**_"Whoa, hey now! I'm not here to take it!" _**Tetrax yelled out as the Plumbers and heroes in the room were confused by what he said

"What, then why's that?" Inko asked, still having her hand onto her blaster

_**"Look, originally I came here to retrieve the Omnitrix so I can take it away from Vilgax's claws."**_ Tetrax said

"And?" Nezu asked, curious as to what the alien had to say

"_**Look, I was hired to retrieve the Omnitrix and hand it to Vilgax. But, I couldn't. Not after that…"**_ Tetrax said but quietly whispered the last part to himself

"What's that." Lucy said, not hearing what the Bounty Hunter said

**_"Oh, it's not. I knew who Vilgax was and what's he capable of. So I had it my mission to save you and take you out of Vilgax's grabs"_** Tetrax said while looking at Izuku

"Really?" Our hero asked

_**"Yes, but it seemed that it was not needed since you looked like you could fight while and I had to protect your mother life form, and those two."**_ Tetrax said as the occupants in the room looked at the sleeping alien girls.

"Who are them?" Inko asked

"Oh, I was with them in a room Vilgax put me in. I don't know what were they doing in that though." Izuku said as he looks at them

"Well then. Let's wake them up and find out what caused them to be there." Nezu said as he took out a piece of paper from his utility belt and went to the alien girls. He waved the paper to their faces and stepped back. Their eyes started to twitch a bit before they started to open

"_***Yawn* W-Where are we?"**_ Acie asked while rubbing her eyes a bit before she looked around the room and saw everyone as looking at her

"_**Uhh…hi…"**_

"Why hello there." Nezu greeted the alien

_**"Hi, uhh…where am I and what's going on?"**_ Acie asked, confused by what's going on but before Nezu could say anything, they heard some groaning from the bed. They could see that the mummy girl was moving around, still asleep

**_"Mhhh~ Dried Sacher bug and…squaked matueled juice…"_** The mummy girl uttered out in a dreamy tone. Acie chuckles and smiles at how the little mummified girl was talking. She started to shake her awake

_**"Zia. Time to wake up."**_ Acie said as the mummified girl grumbled

_**"No…five more minutes…"**_ The mummy girl now named Zia grumbled out (Thank The **Analyst** for the name)

**_"Sorry Zia, but you have to wake up."_** Acie said as Zia started to wake up. She let out a yawn and looked around the room in a still sleepily state. She rubbed her eyes and saw people she never seen before which caused her to hide behind Acie

**_"W-Who are you people?"_** Zia asked in a frighten tone. Acie senses the fear in the mummy girl, and pulls her into a tight hug

_**"Shh, it's okay Zia. It's okay. They are good people."**_ Acie told Zia as she soothes her by stroking her back

_**"R-R-Really? How can you tell?" **_Zia asked

_**"I just…feel it and there are those two people we met."**_ Acie said as she points to Tetrax and Izuku. Zia looks to where Acie is pointing and sees the two people that she easily recognized and her eyes lit up

**_"It's the green boy and Diamond man."_** Zia said with excitement in her tone

"Uhh…h-h-hi." Izuku said, nervously

_**"Hey there."**_ Tetrax said casually

**_"Hi, my name is Zia. Just Zia and I'm only 45 mega cycles old!"_** Zia said as Izuku, All Might and Recovery Girl looked confused what the mummy girl said. Nezu sees the confused faces on them and sighs

"She means that she's 4 Earth years old." Nezu explained

"Ohh. Okay, and who are you?" Izuku asked Acie

_**"I'm Acie from the Anur system and I'm a Loboan while Zia is a Thep Khufan."**_ Acie said

"Okay, if it isn't too much. May I ask you some questions?" Nezu asked

_**"Yes, you may."**_ Acie said

"Okay, first question. Why were you two on Vilgax's ship?" Nezu asked. Acie and Zia flinched at what he said

_**"I…I…we don't want to talk about…"**_ Acie said

"Why?"

**_"I said we don't want to talk about it…"_** Acie growled out

_**"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, it seems that you're not ready to speak about it. Not yet at least. Next question. How old are you." Nezu asked**_

_**"I'm 148 mega cycles." **_Acie said

"So, 14 Earth years huh. I see. Next question, do your parents know where you are?" Nezu asked the question which was a mistake as Acie jumped from the bed and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall

_**"Don't you dare say anything that is related to those…those…animals in front of me and Zia! As far as I'm concerned! They are die to me and Zia!"**_ Acie said with her fangs out and her eyes glowing as she felt anger from what Nezu said

"Stop! You're chocking him!" Izuku yelled as Nezu's face started to turn blue

_**"Acie! Calm down!"**_ Tetrax yelled to the Lob

"Young Acie! Stop or you'll kill him!" Toshi yelled but none of their yells got to her as her instincts took over and they told her that Nezu was her prey.

She was about to crush Nezu's windpipe when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and saw Zia's arms were wrapping around her waist in a tight bind while her body was behind her.

_**"Please…please sister…don't do it. Don't kill mister white man."**_ Acie turned around and her eyes widen when she saw tears on Zia's face. her eyes returned to their normal shade and she lets go of Nezu as he falls to the ground and Nezu grabs his neck while coughing and trying to catch his breathe again

"Sir, are you alright?" Toshi asked as Inko went to her friend as he started to breath

"I...I'm fine…" Nezu said while rubbing his neck. Acie looked at him and then to her hands with she started to shake

_**"I…I…I'm sorry…I…don't know what came over me…I…*pant* *pant* *pant*" **_Acie was speaking before she started to breath heavily as she fell to her knees

_**"Sister? Sister? What's wrong?" **_Zia asked as she saw her 'sister' fall to her knees and clutch her chest

"She's going into a panic attack. I need to subdue her fast!" Recovery Girl yelled, seeing that the poor wolf alien girl's systems. She pulled out a syringe and stabbed Acie in her arm, that caused her to started to feel lighter and eventually, she fell to the ground and fell asleep

_**"Sister! Sister! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"**_ Zia yelled as she rushed to Acie and started to shake to wake her up but it was effortless. Zia looked at Recovery Girl and glared at her

_**"What did you do to Acie?!" **_Zia demanded to the Youthful heroin as to what did she do to Acie

"I gave her something to calm her down, she went into a panic attack. She was going to do more damage on herself little girl if I didn't do it. She just needs to sleep. That's all." Recovery Girl said as Zia just laid there with Acie. Tetrax got up and picked Acie up from the ground.

_**"I think it's best that we leave things as they are for today."**_

"Agreed. Midoriya, I think that it would be for the best that you should head home and rest."

"But should I heal fast?" Izuku said, know that the figtht with Vilgax hurt him, bad

"Oh don't worry about that dearie. I took care for that already. You were not that injured that much, apart from your broken hand and burn on your chest and back." Recovery Girl said

"Oh, and what about my mom?" Izuku asked his mother

"Oh, I have to stay here and do debriefings about this. I'll be at home before you know it. Lucy, can you help Izuku and get him home for me please?" Inko

"Sure. Come on you trouble magnet." Lucy said as she grabbed Izuku and started to take him out of the room

"Hey, I'm not a trouble magnet." Izuku said with a pout as Lucy smiled and rifle his hair

The two left as the room went silent and serious for a minute.

"Inko, what are we going to do?" Nezu asked

"I don't know. But the first thing we should do is look at what happened to those two girls and get into the clutches of the likes of Vilgax and to find out how…that little guy got to him." Inko said as they all turn and see a black blob that resembled Upgrade, although he was smaller and had a dog-like body in the sleeping corner

"Agreed. But first. Mr Shard?" Nezu said as Tetrax looked at him

"_**Yes?"**_

"What do you with to do here at U.A?" Nezu asked as he took out a cup of tea and sipped on it

_[Outside U.A.]_

"So tired…" Izuku said as his arm was in bandages. Lucy followed him to make sure that he can get home safe. The two cousins were waking out of U.A. heading home thought the gates when they saw

"W-What are you guys do here?" Izuku asked as he and Lucy saw Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Kirishima, Jirou, Kinoko and Momo who had her eyes shadowed by her hair were waiting at the entrance for him

"Quite the gathering we got here." Lucy said with a chuckle as she knew the reason they were here

"We're waiting for you man. I heard what you did to that big guy and I have to say. That was manly Mibroiya!" Kirishima yelled

"T-T-Thanks" Izuku said, blushing from his praise

"Midori, are you okay?" Mina asked, concerned over his health

"Yeah, are you okay? After that fight with that big guy and escaping that ship. You should be resting." Uraraka said, having the same reasons that Mina had

"I-I'm fine. Recovery Girl just fixed me up and I'm a-okay." Izuku said with a smile, making the girls sigh in relief expect Momo who still had her shadowed by her hair. Kinoko walked up to him and bowed to him

"I-I-I never g-g-got to say th-thank you for saving me back i-i-in the water Izuku." Kinoko said, shyly

"I-I-It's was n-n-nothing. If a-a-anything, it was Tsu who saved us." Izuku said

"But still…thank you…" Kinoko said. Momo started to approach him with her head down which everyone noticed.

"Mo-Momo, are you okay? Because you have you-"

_***SMACK***_

Suddenly, no one expected what came when Momo reached Izuku. She raised her left hand and delivered a slap to Izuku's right cheek, causing his head to turn the other way. Everyone was stunned by what they just witnessed. Izuku himself was stunned as he slowly looked at the girl in front of him

* * *

_**[Emotional Music: Fairy Tail OST: Theme (Slow Version Piano Edition)]**_

* * *

"How could you…you promised…you promised me that you would not die. Not until we became the greatest heroes in the world. You said that you wouldn't die and you'd pull out of any situation fine…but…" Momo said as she lifted her head and everyone saw hot tears going down her face as she had a broken expression on her face

"You nearly died today…not once…but twice…when I saw you fall from the air…I felt my heart dropped as I watched you plummet to the ground…and…and…when I heard that crash…I thought you died. But when I saw the green light…I thought you were safe and live…but when I heard that you went and fought that…thing that the villains brought to kill All Might…I thought you were crazy but you won."

"But when I saw you were kidnapped and that I saw that explosion in the air…I thought…I thought you went down with the ship…I know you were in some fight but…do you ever think about the consequences for your actions! I know that you saved Tsu but what would have happened if your watch didn't kick in on time to save you! You almost lost your chance to be a hero! How would your mother would have gone through to know that her son was killed! What about us?! It would have broken our hearts, knowing that one of our classmate died today! And what about me?! Do you know what I would have felt like to lose my first real friend?!" Momo yelled as she fell to her knees

"I don't want to lose you Izuku! No one wants to see you die! You're a great friend to us all! Please…don't that again…it'd too much for me…" Momo said as she sobbed

Izuku watched her as the girls went to her and tried to comfort her, the rest looked at her with sad expressions on their faces as one of the most promising student in their year, was reduced to this state. Izuku felt like a complete asshole, his actions, facing not one but three life and death situations and the near price that his life could have ended in that ship and at the USJ if it hadn't been for the Omnitrix. This was the results for his actions…making everyone worry about him.

Izuku fell to his knees and bowed to Momo

"I…I'm so sorry Momo! I'm sorry if I worried you, I'm sorry if I worried everyone. I…I just can't stand aside when someone is about to be killed…I…just snap in the way to prevent that. But I promise…" Izuku said as he lifts his head and his own tears were coming out

"I promise to get stronger, with and without the watch so I can protect people and still keep our first promise. I'll make sure that everyone is safe and will not get hurt. I will be strong…I sweat. So please…don't cry…" Izuku said as he grabbed her hand and held onto it gently, she looked at him for a bit and saw that he wasn't lying. She nodded to him

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"I hope that this will teach you a life lesson Midoriya. You should not push yourself into deadly situtions like that in the future" Iida said

"I-I-I'll keep that in mind Iida. Thanks." Izuku said

"Hey, that's what we're here for man. We're your friends and we have to look out of each other." Kirishima said

"Friends…" Izuku said

"Yeah, friends." Mina said with a smile, Izuku and Momo smiled at that and they got up and the group started to leave the campus but Izuku was in deep thought

'_So, there are others out there who are after the Omnitirx. And I'm guessing that the villains today won't give up that easily either. Today was a lesson, we should be ready for anything that comes to us while on the field. But I swear.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at the watch and then to his friends

'_I swear that I will protect everyone, with my powers. I promise that.'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**Was this a good chapter? **_

_**Izuku defeats Vilgax and the tyrant goes down with his ship and the USJ attack is done but things got heated and people broke down. What will happen in the next chapter as we are about to go into a new arc of the story. Find out next time on The Alien Hero: Deku 10! **_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapters in intervals. So expect the next one soon.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann**_

_**I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need help with the poster. Does anyone draw and is willing to help me out on this? Just PM me and we can talk**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-**_

* * *

_*****__Static__*****_

_[Location: Unknown]_

_In another unknown location. A figure was in space as it was floating in the dark void_

_"You may have won this round you little earth boy. But soon, it'll be mine. The Omnitrix will be mine!"_

_*****__Static__*****_

* * *

_**Was that?**_

_**No…it couldn't be him…he was blew up…right?**_

_**Anyway like I was saying**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	14. That's the Idea New Teachers!

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 156**

**Follows: 169**

**Reviews: 125**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 16 389**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and we did it! We passed the 16000 views mark! Congratulate yourself of it! **

**I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need someone to produce it with me. If you want to help me on it. Just PM me and we can talk.**

**Oh, one more thing. I NEED HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I need someone here to write a speech for me, I don't know how to write one for myself. I need it for Izuku's speech to open the Sport's Festival since he's the represent of the First Years.**

**Now in the last chapter: The aftermath of the USJ Attack is done and everyone was affected by this in some way or another. Izuku met two new aliens and Tetrax is revealed. **

**Also, here's advice: Never read a fanfic on death and suicide that's on your favorite show as it'll cause you to start dreaming that exact thing…it's not pleasant…not all.**

**I started watching some new shows that I've never heard for before like Glitch Techs and Close Enough and I have to say. They're not that bad. I suggest watching Close Enough if you're a fan of Regular Show since its creator is the same dude who made Regular Show**

* * *

**Now to reply to the last chapter's reviews!:**

* * *

**SonicMax:**** No, he's in space. I understand that perfectly, I do the same thing for anime. I'm doing that for Fire Force right now. Dude, Acie's age is not that suspicious...is it? The limit on the harem is 15 girls and that's it! any more and I'll lose what little of my mind I have felt. **

**Johnny Spectre:**** I can't say now. **

**Animecollecter:**** He won't die that easily. He's like the fucking Terminator!**

**fpinheiro96****: Thank you for the love man! **

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thank you dude. **

**R reyes****: The dude is like a fucking cockroach; he just won't die! No problem man!**

**Evan: Not even close dude**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, ****Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst.**** And welcome this edition of Author's reply with me, Pixel!**

**[Cue Author's Reply theme music: Big Summer (WWE SummerSlam 2016 theme: 00:09-00:30)]**

**Hey dude and hey…Deadpool, wow felt weird. I hope you're doing well and all and Deadpool, I'm uh…really don't know what to say about Death…don't get me wrong! She's hot and all but uh…she can literally kill me if I touch her once. So no go for me there dude, she's all yours since well…you don't die…at all. And don't worry about Wildcat, we sort of made an under table deal.**

**Anyway, let's cut to the chase and start this reply!**

**I want to say sorry if there were grammar and spelling errors in the last chapter. I was really tired as I didn't sleep for the past week due to school and my mind was all over the place so I couldn't focus on it that well.**

**Anyway, I think it's a relative thing where a Plumber agent says they were actual Plumbers instead of being Space cops**

**While I was writing that, I started imagining the image for Nezu sticking a gun to Hiashi's back during the propose so he won't run. It's funny since I did the same thing to my friend but with a knife to the back while he was asking out his girlfriend to a date. Every man must have faced something like that in their lives where they are nervous af to ask out their love interested but they run away. I did wonder as to how is the guy so smart in the canon but never got the answer so I went with the idea for giving him Galvin D.N.A to make him smart**

**The dude won't die! The guy got blew up in once but twice, thrown into space, not once, not twice but three times, took two lasers to the chest at blink range and still is alive! He's that determined to get what he wants and won't die until he successes! The dude is impossible to kill. Vilgax is like the fucking Terminator! As for Aliens, I never really watched the reboot of Ben 10 expect if I'm with my nephew so yeah. And Jesus, that suggestion of Ghostfreak and OFA is still haunting me. **

**As I was saying, I don't think Izuku has a specific type man when it comes to women. I'm sure that the dude will love any girl with much love but he doesn't really have any experience on dating so…he's dead**

**For Tetrax, it's a surprise!**

**Monoma…isn't he still in the hospital since we both shot him in the kiwis?**

**Anyway, for Momo's whole ordeal in him nearly dying, I wanted a moment between the two as Momo is starting feel for him now**

**The backlash from this attack on the public will be brutal but it's only fair since now Aliens are involved in this.**

**No, what I meant was with OFA and The Omnitrix, even if you had Izuku's Omnitrix, OFA would not get passed down to you since Izuku's D.N.A was altered to work with the watch's functions well. So Izuku can pass OFA down to a future successor but still keep the Omnitrix.**

**The Sports Festival will be lit af! With many great moments in it so watch out for them! **

**Anyway, that's all for the edition for Author's reply. and always remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! Back to you Analyst! And bye Wade! **

"**FUCK THIS!"**

**I turn around and see I AM WILDCAT, holding a shotgun and dragging…LINK from Zelda?!**

**Uhhh…what are you doing dude?**

"**Well since this motherfucker is useless in a fucking race on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. I'm taking him out back and putting a fucking hole on his head and I'm bringing back my boy Yoshi!"**

**Okay…good luck with that dude. And don't leave blood on the grass. It's hard to get it off!**

"**Alright!" **

**So…uhhh…yeah…anyway. Enjoy the chapter and as always. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**

***BAM!***

**He did it…I didn't he'd actually do it…uhhh…the paperwork that I'll get from this…I'm gonna need an aspire…**

**Anyway, see ya later…**

**Xerzo LotCN: Yeah, I think it's better if we do drop this now and continue it on a later date.**

**Acie is a best monster girl waifu since I love me some monster girls**

**The trauma and experience that Acie and Zia faced before they met Izuku and others**

**Yeah, even if Izuku tries to not go into action, the action will follow him since he's a magnet of trouble.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks for the love man!**

* * *

**And, in this chapter: The school resumes and the announcement for the Sports Festival in bound. Who will take big on this moment?**

**AND WE HAVE AN OPENING COMING IN! You can listen to the intro which is in English while reading the intro so it can help you visualize it better**

* * *

_**[Peach Sign (Boku No Hero 2nd Opening-TV Size) by Jonathan Young] **_

_Izuku was in his gym clothes and his dad's jacket on while looking to the sky as the wind blew. All Might was flying in the air with Izuku seeing soar through the air. The Omnitrix flashing green and Izuku looks at it before he slams down onto it and the area glows green_

_The scene changes with Ochaco stretching with her arms over her head while Momo, Lucy, Tsu, Mina, Jirou, Kinoko and Acie on a beach with her as they were during their own stretches. It changes to Kirishima who was seen stretching as well but in a different room before he looks up and smirks_

_Bakugou was in the same building that was damaged by him during the battle training while doing his own stretching before he had a scowl on his face as he looks at the crystal wall that Izuku made to trap him_

_Iida was seen next as he was flexing his leg in another room_

_The scene changes to Todoroki who was under a bridge and arm gestures and breathing techniques before he sees a flash of green near him and turns to it_

_The scene changes again and back to Izuku who was doing his own stretches while still on the top of the building as Tetrax in civilian clothing was with him and was at a book on Earth culture as Izuku looks at the sky a bit before the area changes to the stadium as Class 1-A look at each other before ten different fists met in the middle as one of them was actually a paw and another wore a wristband and one was pink skinned while one more had the Omnitrix it's wrist as it glowed green before it flashed as the music picks up its pace_

_Izuku was now Four Arms and using OFA to punch an ice glacier and caused it to break and blow back to Todoroki who shielded himself from the massive force. Iida was running across the arena as Uraraka plunges downward with one hand stretchered out while Momo made a metal staff to fight a bunch of robots and Jirou using her speakers to blasts some away as Acie jumped into the air and opened her mouth in which a purple sound blast at a robot causing it to blow up. Mina and Lucy were shooting out their quirks onto the ground to skate on it while Tsu with Kinoko on her back jumped over a Zero Pointer as Mushrooms grew on it._

_There was rapid shoot with a purple hair guy who looked tired and a girl with pink dreadlocks who fighting as Class 1-B were running to the stadium as Bakugou blasted his way across the arena before the scene changes with All Might soaring through the air before landing and turning around with Aziawa, Present Mic, Nezu, Inko and Textrax with Zia holding a black blob in her arms looking at the Hero Course students as they were in front of U.A in their P.E clothes_

_The intro ends with all Class A and B now in their hero outfits before Izuku held his left arm up as the Omnitrix in the air as it glowed green and the image flashes with all students using their quirks and Izuku had green lighting surging on his body as his aliens appeared over them during their own poses._

* * *

**Chapter 14: That's the Idea. New Teachers?!**

In the city of Musutafu, people were busy going about on their day as a news broadcast was playing on one of the city's mega screens

_**Up next, an update on yesterday's incident involving the U.A rescue center and the mysterious flying aircraft that exploded. At the U.A rescue center, 40 hero course students were attacked by a gang of villains who call them: The League of Villains. One student defeated a villain that was sent in to kill All Might as they were planning on killing new U.A teacher and popular hero: All Might, according to what the police officials said. Said student was kidnapped by an unknown figure who is believed to by an unknown villain but the student escaped with minor injured as he was the cause of the aircraft that was soaring over Musutafu yesterday. The remains are being taking in of observation by officials. Be on the lookout as the League of Villain escapades with two associates.**_

The news anchor said as the news was finished

* * *

_[At an unknown building]_

* * *

At an old run down building, an elderly man was inside the building as he just received a letter from an old student

"_Greeting, the air is warm here. Feels like summer is just around the corner. Hope this letter finds you well sir, in good health and even better spirts. _

_This semester, I took a position as a teacher at U.A. High. Ha, that's right, I'm now guiding the next generation of heroes. I was hoping to finding someone worthy to inherit my power amongst the elite students of the school. A hero-in-training with outstanding test scores and a powerful quirk. But, before I started my job at U.A, I met a young man. Even thought he was weak and had no quirk of his own, he showed incredible bravery. He rushed into a dangerous situation that caused Pro Heroes, including myself to hesitant. He managed to save a life of a classmate._

_He may not have had a plan when he acted but he knew he had to do something. I feel like seeing this young man spring into action taught me something that day. It remained me the reasons that I must embody to even call myself a Pro. A hero…_

_That's why, I meant it when I said to him_

_**"Young man, you too can be a hero."**_

_Soon after, I told this young pupil the secret of my power, the pose that I transfer to. This ability I have that's been passed on from person to person. Cultivated and made stronger. The crystallization that binds itself to one's courageous heart. For the good for those in need. _

_**One Of All**_

_He accepted without hesitation and being to train so he can face the many trails he wound have to face in the hero course at U.A but…something happened to him one night after train. He obtained a device that activated his dormant quirk that allows him to transform into various forms with their own special abilities thanks to his dormant quirk thanks to this device. Even with that now on him, he still fought hard to be ready to wield OFA and the device which he told me was called: __**The Omnitrix**__. He struggled to get used to his new found abilities but he never stopped fighting, he gave his 100% as he tries to harness OFA both in human and in his forms._

_I didn't like toot my own horn but I believe that I've found the perfect person to pass my quirk onto. He's shown me time and time again that he has what it takes to be a real hero_

_I'm still quiet new to this role as an instructor. The day may come where I must trouble you, my old teacher of advice. I'll be counting on your wisdom and patience when that time comes. _

_Until then, please take care of yourself as the seasons being to change. I'll continue to keep you updated about what's happening _

_Sincerely yours."_

The elderly man finishes reading the letter and takes a bite of a cooked pastry fish

"So, Toshinori has found a worthy successor." The man said before he chuckled

"Least hope he knows how to use his successor can handle his aliens and OFA well. Otherwise, I must have to call in on a friend to help me out here." The man said as on a shelf, an old looking metal circular disk-like object with a green hourglass shape on it.

* * *

_[Time: 18:05 p.m. Earth Time]_

_[U.A. High, Musutafu, Japan.]_

* * *

It was now night time and in an office, the staff members sat to a 'U' shaped table while one police officer was standing in the room while holding a piece of paper

"Our investigators are trying to learn about this so called: League of Villains and we were about to investigate that ship that was destroyed during this attack but we didn't have clearance to do so." The cop said

"What do you mean, you don't have clearance?" Snipe asked

"I mean what I said. We don't have the clearance to do an investigation on it. The ones who do, are already on it. Anyway, let's go back to what we were saying. We've had some progress, but we can't find anything on this 'Shigaraki' so far. We've searched our records for men in their 20s to 30s with some sort of Decay quirk registered. But nothing and the same goes of that 'Kurogiri' but we've sort close with the last one, all we know is that he's call Kevin. We looking for his records but it'll take a while." The cop said

"So, what you're saying is that we have nothing to go on." Midnight said

"That's right." The cop said

"We've got to track them down. That lady who was there shot their ring leader but I can tell that when he heals up, he'll probably pull something like this again. What a pain" Snipe said as All Might looked down

"He does seem the type." All Might uttered out quietly but Nezu heard him

"Is something on your mind All Might?" Nezu asked

"The attack on the USJ was…too bold. No sane adult would ever attempt it. From what I heard, the ringleader kept monologuing the reasons he was there and bragged about Nomu's many quirks, but he never said a word about his own powers. When things didn't go his way, he was physically upset. Like he was gonna throw a tantrum but luckily for us, Young Midoriya's quirk saved the day when he burned Nomu out and caused him to collapse due to exhaustion" All Might sighed while looking up in the air

"That might be true yes, but it was a bad idea for him to reveal his quirk while fighting instead of keeping them a secret." Nezu said as the cop nodded his head in agreement

"Shigiraki made wild, immature claims. But did so with a completely straight face. And what Young Todoroki said, he talked about Nomu like it was his pet or something. It seems as if he has never been told 'no' before. He thought that things would go his way no matter what. He has the personality of a spoiled little brat. A man-child." All Might said

"A child with incredible power thought. It seems he never got the quirk consoling that children get in elementary school." Midnight put her opinion on this

"If that's so. It does really matter now." Snipe said

"There were 72 villains arrested in the aftermath of this incident. Plus, two of the three villains who captured one Izuku Midoriya are missing while one has vanished. We're on the lookout for them those, but it'll be nearly impossible seen we have nothing on them. The villains are small time thugs who usually were in alleys and backrooms. What worries me is this man-child got them together into his little group and they followed him as their leader. If he can do that, who knows what will happen in the future. Especially if villains feel like they are under pressure with the rise of heroes." The cop said

"I guess that makes sense." All Might said

"There are plenty of people who will follow anything nowadays." Snipe said while leaning back to his chair

"So, what can we do to stop them?" Midnight asked, worried about the students

"Well, it's thanks to you heroes that we have the time to investigate this. We'll keep you updated if anything comes up." The cop said

"A Man-Child huh? In some ways, he shares the same common ground as our students. They both have so much potential. And like our students, it's possibly that someone is guiding him, trying to nurture his villainy." Nezu said as All Might felt a chill going down his spine

"I don't want to think what that could mean?" All Might said

"Yes, which is why I hired a few new staff members to assist us in security." Nezu said as he got up from his chair

"New staff members? Who could they be?" Midnight asked, curious as to whom Nezu hired for help and she wasn't the only one.

"I've hired two new people into the school as a teaching assistant for Class 1-A and B and as security as well I've appoint one of them as my own personal assistant." Nezu said as everyone was curious to see who did their boss has hired

"You may come in now." Nezu said as the door opens and two people walked in with one of them, a tall one while the other person was shorter to them. All Might's and Snipe's eyes widen at who just walked into the room

"No way, it's you…"

* * *

_[The Next Day]_

* * *

It was morning and students were making their way to U.A. after a few days of a break following the aftermath of the USJ attack. Izuku and Lucy were walking down the hallways for U.A to their homeroom but Izuku was thinking on something, he was replaying everything that had happened during that day. He nearly died, not once but twice in that day, he fought that creature which the villains called, Nomu. He saw his old childhood friend but said friend is a part of the villains, he was captured by aliens and fought the being who was responsible of his father's death and he apparently saved not just the city but may the whole world in one day. Man what a day. He knew that his classmates would have heard and seen him fight and being captured and they probably wanted answers. A lot he didn't want to answer. The poor boy sighs and Lucy sees this

"What's wrong Izzy?" Lucy asked her favourite cousin/crush to see what was wrong

"I…I really don't want to answer the questions I'll get if I go in there. Maybe if I get leave now and hide at home, I can avoid this no problem!" Izuku yelled as he was about to book it home and hide in his room but before he could go through with his plan, Lucy grabbed the back of his bag and bopped him on the head…hard

"OW! Why did you do that?!" Izuku asked as he rubs his head

"To stop you from yourself. You still think that you're in middle school. They are our friends, so I don't think they'll think of you twice due to what happened to you. I think they're just worried about you." Lucy said

"Yeah but…" Izuku was saying but was cut off by Lucy

"But nothing. They are our friends and they trust you. So I think you should trust them as well." Lucy said as she looks at him.

"Yeah…I just I should." Izuku said, feeling ashamed of himself

"That's the spirit! Let's get inside!" Lucy said as she opens the door to Homeroom 1-A and everyone in room stopped what they were doing when they saw the two cousins walk into the room and then, Kirishima, Sero, Sato and Kaminari jumped from their desks and rushed to the boy

"Hey Mibrodiya! What's happening man?" Kirishima greeted the cinnamon roll who looked confused

"Yeah man, how it going? Looks like you're good as new." Kaminari said'

"Yeah, we saw that huge flaming tornado you made to beat that one villain. That was awesome." Sero said, remaining the class of the utter power Izuku used to beat the thing that was designed to kill All Might

"Yeah, and i heard what you did. That was awesome how you went and saved Tsu, Mineta and that one chick in Class B when you guys were confronted by that villain." Sato complimented Izuku on his achievement

"O-O-Oh, it w-was nothing." Izuku nervously said, he wasn't used to people invading his bubble yet.

"Izuku!" Izuku turned to see Ochaco was waving to him with Mina and Tsu standing next to her

"E-E-Excuse me." Izuku said as he left the boys to go to the girls

"Hey there Midori! Gad to see that you're fine." Mina said with a smile on her face

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad that you're fine too." Izuku said before he looked down and saw bandages on Mina's hands and frowns.

"Mina, are you really okay?" Izuku asked with concern in his tone as Mina sees that he was looking at her injured hands

"Oh, I'm find. They don't hurt as much anymore. Recovery Girl will heal me before I leave of home today. So, don't sweat it!" Mina said while giving a thumbs-up to Izuku

"Oh, okay. I just don't like to see you in pain. Please don't do something like that again." Izuku said with a bright smile. Mina looks at the smile and blushes.

"O-O-Only if you do the same then." Mina said with her head turned to the side to try and hide her blush from him

"Sure, deal." Izuku said. He missed the blush but the blush was seen by 5 girls in the room. Izuku turns to the 1-A's frog girl

"H-Hey Tsu, glad to see you're fine. You know…after all what's happened." Izuku said with rubbing his head

"I'm glad too. Midori-chan, I want to say that I'm sorry." Tsu said as she confused Izuku

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Izuku asked

"I'm sorry that I was useless when that hand villain was in front of us. I just stood there in fear while you sprang into action and fought that villain alone. I'm sorry for being weak. I wish I can repay you somehow." Tsu said with her head down in shame

"I-It's okay, Tsu. You don't have to apologize for something like that. It's not your fault. That day, that day was a life and death situation and that Shigiraki guy almost killed you and I had to do what was needed to be done. Plus, it was my fault for making everyone worry like that and nearly dying like that. If it hadn't been of my watch…I'd be dead right now." Izuku said

"I know but I still feel like I own you one. So thank you for saving me bak there." Tsu said.

"No problem." Izuku said. Hje felt something tug on his sleeve and looked to see Uraraka giving him a sad puppy dog eyes

"Please, please don't do something like that again Izuku. It scared us into thinking we lost one classmate, especially you. Please, promise that you won't do something so reckless like that again." Ochaco said with a sad face on

"I-I-I promise." Izuku said as he looked away from her as her face was cute with the expression that was on now. He looked around and saw Momo looking at him with a sad face before she looked down when she saw him looking at her

"Excuse me, but I have to speak with someone." Izuku said as he makes his way to the Creation girl.

"Hey Momo, how are you today?!" Izuku greeted the girl who looked at him and get a smile on her face

"Hi Izuku, I'm glad you're fine toay and I'm doing okay." She said before her face expression changed to sadness

"Look Izuku, I'm sorry for slapping you like that the other day. My emotions were all over the place and I took them out on you. But, it's just I was so worried about you. I still had the images of you falling to the ground and crashing to it hard. I was just scared that you died." Momo said with a tear falling down her face. Izuku sees this and crouches to her level

"No, don't be. Look, you had all the right to slap me in the face. I deserved it. I acted before thinking clearly and it nearly costed me my life. But I couldn't let Tsu die like that and I needed to do what was needed. Remember, that promise I made was broken but I fixed it and made it bigger. I promise I'll get stronger and I'll stay alive so we can become heroes together. I'll be here for you no matter what." Izuku said as he wipes the tear from Momo's face and smiles

Momo receives a small dust of pink of her cheeks, but she smiles gently

"Thank you Izuku. That's what I needed to hear." Momo said as she places a hand onto his chest, causing him to blush and have steam coursing off him

Across the room, Urarala and Mina had comedic jealous looks on their faces as the watch the two interact. Lucy just smiles widely but she had an eerie aura around her and her eyebrow twitched while Izuku and Momo were speaking. Tsu looked the same but deep down, she knew she was jealous as well from watching how close Momo is to the boy who saved her life not once but twice. One girl in the room looked at the two interact and gets jealous from it. she was debating on her feelings onto Izuku after the USJ attack but she needed help on it later.

Bakugou listened onto Momo and Izuku's conversation and felt like throwing up. He wanted info on his former childhood friend and his quirk. He saw what Izuku did to the Nomu and it made him pissed off to see just how much power Izuku had on him. He wanted to force it out on him but he knew better since he didn't want a repeat of what happened during the first day

Todoroki watched the two but focused onto the green haired, watch wearing boy. He had been focusing onto Izuku since the battle training as he wanted more info on Izuku and his aliens. He got more interested from witnessing the fire power he used back at the USJ. But the question is…why?

"Hey you guys! Did you see the news last night?" Tooru asked Shoji and Ojiro

"Yeah?" Ojiro answered

"It was so cool we that we got a few seconds for screen time. Thought, I bet nobody noticed me hanging around in the background…' Tooru said with a sad expression on her face…which couldn't be seen due to her being invisible

"Probably not." Shoji said

"It is difficult to stand out when you're just wearing gloves." Ojiro pointed out the only way to see Hagakure in her hero outfit

"We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us. We basically celebrities.' Kaminari said as she leans back to his chair

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy. Right?" Kirishima said

"Get over yourselves. The Hero course that pumps out pros got attack and something kidnaps one of us. That's what they care about." Jirou said, using her fingers to twirl her left ear lobe

"Who knows what would have happened to us and Class B if Midoriya didn't burn them up and the teachers came." Sero said

"Yeah, and let's not forget that woman who shot that hand villain. Hey Midoriya! Who is that short plump woman with that big gun? She seems to know you and how did you manage to use so much power back there?" Kirishima asked

Izuk panicked. He didn't want to tell anyone who is his mom was or how did she got there in time to shoot Shigaraki. As if the universe finally cut a break of him, Iida busted onto the room and ran to the podium

"Attention! Homeroom class is about to being! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!" Iida yelled but uh…everyone was already at their desks and sitting…

"Uh, we're all sitting…" Kirishima said

"Yeah, you're the only one the only one standing." Sero said. Iida sees this mistake and rushes back to his chair

"Dang it." Iida mumbled out, feeling embarrassed and frustrated from his miscalculation

"Don't sweat it." Uraraka said, trying to cheer up Iida

"Hey Tsu. So ahh…who do you do think is going to teach class today?" Mina asked her friend while leaning back onto her chair but nearly falls but was saved by the frog girl

"No idea. Mr Aizawa's still at the hospital recovering from his injures. The same goes for Class B's Vlad King." Tsu said while placing a finger onto her chin. As if her question was answered, Mr Aizawa in all of his glory opened the door but he had bandages and casts all over his body with his face covered and his arms in supporting wraps.

"Morning class…" Aizawa said in muffled voice thanks to the wrapping on his face

"MR AIZAWA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The class yells, surprised and shock by the sudden appearance of their homeroom teacher

"Whoa, what a pro…" Kaminari said with a shocked face

"Mr Aizawa! I'm glad you are okay!" Iida said as the hero made his way to the podium

"You call that…okay" Uraraka said, still shocked

"My wellbeing is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said as he stands at the front of the class

"Our fight?" Bakugou asked, intrigued at what he said

"Don't tell me…" Izuku said, feeling a bit scared

"Not more bad guys…" Mineta said, fearing that them had to fight so more villains. Aizawa's eyes could be seen through his wrappings as he looks at his students

"The U.A Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa finishing what he was about to say

"WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT?!" The students yelled

"Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima yelled, excited about the sports festival but Kaminari put his hand onto the redhead's face to shut him up

"Wait a second." He said

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside and right after Midoriya got kidnapped by someone else?" Jirou asked

"They could attack once we're all in the same place." Ojiro joined in, thinking that it wasn't a good idea

"Apparently the principal thinks it's a good way to show the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus, they're beefing up security then pasted years. This event is a huge opportunity for students here at U.A., it's something we can't cancel just because for a few villains and someone else breaking in." Aizawa said as Mineta was still not too sure about this

"I'm sorry but why not? It's just a sports festival." Mineta said which caused Izuku to look at him oddly

"Mineta? Don't you know how important this competition is?" Izuku asked

"Of course I do. I just don't want to die now." Mineta said with fear

"Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, it was the Olympics games but that quirks appeared and it was drastically reduced to its former glory. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament in the world that matters. The U.A Sports Festival." Aizawa explained the importance of this event

"That's right. Top heroes all over watch will be watching. This is where you get scouted." Momo said with a fist in the air in determination

"Yeah, unless you're dead." Mineta said

"Think about, this can make or break your hero career right before it even starts. So this is our chance to showcase our skills." Lucy said

"She's right. After graduating, a lot of people join Pro agencies as Sidekicks." Kaminari said

"Yeah, but that's how far as some people will go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay as sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. Kinda dumb." Jirou bluntly said to Kaminari, causing the electric quirk user to flinch

"It's true that joining a famous agency can guard your greater experience and popularity. That's why this festival matters. If you want to go Pro one day, then this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, those inspiring heroes can't afford to miss this festival. Which means, you better not sack off on your training." Aizawa said as most of the class got excited by this

"Yes, sir!" the class responded

"Class is almost over. But I have something to say first. Midoriya." Aizawa called out Izuku who flinched when he heard his name

"Y-Yes sir…" Izuku said, nervous on what his homeroom teacher will say

"You're in charge of taking care of our new student." Aizawa said as everyone looked surprised that Izuku was in charge on taking care of a new student but the question is…who was this new student?

"Uh…s-s-sir. Who is this new student and why me?" Izuku asked

"Because you met her before and she asked you and only you. You'll meet her soon, so don't mess up. Class is dismissed." Aizawa said as he left the room, probably to go sleep. Leaving a scared and confused Izuku to think on one thing

'_Who is this person and why me?'_

* * *

_[Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Zia and Chibi Izuku playing fetch with Chibi Ship]_

* * *

Cementoss left Homeroom 1-A with a few books in his arm which showed that his class was done for the day. The class were discussing on the hot topic at hand: The Sports Festival

"Yeah, that villains stuff sucks. But, I'm pumped of these games!" Kirishima yelled as he was with Sato and Tokoyami

"We put on a good show, and we on the road onto being Pros!" Sero said as he walked up to the trio

"Yeah, this is way I'm here in the first place." Sato said while hitting his fist onto his other hand

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of this." Tokoyami said (**a/n: When I hear that line, I immediately start thinking for the song: Make The Most Of It from The Amazing World Of Gumball from that one episode.**)

Izuku was by his desk, thinking on the new student he was chosen to take care of. He tried to think on who was it byt replaying his memories from the past few days but he drew a blank on it. He was so focused on this, he didn't hear footsteps appearing him

"Hey Midori!" He felt a hand grab his shoulder, which caused him to look up and see a pair of floating clothes. He knew exactly who this was and it caused him to go into his usually state of timid and shy Izuku as once again, someone has invaded his safe bubble.

"H-H-H-Hey Hagukure. H-H-How's it going?" He said

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your thing Midori but I wanted to say thank you for saving us back at the USJ by beating those baddies and came to see how you're doing. Considering that you…you know…nearly died and got kidnapped." Hagukure said which caused Izuku to go red in the face from her words

"T-T-T-Thanks for t-t-those words." Izuku said as he tries to cover his face and hide in a hole

"No problem. There's actually something else I need your help on." Tooru said as she did some poses with rising her left fist and then her right one. "I need your help on helping me get noticed at the festival. Like a cheer or a hip hip hooray. Like that. After all, you are a quirk expert." Tooru said

"W-W-Well…I guess I could help out. If it'll help you g-g-get noticed." Izuku said, already having a few ideas on it. Tooru bounced in place from his words and hugged the boy

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tooru said, happily. Unaware of the boy she's holding onto as he was steaming

Not too far from them, Momo was looking at the two as she narrowed her eyes at the Invisible girl before glancing toward Izuku and his watch. She was interested in it since seeing it in action. She sometimes thought that the watch was more then what Izuku thinks it is. She was chatting with Jirou, Shoji and Kaminari as they were talking about the upcoming event

"You're so lucky Shoji. People are bound to notice your unique quirk." Kamniari said while sitting on a desk

"Sure, but what matters is how I show how useful I can be." The masked teen said

"No doubt you'll make a scene too." Jirou said as she remembers what happens when Kaminari uses his quirk and goes pass his limit. That didn't make the electric quirk user all too happy

After chatting and making (A.K.A 'willingly') arrangements for help later, Izuku made his way to Iida. At the same time, he sees everyone is excited by the Sports Festival. He was shocked to see at the very moment.

"This is going to be nuts. Everyone's so excited." Izuku said with a shocked face

"Well, yeah. Of course, we are. We enrolled at this school with the soul aim to become heroes. So naturally, we're fired up." Iida said as he got up from his desk and started doing…dance move?

"Wow, those are some interesting moves *Ribbit*." Tsu said as she, Mina and Lucy went to the boys

"You have to be excited to. Right, Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Well, yeah. Of course I am. And also nervous." Izuku answered

"Izuku, Iida, Ashido, Mann, Asui." The four turn around as they heard Uraraka calling them but they were surprised to see her usually cheerful, bubbly face turn into an intense, fierce yet fired up face. it didn't help her new scary expression as she had a pink aura around her

"Let's do our best in the Sports Festival." The newly intense girl said

"Uraraka! What happened to your face?!" Izuku asked, shaking in fear while Iida adjusts his glasses upon seeing Uraraka's new aura

"Seriously, what's up? You're normally like the most laid-back girl ever." Mina asked

Mineta blushes while standing next to Tsuyu, he was about to say something when Tsu slapped him with her tongue. She stopped him, knowing fully well that he was about to say something indecent.

"I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" Uraraka suddenly yells with a comedic scary face while her fist was in the air. Everyone followed suit while some of the boys next to them looked at her, strangely.

"I SAID, I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" Uraraka yells again as Sero, Kirishima, Sato and Tokoyami sweatdrop from this display

"Uhh…got it." Kirishima said

"Uh…you okay? It kidna looks like you're losing it…" Sero said

'_Now that I think about it. that's something I've been meaning to ask her.'_ Izuku thought, remembering something he wanted to know since the beginning of the school year.

Lunchtime had come at U.A and the group of Izuku, Uraraka, Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Lucy and Tooru were making their way to the cafeteria for some grubs. Izuku remembered the thing hi needed to know about Uraraka

"Hey Uraraka?" Izuku called out the rosy cheeked girl

"Yeah, what's up?" Uraraka responded

"Why did you decided to come to U.A? What made you want to become a Pro Hero?" Izuku asked, causing the girl to get nervous

"Well…ummm…uhhh" Uraraka was trying to find the right words but so far…nothing

"Come on, you can tell us." Lucy said, trying to reassure her friend

"You don't have to if you don't feel like it. We won't force you to tell us." Momo said

The Gravity quirk user started feeling a massive amount of pressure. She decided she had to answer this question.

"For…the money…" Uraraka answered, causing the others to look at her

"For the money? You want be a hero so you can get rich." Izuku said as the anti-grav girl started to rub her head with her left arm at a surprising pace

"If we're cutting to the chase, then yeah." Uraraka said

"Wow, didn't expect that from you." Lucy said, surprised by her reason

"I'm sorry if it sounds greedy! You all have great reasons to become heroes. I hope you don't think less for me now." Uraraka said as she held her hands to her face

"Not at all. Your goal is to support your well-being which is an admirable admission to have." Iida said

"Yeah, it's just kind of surprising." Izuku said, Uraraka sighed and looked at them

"Well you see. My family owns a construction company. But we haven't gotten any work lately so we're flat broke. Anyway, this isn't something I usually tell other people to but…" Uraraka said as everyone placed their hand on their chin in a thinking pose

"Construction, eh?" Iida said

"Oh, if she got a license. She could use her quirk to bring costs down a lot." Izuku said, seeing the solution to her problem

"Right, that way they could sell their heavy machines and save." Iida said

"Which could bring more clients to the company…" Tsuyu said

"Which means more money for them." Lucy said

"I know right! That's what I've been telling my dad since I was a kid…but…" Uraraka said as she started to remember and told them the words her father said after he learned her plans to help him and her mom out.

"I'm gonna become a Pro, I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to make my parents have an easy life." Uraraka said before clutching her fists in a serious matter, it costed everyone there to be moved from those words. And then Iida started clapping to her words

"That's beautiful! So noble! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Iida yelled while clapping

"To do this, just to help your parents. It's…beautiful. I'm proud of you Ochaco." Momo said while wiping a tear away

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about. Helping your parents is great!" Mina said as she, Tooru and Lucy rushed to the anti-grav girl and hugged her, which caused Uraraka to blush and giggle while returning the hug. Izuku just smiled at her, feeling like all of them had one great reason to be heroes.

**_"HAHAHAHAHA!" _**Suddenly, all the students heard a man's laughter. Everyone turned to the corner of a hallway and were stunned to see All Might himself rushing towards them

_**"Young Midoriya…is HERE!"**_ All Might said as he points to the Omnitrix user who was stunned by his predecessor's appearance

"W-W-Whoa, All Might! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked

_**"Lunch!"**_ The No.1 hero had a bento box in his hand which was covered by a blue cloth with white bunny ears on it.

_**"Wanna eat with me?"**_ All Might asked

"That's so adorable!" Uraraka yelled, almost laughing

"_**What do you say?"**_ All Might asked, Izuku looked back to his friends and got a nod of approval from them

"Go Izuku, we'll see you after lunch okay?" Momo said with a smile which the boy returned before jogging to him mentor

'_I wonder what's up?'_ Izuku thought

Back at the group, they were in the cafeteria, waiting in line so they could get their own food.

"I wonder what All Might what's to talk to Izuku about?" Uraraka said, wondering what the two could possible talk about

"Maybe to say thank you for saving everyone at the USJ and stopping the villains." Iida said

"Maybe, or maybe he wants to talk to Midori on how their quirks are similar in terms of power." Tooru said

"Yeah, remember what I said in the bus to the USJ?" Tsu said as the group indeed remember the conversation she and Izuku had while riding the bus that day

"Yeah, so lucky." Uraraka said, Lucy and Mina knew that the Omnitrix wasn't the reason of the meeting but they were curious as to why All Might has taken a liking to Izuku

"E-E-Excuse m-m-me." The group turn around and see Kinoko behind them as she looks shy and holding…a green bento box

"Oh, hey Komori. How are you *Ribbit*" Tsuyu asked, remembering who this girl was

"I-I-I'm fine. T-T-Thanks f-for asking Asui. Uhhh…w-w-w-where's Izuku?" Kinoko asked the group, clearly seeing that the green haired boy wasn't in the cafeteria

"Oh, he's having lunch with All Might. He probably won't be back until after lunch." Lucy said as the Mushroom quirk user felt sand from her words. She really wanted to see Izuku again as she hasn't seen him since the USJ incident

"O-O-O-Oh…" Kinoko said, feeling sad

"You know, you could eat with us. And maybe you can see him before class starts again." Lucy said, clearly seeing what was happening here, and she wasn;t the only one

"I-I-I-I'd l-l-l-like that. I-I-If you d-d-don't mind." Kinoko said

"Not at all, we'd be happy to have you sit with us for lunch." Iida said as the shy girl went with them. She felt eyes glazing at her but she was nervous as it is to look who was looking at her, unaware that five girls were looking at the poor girl like she was fresh meat.

As the group processed to their food, one individual was listening onto their conversation and picked up on a few interesting details

'_Izuku Midoriya and All Might. What do they have in common?'_

* * *

_[With Izuku]_

* * *

Izuku was walking to the teacher's lounge with All Might

"So, All Might? What's up?" Izuku asked the Pro

_**"We need to talk about a few things. About the sports festival, OFA and who'll train you."**_ All Might said as Izuku nodded before he picked up on what he said

"Wait, train me? Who's going to train me?" Izuku asked as they reach the door

"_**Them."**_ All Might said as he opens the door and Izuku see Nezu in the room and drinking tea, Zia, wearing new clothes and was playing with the black blob from before. Acie who had an altered female version of the U.A uniform and two people he was surprised to see here of all places. His mom in a formal wear and Tetrax who was wearing a shirt, black pants with his gun on it and a black tie to complete the look

_**"Hey kid."**_ Tetrax said, casually

"Hi sweetie." Inko greeted her son who only had one thing to say

"EHHHH!?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**Was this a good chapter?**_

_**The school resumes back to the action and what the sports festival in bound. How will Izuku deal with it? What will happen in the next chapter as we are about to go into a new arc of the story. Find out next time on The Alien Hero: Deku 10!**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui and Kinoko Komori?**_

_**I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need help with the poster. Does anyone draw and is willing to help me out on this? Just PM me and we can talk**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	15. Trailer

**New My Hero Academia Fanfiction**

**Trailer**

A green blur runs from the right side of the screen to the left with a green streak coming off he as he runs, soon a logo starts to show after Izuku runs pass the reader and soon he runs from the left side to the right side and the logo can be seen clearly as he runs pass the reader again and a pixelated voice starts to speak

**_"Pixel's Fan Books." _**Said the pixelated voice

_**[Play Classic 8-bit Music with Hip-Hop Twist to it (The Beginning of the Sonic Mania Announcement Trailer)]**_

**In 2014**

Different scenes from My Hero Academia starts to show from when Izuku meet All Might to where Izuku with his new ripped body as he finishes his training to receives One of All from All Might to when he 'Smashes' the 0-Point robot to save Uraraka in the entrance exams

**One Green Haired Teen Changed the World**

More scenes appear from the show start to show from where Izuku throws the ball with his finger during the **Quirk **assessment test to when Izuku fights Bakugou in the Combat Training and uses One of All to 'Smash' the ceiling to give Uraraka the advantage to win the battle

**And for 6 Years**

More scenes appear to show Izuku and his class fighting Tomoru and The League of Villains at the USJ to when Todoroki in the Sports Festival and encourage him to use his other side to when him and Iida and Todoroki fighting The Hero Killer: Stain to where he and Bakugou fight All Might in The Mid-Year Exam to where he fights Muscular at the training camp to where he and his classmates rescues Bakugou from the League of Villains

**He Has Smashed Things or People Countless Times**

More scenes appear to show Izuku with his new costume and new style of fighting which he calls "Shoot Style" to where him and his classmates participate in the Provencal License Exam and the screen fades to black as the music also fades

[Checkpoint by Hyper Potion & Nitro Fun]

_**But Now**_

The scenes shown before start to rewinds as if time was in reverse and the events never happened

**As 1000's of stories Have be written, the anime and manga contiune to grow. We Continue to Move Forward**

The scenes continue to rewind

**To Discover What Made Izuku and My Hero Academia one of the most growing Animes out there**

The scenes are still rewinding

**We're Going Back**

The last scene shows Izuku as a small child who looks at his fists before putting them up in the air

**Pixel's Fan Books Proudly Presents**

**In Association with **(Not really)

**Sega and Team Sonic**

**Shonen Jump **(Not really)

**And TOHO Animation **(Not really)

**This Is Where It Begins**

Izuku suddenly appear in his hero gear (a/n: I will tell you what it will look like in the fanfic) looking at the reader tapping his left foot and has his hands on his hips as he waits for the reader to respond before he jets off a surprising speed, and the scene changes to show a green ball bouncing off the walls of a building before the green changes to reveal that it was Midoriya before he runs pass cars and traffic with after images of him following behind him showing that his traveling at high speeds

**A Brand New Story**

The scene shows Midoriya still running at high speeds as he turns to the reader and smiles before he runs at an even _higher _speed which causes a **sonic boom **as he runs pass a few more buildings and people on the sidewalks blowing wind pass them but to them they only saw a green blur pass by and wind followed after him

**Re-imagined Story**

Izuku continue to runs past some more traffic as he rolls up in to a green roll as he rolls under a truck and green lighting arcs off his body as he jumps off the road and bounces off the buildings and he continues to roll until he stops on top of a rooftop and looks at U.A. High and smiles before he jumps from building to building while changing his direction midair.

**New Quirks and Powers**

Izuku lands on a side of a building and runs on the side of the building with people staring at the boy in awe as he does this. Izuku jumps down onto the road and runs leaving a green streak behind him as he continues his journey to U.A.

**New Locations and characters**

Green Hills Zone

Angel Island

Chemical Plant Zone

USJ

(a/n: I won't tell you guys _who _is going to be in the story cause…why ruin the surprise.: p)

**New Moves**

Izuku sees a robot in his way to the entrance of U.A. and does a spin dash with green and blue lighting coming off him as he rolls and picking up speed and as he reaches the robot, he unfolds and fuels his right fist with **One for All **as he punches it causing it to exploded and releasing small animals and gets a **Green Emerald **from it as he catches it and continues to run to the front of U.A. as he sees his friends, rivals, teachers, parent and sibling.

**The Ultimate Celebration**

He stops and smiles at everyone as they approach him to see if he was alright but he shows them the emerald instead as they now celebrate for finding it.

**For Past,**

Izuku looks to the emerald in his hand and feels the energy in it coursing through his body.

**Present,**

The emerald floats out of his hand and new emeralds appear out of nowhere as everyone looks in awe of the sudden apparition of the emeralds start to circle around Izuku.

**And Future**

As the emeralds continue to spin much faster around Izuku and a blinding light came off him that causes the onlookers to close their eyes to protect them but after a while the light faded showing a glowing Izuku with yellow hair and red eyes. He smiles as he punches the air

**My Hero Academia: Deku X**

_**Coming Soon**_

**Hi guys, it's me Pixel and in honor of the Sonic the Hedgehog Moive and My Hero Academia, I decided to make a story with the elements for both genres together, I'm busy writing the first chapter so expect it to be up so, until that watch out for it and keep an eye on my other stories as well. I'll talk to you guys all later, peace**


	16. Roaring Sports Festival!

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 166**

**Follows: 176**

**Reviews: 135**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 18 609**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. and I'll say this right now, thank you to those who liked and followed the story as it is you guys who made me to continue the story as I was not expecting people to read my story and follow it and we did it! We passed the 18000 views mark! **

**I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need someone to produce it with me. If you want to help me on it. Just PM me and we can talk.**

**Now in the last chapter: School is resumed and with the sports festival now announced, the students are getting ready for the event.**

**I started watching some new shows that I've never heard for before like Glitch Techs and Close Enough and I have to say. They're not that bad. I suggest watching Close Enough if you're a fan of Regular Show since its creator is the same dude who made Regular Show**

**Now to reply to the last chapter's reviews:**

* * *

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel!**

**[Cue Author's Reply theme music: Big Summer (WWE SummerSlam 2016 theme: 00:09-00:30)]**

**Hey dude and hi, Wade. Wade, I have a question of you. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! Why did you have to kill the entire cast of Smash Bros?! You know what?! Never mind, I rather not know?!**

**Anyway, let's cut to the crap and get to it:**

**I love the intro as it is a good one and I had to do it. For Gran Torino being a retired Plumber, I thought that even some heroes had to be a Plumber or linked to an alien incident**

**You deserve that pat on your back bruh, I started laughing when you gave me the image of Tetrax in a freaking suit and I really busted my ass off on it. Inko, she is there to look after Izuku, Acie and Zia but she there for another thing. I'll think about the 'Inko and All Might' relation. **

**Acie, she's…special. I had no idea on what to do with her in regards on what class she'll be in but I got an idea. You'll see what I mean in the chapter. For Zia and Ship, I'm getting ideas of the shenanigans she and the Upgrade puppy will get into, especially if Izuku's around.**

**I'm afraid that the illness known as MC Harem Denseness has made it to our hero and…it's incurable…I'm sorry. But that aside, he's gaining more mamas and he doesn't even know about it. My man. I envy and pity him and his future if he'll have a future that is.**

**Like I said, I want this story to follow the canon but have its own unique outtake on it. **

**Dear God! The Sport Festival, the most exciting arc in the story! I have **_**so**_** much things and moments in my deposal! I AM GOD HERE! HAHAHAHAHAAH….**

**Ahem, sorry for my brief moment of insanity there but still, I have compete power over what could happen here. Oh, you'll be surprised on the race. **

**But who knows. Maybe the Omnitrix will screw him over on this one. **

**Anyway, that's all the time I have on today's section and I'm glad you liked the trailer of Sonic/MHA story I'm making. I might need those paperwork cause, knowing Wildcat. He'll probably…**

***Crash!***

**What the fuck was that?**

"**You fucking faggot!"**

***Another crash***

***Smash***

**I think…he's breaking his shit…on second thought. I might need double the amount of paperwork thanks to…**

***Crash***

**That…**

**Annway, like always. Go Beyond! Plus**

***Smash!***

**Ultra… Back to you…** **Zayden**

**SonicMax: Go for it man. I know you can do it!**

**thewittywhy 1: Yes, I am. *Places a smoking pipe in my mouth.***

**SPeCTeR-ll7: Thank you dude, I'm glad you like the way things are.**

**animecollecter: Dude, that fusion is still scaring me on rather or not to put it in.**

**UnivHunterXD: I pity him too dude…**

**Xerzo LotCN: My fellow man of true cultural.**

**For Gran Torino being a Plumber…you just have to wait and see…**

**Yes, the Plumbers did stop the cops from looking into something that doesn't involve them**

**I pity Izuku, now that his mom works at U.A. but hey! He has a former bounty hunter as a teacher, so that's good…right?**

**LONG LOVE THE WAIFUS!**

**I'm still thinking about the training for the festival**

**Haro654: I'm glad you like the fact that Kinoko is in the harem. Thanks to One Of All, Izuku's Omnitirx get a power up that is similar to the Ultimatrix. But more awesome!**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks dude!**

**Thewittywhy 2: Dude! I now feel sorry to both Izuku and Ship as Mei will try something that the Galvinic won't like in the name of…her babies **

**Alright! Now let's got to it.**

**And, in this chapter: The Sports Festival is about to being! And wars are declared**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Roaring Sports Festival!**_

* * *

"EHHHHH?!" That was what Izuku said as he was in a room with his mentor, his principal, his mother and the three aliens he met the other day and were chilling in the room like it was nothing.

"Sweetie, it is rude to make noise in a room filled with people and please close your mouth. Who knows what can fly in it." Inko said as Izuku's mouth was hung open from the sudden appearance from her and the others. He did close it as Nezu took his cup of tea away from his mouth

"Here a seat Young Izuku. We have things to discuss." Nezu said, Izuku followed his principal's instructions and seat down as All Might deflated into his true form and that caused Izuku to panic

"A-A-A-All Might?! Your secret!" Izuku yelled as All Might looked at him and simple smiled

"It's alright Young Midoriya. They know about OFA." Toshi said as Izuku stopped panicking and looked at him

"W-What?..." Izuku uttered out in a stunned state

"I told Tetrax, Young Acie and Young Zia about it since they're going to help you out on it while in an Alien form. And I think I can trust them to keep it's secret from others." All Might said

"And I knew for the quirk when I started to work here many years ago when All Might started here." Nezu said as he takes another sip of tea

"A-A-And…how d-d-does my mom k-k-know of it?" Izuku asked

"Oh I figured it out." Inko said as Izuku looked at her

"Y-Y-Y-You figured it out?! How?!" Izuku asked as Inko took out a device from her purse

"I took a bit of your hair the day after your exam here at U.A to see how the Omnitrix's D.N.A matrix and Your D.N.A were doing, and I saw that you had a new gene encoded into your D.N.A and it was similar to what All Might's was. so it wasn't too hard to figure out." Inko said with a smile. Izuku looked at his mother in disbelief, she knew his secret now and it didn't take long of her to find out

"Don't worry Young Midoriya. I was like that when she approached me about it and left me no choice but to tell her about our relationship." Toshi said as Izuku slowly nodded

_**"Okay, can we please get to what we came here for?!" **_Acie yelled as she pulled down onto her skirt. She really didn't like wearing clothes like this uniform but she had to due to customs

"So, what are w-we here f-for?" Izuku asked

"First of, I'd like to thank you for defeating the villains and Vilgax the other day. The school is indebted to you Izuku." Nezu said as Izuku for who knows how many times that day, blushed from the praise of him saving the day

"I-I-It w-w-was n-not. I-I-I d-d-did what a-a-a hero would d-do." Izuku shyly said

"But still, thank you." Nezu said

"Now onto OFA. I have to tell you that I'm running out of time." Toshi said which shocked Inko and Izuku from the news

"W-W-W-What?! Are you dying All Might?!" Izuku asked, afraid that his hero/mentor was dying

"N-No! I'm not dying Young Midoriya! I'm just trying to say that my time limit has shorten!" Toshi said as Izuku's eyes widen but the three who were listening were confused

**_"I'm sorry but I'm lost here. What do you mean 'time limit'?" _**Tetrax said

"Yes, All Might. What's going on here?" Inko asked as Toshi sighed

"What I'm trying to say is that I have a time limit on being All Might, much like Young Midoriya and the time he has while using the Omnitirx. Anyway, ever since I transferred OFA to Young Midoriya, I noticed that every time I went hero. My time would shorten by a small fraction but on the day of the USJ attack. When I fought you Tetrax, I already used up my time of the day which was 2 hours and 40 minutes." All Might said

_**"Sorry about that."**_ Tetrax said

"It's fine, we both had miscommunication to each other on that day and we led each other into a fight." All Might said

"So…how much time do you have left?" Izuku asked

"I think about 1 hour and 15 minutes is all I got." Toshi said

"An hour and 15 minutes?!" Izuku and Inko yelled, surprised by the time that the Symbol of Peace has left. Said symbol started to make some tea for them.

"Yeah, that's how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many times when I fought Tetrax. He's one tough customer since he just used his abilities to fight me and shot some of his crystals at me to slow me down. At this point, I can barely look like my hero self of almost two hours." Toshi said as Izuku looked down

"I'm so sorry, if I was stronger, you would have…" Izuku was speaking before Toshi suddenly started to laugh which caused blood to shoot out og hus mouth

"HAHAHAHA, there's nothing for you to apologies to me. Man, are we alike or what?" Toshi said as Inko took out a piece of tissue from her pocket

"Here, To-All Might. Use this to wipe some of your blood from your mouth." Inko said as Toshi looked at her and smiled a bit

"Thank you Mrs Midoriya." Toshi said as he takes the tissue from her as Inko slightly blushes and looks away from him

"N-N-No pro-problem." Inko said with a bit of a stutter. Izuku saw this and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. And he was the only one who saw this scene. After Toshi wiped the blood away from his mouth, he poured some tea for the rest as Nezu refilled his cup and hands one cup to Izuku

"Here's some tea." Toshi said as Izuku took the cup from him

"Thanks." Izuku said

"Now to the real reason we're here. I sent Toshinori to bring you here so we can discuss the Festival. I believe that you are in a trouble stage as you have no complete control over OFA yet in human form and you don't know how to factor it onto your transformations. So, how will you face this problem?" Nezu asked as Izuk looked down a bit and started to think a bit before he remembered something

"Wait, I did once. I used it on that Nomu villain in human form and there was no backlash at all." Izuku said

"Really, you did?" Toshi asked as Izuku nodded

"Oh, really now. So what was so different when you went for the attack on that brain villain?" Nezu asked as Toshi and Inko looked at Izuku, who tried to remember the moment

"W-Well, let's see. We were facing real villains and enemies of the first time. With everything going on, I didn't have much time to come up with a back plan. But I think that's was it since I knew that t wasn't training." Izuku said as the words from Thirteen that quirks can be dangerous and could kill if used wrong.

"That…that was the very first time I ever used either the watch of OFA against a living person." Izuku said as the adults knew what happened

"I think you subconsciously put the brakes on so that you won't have to kill someone." Toshi said

"Yes, I think that explains it. what about you Mr. Shard?" Nezu asked Terax

_**"Nope, I think whatever power he used in the battle. He did put the brakes on it so he won't have to hurt himself and kill the villain."**_ Tetrax said

"Well, at least you didn't have to kill sweetheart. I didn't think you would have to go through with that." Inko said as she knew what it feels like after having to kill someone. And it didn't feel great

"Yeah…" Izuku said, sadly and looks down.

As if sensing the emotion of the boy. A ball rolled over to his right foot and the black and green blob went to him to retrieve the ball but stopped when it looked up and saw Izuku locked eyes…or 'eye'. Just then it jumped to him and rubbed its head against Izuku's cheek was caught the boy in surprise

"W-Whoa?! What the…" Izuku said as he felt something and turned to see the black blob rubbing his cheek.

"_**Ship."**_ The blob said or…barked as Izuku looked at it

"Ship? What ship?" Izuku asked as he heard someone laughing, he turned to see Zia standing next to him while holding the ball

**_"No, he's not talking about a ship. He's Ship."_** Zia said as The blob now named Ship started to wiggle its end

**_"Ship! Ship!"_** Ship barked as Izuku looked at him

"Uhh…hi there." Izuku said as he sets Ship down and the blob laid down next to him

_**"He likes you. I know you, you were that person we met back at that meanie's ship. I'm Zia!"**_ Zia introduced herself to Izuku who smiled at the mummy girl

"Hi Zia-san. I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." Izuku greeted the girl as she tilted her head a bit

"_**Izuboku?"**_ Zia tried to say his name but said it wrong as it was hard to say for her which the boy chulcked a bit

"No, I-z-u-k-u." Izuku said, trying to help the girl on how to say his name

**_"Hmm. I'll call you Iz."_**

"Iz? Why that?"

**_"Because it's easier to say then your big name."_** Zia said as Izuku looked at her of a bit before smiling shyly.

"O-O-Oh, o-o-okay then." Izuku said as he saw Zia smile but since her mouth was covered by her wrappings, he could see that she was smiling from her eyes. All Might got up and then went to the window to see the city

"I think that my time as the Symbol of Peace is almost at a close. I might have to put that title to bed." Toshi said as Izuku looked at his cup of tea

"No way…" He said, feeling like this was his fault

"And some villains out there have already started to notice that. Someone has to step up and keep the people safe." Toshi said while looking at the city before turning to Izuku

"I gave my power for one reason. For you'll be the hero who'll take my place." Toshi said as the air in the room started to get heavy

"Do you still feel the same way when we met? Do you still feel the same way even after you got the Omnitirx? Do you still want to be a hero who protects those in need?" Toshi asked as the young Midoriya in the room nodded

"Excellent. It's time for you to prove it." Toshi said as everyone looked at him

"This Sports Festival. It's something that the Pros…no…the whole world will be watching closely." Toshi said as Izuku started to feel nervous and the heaviness in the air started to get more intense

"I want you to think of this festival as your debut. You are the next Symbol Of Peace, the next All Might. _Izuku Midoriya_. I want to you introduce yourself to the world and say…_**I AM HERE!**_" Toshi said as Izuku's eyes were widen

"What…no way…but…that's your catchphrase." Izuku said

"I'm sure you know how the festival works." Nezu said as the two older aliens listened closely to this.

"Y-Yeah. students are separated by class, years and courses. They are the General, Support, Business and finally Heroic courses fight against each other in a bunch of preliminary rounds with the games themselves changing every year, to cut those who can't make it to the finals. For those who make it to the final round, they fight on one-on-one fights in a tournament. It's like a big round-robin tournament." Izuku said, finishing his explanation on the Sports Festival itself

**_"So we get to beat each other up just to win a tournament."_** Acie said to Izuku who looked a bit nervous

"Y-Yeah." Izuku said. Acie flashes a big toothy grin

"_**Nice."**_

_**"Hmmm, this remains me for a festival back on Khoros. It's similar to this but…it's different."**_ Tetrax said as Izuku was curious to what he said

"How's it different to the one you know?" Izuku asked as Inko, Tetrax and Nezu stiffen to it

"Y-Y-You don't what to know Izuku. Trust me on this." Nezu said which confused the boy

"But..."

"Trust me."

"Anyway, this festival is a great chance to sell yourself to the world. The more impact you make in the festival; the bigger chances you'll land with other Pros from across the country." Toshi said as Izuku looked at him

"Okay…" Izuku said which caused his mentor to fall over.

"Are you okay?!" Inko asked, worried that the No.1 hero injured himself

"I-I'm fine. Look Young Midoriya, I know that I'm asking why too much for you to do this. But remember, you have two things that make you different from the rest for the first years." Toshi said as he got up

"And what are they?" Izuku asked as Toshi walked over to him and placed his fist onto where Izuku's heart should be

"Your Heroic heart and the Omnitrix. You have to spark in you that amazing. You have this drive to overcome things, even when they look blink. You have the will to fight and win. You are the ultimate wildcard." Toshi said as Izuku looked at him and tears slowly started to fill his eyes

"He's right. You are the most unpredictable student in U.A thank to the Omnitrix. You have a clear advantage over your peers on this one." Nezu said

"Yeah, but we don't know what the games will be. How do I know what alien to pick in the events ahead?" Izuku asked

**_"That's where I come in."_** Tetrax said as Izuku looked at him

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

**_"I mean is that I'll train you for this festival for yours so you can be ready."_** Tetrax said

"Wait really? Why?" Izuku asked

**_"Yes, he is. Also me. In the agreement that we stay on EARTH, I have to come to this school and help you out on the alien trouble."_** Acie said

**_"Yep, and due to me having a bounty on my head. I can't leave yet so I took up a job here as security and a teaching assistant in your classes but I have one class with me, Nezu and Inko have together."_** Tetrax said

"And that is?" Izuku asked, confused and curious to hear about a new class

"It's called: Class **XPH**. For those of Alien origin like miss Ashido, Acie, Zia, Ship, Mann and you." Nezu said

"Me, why am I in this class?" Izuku asked

"The watch…" Toshi said while pointing to Izuku's wrist

"Oh…"

**_"Don't worry. The classes are after school so that no one can interrupt us." _**Tetrax said

"So what's does the class teach?"

"The class teaches you all on different alien species, their customs and culture. The many different laws across the planets and universe and other stuff." Nezu said

"Oh, well I guess that's cool."

"Yes and the class will start after the sports festival, so be ready for it." Nezu said

"Yes sir." Izuku said as the bell rang

"Well, I guess we're out of time. Meet me and Tetrax at the beach first thing tomorrow morning so we can begin the training."

"Yes sir." Izuku said as he and Acie got up

_**"Come on. You gonna show me around."**_ Acie said as she grabbed Izuku and started to drag him to the door.

"A-A-Alright!" Izuku said as Ace continued to drag him out the room

_**"Bye Big sis! Bye Iz!"**_ Zia said as she saw the two teens leave

_**"Ship ship!"**_ Ship barked

"Do you think he's ready of this sir?" Toshi asked as his boss

"I don't know, what do you two think?" Nezu asked Inko and Tetrax

_**"I saw how he fights; he needs some lessons but he's ready."**_ Tetrax said

"I know I'm worried about him but, I think he's ready for this." Inko said

"Excellent. I believe that this Sports Festival will be the biggest one we've ever had here." Nezu said, feeling like this Sports Festival will be big

* * *

Class was over and Class A were about to leave their homeroom but there was a problem. When Ochaco opened the door to leave, the class saw students from different courses standing in front of the door

"W-What's going on here?!" Uraraka yelled, feeling nervous about this

"Do you students have some business with our class?" Iida asked

"We can't get out! Why are you even here?!" Mineta yelled

"They're scouting out the competition Grape hair. We one of the two classes to fight against real villains and win. They want to see us with their own eyes." Bakugou said as he walked to the door

"At least you know what a future pro looks like. So, move it extras." Bakugou said

"You can't go around, calling people 'extras' just because you don't know who they are!" Iida scolded Bakugou, hoping that no one took that in offense

"So this is Class 1-A huh? I heard you guys were impressive and that one of you stopped both the villains that attacked the school a few days ago and caused that explosion above the city. But you sound like an ass." Said a teen as he walked pass the crowd to the front of the door to see Class A. He had messy, indigo-colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes were dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They were half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them, which could show that he was tired and hasn't had a good night sleep of days like Aizawa.

"Is everyone in the Hero course delusional or just you?" This kid asked as Bakugou glared at him

"From what I can tell, none of you look all that great. I came here to U.A to be in the Hero course but fate had other plans of me. And I'm not the only one. I didn't cut it the first time but this Sports Festival is the next chance we have to get into the hero course. If we do will in it, the judges can make a spot in the class by taking one of you out if you don't do well in it." The kid said as Izuku and everyone else's eye went wide from this information; they could lose their spots if they don't do well in the festival.

"Scouting out the competition eh? No, I'm here to place a declaration of war against you all. I will take your spot away from you." The guy said

'_WHERE THE HELL DID THIS GUY COME FROM?!'_ Iida, Ochaco, Izuku and Lucy thought

"A declaration of war you say? This coming from someone who couldn't even cut it in the entrance exam." The crowd and Class A turned to see Class B's door were also being blocked by the student and one kid came out of the door to them. This kid was a reasonably tall young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it's parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises were a periwinkle purple, his pupils white and his eyes were shaped so that they're slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face left half-closed.

"I'm surprised that you went to this class of losers instead of coming to the _real_ class that fought the villains and won." This kid said with a smirk and his head tilted slightly, which gave him a rather contemptuous look.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugou yelled, ready to explode this punk to hell

"Clam down man! He's trying to get under your skin." Kirishima said as he held Bakugou back

"Struck a nerve did I? Oh well, doesn't matter to me anyway. I suggest you all don't take part in the festival so you don't encounter Class 1-B in it after we done dealing with Class A and after I'm done with a certain one." This guy said as he glares at Izuku

"This runt is the one who defeated the villains at the USJ and escaped death, not once but twice and was the one who caused that ship that was flying in the air to explode." He said as everyone turned to Izuku as they looked to where this Class B student was looking at and found the green haired boy. Izuku felt all eyes were on him and he didn't like it, he started to breathe rapidly as the walls started to close in and all he saw were eyes. Eyes that were going into his very soul

"Oh, not talking are you? Are you thinking that you're better than us because you're in a better class? Or are you scared that the events are too much of you to handle?" The guy said as Izuku placed his left hand onto his chest, trying to get his breath back while his right hand went to the watch and held it tightly. Hoping to just disappear

**_"BACK OFF!"_** Everyone turned to see Acie coming out of Class B and her eyes were stabbing into the guy's soul

_**"You have no right to say that. You don't know that he nearly died that day just to save me and my little sister from someone who brought us from the black-market!"**_ Acie yelled, which made everyone take a step back

"Yeah, he did nearly die that day!" Jirou yelled, which surprised everyone there

"I got taken by the same villain that had her and used me as a chip to play so Midoriya could give himself up, he surrendered himself just to save me and he even to a gunshot to the chest when the villain tried to shoot me. Where were you during the USJ attack huh? While we all had to fight just to stay alive, you were a no-show. I bet you were hiding and crying somewhere, while we and Izuku gave everything just to go through it.

He saved everyone and that included you and this school from people who could have easily got in if we died there. He's what we're trying to be, a true hero. If you want to fight him, I suggest there you back out since you'll get hurt bad from him." Jirou said as she glared at the kid.

Before the blonde could say anything else, he fell to the ground while his eyes fully white. Behind him was Setsuna, Testutestu, Kinoko, Pony and Kendo, who had her hand in the air

"So he's the one who beat the Zero-Pointer with his quirk. They say that he transformed into a green, four armed thing and punched the robot with one hit and transformed back and there are rumors that he has a support item that allows a quirk that grants him other powers. If he wants to show us that the rumors are true, I want him to be in the festival and show us his quirk." The indigo haired teen said as Bakugou stared to walk away from the classroom and pushed aside to the kid

"You wanna talk about the nerd Deku? He's useless, as much as I hate Stupid face there. I agree with him. Deku is just too dumb and useless to be a hero. In fact, I think he should quit being here and give up his watch to someone who deserves it more." Bakugou said as Class A and those of Class B and Acie glared at him

"At least he saved me, Mineta and Kinoko from that hand villain and that big one. You, on the other hand, caused us to get separated and placed in different spots in the USJ just because you rushed into a villain and wanted to fight." Tsu said, glaring at the T.N.T

"Yes, and if I'm right. Did you get broken ribs after a fight with a villain?" Momo asked

"Yeah, he did. He got hurt more from that villain and from what I heard. He saved us by burning the villain in the Flaming Tornado from hell. What did you do when you left the zone we were in?" Testutestu asked

"I don't have to tell you shit, Metal Ass. In fact, I wished he died that day in that explosion, so I won't have to see his stupid face anymore." Bakugou said

Those words didn't sit well with Class A and those of Class B and Acie as they were there and saw how destructive that explosion was. The words did strike a nerve of Lucy and Momo. They were about to march to the blonde prick and slap him in the face, when they were stopped by shaky hands. They turned around and saw Izuku, who was still shaking, shake his head no. Instead for them going to Bakugou, he went to the front and stared at the crowd

"Look, Kacchan, and you two. Izuku said as he referred to the indigo boy and the blonde who was still knocked out.

"I don't know what I did to you all to make you hate me but I don't care what you think. I did what was supposed to be don that day. I saved my classmates and teachers and in turn, nearly gave my life up. I was targeted because for something that you could never understand without me explaining. I have to learn from it and get stronger since I broke a promise I made to one of my friends due to my actions. But I will say this, this class are not losers nor is Class B. We want to become heroes. We're all going to prove it, one way or another. It's be my dream to be a hero and to be No. 1, so if you want to go all out when we face each other. I'll double it. Izuku said as he turned to all the students in the hallway

"And I want you all to show the world who you are. Believe in yourselves and don't look down on yourselves or others. Prove it!" Izuku said as the students looked at each other and smiled as they felt determined.

'_He's motivating them!'_ Uraraka thought as the hero classes and alien saw the determination on the other students

'_That's the spirit Izuku!'_ Momo thought with a smile

"Man, I've never seen or heard Midoriya speak like that. It's so manly!" Kirishima said as a tear fell from his eye, only of him to get hit by Bakugou

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kirishima said

"Shut it Weird hair! Listen Deku! You can keep you so-called loser motivation speech to yourself and these losers, I'm winning this thing and I'll show the world just who's the next No. 1 hero. Not you! Out of my way!" BAkugou yelled as he pushed stydents out of his way so he can leave the building

"What an ass." Kendo said

"Whatever, I can't wait to meet you in the sports festival and kick your loser ass!" the blonde guy woke up and said to Izuku before he started laughing like a manic. Everyone sweatdropped at his reaction before Kendo got from behind him and karate chopped him in the neck

"Sorry about him. He's like this. Well see you later!" Kendo said as the group started to leave but she turned and gave Izuku and wink which caused the boy to go red. The students started leaving the hallway as the day was done. The indigo boy turned to Izuku

"I want you to make to the finals. I want to talk to you if we meet in a fight." The indigo boy said as he left the hallway. As soon as the last of the students left, Izuku fell to his knees and let a massive sigh out

"T-T-That…sucked…" Izuku uttered out, exhausted from the experience, right before he felt two arms wrap around him from behind

"Eep!"

"That was awesome Midori!" Mina yelled as she was the one who was hugging him from behind

"Yeah, that rocked Izuku! You really proved to them that you want to win the sports festival!" Tooru said as she was right in front of him.

"R-R-R-Really? Y-Y-You really t-t-t-think I-I-I-I did?" Izuku asked, going back in his regular self as two girls were in his personally bubble

"I'm not too sure about that! Thanks to you, everyone will be gunning for us now!" Mineta yelled

"Well, then. We just have to beat them." Tokoyami said

"Seriously. Even with Midoriya's motivation, Bakugou made us everyone's enemy!" Kaminari said as Todoroki started to leave the room quietly but he stopped when he looked at Izuku who was being pulled by Mina and Lucy.

"Mina! Let him go! You're making him feel uncomfortable!" Lucy yelled

"Never!

'_Just who are you really Midoriya?'_ He thought before leaving the room. Back with the poor boy, he was about to leave when, someone came to his rescue

**_"Are you ready now?"_** They turned to see Acie still there

"Excuse me, but is something wrong here?" Iida asked the wolf alien

**_"Yes, I'm waiting for my guild here to finish so he can take me out of the school."_** Acie said as everyone remembered what Aizawa instructed Izuku earlier

"Oh, you must be the new student. My name is Tenya Iida. It's a please to meet you." Iida said with a bow, which confused Acie

_**"Uhh…hi there. I'm Acie. Just Acie."**_ Acie greeted

"Don't you have a last name?" Iida asked, hearing just her name

_**"I-I'd rather not talk about it."**_ Acie said as she looks away

"Oh, I see. Sorry if I made feel uncomfortable." Iida said with a bow

"_**Okay…"**_

"So, you're the new student huh. I'm Mina Ashido. Nice to meet ya." Mina said as she and the others were introducing themselves to her

Izuku smiled at this but turns to see Bakugou still walking away.

'_Kacchan…'_

* * *

[Midoriya Apartment, Musutafu: Japan]

(Time: 19:07 p.m. Earth Time)

* * *

Izuku was in his room, sitting on his desk and was looking at two notebooks. These notebooks were special as they were: Alien Notebook #1 and Class 1-A

'_If I want to be ready for the festival. I have to be ready. Which means, I need to brush up on my aliens and on my classmates' abilities and weaknesses.'_ Izuku thought before opening his notebooks and reading them.

* * *

_[Timeskip: Two Weeks Later]_

* * *

Today was the day, it was time of the annual U.A High Sports Festival. And at the Midoriya apartment. The trio were getting ready for the day at U.A. Izuku and Lucy were dressed in their normal U.A attire and had everything ready. Inko was busy finishing fixing his hair.

"Izuku, please be careful and don't get hurt." Inko said

"I won't mom."

"And you too Lucy, don't overdo it." Inko said

"I won't auntie." Lucy

"I'll be there to watch it with the staff and Zia and Ship. She really wants to see you again."

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Yes, she really misses you already."

"Okay, I promise I'll visit her after all of this is done." Izuku said as he finished tying his shoelaces and him and Lucy got up

"Alright, we're off." Izuku said as he puts his bag on him

"Do your best you two." Inko said as she gripped her hands tightly

"We will." Izuku and Lucy said as they went to the front door and was about to leave but stops

"Hey mom…can I ask you something?" Izuku asked

"Yes sweetie, anything" Inko said, curious as to what Izuku wanted to say

"D-D-Do you think t-t-that w-w-would have been proud of me?" Izuku asked

Inko's eyes widen at the question before she smiled and hugged her son

"Oh honey, he was proud of you the minute I told him I was having you. I'm sure his watching you from heaven right now and is happy to see the man you've become today." Inko said. Izuku smiled and hugged her back. Lucy watched this and smile. This was a lovely moment between the two

"Okay okay, you two should get going. I don't want to make you two late." Inko said a she broke the hug

"Oh okay. See you later!" Izuku said as the two cousins left the apartment and on their way to school

* * *

_[At U.A.]_

* * *

Fireworks were popping off around the school as people, either news crews or spectators were coming to the school to watch the first year's sports festival. Outside the gate, a familiar news reporter was standing outside

"This security line is huge. What's the deal?" The reporter asked, annoyed by the line

"Well, U.A was recently attacked by villains, so of course they'd beef things up. Some say that they shouldn't even have the festival." Her cameraman said

"Prefect, nothing bring spices things up without a little controversy. Plus, everyone will tune in to see Class 1-A and 1-B!" The reporter said

Outside the stadium, people were at the stands and were buying things and were talking about the first years in the hero course. A group of three were walking outside while on guard of villains, in case they attacked

Well…two were, anyway,

At a Takoyaki stand, Mt Lady, a pro hero, was looking at the foods that was cooking with a craving expression on her face

"I'll take one order to go please." She said

"Whoa! Mt Lady is that really you?" The stand owner asked with a blush on his face

"And hold the salt please." Mt Lady said with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth

"Well sure. That's gonna be 1053,91 yen." The stand owner said which caused Mt Kady to shake and look for the money in her suit. The other two, Death Arms and Kaumi Woods looked at her and shook their heads. She glared at them before an idea popped in her head. She wrapped her arm around her waist and placed a finger on her lip

"Oh dear, my money is in another costume." She said in cute voice which made her more attractive

"So hot! It's on the house!" The stand owner yelled at the sight of the sexiness as he had a nosebleed

"Aren't you a dear!" Mt Lady yelled while giving a big smile

"No sense of shame." Kamui Woods said with Death Arms nodding his head

The three started to patrol around the stadium while Mt Lady stuffed her mouth with the food she got

"I came here to do some scouting." Kamui said

"Yeah, too bad we got stuck with security this time." Death Arms said

"Yeah, they got Pros from all over to guard this thing. It's kind the show." Mt Lady said. The three continued to walk until Kamui spotted someone

"Hey, who's that?" He said as the others looked to where he was looking at and saw Tetrax in his suit with the helmet on, standing near the student entrance.

"Don't know, maybe he's addition help this year?" Death Arms said

"Yeah. But, what's with that gun?" Mt Lady said as they saw his blaster, hanging on his belt

"No clue." Death Arms said as they went to look around more. They pass three teens in their casual clothes as they were heading to the stadium to watch the festival

One of them was a is a tall young man with a very muscular body who possessed a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms. His eye were blue oval-shaped eyes, with no visible sclera, and his nose which was prominently rounder than most. He had blond hair, which the top part of was arranged in a cowlick style, while the bottom section is worn swept backward.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a unique belt buckle

Another one was them was also a boy. He was also a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears were longer than most as the tips were pointy and somewhat elf-like. He had messy, indigo hair, which stuck out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders were hunched

He wore a long sleeve purple shirt and black pants

The last one was a girl. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes were long and thick, and her irises were a royal blue. Her hair was periwinkle, and it reached all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She had side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. Her appearance gave her more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind."

She wore a dress that reached her knees and a sun hat.

"Oh I can't what to see so many quirks. Especially Class 1-A and Class1-B's quirks." The girl said with excitement in her tone

"Yeah, I know that you mean. I wanna see the classes that survived a villain attack. Well, come on! Let's go in so we can get great seats!" The blonde boy said

"Yeah, come Tamaki. It'll be alright!" The girl said as the other boy popped his head out from behind a tree which he hid behind

"I don't like this." He said in a shy, soft tone as the other two laughed and dragged him from his hiding spot and went to the stadium.

* * *

[At Class 1-A's waiting room]

* * *

The 1-A students were getting ready for the sports festival as some were stretching their limbs to warm up while some sat and waited for them to be called but one was…nervous

"Aw man, I really wanted to wear my costume today." Mina said as she looked at her P.E clothes

"Yeah, but the other courses don't have special items like we do. So it'll be fair to them." Tsuyu said

"I wonder what they have in store of us in the first round." Sato said, feeling a bit nervous

"No matter what they prepared. We must persevere." Tokoyami said with Shoji, standing next to him and nodding

"Right." Shoji said

Suddenly the door opened and Iida came in

"Everyone, get your game faces on. We're entering the arena soon!"

Izuku was at his locker with his head on it. He was looking at the Omnitrix. He took a deep breath in, ready to expect anything that was coming

'_Breath, just breath. You can win this. Don't need to feel nervous at all. We made it this far, now it's time to show the world who we are.'_ Izuku thought

"Izuku?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looks to see Momo was walking to him

"O-Oh, hey Momo." Izuku said

"Are you nervous? Are you such that you're ready to do this." Momo asked as Izuku took in another deep breath

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm ready, let's show the world want we're made of." Izuku said as he smiled. Momo smiled at the boy's attitude.

"Midoriya." Another voice was heard and the two turned to see…Todoroki walking to them. He had a stern look on his face as he stared down Izuku. Momo had a bad feeling that something bad was coming, the others were now looking at the conversation and that included Ochaco, Lucy, Mina, Tsu, Jirou and Tooru and they felt the same way that Momo is feeling

"O-Oh hey Todoroki, what's up?" Izuku asked, feeling confused as to why was Todoroki talking to him, considering that they only spoke to each other once this year.

"From an objective standpoint, I think that you're possible the strongest in this room right now. Maybe, you're the strongest student in U.A so far." Todoroki said as his glance to izuku changed to razor shape

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but Todoroki kept down

"But you have All Might on your side helping you out and that watch of yours has a connection with him somehow." Todoroki said as Izuku flinched at that.

'_H-H-How does he know that?! Does he know about OFA or the truth of the Omnitrix?!'_

"But I won't pry anything from you. Just know that I'll beat you in this and win." Todoroki said. Izuku saw the lance that Todoroki was giving him and he felt cold from it.

"Look Todoroki. I don't know what your problem is with Izuku right now." Momo said as she stepped in, to defend the cinnamon bun and possible prevent him from having an anxiety attack

"But he already has people on him. Monoma, that one kid from the General Course and Bakugou as well. You adding yourself in that race is not helping him at all, you know how shy and nervous he is. But I hope you know what you're doing, he is going to prove to everyone that he's a hero and win this whole thing." Momo said

"Yeah, Izuku saved me and Tsu on one occasion and Tsu and the other girl from Class B at the USJ and saved everyone from the villains. So, he's proved that he's a hero and he is strong. Besides, what does All Might and Izuku's watch have to do with this?" Uraraka asked

"This has nothing to do with you two. This is between me and Midoriya." Todoroki said, still staring down Izuku

"Well, it involves me. If you threat my cousin like that, then you got me to handle first." Lucy said as she got up and walked to the icy boy while cracking her knuckles. Kirishima got up and got between Lucy and Shoto before the girl could get her hands on him

"Whoa there. You shouldn't fight now, right before we get started. We shouldn't fight with our friends like this." Kirishima said

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget that this isn't a team effort." Todoroki said as he leaves and walks away from them. Izuku had his hair cover his eyes while looking at the Omnitrix

"if that's the case. I accept your war. But be warned. If you don't be everything you got." Izuku said as he looks up and his pupils lit up

"I will beat you with everything I got." Izuku said, determination on his tone and face

If one looked really closly to Todoroki, you could see the small amount of amusement on his face from what Izuku said

"I would have been disappointed if you did." Todoroki said as he walks away

On the other side of the room, Bakugou glared at the green cinnamon bun with hate after what he heard just now

'_What the…why is Icy-Hot challenging Deku and not me?! The nerd has only beaten me once at anything at this school Fucking shit! Deku might be No. 1 but that'll change today when I beat him to the ground and break that fucking cheating watch of his. I'll make them regret coming here and give me the respect I deserve!'_ Bakugou thought

Once Todoroki went back to his seat, Izuku turned around and held his chest

'_What…was…that?!'_

**HEY! Make some noise all you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras ready Media swarm! **

Present Mic said as the spectators in the stadium roared

**This year, we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in Sports Festival history. Guaranteed! I only got one question before we start this show. Are you ready!?**

Mic asked as the fans cheered loudly

**Let's being this as the students make their way to the main stage!**

At the teachers and staff seats, Inko was seated between Nezu, Toshi and Zia who had Ship in her arms

**_"Will I see Iz today with Big sister?"_** Zia asked

"Yes you will little Zia, and they are going to play in games together." Nezu said

_**"Games? I wanna play too!"**_ Zia yelled, wanting to play the games too

"Sorry Zia, but you're too small to play them now. Maybe when your old." Nezu said

**_"Oh, okay…"_** Zia said, sadden by the fact she couldn't not play today

"But you can cheer of your sister and Izuku to win today." Nezu said

_**"Really. Okay! Go big sister! Go big brother! Win Win Win! Come on Ship, help me." **_Zia said as Ship bounced from her head and sad barking with her cheering. Inko smiled at the sight before glancing to the tunnel where her son should come out.

"Are you worried?" Inko heard Toshi's voice as she nodded

"Yes, I am. I just don't want my baby to get hurt." Inko said, worried about Izuku'

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's trained for this and is ready. I think he won't be if he knows that you're worried about him and that'll distract him in the games." Tohsi said

Inko sighs and nodded

"Alright, I'll cheer on my baby." Inko said but still felt a bit worried

**Aright sports fans! Let's give it up to the first group, they aren't strangers to the spotlight! You know them as one of the two classes to fight against villains! Give it up to one of our heroic course students! Class 1-A!**

Mic shouted as the fans roar as Class 1-A come out of the tunnel with Izuku and Momo leading them

Izuku looked around and feel sacred from the thousands of fans that were there in the stadium.

"Oh man….I didn't think that there'd be so many people here." Izuku said

"I just hope we can give our best performances, even though there are so many eyes watching us." Iida said

"Man, Present Mic sure knows how to fire people up. Kinda makes me nervous. How are you feeling man?" Kirishima asked Bakugou who shot him a animalistic grin

"I'm not worried, making me wanna win this thing even more." Bakugou said

**And the other class that battle with Class A to defeat the evil villains! Give it up of Class 1-B!**

Present Mic yelled as Class 1-B walked to the field

"Oh man…this is awesome!" Testutestu yelled, seeing all the fans there.

"Never thought I'd be in first of a crowd like this." Setsuna said

"_**Well, we better impress them then."**_ Acie said as she looked around and saw Izuku waving at her. She turned her head to look the other direction but she waved back to him

"Alright, let's go out there and do our best everyone!" Kendo yelled as everyone except one nodded

"Yes Big sis!" They yelled. The blonde kid who challenged Izuku who is named Monoma, glared at Izuku and then to the Omnitrix.

'_I'll squash you into nothing with your quirks. And then I'll be the best.'_ He thought

**Next, General studies: Class C, D and E!**

Present Mic declared as the classes walked out and the Indigo kid led them

**Support Classes: F, G and H!**

Present Mic declared as the students walked into the field but one girl just smiled

**And Business Course Classes: I, K and K!**

As the last of the students walked out, some were…not interested in this at all

"I feel like we're here just to make the hero course classes look good." One student said

"I can't wait for this to be over with." Another said

As all were now in the middle of the field. They heard a whipping noise which caught their attention

"Now for the student pelage!" A feminine voice said.

Nearly all the men blushed as they saw the Rated-R Heroine: Midnight appeared onto the stage

"Uh, can someone tell Miss Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima said with a blush on his cheeks

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari said with a blush of his own

"Is it really okay for her to wear something like that at a high school game?" Tokoyami asked

"YES!" Mineta yelled while giving a thumbs up

"Of course, you would like it…" Kirishima said to the grape hair shaped teen

"Silence everyone!" Midnight yelled as she whipped her whip, causing everyone to shut up

"And now for the student pelage! We have Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as Izuku's mind shut down from what she said.

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Izuku yelled in horror. One of his biggest fears, besides clowns and heights was being in front of a large crowd

"Well, you did get first in the exam."

"And you're the strongest one out of us here."

"So duh, of course it's gonna be you. So go out there and do your speech!"

Sero, Kirishima and Sato said as they grabbed Izuku and pushed him to the front

'_YOU TRAITORS!'_ Izuku thought as he slowly walked to the stage

'_Crap crap crap crap crap. CRAP! What am I going to do?! What am I going to say?! What if they don't like it?! What if I stutter?! Oh man. I can't do this!'_

Izuku thought as he reached the mic and stood there. Frozen in place. Everyone was looking at him and he didn't like it, he stared to remember everything that happened to him in the pasted 10 years of his life. The beats, the names, the suicide baiting. The lots. He was about to run away when he heard something in the stands

"_**IZ!"**_

Izuku looked around and saw Zia waving her hands at him at the top of the staudim where the teachers were sitting

**_"You can do it!"_** Zia shouted as that caused him to remember everything that happen while here at U.A.

'_I…I know what to say…something that I've been meaning to say…for a while now.'_ Izuku thought as he went to the mic and stood there

"Take your time." Midnight whispered to him. Despite the way she dresses, Midnight does have care for her students. Izuku nodded and took a deep breath. He looked to the crowd and spoke

* * *

_Izuku's Speech_

"All men are not created equally. I learned that the hard way when I was four years old. I learned that reality...the world isn't fair. The world isn't made a happiness and rainbows. It made from the darkest and nasty things. I don't care how tough you are, it'll still break you, even when your not looking. And in the worst way possible." Izuku took a pause as everyone listened or watched onto his speech

"One day, I got one of the most horrible beatings I could have ever gotten as a kid. It hurt, it stung, it burned. I could have avoided the beating if I didn't stick my nose into someone else's business but, I couldn't since there was someone who was in danger and needed to be defended.

So, I stood there and let the beating happen to me instead of someone else. And it repeated for 10 years, every single day. I kept getting beat up but…I never gave up or fell, even when I was on my knees. I stood up and kept moving forward. Now you might be asking yourselves as to why did I keep getting back up even though it lead me to getting beat up and?" Izuku said, everyone listened on in anticipation.

_**[Insert Music: Fairy Tail OST: Theme (Slow Version)]**_

"It's about how hard you can get hit by anything and still move forward! How much you can take and keep on going! That's how winning is! It's not about being talented or having a powerful quirk, it's about working hard on yourself and giving everything you do, your best! If you go and get beaten up and point fingers. Then you're a coward, and nobody wants to fight with a coward! WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Izuku yelled out as his words were hitting home with the audience, both at the stadium, at home, on the streets and at the students as they watch on in silence, speechless due to his words

Izuku took another deep breath

"I dreamt of becoming a hero but every time, I was put down and called useless and a waste of space. For ten years, the words, the ridicule and the beatings continued. And even got worse, but even with all that, I never gave up and kept my dream alive.

One day, I asked someone if I could be a hero, but unfortunately, he said 'no' to the question. Later that same day, I got myself involved in a famous incident, if you want to know, it's the Sludge villain incident in the attempt to save one of my…classmates, it remained me of the events that led me to my first beating. The sight of this classmate's eyes that shouted of help.

My body reacted before I could even think and the next thing I know; I'm running towards the action and I go and…**Protect the endangered!** That's the main reason that heroes exist! To protect those that can't do it themselves! I managed to save that person's life that day, even though he didn't want my help.

Little did I know, that same person I asked my question earlier that day, saw what I did and found me as I was walking home. He looked for me and he said I did someone that no one would've done. I risked my life…just to do what was right and that's the only DAMN reason you need. And he said the words, the word that I've never heard in my life, the words I wanted to heard ever since I was four. He said…he said…" Izuku said as he looked down as everyone leaned a bit to hear what was next

'_What did he said?'_

Izuku looked up and showed the words his green eyes glowing a bit and tears falling

"He said this. _**"Young man, you too become can become a HERO!"**_

Toshinori nearly chocked on his drink when he realized that Izuku was talking about the day they met and what he said to him.

"Mark Twine said this: **The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why."**

And I figured out as to why I was born. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I was born to be a hero! A hero to save those who are in danger and need saving. _If you need me, I come running to you. That's what heroes do!_ Even if the whole world is against me, I will still stand tall, I'll keep on fighting and I'll fight until I draw my last breath!

WHY?! Because I have something to fight for. I had people who believes in me and it's the right thing to do! That's my reasons for becoming a hero!" Izuku yelled as he turns to the students behind him

"Some of you declared a war anagist me before today. Well I have this to say, that's fine! I want you to give me your best and fight to win and this isn't for those who challenged me. I want all of you to do your best in these games, and if you don't make it. that's fine, at least you tried and you can learn from this. Learn to do better! Show the world who you are! show the that the reason that you are here!" Izuku said as he turns back to the audience to finish his speech up

"Fight…fight for your dreams. Fight for them so that they can become a reality! Fight for them and they'll fight for you. My dream, is to be the world's next symbol. But not the next Symbol of Peace, no. I want to be the Symbol of _**Hope**_! Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this year's Sports Festival as we're going to go beyond! We're gonna go…PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku yelled as he walked back to his class

_End Speech_

* * *

…

Silence…complete…silence. The stadium was dead silent from what they just listened to. And it continued to be until they heard someone clap and then, two, then three, then sixteen, then forty and then the whole stadium clapped and roared as they were on their feet and giving Izuku a round of applause to Izuku Midoriya. Nothing but respect, admiration and determination that Izuku…would go far as a hero.

Izuku's eyes widen. They were clapping and cheering…for him. He heard clapping and cheering behind him and saw that every student except those who challenged him, were giving him an applause as well

_**[End Music]**_

"***Sniff*** Damn, I never heard a manly speech like that. Those words hit harder that any punch could ever have. Midoriya, you got me all fired up now!" Kirishima yelled while wiping his manly tears away. Lucy smiled at her cousin, she was happy to see the reaction of his speech and she saw the fire in his eyes as he spoke. But she also saw something in them, she saw years of bottled up anger and sadden that was ready to burst out. It worried her…and she wasn't the only one

'_Izzy…"_ Lucy thought

Bakugou's mouth was wide open as he watched Izuku being congratulated by Class 1-A and even the other students. He thought that Deku would chock on stage and embarrass himself in front of everyone but that wasn't the case

'_D-Deku…you…' _Bakugou thought as crackles on his hands went off

Tetrax was on top of the stadium with his board under his feet as he heard Izuku's speech

'_Not bad kid.' _He though before flying lower to sit on the roof

**Yeah! Give it up to Izuku Midoriya for that fire of a speech! That speech won't be forgotten anytime soon!**

Present Mic said as the audience cheered ever louder

_I have this to say. Midoriya, I'm impressed. Nice job kid._

Aizawa said as he was in the booth with Present Mic and felt proud to have someone like Izuku as his student

Tohsinori smiled as he watched Izuku walk to his class as the other students clapped to him and patted him on the back

"_No only you fired everyone up with your word. You also showed the world who you are. Nice kid, you showed them that…__**You Are Here.**__'_ Toshi thought

"My baby…" Inko said as she was wiping her tears away

In the stand, the trio from before were clapping as well

"What a speech! What do you think his quirk is?!" The girl asked as she was floating above her friends with her phone out to record the speech

"I don't know but I think that watch on him has something to do with it." The Blonde boy said

"Well, we might see it now." The other boy, who we know is called Tamaki said

"Alright! Thank you Midoriya for that beautiful speech! It's got everyone fired up, including me. But we have a festival to start. The first game will be!" Midnight said as a wheel popped from behind her and span around until it stopped on

"An Obstacle Course race." Izuku said

"All eleven classes will participate in this round. You will race around the outside of the stadium which is a 4km radius. I don't want to restrict anyone but…" Midnight said as she licked her lips

"But, as long as you don't leave the course. You are free to do whatever your heart desires!" Midnight said as a gate opens

"Now then, take your places contestants!" Midnight said

The students went to the starting line as some were stretching and warming up while the grip lit up green. The students got ready as the crowd went silent, ready to watch.

'_I have to do this. I have to go fast and quick so I can save my time on the Omnitrix. And I can't use OFA, so I'll leave it as a last resort. That and…him…'_ Izuku thought as one of the light went dark and he went to the Omnitrix

'_I have to do this. I know who to pick. I can win this!'_ Izuku thought as another light went dark. Everyone got ready. Toshi clutched his hands in anticipation

'_I hope you're watching everyone!'_ Izuku thought as the last light went dark

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Izuku slammed down onto the Omnitrix and a green flash went off…

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**AND CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Wars have been declared and tense is at an all-time high. How will Izuku overcome the tasks ahead in the race and what alien did he choose to turn into? Find out on the next chapter**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapter soon.**_

_**Go and Check out the Sonic/MHA I have made. I've uploaded it that the same time as this chapter. It's called: **__**My Hero Academia: Deku X**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui. **_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	17. Race On!

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 171**

**Follows: 186**

**Reviews: 144**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 20 716**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

**Quirk explaination**

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. And I have this to say. I'M FREE! I finished my first semester of university and I don't have to worry about School!**

**On other news: I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need someone to produce it with me. If you want to help me on it. Just PM me and we can talk.**

**Now in the last chapter: The sports festival has kicked off with the race now on and Izuku delivers a heartfelt speech. **

**I started watching some new shows that I've never heard for before like Glitch Techs and Close Enough and I have to say. They're not that bad. I suggest watching Close Enough if you're a fan of Regular Show since its creator is the same dude who made Regular Show and I love Regular Show growing up and I suggest Glitch Techs if you love video games like me and I love Miko as she has…things I like on a woman**

**Now to reply to the last chapter's reviews:**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** I won't tell you now since it'll ruin the surprise.**

**Yes, DadMight has begun**

**I felt the same way when All Might told him to tell the world he was here but he was already there.**

**Zia and Ship, a cute but dangerous combo**

**The class is for those who have alien heritage on them or have alien tech on them**

**Yeah, there was one more thing Nezu offered to Tetrax and that caused Tetrax to choose a job at U.A**

**Acie is in Class B but she could change soon**

**Izuku is like a flip switch. One moment, he's the shyly bunny to and the next, he's a badass hero**

**Iida was going to the john when someone told him that it was time**

**Yes, Izuku needed to do that speech and I felt like Zia could be the one who could make him feel better**

**You'll see who Izuku goes as in the race**

**Upgrade is an uncompleted D.N.A version and that's why he can't transform into tech on his own**

**Neon Starch:**** Yes, I know, I took some parts from his speech since I didn't know how to write a speech**

**SPeCTeR-ll7:**** Thank you, thank you!**

**SonicMax: I'm sorry, please don't rage on me, I know he can literately run the race in 5 seconds but remember, the Omnitrix can screw him over and make him into another alien**

**animecollecter:**** Dude, it's fine. It just got me thinking on the situation on Ghostfreak. That's all.**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel!**

**[Cue Author's Reply theme music: Big Summer (WWE SummerSlam 2016 theme: 00:09-00:30)]**

**Hey dude and hi, Wade. Sorry if my office is a wreck, Wildcat and some guy with a yellow Owl head came here and fought and blow my office up so…yeah**

**Anyways, aside from the burning pile of papers, onto the reply!**

**Thank you for that. It still makes me laugh to imagine the image on Tetrax as a high school teacher. While for Inko and Toshi…mmmhhh, something's going on.**

**And for Zia and Ship….THEY ARE ADORABLE! And the nickname for Izuku by Zia will help her better. And with Acie in Class 1-B, this will help out the classes bond between each other and maybe for our boy…wink wink**

**Monoma, he's a prick but he's fun to write as the punches he'll get later**

**The Big 3 coming in earlier was a big move as things will change and Nejire will get curious on Izuku and the Omnitrix must faster. **

**Izuku vs the world…oh the things that will happen is going to rock and Bakugou, as I said before, his clock is ticking and it's gotten shorter and shorter by the day.**

**I'm afraid on Izuku's pent-up rage that's been bubbling in him as I think that one word and boom. Shit's out**

**You'll be surprised in this chapter as the race is on**

**Well, I'm out of time. Read well, talk to me of more and remember to Go Beyond! PLUS**

**Back to you, Zayden**

**SixthShot:**** Thank you**

**StrongGuy159****: Thank you for the love**

* * *

_**Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:**_

"_**An Obstacle Course race." Izuku said**_

"_**All eleven classes will participate in this round. You will race around the outside of the stadium which is a 4km radius. I don't want to restrict anyone but…" Midnight said as she licked her lips **_

"_**But, as long as you don't leave the course. You are free to do whatever your heart desires!" Midnight said as a gate opens**_

"_**Now then, take your places contestants!" Midnight said**_

_**The students went to the starting line as some were stretching and warming up while the grip lit up green. The students got ready as the crowd went silent, ready to watch. **_

'_**I have to do this. I have to go fast and quick so I can save my time on the Omnitrix. And I can't use OFA, so I'll leave it as a last resort. That and…him…' Izuku thought as one of the light went dark and he went to the Omnitrix**_

'_**I have to do this. I know who to pick. I can win this!' Izuku thought as another light went dark. Everyone got ready. Toshi clutched his hands in anticipation**_

'_**I hope you're watching everyone!' Izuku thought as the last light went dark**_

"_**BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Izuku slammed down onto the Omnitrix and a green flash went off…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Race On!**_

* * *

_**[**__**Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Jet Set Run (Start at: 00:10)]**_

The students rushed the exit to begin their race as a green flash went off behind them. Those who were friends with the person who was knew to do that, thought of one thing

'_Who did he transform as?'_

The flash dies and…Izuku was still the same. He looked over himself in utter confusion

'_What the…why didn't I go XLR8?' _Izuku thought as he felt…itchy. He started to scratch himself as the audience grew confused by this

"Why is Izuku scratching himself like that?" Inko asked

"I don't know but something's not right. He activated the Omnitrix when Midnight declared the race to start, but he's still in his human form. Did the Omnitrix malfunction and that's why Izuku is still human?" Nezu said, concerned that the Omnitrix chose to screw with Izuku, today of all days.

Tetrax was looking at his student and what was happening to him as his eyes widen

'_**Don't tell me he's transforming into…'**_ Tetrax thought

_**Mummy man, you know what wrong with your student?**_

_Don't look at me like that. I have no idea what's wrong with him._

The two announcers said as Izuku took off his sneakers and felt a bit better, unaware that his skin turned grey with along his hair growing longer and he grew sideburns on his face.

"Okay, I'm not itchy anymore. Now to focus on the race." Izuku said as he started to run to the tunnel. As he enters it, he was squashed by the other students and he wasn't the only one who was suffering the same thing that he was. It remained him for the cafeteria incident just before the USJ Attack. Izuku looked ahead and saw that the exit leading outside was…

'_Too narrow. That's it! I get it. They're testing us. Seeing how we get through this.'_ Izuku thought. Suddenly, I felt the air in the tunnel get cold, he knew exactly who was the cause of the temperature drop.

As ice filled the inside of the tunnel and on the stadium walls themselves. Todoroki ran out of the tunnel with ice spreading onto the ground as he ran.

"Apologizes." Todoroki said while running ahead, getting the early lead. While the other students were frozen in place and trying to get themselves out of their trap. A few familiar students barely dodged the ice trap and some flew, jumped or blasted their way over the others.

"Nice trick Todoroki-san!" Momo yelled as she made a long pole to maninover her way over the ice. Todoroki looked back to see his classmates and some of Class B were catching up to him

"I won't let you get away so easily! Icy-Hot Fucker!" Bakugou said as he blasts into high speeds, in the attempt to catch up to the Duo haired boy.

Ojiro, with the use of his large tail, jumped over the ice trap.

"You got me once with this before, but it won't happen a second time." Ojiro said with Tokoyami, with the help of his quirk, passes him.

Mina narrowly dodges an ice blast from Todoroki as she uses her acid to melt the ice and skate across the slippery terrain.

"_**I'm so gonna bite your face off for that!"**_ Acie yelled as she ran onto the ice terrain with dug her claws into it, allowing her run on it.

Izuku was behind the rest as he was running across the ice as well but, he felt uncomfortable running with his legs only, subconsciously, he shifted his body and went on all four of his limbs to run, which was similar to how Acie was running. He felt good and started to pick up some speed.

While others were slowly making their way over the ice terrain, the purple haired kid that declared war against Class 1-A two week prior to the Sports Festival was being carried by four other students who looked out of it.

"So they are good at using their powers huh." The teen said as he looked the hero course students running and using their quirks in the process. He shifted his sites to Izuku who was up ahead.

'_Just kind of quirk do you have?'_

"Damnit, I didn't expect that so many people wound dodge that. Especially those from other classes." Todoroki said, before noticing a purple blur heading his way. Mineta throw his balls to the ice and bounced from them while doing some flips as he caught up to Todoroki.

"You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you Todoroki! Now get a taste of my new special move! **Grape-!**" Mineta, while in mid-air was about to use a move onto Todoroki but he was cut off when he was punch in the face by a metal fist. Izuku stops running and sees what has happened to his classmate. Mineta flew through the air before rolling onto the ground and crashing into the walls.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"Are yo**u okay?!"** Izuku asked before he stopped and heard his voice changed. Before he felt himself grow bigger and taller.

"Izuku what's WHOA!? Izuku, is that you?!" Lucy asked as she caught up to her cousin and that he was different. She could tell that it was still Izuku due to the Omnitrix still on his left wrist. His face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth, and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey wasn't. His eyes also went full green and his ears became pointed and pointing upward. He also gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resembled his fully transformed form.

"**Yeah, it's me Lucy. Why do you ask?"** Izuku asked

"Well, have you looked at yourself lately?" Lucy said as Izuku looked confused

"**What? What do you mean by that?"** Izuku asked before he looked down and saw the changes on himself

"**WHOA! What the?! What's happening to me?" **Izuku asked

"Wait, you don't know what's happening to you? Didn't you use the Omnitrix to transform?" Lucy asked

"**I did but nothing happen. I think it's not working."** Izuku said

"Well, try it now. Happen it'll-" Lucy was cut off when something come from behind them. the two looked back and saw the robots that were used in the entrance exam was looking at them

"Targets acquired." One robot said

"What are those?" Lucy asked, frighten by the large appearance of the robot

"**We can worry about me later. Those are the robots…from the entrance exam."** Izuku said as Lucy looks at him in shock.

'_They had to fight these to get into the course?!'_ Lucy thought

_**OH, looks like enemies appeared out of nowhere! I bet we're in for a tasty treat here folks. Get ready students, cause it's Robo Inferno time! YEEEEEAHHHHH **_Present Mic said

Todoroki was in the front of the robots as very familiar robots were coming from the back

"Are those the 0-point villains from the practical test?!" Kaminari yelled, not happy to see those things again. He wasn't the only one terrified by the site of the titan sized robots, the other students were yelling in fear of the robots

"So, this is what the students faced in the exam huh." Todoroki calmly said

"Where does the school get the finding of this?" Momo asked as she stared at the robots. One of the 0-Pointers rushed in to attack Todoroki but Half-n-Half quirk user simply stomped his right foot to the ground and ice shot from stomp and his right hand got covered in a layer of frost.

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble to prepare something like this. But I want them to prepare something more difficulty. Especially since my 'dear old dad' is watching." Todoroki said as he placed his hand onto the ground and a massive amount of ice sprang up around him and swung his hand up and the ice shot up towards the robot and froze it in place as it shuts down due to the cold temperature.

Todoroki lets out a deep sigh with mist coming out of his mouth due to his attack and starts running under the robot's legs.

"Dude, he stopped the robot!" "Look, between their legs. We can get through." The students said, after witnessing such a display of power from Todoroki. Said teen himself heard what the students yelled and faced back over his shoulder

"Careful now! I froze them when they were off their balance." Todoroki said as the ice on the 0-pointer started to break off its body and it started to fall.

"On propose." Todoroki finishes as he heard the impact of the crash behind him.

_**That's Todoroki from Class 1-A, pulling an early lead from a powerful display! Amazing, he the one we should watch! It's almost unfair****.**_ Present Mic said

_His attack was both offensive and defensive._ Aizawa tiredly said

**No wonder he was let in on recommendations! He's never fought against the robots before but that didn't stop him from freezing them in one shot!**

As the dust was settling from the crash. More robots were coming from it as the students were getting ready to run or fight. But…

"_**BRING ON YOU TIN CANS!"**_ Everyone turned to see Acie run towards the robots at high speeds. As one attempted to strike her, she jumped over it and scratched its eye out, causing it to short circuit and explode.

_**And there goes Class 1-B's new comer, Acie Wolfer. Destroying the robots like it's child's play!**_

"_**Come on, whatcha waiting for!"**_ Acie yelled to more robots as she went to attack

"Wait, weren't there guys under the robot when it fell?" One female student remembers that there were students who ran after Todoroki

"Are they serious! Are they actually letting us die?!" Another student said as a girl with vines of hair noticed something move on the robot. The remaining ice of the robot's dead body cracked and cracked again before out shot.

"I'M ALIVE!" Kirishima yelled with his quirk on.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: Combat Training]**_

* * *

_**It's Kirishima from Class 1-A, spring back from the dead! **_Present Mic said

"Todoroki, I can't believe you'd pull something like that. Jeez, if anyone else but me would have been killed." Kirishima said as he deactivates his quirk and stared running

**Ejiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. This power allows him to make his entire body as hard as a rock. He's the ultimate shield and spare!**

Another part of the robot's body started to crack and it wasn't long until another student with iron all over his body shot up from the robot.

"Class 1-A are filled with jerks! When I get my hands on him. He'll regret doing that!" the student who was similar to Kirishima yelled

_**OH! Testutesu from Class 1-B was also stuck underneath. What are the odds!**_ Present Mic said

"Man, anyone other than me would have been killed." The student now named Testutestu said

**Testutestu Testutestu…jeez what a name. Quirk: Steel. This power allows him to make his entire body as hard as a steel. He's the ultimate shield and spare! …wait…**

The two boys look at each other and realize that…they were the same

"Oh come on! How am I going to impress everyone if I have a copycat?" Kirishima asked to no one in practical as he cries tears

"Copycat?! Who's the copycat here?!" Testutestu yelled

"Dude, how lucky are they? One isn't afraid of robots while two don't have to worry about getting crushed." Kaminari said

"We might be racing each other but let's work together on this. Let's crave a path!" One student said as his arm turns green with scales on it. suddenly, an explosion happened behind him as Bakugou blasts towards the robots.

'_No way am I letting Todoroki beat me.'_ Bakugou thought as he dodges a punch from a 0-pointer and flies over it.

_**Class 1-A's Bakugou is soaring over the obstacles like it's nothing. How clever!**_

Bakugou lands on top of the 0-pointer to catch a breather and spots two more students flying towards him

"I'd figured you'd blast your way through those things with your quirk. I'm impressed!" Sero said as he soaring in the air with his tape

"I'll catch a ride with my shadow." Tokoyami said, not far behind

**Hanta Sero. Quirk: Tape. He can shoot tape-like material out of his elbows, stick it to objects or wrap things up. You should see the traps he makes when he wraps them off!**

"Let's land!" Tokoyami said as a dark bird-like shadow stretched its arms to the robot.

"Aye aye."

**Fumikage Tokoyami. Quirk: Dark Shadow. His quirk allows him to manifest a sentient shadow monster from his body that he can materialize and contract freely.**

The three boys jump off the robot and land to the ground before they start to head on ahead but they see Acie frozen in place, they assumed Todoroki had something to do with it

**_"W-W-W-wh-when...I-I-I-I…g-g-g-ge-get o-o-o-out of t-t-t-this. I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-gonna h-h-h-have a n-n-n-new c-c-c-chew toy."_** Acie said while shivering, due to the ice she was trapped in.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Back in the stadium, the fans were going wild at the race's progress.

"Looks like all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A." Snipe said

"Yeah, but it's not like the rest of the other classes are doing badly, it's just." Toshi said

"Class A and Class B have learned not to hesitate." Aizawa, unaware that he finished what Toshi was saying.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run]**_

* * *

Iida was running across the dirt. Using his quirk, he jumped into the air with his exhausts to delivers a kick to a robot and does a flip before landing. Another one was about to attack him from behind, when Jurota charged in and destroyed the bot like a beast in change. Sato ate ten grams of sugar and delivers a destructive punch to a robot which broke apart

Jirou plugged in her earphones to two robots and sent her heartbeat to them, causing them short circuit and break down. another one jumped in her way, which surprised her. She was about to do the same to this one when it was lifted into the air. She looked and saw Yangi using her quirk to lift the robot and two horns pierced through it, causing it to explode. Jioru and Yangi looked back and saw Pony aiming at the robot and two new horns grew from where the originals were. The three started running together as they fought their way through

Kaminari was running when a robot was in front of him. It attacked but the blonde dodged its attack and sends an electric shock to it. He jumps away from it as the robot falls to the fall and shuts down.

"They've learned not to hesitant. They all have saw what the real world looks like. They've felt the real fear of facing villains." Aizawa said as he watched Kirishima run while he and Testutestu punched a few robots away, Uraraka placed her fingers together and a few robots started falling from the sky while some had holes in their chest which were smoking and melting as Mina staked to the Gravity girl.

"Yet they fight on. Trying to overcome that fear." Aizawa finished speaking as Ojiro used his tail to smash a robot that was in his way.

"They've grown. All of them. And they know that they have to act quickly to stay alive."

Izuku and Lucy were running through the Robo inferno as Izuku was in deep though

'_**I can't use OFA this earlier in the completion or I'll be out of commission. Plus something's wrong with the Omnitrix. I think it has something to do with this. But I can't think too much on it mow. I have a race to win!**__' _Izuku thought

"Izzy, look out!" Lucy shouted, Izuku looked up and saw a robot that was about to strike him. He dodges the attack and Lucy transformed her hand into a mud hammer and smashed the bot to the ground.

"You okay?" Lucy asked her cousin

"**Yeah, thanks."** Izuku said as he noticed a piece of scrap on the ground. He picks it up

"What are you doing with that?" Lucy asked, seeing that Izuku picked up the scrap

"**I might need it later in the race. Come on, let's go!"** Izuku said as he ran, Lucy ran with him but the two stopped when they reached Acie who was still frozen

"You need help?" Lucy asked

"_**Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...p-p-p-p-p-please…"**_ Acie stuttered out.

"**Okay, stand still."** Izuku said as he slams the scrap against Acie and the ice broke from the force

**_"T-T-T-Thanks…I'm s-s-s-so go-gonna m-m-m-m-make icy b-b-b-boy a ch-ch-chew toy."_** Acie said, still feeling cold.

"**Well, you might get your chance if you help us out on the race."** Izuku said. Acie thought about and turned to him

_**"You g-g-g-got yours-s-s-s-self a deal."**_ Acie said

"**Good, now we just have to…"**

***BAM!***

"**WHAT THE?!"** Izuku yelled as he and the two girls watched as three 0-pointers fell to the ground with their heads exploding. Izuku turned around and saw Momo standing next to a cannon

"**Momo-chan."**

"Piece of cake." Momo said as she started running after shooting down the last 0-pointer

_**"Whoa, she's good."**_ Acie said

"Yeah, come on. Let's keep on going." Lucy said

"_**Right!"**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

The trio started running to the next section of the race as they noticed that the majority of the students stopped.

"**What's going on?"** Izuku asked

"Don't know. It's probably the next thing we have to face." Lucy said

In the front of the students, Ochaco, Mina and Tsyuy looked at the next section of the race and were shocked at what they saw

_**For those of you who thought that the first obstacle was easy. Let's see how you feel about the second on!**_

The girls looked down and saw…a…really…deep hole.

_**If you take a spill on this, it'll be your last spill ****because**__** you'll be out, so get creative on this. Cause this is: The Fall!**_

"When did they have the time to build something like this?" Ochaco asked, seeing just how far the drop is. Tsu stepped forward and looked at a rope that was suspended to a rocky terrain.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked the frog girl who crouched down and jumped high in the air before grabbing onto the rope and started crawling on it to the next one

"This is my style. No sweat." Tsu said while crawling in a frog movement

"She's fast." Mina said, seeing the speed that the frog girl was going in. The two heard giggling behind them and turn around to see a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build, similar to Momo. (**a/n: DAMN BOI! SHE THICC BOI!**)

She had salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right. She wore the regular U.A. gym uniform she had some equipment onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carrying, boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders.

"Yes, finally. I can show off what I can do. My support items will steal the spotlight from these wannbe-heroes. Everyone! Observe what my brilliant gadgets can do!" The pink, dreadlock haired girl yelled

"Wait, you're from Support." Ochaco said, realizing what course the girl behind her was in. Which explained as to how the girl had the items with her, something Mina realized that they didn't have

"Hey! How come you got when we don't have ours?" Mina asked

"Students in the Hero course get all kinds of combat training for their quirks. In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance. We're allowed to bring whatever gadgets and costumes into the game as long as if we develop them ourselves. So sit back and enjoy the show!" The girl said as a wire was shot from a gadget on her. The tip of the wire turned into a spike and lagged itself onto a rock tower. Her boots started to lift her off the ground as fans onto activated

"For those of us in the Support Course, this is the prefect obstacle to show off our ingenious ideas to companies who might want to recruit us!" The girl said as blasts forward and jumps off the cliff.

"I hope they are watching!" The girl said as she 'seemly' feels into the hole. She pushed a button and a motor started pulling onto the wire which made her go up and soar into the air. She laughs a bit too excited as she lands on one of the rock towers.

"Whoa…" Ochaco uttered after witness whatever it was she just saw

"Talk about annoying." Mina said, feeling jealous as they were at a disadvantage on this.

"I won't lose." Ochaco said as she runs to one of the ropes to cross over

"This is so unfair!" Mina wined before following the Gravity girl

The purple haired kid from before was behind the young heroines and smirks

"Interesting." He said, coldly

_**In the world of Heroes, it can be hard to get popular without a flashy quirk. Right Erasurehead?**_ Present Mic asked as he turns to his co-host who gained a cross vein on his head from that

_I don't know what you're talking about idiot._ Aizawa said, irritated by Mic's statement

Todoroki slides on a rope as ice spread across it and helped him to stay on it. He finished the obstacle and started running to a set of stairs

_**Looks like Todoroki cleared the fall easily!**_ Said boy heard something behind him and turned to see Bakugou who was flying across the fall with his quirk and was closing in onto him

'_He's finally getting fired up. It took him long enough.'_ Todoroki thought as he ran faster while Bakugou continued to get closer to the icy-hot boy

"YOU FUCK!" Bakugou yelled

Iida made it to the Fall and stops tom see what was in front of him

"My older brother is probably watching this, I can't let him see me look foolish. I got this!" Iida said as he hopped onto a rope and slowly (For him) made across it

_**Oh boy, does he look foolish!** _Present Mic, seeing the way Iida was going

The crowd saw how Todoroki was doing in the race and was impressed by how he was holding the lead. Izuku, Lucy and Acie made it to the fall and saw how the others were doing to get across it

"How are we going to do this?" Lucy asked

_**"I know one thing. I'm jumping my way to fight!"**_ Acie said as she ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped across the hole and land onto a rock tower before repeating the action again.

"**Acie wait!"** Izuku said as he fell to his knees before he felt himself change again

"Izzy! What's wrong!?" Lucy yelled, seeing Izuku fell to his knees before seeing what was happening to him

He felt himself grow one more time as he felt more muscles mass grow and he felt something shooting out of his lower back. He felt his feet reshape and change and he felt his hands change as well. He felt hair growing on his face and his face too had gone through changes as well.

He shook his head and stood saw he changed again. Lucy looked at him and saw that he had now had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail with four sharp claws on each hand and three claws on his feet.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Lucy asked

**_"Yeah, I'm gooood!"_** Izuku said before howling which caused Acie to stop and howl as well.

"What was that?" Mina asked as she was crawling on a rope

"I have no idea." Tsu said before jumping towards another rope.

"Izzy, why do you almost look like an older and male version of Acie?" Lucy asked

_**"I don't know. But if I look like her, that maybe I should…Lucy, jump onto me!"**_ Izuku said as Lucy raised one of her eyebrows

"Okay." Lucy said as she jumped onto Izuku's back, Izuku tied the scrap metal onto himself and get into a running position

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked

_**"I'm gonna see just how far this big bad wolf can jump."**_ Izuku said before he started running to the edge. He jumped and he jumped far in the air, Lucy shouted from how far he jumped and he landed onto a rock tower and repeated this action

_**Well, look at this. A pair of werewolves are being jumping across the fall! But who's the other one since we know who the first one is. Do you know my co-host?**_

_If I had to guess, I say the one with purple eyes is Acie Wolfer from Class 1-B and the other one, I'm not too sure but he has Lucy Mann, a transfer student from my class, Class 1-A, riding on his back. So I think they know each other. But how?_

Zia was jumping up and down as she watched her sister jump across the fall.

_**"Go Big sister. You can do it!"**_ Zia shouted with excition in her tone

_**"Ship Ship!"**_ Ship barked, following Zia's way

Inko watched as she looked at Izuku and saw what he was

'_I think I know what could be the cause of this.'_ Inko thought as she looks at Acie

"Do you know what's going on with Young Midoriya?" Toshi asked Nezu

"It's the Omnitrix doing its thing." Nezu said

"The Omnitirix. How does it fall into this since I haven't seen him use it once in the race? I saw him use it when the race started but that's it, and he didn't change at all." Toshi said

"Who said he didn't?" Nezu asked

"Huh?"

Todoroki kept on running before stopping on a 'empty' field

_**And now, we're at the last obstacle. You better watch yourself. One wrong move and BOOM! That's because, you're stepping onto a mine field!**_

Todoroki saw that the field was littered with mines and it left no room to move in.

**Oh, and one more thing. Those land mines were designed and set to blow people up and not to kill, but it'll still hurt if you do step on one and trigger it.**

Will you shut up please.

Izuku with Lucy on his back were starting to approach the land mines and put himself onto high gear.

At the mines, one student triggered one and caused himself to get blown up, which made one more student to flinch and step on another one and blew him up. Todoroki was watching where he was going as he saw the spots as to where the mines were buried.

'_I see, those in the lead would suffer dearly as they have to watch where they are going. I guess it would make for good entertainment.'_ Todoroki thought but his thoughts was cut off by an explosion that was near him. He turned and saw Bakugou was approaching him and fast.

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Dragon Ball Super OST: Believe in Yourself]**_

* * *

"It's over!" Bakugou yelled before he blasted pass Todoroki

"Bastard, your declaration of war! Was to the wrong person!" Bakugou yelled before aiming a small explosion to Todoroki who dodge the move

_**And just like that! A new student takes the lead!**_

The crowd roars at this as Todoroki and Bakugou started fighting

_**"OI! Icy boy!"**_ The two stopped fighting and saw Acie ruining towards them with a fire in her full purple eyes

_**"I told you! I'll get you get for freezing me!" **_She yelled as she aimed a claw at Todoroki who dodged it and shoot an ice blast at her but she maneuvered around the attack

_**And Acie jumped in the fight for first place as well! Who'll be the one to win this all!?**_

Iida tried to run across the mines but his steps were causing too much explosions and caused him to fall into it. the rest were catching up in the race but the three were still fighting each other Bakuogu tried to blast Acie off him but she dodged it and clawed at his arm as he used it to block the claw but it left a gush on him, Todoroki froze the top half of her arm when she tried to claw at him as well.

Izuku and Lucy made it to the mines and saw how far the three were.

"Izzy, what are we going to do?" Lucy asked as Izuku started to obverse the situation

**_'Not good, they're so far ahead. But, if I transform into XRL8. I could go pass them and win.'_** Izuku thought

_**"Lucy, I need you to get off me."**_ Izuku said as Lucy hopped off him

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Lucy asked

**_"I'm going XLRWolf."_** Izuku said as he went to the Omnitrix but he saw that is was

_**"It's not on my wrist!"**_ Izuku said, seeing that the Omnitrix wasn't on him anymore. Izuku looked around and saw the patches on dirt which showed where the land mines were and saw the piece of scrap that was still with him

_**'That's it!'**_

_**"Lucy, I have an idea but I don't want you to get hurt from, so go! Go and race!"**_ Izuku yelled as he untied the scrap from him and plants it into the ground

"What are you gonna do" Lucy asked

_**"Something big! I'll see you at the finish line!"**_ Izuku yelled

"Okay!" Lucy said before running into the mine field.

As the students were busy running and getting blown up by the mines, Izuku was digging some of them up as Jirou and a few other students were passing him and saw what he was doing

'_What is he doing?'_ Jioru thought before going on

'_**I got to think about this. These land mines go off if you step on them. by looking at how they are when someone steps onto them, they're not that powerful. But they turn into a huge pain if you trigger a bunch of them at once. Can't just rush though or you're dead. Even those who have jumping powers can't do anything since they blow up if they land at the wrong place. So, it's better to slow down and avoid them all together, and they are more in the front. People avoided a lot at the start of this, so that means they're plenty to use of this. This can work.'**_ Izuku thought as he piles up a lot of mines.

_**Todoroki, Acie and Bakugou are neck and neck and neck and are knocking on the finish line!**_

_**"Crap, I'm out of time. God, I hope this works."**_ Izuku said as he lifts the scrap up to his chest

_**"Thanks for the idea, Kacchan! Burst speed: Turbo!"**_ Izuku yelled as he jumps onto the mines with the scrap of metal and caused a massive explosion.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Limit Break X Survivor: TV size Version (Dragon Ball Super OP 2) English Cover by Jonathan Young]**_

* * *

The students stopped and turned around to see the massive pink cloud and explosion. The three up ahead stopped their fighting and saw this.

_**WHOA! What's with that huge explosion in the back?! There was way more force than there should be!**_

Uraraka saw the explosion and saw something shooting out of the cloud. The object that was shooting out of the cloud was Izuku who was flying in the air but let's go of the scrap of metal while in the air

"Wait…"

"Is…"

"That…

"Midoriya?!"

Mina, Momo and Iida asked as they watched Izuku fly pass them at high speeds

Bakugou, Acie and Todoroki watched as Izuku was flying in the air, over them

_**Whatever that was, the werewolf from before is in hot pursuit of first place, scratch that, he's got it!**_

The crowd at the sight of Izuku flying in the air

"YES!" Toshi yelled excited as he jumped out of his seat

_**"Iz is going to win! Iz is going to win!"**_ Zia said, happy to see her friend is in the lead of the race while holding Ship to her

"Go sweetie go!" Inko yelled, seeing her son was about to win the race

Back with Izuku, he was still flying in the air as he approached the end of the land mine field

_**'I passed them just like I planned but I don't think of how much force those mines had and…I didn't think on how I'm gonna land!'**_ Izuku thought as he sees that he was falling to the mines.

Behind Izuku, Bakugou let off an explosion of his own to fly and chase after the normally green haired teen

"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD?!" Bakugou as he lets off more explosions behind him to increase his speed

_**"Izuku! Get back here and fight me!"**_ Acie yelled as she forgets about Todoroki and gave chase to Izuku as well.

Todoroki decided to make an ice path to help him avoid triggering the mines and chase after Izuku.

_**Look at that plot twist! Those three aren't fighting each other anymore. They chasing that werewolf down! That's what having a common enemy in this completion will do!**_

Izuku starting to spin in the air as his back was now facing the ground will he was looking behind him.

_**'This is bad! They'll get ahead of me again! Come on think! I can't fail now! Not when I'm this close to win! I have to go beyond! I..I..I have to go!'**_ Izuku thought as the three were right beside him and his mouth split into four sections.

_**"PLUS ULTRRRRRRAAAA OWWWWWWW!"**_ Izuku yelled as he howled and a green sound howl came from him and hit the ground, which still had the unused mines and set off another massive explosion which took Bakugou, Acie and Todoroki in it but the blast and howl sent Izuku flying ahead.

_**I don't believe it. In a new move, this wolf teen sent his opponents flying in an explosion and him even further into the lead!**_

Izuku rolled on the ground for a bit before correcting himself and started running toward the finish line. Bakugou, Todoroki and Acie came out of the pink cloud and gave pursuit to Izuku but it was too late, he was too far ahead. Izuku was in the tunnel as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel and ran to it. he felt one more thing change about him as he was engulfed by a green flash.

_**And the first person back in the stadium is…the werewolf but who is that?**_

_That is the person who had the green flash in the beginning and is the same person who gave the speech. His name is Izuku Midoriya._

Aizawa said as Izuku ran out of the tunnel but he looked different from when he entered it. he was now wearing a wore a green jumpsuit with black strips on it green wristbands. tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on a collar above his fur.

The crowd went ballistic from this and they were not the only ones, Two of the Big 3 were cheering Izuku from his win and Inko was crying a storm from her son's win while Nezu and Toshi smiled at their student's win and Zia clapped happily. And in a garage in some part of Japan. A young man just saw someone he hasn't seen in years just won the race and was shocked to see the name of who won.

Izuku looked around and couldn't help but smile at this. He looked to the sky and let out a loud howl in celebration and the crowd cheered louder to this.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**This was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the action scenes**_

_**The race is now finished and Izuku is the winner! **_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asi, Kinoko Komori**_

_**Okay, now I did want him to go XLR8 and finish the race fast but I felt like the Omnitrix should screw him over and make him debut Blitzwolfer in the race and discover the powers of the wolf alien with references from Ben 10 (2006) episode: Benwolf! I love that episode since it took Ben so long just to go hero and it showed how useful Blitzwolfer is**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel Out!**_


	18. Let's Battle

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 185**

**Follows: 200 (YES!)**

**Reviews: 153**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 23 012**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

**Quirk explanation**

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. As you probably know or have seen from my other story: Cinnamon Bun's Music (Which by the way is really good if you like comedy, romance and music with My Hero Academia together, so go check it out) is that I was in a hospital due to a stab wound and loss of blood I got on Saturday night. All I can say is that I'm fine so don't worry about me. The doctor to me to take it easy and don't cause stress in my life or I'm screwed. But good news is that I'm in discharged from the hospital tonight so expect that the chapter is short due to me having to prepare to leave the hospital.**

**On other news: I need help, I'm making a movie for one of my stories and I need someone to produce it with me. If you want to help me on it. Just PM me and we can talk.**

**Now in the last chapter: The sports festival has kicked off with the race now finished and Izuku in a male form of Acie winning it.**

**Also, due to the rage I get from it and the fear I have that I'll destroy what I have left if I still play it. I've quit playing Call Of Duty. I can't play it ever again since it'll make me a danger to others and myself if I continue to play. It's the second game in my life that caused me to destroy my console. The first was Cuphead and never again.**

**Now to reply to the last chapter's reviews:**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel!**

**[Cue Author's Reply theme music: Big Summer (WWE SummerSlam 2016 theme: 00:09-00:30)]**

**Hey dude and hi, Wade. I'm good man but still sore due to…you know. But, I won't let that stop me from writing! You know what they say: 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!'**

**Anyways, aside from falling in and out of consciousness and falling light in the head, onto the reply!**

**Also, Happy Birthday dude!**

**Thank you for that. I know that the Omnitrix just likes to choose the right moment or different alien of the situation and I felt like it should screw with Izuku on this version of the race. Blitzwolfer is one of my favourite aliens in the series since he looks good and is useful in moments that call for him.**

**Acie, I felt like she should have a tsundere. She's violent, blunt and proves her point with her claws. I wanted her to have trust issues due to what happened to her in her childhood and I know that she has a sweet side deep in her.**

**As I said before, I want the story to be levelled with the canon.**

**And yes. Mei….SHE THICC BOI! SHE THICC…sorry about that. I just like her. I do feel sorry for Izuku and Ship when they're near her.**

**The Calvary Battle. Dude, shits about to fly all over the place in this battle. **

**Well, I'm out of time. Read well, talk to me of more and remember to Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA**

**Back to you, Zayden**

**SonicMax:**** Thank you for understanding things. I wanted to make things interesting in the race and what better way to do that by making the Omnitrix choose someone else.**

**Xerzo LotCN:**** Yes, he will change back. **

**You'll see teams up with him in this one**

**I'm still thinking on who will I add Tokoyami with**

**I'maass:**** Are you telling me the joke or are you correcting me?**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thank you, the reason why Acie can't don't the Sonic Howl is because of her age**

**R reyes****: Yes, yes I did. And thank you**

**animecollecter****: Thank you for agreeing with me dude. And you have good instincts right there.**

**StrongGuy159: Thank you for the love**

**thewittywhy: Yup…**

* * *

_**Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:**_

* * *

_**"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD?!" Bakugou as he lets off more explosions behind him to increase his speed**_

_**"Izuku! Get back here and fight me!"**__** Acie yelled as she forgets about Todoroki and gave chase to Izuku as well.**_

_**Todoroki decided to make an ice path to help him avoid triggering the mines and chase after Izuku.**_

_**Look at that plot twist! Those three aren't fighting each other anymore. They chasing that werewolf down! That's what having a common enemy in this completion will do!**_

_**Izuku starting to spin in the air as his back was now facing the ground will he was looking behind him.**_

_**'This is bad! They'll get ahead of me again! Come on think! I can't fail now! Not when I'm this close to win! I have to go beyond! I..I..I have to go!'**__** Izuku thought as the three were right beside him and his mouth split into four sections.**_

_**"PLUS ULTRRRRRRAAAA OWWWWWWW!"**__** Izuku yelled as he howled and a green sound howl came from him and hit the ground, which still had the unused mines and set off another massive explosion which took Bakugou, Acie and Todoroki in it but the blast and howl sent Izuku flying ahead.**_

_**I don't believe it. In a new move, this wolf teen sent his opponents flying in an explosion and him even further into the lead!**_

_**Izuku rolled on the ground for a bit before correcting himself and started running toward the finish line. Bakugou, Todoroki and Acie came out of the pink cloud and gave pursuit to Izuku but it was too late, he was too far ahead. Izuku was in the tunnel as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel and ran to it. he felt one more thing change about him as he was engulfed by a green flash.**_

_**And the first person back in the stadium is…the werewolf but who is that?**_

_**That is the person who had the green flash in the beginning and is the same person who gave the speech. His name is Izuku Midoriya.**_

_**Aizawa said as Izuku ran out of the tunnel but he looked different from when he entered it. he was now wearing a wore a green jumpsuit with black strips on it green wristbands. tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on a collar above his fur.**_

_**The crowd went ballistic from this and they were not the only ones, Two of the Big 3 were cheering Izuku from his win and Inko was crying a storm from her son's win while Nezu and Toshi smiled at their student's win and Zia clapped happily. And in a garage in some part of Japan. A young man just saw someone he hasn't seen in years just won the race and was shocked to see the name of who won.**_

_**Izuku looked around and couldn't help but smile at this. He looked to the sky and let out a loud howl in celebration and the crowd cheered louder to this.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Let's Battle!**_

* * *

The crowd were cheering and whistling as the first place of the obstacle race had come to the stadium. He was howling in excitement from the win and adrenaline he was feeling. His name, was Izuku Midoriya in a new alien form.

In the stands, two of the three teens that came to watch the first years were cheering for the normally green haired boy and his win

"That was awesome. Did you see the way he howled to the ground, and that explosion from it and the one from before?! And he looks like a genuine Werewolf. That's so cool!" The girl said with a shine in her eyes, similar to what Izuku has shown from whenever he goes Quirk Otaku mode

"Yeah, for a minute there. I thought the guy was not going to qualify but he did the unpredictable and unthinkable and win it all. I wanna see more from this Midoriya guy." The blonde guy said as he watched Izuku. The other guy was sitting but was smiling slightly and clapping for Izuku

In a dark and empty room with clutter in it. A screen was on with Izuku's face and his current form side by side so the viewers at home could know who was the winner for the first round was. watching this was a man who was scratching his neck in frustration due to what the winner of the round did to him and his two friends. He was covered in bandages from getting shot by someone and his skin was peeling due to what could have been the worst case of sunburn he's ever received from Izuku a few weeks ago

"It's that transforming cheating brat again." The man said as he continued to scratch his neck

In another place in Japan, in a garage, a young man was working on his car while watching the sports festival with the race halfway done. He was watching it but he stopped working on the engine when he saw and heard the name of the winner of the race.

"No…no way. Izuku…is that you?" The young man asked to no one in particular as he sat down and watched the sports festival. Interested on Izuku.

Back at the Stadium and up in the teachers stands, Zia was bouncing up and down as Izuku won the race.

"_**Iz won! Iz won! Ship, he won!"**_ Zia said as she twirled around with the small black and green blob-like puppy in her arms as it was barking and howling with her and Izuku

"My baby, Izuku!" Inko cried out in happiness for her son and his victory as she shot out fountains of tears from her eyes

"There, there Inko. He did it and he's fine." Nezu said as he pats his old friend/partner on her back to calm her down and not to dehydrate herself

Toshi, who somehow avoided getting a shower from Inko's tears, looked down to Izuku was and grinned. He knew that Izuku had what it took to make it big in the Hero world. The kid has smarts, a strategic mind that was scary from how observant he was on things, and he had the heart of a true heart who would give his life away to save someone else. And he had an item that could give him an edge on any battle, gave if it let him choose what he wants in the first place.

Izuku looked up and saw All Might was looking at him with a grin on his face. The Pro nodded to him as if telling him that he did good. Izuku's eyes had water on the corners of them as he nodded back to him

Bakugou was kneeing on his knees, trying to catch his breath while his hands were shaking due to the overuse of his quirk. He held his arm with made him wince in pain

"Deku…no way…not again…" Bakugou said, remembering the way he felt after losing to Izuku earlier as he turns and glares at Izuku who was still in alien form

Todoroki was also panting while the frost from his body left his body before looking at Izuku and stared at him before he turned and walked away

_**As the other contestants are filling the stadium. Let's hear some noise while we wait for the results.**_ Present Mic said as the crowd cheered

Izuku was now sitting on the ground as his ears picked up feet running towards him.

"Izuku…that's…was ama…zing…" Ochako said as she tiredly ran up to him while she was trying to regain her breath from the race

"_**O-Oh H-Hey Ochako. T-Thanks. Uh…what wrong with Iida?"**_ Izuku asked as the two look and see Iida having a depressed blue aura looming over him while trying to rethink on the race

"I think he's upset that he placed lower in the race with a quirk like his. But still, first place! That's amazing!" Ochako yelled as Izuku hid his face with his arms

"_**I-It was nothing…"**_ Izuku said

"IZZY!" The two turned to see Lucy running to them and she jumped to Izuku as she gave him a hug

"First place! That's awesome! You showed Todoroki and that blondie just who they're messing with!" Lucy said as she hugged her cousin

"_**Thanks Lucy. That means a lot to me."**_ Izuku said as the three heard a beeping noise and they turned to see that the Omnitrix was flashing red, indicating that the time limit has been reached. The red flash went off and in place of Izukuwolf, was regular Izuku who was still being hugged by Lucy

"Hey, you're back to normal." Ochaco said

"Yeah, I-I-I'm glad I'm b-b-back to myself. A-A-A-And check this out." Izuku said as he activated the Omnitrix and the girls look over to see The wolf's face on the selection circle.

"Wow, you got a new form. Nice." Lucy said

"Y-Y-Yeah. Welcome to the family…_**Blitzewolfer.**_" Izuku said to the alien's face as he names the new form. They look at who was coming back to stadium and see who qualified for the next round. Momo, who looked visibly tired with her front still open, was walking back in

"I can't…believe this happened…" Momo said as she weakly walked into the field

"H-Hey Momo!" Izuku said while making his way to the rich girl

"You did great in the race YaoMomo…" Ochaco said, still feeling tired

"Izuku…please help me…" Momo uttered out with an embarrassed blush on her face and had desperation in her tone

"W-W-W-With what? Are you hurt?!" Izuku asked, worried about his friend if she was hurt.

Momo just turned around to show what she needed help with

"Th-This…" Momo said. On her back was Mineta who had a swollen cheek and a bleeding nose while holding onto Momo's back with his balls…his quirk I mean with a perverted smile

"Two birds with one stone. Man, am I a genius?" Mineta said, feeling happy with himself of this

"M-M-Mineta?! This is the Sports Festival! Please stop this or it'll make things worse!" Izuku shouted as he tried to pull Mineta off Momo

"NO! Leave me be!" Mineta barked at him

"Okay then. You leave me no choice. I'm sorry!" Izuku said as he made a karate hand strike and chopped the shorter boy on the neck, knocking him out

"ACK!" Mineta groaned out as he fell from Momo's back and onto the ground

"Thank you Izuku." Momo said with a sigh of relief.

"N-No probl…" Izuku said but stopped when he turned back to the rich girl and was in full view of her open shirt which reveal her black sports bra. Izuku turned red and closed his eyes.

"C-C-C-Can you p-p-p-please…it's uhh…your s-s-s-showing…uhhh" Izuku tried to find the right words to tell his friend for her current dress wear but instead he chose to point. Momo blinked and looked down to where Izuku was pointing and saw that he was trying to tell her that her top was open

"Oh." She said. She was unfazed by this considering that her costume was more reveal that this. "I suppose that I should cover myself."

Momo fixed her shirt and glanced back to Izuku who was still red. She smiled at this, she knew just how innocent he was and wasn't a pervert and sometimes seeing this side of him mad her happy and warm inside, she couldn't help but tease him due to the reactions she gets from him. She crotched down a little to where Izuku's right ear was and leaned closer to his ear

"Did you like what you saw?" Momo whispered into his ear in a seductive tone, which due to the sudden question and the way she said it, caused Izuku to jump back a little and fall to his butt

"U-U-UHH?! I-I-I-I don't…uhh?" had shut down

Momo giggled at his face and steam that was coursing off his head while Lucy and Ochako looked at this. the rounder girl of the two had a blank emotionless expression on her face while the blonde of the two had a purple aura which some stepped back from and others could have sworn that they saw an Oni mask behind her, it made things worse as she just smiled

Mina to came to the field and was flat tired and out of breath from the race. But when she looked around and her eyes landed onto Izuku who was getting back up from his fall. She somehow felt re-energized and smiled. She then started running to him

Izuku got back to his feet and dusted himself off while still having a red blush from Momo teasing of him. He then heard a yell

"Midoriiii!"

"Eh?" He turned but didn't have enough time to see who it was before he felt someone crashing onto his chest and two arms wrapping around him but due to the force of the sudden crash. He fell back to the ground

The three girls were stunned as they saw Mina lying onto Izuku's chest while hugging him and pushed her a little above Izuku and grinned at him

"That was awesome. Where did you get that new form for yours?! The way you flew across the field was awesome!" Mina yelled

Izuku shook his head and looked down to see who crashed into him and his face was red

"M-M-M-Mina!? W-W-What are you doing!?" Izuku asked/yelled as Mina looked at him, confused

"What does it look like? I'm giving you a congratulation hug. Don't you like it?" Mina asked as she gave him a sad puppy look, which was really effective with her exotic eyes

"N-N-N-No, i-i-i-it's not th-that! I-I-I-It's just…they're pressing against m-m-m-me…" Izuku stuttered as Mina looked confused to what he said until she realized what was he implying. His whole body lit up red from the sensation from Mina's…assets pressing against him

Mina gained a mischievous grin from his state as she leans to his ear

"Do you like how they feel? Huh, Per-vert." Mina whispered into Izuku's ear as he stiffens into a statue

Three hands grabbed the back of Mina's P.E. top and pulled her from the poor (Not really) boy

"Eh?" Mina blinked as she turned around and saw Momo, Ochaco and Lucy giving an eerie glare while having cross veins on their foreheads

"Stop doing that Ashido-chan…"

"It's clear that you're making him feel uncomfortable…"

"And you were a bit _too_ close to him…"

Momo, Lucy and Ochako said in sync (Not the band) which sent chills down Mina's spine

"E-Eh? I was just teasing him. That's all." Mina said with nervous sweat starting to appear on her forehead.

Izuku stood up and silently walked away from the girls as they were having their moment before, once again, got pounced on to

"A-A-Acie! W-W-W-What are you doing." Izuku said. That right, Acie the wolf alien girl pounced onto him

"_**Tell me, why did you look like me but in male form and how did you do that holw that blew me Icy-boy and Boom-Boom away!?"**_ Acie asked/demanded as she looked into Izuku's eyes

"I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know. I think it's the Omnitrix that had something to do with me looking like a male version of you but I d-d-d-don't know how I did that howl. D-D-D-Don't you know how to do it?" Izuku asked as Acie blushed and got off him

"_**N-N-N-NO! I totally know how to do it. YEAH! B-B-B-B-But you're gonna show me how to do it properly again, so I can remember or I'll bite you into next week. Got it!?"**_ Acie glowered at IZuku with a blush on her cheeks

"G-G-G-Got it!" Izuku squalled, fearing of his life

"The first game for the first years is now over! And what a game it was. Now, let's take a look at the standings, shall we." Midnight said as the placings of the race appeared on screen

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia: Weeee Are Fu*kin Super Star]**_

* * *

**#1: Izuku Midoriya: Class A**** (Imagine a picture of him in human form and as Blitzwolfer side by side)**

**#2: Shoto Todoroki: Class A**

**#3: Acie Wolfer: Class B**

**#4: Katsuki Bakugou: Class A**

**#5: Ibara Shiozaki: Class B**

**#6: Juzo Honenuki: Class B**

**#7: Tenya Iida: Class A**

**#8: Fumikage Tokoyami: Class A**

**#9: Hanat Sero: Class A**

**#10: Ejiro Kirishima: Class A**

**#11: Testutestu Testestu: Class B**

**#12: Mashirao Ojiro: Class A**

**#13: Yosetu Awase: Class B**

**#14: Tsuyu Asui: Class A**

**#15: Rikko Sato: Class A**

**#16: Mezo Shoji: Class A**

**#17: Ochaco Uraraka: Class A**

**#18: Lucy Mann: Class A**

**#19: Momo Yaoyarozu: Class A**

**#20: Minoru Mineta: Class A**

**#21: Mina Ashido: Class A**

**#22: Kouji Kouda: Class A**

**#23: Kyoka Jirou: Class A**

**#24: Sen Kaibara: Class B**

**#25: Kosei Tsuburaba: Class B**

**#26: Denki Kaminari**

**#27: Kojiro Bondo: Class B**

**#28: Reiko Yangi: Class B**

**#29: Hitoshi Shinso: Class C**

**#30: Itsuka Kendo: Class B**

**#31: Juroto Shishida: Class B**

**#32: Shihai Kuroiro: Class B**

**#33: Yui Kodai: Class B**

**#34: Hiryu Rin: Class B**

**#35: Nirengeki Shoda: Class B**

**#36: Kinoko Komori: Class B**

**#37: Togaru Kamakiri: Class B**

**#38: Neito Monoma: Class B**

**#39: Pony Tsunotori: Class B**

**#40: Tooru Hagakure: Class A**

**#41: Setsuna Tokage: Class B**

**#42: Manga Fukidashi: Class B (Dang it)**

**#43: Mei Hatsume: Class H**

**#44: Yuuga Aoyama: Class A**

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"Only the top 44 students will move on to the next round. But don't feel bad for not making the cut. We've prepared other games to show your stuff." Midnight said as she licked her lips

"Now the _real_ fun is about to begin. As you fully move yourselves into the spotlight. Give it your best!" Midnight yelled as the game wheel reappeared to choose what was next.

"Let's see what you have next. What your wildest dreams come to live?" Midnight asked as the students waited in anticipation of what was their next challenge

"prepare yourselves…for this!" Midnight shouted as the wheel stopped on

"**Calvary Battle**…I'm terrible at those." Kaminari said, feeling discouraged at the next game

"It's not an individual event. I wonder how they'll split us up?" Tsu asked

"Allow me to explain. The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, it's the same like the playground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point from their placing fromt the race." Midnight said

"So, it's like the entrance exam huh. That seems pretty simply." Sato said, seeing the logic to the game

"Oh, so that means each team will have a different point value based on who's on the team together." Ochako said

"Yeah. seems like it." Mina said. The two stopped speaking when Midnight snapped her whip to them

"Maybe you should keep quite so I can explain things! Anyway, the point value goes up to the intervals of 5. For example, 44th place is worth 5p, 44th is worth 10p and so." Midnight said

"So that means my points are 220. That should be good." Izuku said, thinking on his points…but…

"But, me and the staff decided to shake things up this year. We decided to paint a huge target on one of our student's back due to the unpredictable factor of his quirk and for his placing in the race. So, for Izuku Midoriya, your point value is 10 000 000!" Midnight yelled as Izuku's world stopped.

"T-T-T-T-Ten Million!" Izuku said as he lost all color on his face

"Really?" Monoma asked

"So that means…" The purple haired guy said

"if you take down his team…" The pink dreadlock girl said

"Your team is guaranteed in the finals." Everyone said as they glared at Izuku with demon eyes for desire and as predators. Looking at their prey, who is unfortunately is Izuku.

"That's right, it's the battle of the fittest. To overthrow those on the top!" Midnight said as Izuku started shaking and he could feel the Omnitrix tighten on his wrist as he grabbed his chest as flashbacks of his years in Middle School started appearing before him

'_You'll never hang with the best of the best loser!"_

"_What a freak…"_

"_Worthless."_

"_DEKU!"_

'_This time…things are different. But no matter what I do. I'm still a target, I'm only in first place thanks to some good luck and the Omnitrix. But…it doesn't matter. I'll fight through like I have before!'_ Izuku thought as he glared at everyone with determination on his face that said 'Bring it on!', but one girl didn't glare at him, she looked at him with worry on her face as she saw the panic he had before

'_Midoriya-kun…'_

"First years! These are the rules you'll follow in the battle: _The game itself will last 15 minutes, individual point values will be added to make your team value. Everyone will know how much your worth thanks to the headband you'll be wearing. Swap as many headbands as you can to add to your team's score and remember, all the headbands you swiped must be wore from the neck up. So it'll make more challenging for you. And also, even if your headband was stolen or your team falls down. you can keep playing until time's up__!" _Midnight said, finishing her explanation of the game's rules.

"So, it's anyone's game than." Momo said

"Yeah, and since there 44 people in this. There'll be at least 10 to 12 teams that'll be fight at the same time." Sato said

"Sound hard." Aoyama said, worrying of the game ahead

"So, if you lose your headband at the beginning. You have more time to get more." Mina said, thinking of a plan

"I don't know Mina. Maybe we should wait and see how thing go when the game begins." Tsu said

"This is going to be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like but if you use them to cause harm on other team or make them fall. I'll disqualify you and your team from the game." Midnight said as Bakugou turned his head away in annoyance at that rule while Acie just shrugged her shoulders

"Now, you've got 15 minutes to make your teams. I recommend you get started!" Midnight said as everyone started to make their teams but Izuku stood there in place as no one came to him

'_N-N-No way…everyone avoiding me because of my points!' _Izuku thought as most people were going to the others who placed in top 5 in the race. Izuku then saw Mina as she was walking to Bakugou.

Izuku then started to walk to her nervously. He knew that they were on friendly terms

"M-M-M-Mina…you c-c-c-could you b-b-be in m-my team, w-w-would you?" Izuku nervously asked. The pink skinned alien-hybird turned around and saw Izuku standing in front of her and she had an unsure expression on her face.

"Sorry Midori. Maybe I would join your team if you had lower points but everyone gonna gun of you." Mina said as she watched the boy look down

"Y-Y-Yeah…I kinda see y-y-your reason b-b-behind that…" Izuku said, defeated by that

Mina looked at him and felt bad since she felt like she just kicked a cute puppy. She walked to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. Izuku immediately looked at her as he was shocked by the kiss she gave him as he looked like he was going to explode

"WHA-WHA-WHA?!" Izuku babbled as Mina just grinned

"Think of that of me making it up to you for not joining your team. But relax, I know you will make a team in no time. And even if you don't, you have the Omnitrix with you. You can go solo and fight us all. Well, I gotta get going and find myself a team. Good luck Midori!" Mina said as she left the stunned boy who still was in a shocked state from the kiss

'_A girl…a cute girl kissed me…KISSED ME!'_

He felt someone tap on his shoulder which broke him out of his state. He looked back and saw Ochako and Lucy standing behind him.

"Hey, Izuku. Let's join up." Ochako said as she unknowingly opened the dams as Izuku showered her and Lucy with his tears.

"Lucy! Uraraka! Are you guys such about this?! I mean, everyone will be after me and my points!?" Izuku asked as the girls wiped the tears off themselves

"Not if you turn into something big and strong. That way, we'll win right?" Ochako said as Izuku stopped crying

Y-Yeah, plus with Lucy's quirk. She could grab some points from a distance and add support and defence. That'll work!

"Sure!" Lucy said as she gave her cousin a thumbs up

"But we're missing something…" Izuku said, thinking that they needed one more thing. As if the Gods (Or yours truly) answered his plead

"Ten Million!" The three turn to see the same pink dreadlock hair girl from the Support course jogging to them with varous gadgets

"Team up with me!" She yelled as she invaded Izuku's social bubble

"Whoa, who are you?!" Izuku asked

"Wait, you're that girl from the Support Course I saw in the race." Ochako said, recognizing the girl

"Yep, that's me. The name's Mei Hatsume. We haven't met before but I use to use your position to my advantage." Mei said as she looks directly at Izuku

"Wait, w-what?" Izuku asked, confused

"If I team up with you, then everyone will look at me as I'm part of the team everyone will be looking at. Then, my super cute little babies will be able to shine like the stars they are!" Mei said, way too fast for the other three to understand what she was saying

"Whoa, slow down there for a minute." Lucy said

"Did you just say…babies? Did you bring some here?" Ochako asked, worried about the 'babies' this chick brought with her Unfortunately for the two, she kept talking and focusing on Izuku.

"So that way the companies will…" Mei stopped talking when she saw the Omnitrix on Izuku's wrist.

"Uhh…a-a-are you okay?" Izuku asked, seeing that Mei stopped talking. The girl grabbed Izuku's left arm and pulled it towards her face as she stares at the Omnitrix

"What is this?! Who built this beautiful baby?! This is probably the most nicely built device I've ever seen. You have to tell me who built this so I can get blueprints on this!" Mei demeaned Izuku as she was right at his face

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know who b-b-b-built this. It w-w-w-was given to m-m-m-me for my q-q-q-quirk." Izuku stuttered as he wasn't use to girls or anyone close to his space yet and having a girl right at him wasn't helping at all

"Oh, I'll find out who built this baby of yours soon." Mei promised. She made it her mission to find out with built the Omnitrix and how it works.

'_Okay…'_ Izuku thought before he glanced at the field and looked to see who were teamed with. He saw Todoroki with Momo, Iida and Kaminari together as the Half-N-Half boy was looking at him. Izuku shifted from him to Bakugou who was glaring at him as he had Kirishima, Mina and Sero in his team. He also saw the purple haired kid talking to Acie Ojiro and Aoyama as they looked…blink at him.

'_Okay, everyone will be gunning for me and my team for points. And they'll come at me with everything they've got. That's fine, if the Omnitrix will let me choose who I want. We can win this thing.'_ Izuku thought as he turns to the three girls

"Okay, I have a plan." Izuku said

Up at the field, the blonde kid from Class B who called out Izuku was talking to his team

"Almost everyone in the stands are foaming at the mouths for Class 1-A, even those we were in the same battle with them, they still are more popular then us. I guess it with that brat, Midoriya and his quirk. Well, we'll show them just who's the better class here and I'll give that runt a taste of his own medicine." Monoma said as he glared at Izuku and then to the Omnitrix

The timer for the 15 minutes finished with a buzz as Midnight was starching her arms

"Oh goody, it's time to get this party started!" Midnight said as the crowd stared cheering. In the announcer booth, Aizawa was sleeping as Mic tapped him to wake him up

_**Hey hey, look alive!** _Mic said as Aizawa woke up

_**After 15 minutes for making a team and planning. It's time to rock this joint!** _Mic said as everyone cheered as the teams started to get ready.

"Okay, you guys know what to do?" Izuku asked as the girls nodded

"Yes/Yeah/Yup."

"Good, cause it's about to start." Izuku said as a robot handed him a headband with a red 10000610 on it.

"Lucy, here. You have it." Izuku said as he hands the headband to his cousin

"You sure? You are the leader here." Lucy said as Izuku his head

"No, if I had it and I timed out. It'll make it easier for them to get it." Izuku said as Lucy understood the logic to there

"Okay." Lucy said as she tied the headband to her neck

_**Alright! Let's get this party started! Let's start the final countdown!**_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia (Episode 15 version)]**_

* * *

**4!**

Bakugou was cracking his knuckles as he was the rider

"Remember, we're aiming..."

**3!**

Todoroki was standing as the rider for his team as he saw Izuku activate his watch

"For one thing…" Todoroki finished

**2!**

"Ready guys?" Izuku asked as he had Lucy on his back while she carried Ochako and Mei

"Yup, all good here Izzy." Lucy said as Izuku nodded and went for the Omnitrix

**1!**

"Hey guys, do you know what time is it?" Izuku asked as the selection wheel stopped on a face

**Begin!**

Every team rushed to Izuku's team

"No, what time is it Izuku?" Uraraka asked as Izuku grinned and lifted his hand over the watch

"It's Hero Time!" Izuku called out as he slams down onto the watch and the field as lit up with a green flash.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**AND CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**The battle has begun and things look interesting. How will Izuku and his team overcome this as they have a target on their backs and what alien did he choose to turn into for the fight? Find out on the next chapter**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I'm going to take upload the new chapter soon.**_

_**Go and Check out the MHA I have made. I've uploaded it that the same time as this chapter. It's called: **__**Cinnamon Bun's Music**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	19. Raging Battle!

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 210**

**Follows: 219**

**Reviews: 166**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 27 519**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

**Quirk explanation**

_**"Transformation talking/ Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. **

**I'm kind of not in the right mind-set to write a chapter, you're probably wondering why. Well, we're at war. We as a community of Otakus are at war with the internet. Last Saturday, I found out that we've lost two fellow members in the anime world. We've lost Kissanime and Kissmanga as they've been permanently shut-down. A moment of silence of the two sites please…I don't like how this year is going dudes and ladies. What could be next that could go?!**

**Sorry for that, it's just. I'm getting really sick and tired of this fucking barn fire that is called 2020. In fact, I'm so tired of it, I'm not going to tell my future children on this. Let's just get this over with…**

* * *

**In the last chapter: The race is over and the next event is a battle. **

**Also, I had this idea hit me on the head. Literally. See, I was thinking on making a few My Hero Academia and Naruto crossovers when one of my comics fell from my cardboard and hit me on the head, and boom I got the ideas. But I'll leave them until I've either finished at least one story or put a few on break so I can focus on them. So, my idea for another My Hero Academia is Izuku: The Gamer Hero. And no, I've never once watched The Gamer. My idea is something else and I won't reveal anything on it until the day I publish it. Another one of a crossover on My Hero Academia is with DC Super Hero Girls (2019). I've already made plans on it. lastly, I have an idea on a Naruto and Total Drama crossover. What do you guys think on this?**

* * *

**Now let's focus on replying to last chapter's reviews:**

* * *

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel! Theme Music!**

**[Cue Melt by Elenne (Start At 00:19 And End at 00:28)]**

**We're back at it once again boys. The studio is sort of fixed and with a new intro as well. I'm sort of all healed up, still need the meds every once in a while. I see you had one hell of a birthday man. It remains me of my own birthday when I went to a casino in one of the cites in South Africa, I don't remember much from that night, but I do get these texts from this girl I think I met that night…I hope I didn't do what I think I did. **

**Anyway, aside from my fear for making another me into the world at a young age. Onto the review!**

**Obviously, Inko would cry for her boy's big win. It's also obvious that Izuku got the attention of his old friend again. Shiggy being Shiggy and an adorable Zia moment. All Might being Dad-Might and Bakugou getting shit on**

**Nejire just remains me for Izuku's mumbling and I think it's cute when she does it. I still don't understand as to how Iida got a low placing in the race. I mean, the motherf***er is fast!**

**Ah, the IzuMomo moment. I started laughing while I was writing it as I was thinking on how to make Momo tease our boi and what better to it with her gifts! And the classic anime jealous stare, oh I love it! And I wanted things to go higher with Mina showing up out of nowhere and tackling Izuku to the ground and pressing her gifts to him. Oh, the waifus! And the Acie tsundure moment. While I was writing her character, I feel like she had to be a tsundure. I mean, who wouldn't want a tsundure for a girlfriend?**

**Moving onto the Calvary Battle. Yes, same rules as last time, though with 2 more slots of contestants, it'd make things a bit hard but I hope it'd works out to you all. I'm not telling you who Izuku turned into but it'll be a shock to you**

**Dude, you might get a bit pissed for to what Bakugou may have said to Mina during the battle. And I do feel sorry for her to be on the same team with Boom-Boom. Same with Sero and Kiri. **

**On to Mei…oh the chaos that girl will cause when she's near the Omnitrix…good lord, may you have mercy onto Izuku.**

**I hope you get your Analyst powers cause this chapter will blow you load all over the place. And Wade, good luck with your man-cave.**

**Anyways, I'm out of time. Hope things go well with you and summer. As always! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Back to you ****Zayden**

**Sabrinabella****: Thank you**

**Rogue 2****: Thank you man. Pony…she's special man. You'll see more of her soon.**

**Xerzo LotCN****: Thank you for the support, fellow man of culture. **

**Okay, Acie does look like half wolf, half human. She's like when Ben was in Form 2 while going Benwolf in the OG series. But with a tail**

**Yes, it was cute of her to go tsundure to ask Izuku to teach her how to sonic howl.**

**I'm not saying anything about this chapter but I'll say that thanks to the randomize, Izuku got a different guy**

**I know what you feel, it feels like Izuku says: It's Hero Time, better than Ben did.**

**The Slumbering Dragon****: I am. It's really getting annoying to write it.**

**SonicMax****: Just wait, my student. Just wait.**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: I maybe teasing you guys for another big chapter.**

**R reyes****: I'm okay man. It was a compete accident.**

**animecollecter****: Yes, it was my man. Yes, it was…**

**I saw the reviews from CBM and I'll think about it**

**thewittywhy:**** Sorry for getting your hopes up man…I'm sorry**

**StrongGuy159**: **Thank you for the love!**

* * *

_**Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:**_

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia (Episode 15 version)]**_

* * *

_**4!**_

_**Bakugou was cracking his knuckles as he was the rider**_

_**"Remember, we're aiming..."**_

_**3!**_

_**Todoroki was standing as the rider for his team as he saw Izuku activate his watch**_

_**"For one thing…" Todoroki finished**_

_**2!**_

_**"Ready guys?" Izuku asked as he had Lucy on his back while she carried Ochako and Mei**_

_**"Yup, all good here Izzy." Lucy said as Izuku nodded and went for the Omnitrix**_

_**1!**_

_**"Hey guys, do you know what time is it?" Izuku asked as the selection wheel stopped on a face**_

_**Begin!**_

_**Every team rushed to Izuku's team**_

_**"No, what time is it Izuku?" Uraraka asked as Izuku grinned and lifted his hand over the watch**_

_**"**__**It's Hero Time!**__**" Izuku called out as he slams down onto the watch and the field as lit up with a green flash.**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Raging Battle!**_

* * *

As soon as Present Mic begun the Second Round, everyone in the field rushed towards Team Izuku in hopes that they can grab their 10000610 points as fast as possible

"Get ready!" Izuku yelled as he and his team which consisted of Lucy, Ochako and Mei prepared to fight the rest

"You sure you want to do this Izzy?" Lucy asked as she was on his back while carrying the other two girls in her arms which were in mud form

"I am. Just follow the plan and we'll be fine. Okay?" Izuku asked his teammates as he activates the Omnitrix

"Right!" Ochako yelled while giving a thumbs up while her hair was looking a bit messy than usual

"Me and my babies are ready." Mei said, wearing her gear and was ready to use them

"Good, cause I'm going hero!" Izuku yells as he slams down onto the Omnitrix. The familiar green flash lit up the field as Izuku's D.N.A started to changed which caused the rest of the teams on the field to stop and see what Izuku turned into. He felt himself grow larger and taller, his skin started to have rocks coursed all over him while something red and glowing grew on in his stomach area.

The flash died out and everyone looked to see what Izuku transformed into. Instead for him, it was a large, bulky, reddish-brown humanoid with rocky skin, a giant mouth with teeth that looked like they were made of rocks and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. The Omnitrix was on top of this being's forehead

_**What's this!? It looks like Midoriya pulled a new trick from his bag of many tricks! Have you seen him like that Eraser?**_

_No. This is the first time I'm seeing him in that form._

In the stands, the crowd was loving this new form that Izuku was in, especially the three teens

"Whoa, look at that! He's so big and rocky!" The girl shouted, obviously excited at the new transformation

"Yeah. That guy's quirk is something I've never seen before. To have another transformation after the last round on hand is something else. I guess the others won't ready to see this." The blonde guy said

Izuku opened his eyes and looked down to his hands and saw that they were covered in reddish rocks

_**"Whoa?! Who's this guy?" **_Izuku asked, in a deep and muscular voice

"Izuku? Who's this?" Ochako asked, interested in the new form

_**"I don't know. This is the first time I'm using this guy. I don't even know what he does."**_ Izuku said, trying to think on what this new guy can do. But before he could do anything, he and the rest saw that everyone was rushing towards his team

"It's basically one big battle for the ten million points!" Testutestu yelled with his team heading towards Team Midoriya

"HAHAHAHA! I'll be taking that headband Midori!" Tooru yelled as her teammate, well Sato and Koda were blushing and looking the other way. You might be asking yourselves as to why the boys were red in the face. Well, for some reason that even I don't know, Tooru thought that it be a great idea to…take off her top for the battle.

"They're not wasting any time huh. Well, look like we'll be doing a lot of fighting." Lucy said as her arms morphed into mud arms and change into hammers

"This is it! What do we do Izuku?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah, make a choice since here they come." Mei said as the other teams were approach them, and fast

_**"That's easy, we run away!"**_ Izuku yelled as he attempts to run

"I don't think so!" Testutestu yelled with one of his teammate activated their quirk and the ground by his feet started to soften and spread towards Izuku and his teammates

**_"W-What the?!" _**Izuku said, feeling himself sinking into the floor

"What's going on?" Uraraka asked, seeing Izuku was sinking into the floor. Lucy looked at the floor and saw that it led from them to Team Testutestu

"It's them, one of them must have did this." Lucy said

_**"Oh crap, I can't get out."**_ Izuku said as he struggles to get free from the floor

"Izzy, I got an idea. Ochaco, Mei! Hold onto him." Lucy said, she planted her arms to the ground that wasn't affected by the quirk and started to push onto the ground in the attempt to pull Izuku out.

"Let's give you a little boost!" Mei said as she pulled out a button and pressed it to activate a jetpack that was on her and Uraraka. The combined forces for the jetpacks and Lucy's unbelievable strength, it was enough to free Izuku from the trap and quick shot up into the air. They flew over the two teams

"_**Whoa!"**_ Izuku shouted as he and the three girls flew over the team. Izuku noticed that that were flying a lot longer than it should due to his weight. He then realized that one of his teammates had something to do with this

"_**Ochako."**_ Izuku called out his Zero-Gravity teammate

"Yes?"

_**"Did you take away my gravity?"**_

"Yeah, I figured that I help break you free from that trap also."

**_"T-Thank you."_** Izuku said before he looked at Lucy and Mei

**_"And you two. thanks!"_**

"No problem Izzy!" Lucy said while giving her cousin a salute

"It was nothing with the help from my babies!" Mei said, happy that her babies worked this time

"Hey! They're getting away! After them!" Testutestu yelled, his team turned around and gave chase to our hero's teams

"Hey, get back here Midori!" Tooru yelled. Sato looked up and noticed something that was ever wrong

"Hey Hagakure! Your headband! It's gone!" Sato yelled as the invisible girl patted her head and saw that her headband was indeed gone

"Huh? W-Where'd it go?!" Tooru asked, looking around to see who took it

"Well, that was easy." The blonde guy from Class B said while twirling Tooru's headband with his finger

_**Wow! It's only been two minutes into the match and there's already chaos! YE-AH, you better watch those headbands! You can even ignore the ten million and go after the other points to help you out!**_

_Can you shut up?_

As Team Midoriya landed, Izuku heard someone laugh. He looked behind to see Shoji running to him with the webbing of his arms covering something

"HAHAHAHA, oh this isn't a fight. This is a massacre!" An all too familiar voice yelled

"It's Shoji. Is he all by himself?" Ochako asked, seeing no one was with him

"Uhh, guys. Look" Lucy said while pointing in front of her. The team saw that Testutestu's team were charging towards them

"We need to move now!" Mei yelled

"_**Right!"**_ Izuku agreed, he tried to take a step but his left foot was stuck

**_"What the?" _**Izuku said, trying to move but something prevented him from moving

"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked Izuku, seeing that they were not moving

**_"Something's stuck on my foot."_** Izuku said. Lucy looked down onto his feet and saw a purple ball was under it

"It's one of that pervert's balls. But where did it come from?" Lucy asked

"From here." The team looked back to where they heard Mineta's voice but they just Shoji was still running to them. They looked closer and saw that Mineta was hiding in Shoji's arms.

"Hi Midoriya." Mineta said while chuckling and mockery waving at Izuku

**_"Wait, is that even allowed!?"_** Izuku asked to no one, that was no way that this was legal

"Judges say yes!" Midnight answered Izuku's question

Mineta creeped back into Shoji's arms as a long tongue and a dark shadow like bird emerged from there and the two aimed right for Lucy as she had the headband. Lucy barely dodged both the tongue and bird from them grabbing her headband. The attacks went by her and straight towards Testutesu for his headband as he dodged as well

"Impassive moves, as always." Tsuyu said who inside of Shoji's arms

"Indeed." Tokoyami said as he was with them in the Shoji barrier

_**"What? Asui and Tokoyami are in there to."**_

"I told you to call me Tsu!" Tsu yelled as she shot out her tongue to repeat the attack from earlier, Tokoyami followed suit with Dark Shadow rushing towards Team Midoriya and to make things harder, Mineta started throwing his balls at them.

_**Team Mineta is in hot pursuit of Team Midoriya. Using their quirks together in attack. Smart.**_

"Hold on everyone!" Mei said as she presses the button again to reactivate her jetpacks and making them fly into the sky. Unfortunately, Uraraka was so busy dodging the balls, tongue and Dark Shadow that she didn't take Izuku's gravity away like last time and due to his weight. The jetpacks started to spark lighting and black smoke to come out of the boosters as the engines cut off.

"No! My babies' broken!" Mei cries out, upset that her inventions are broken

_**"Sorry Mei, but they helped us escape."**_ Izuku said but he heard an explosion. The team turn behind them and see Bakugou was flying in the air and was approaching them at high speeds

"Bakugou!" Ochako yelled, seeing the explosion boy

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE SAFE DEKU!" Bakugou yelled as he readies an explosion to Izuku. If he took out Izuku now and took his points. There's no way Izuku's team would catch up in time.

"I've got you!" Bakugou yelled, swinging his open palm to Izuku who was ready to take the hit. But it never came as Lucy shot her mud in front of Izuku and took the hit.

"Not in your dream Bakugou!" Lucy yelled to Bakugou.

"What the?" Bakugou said, stunned by how his attack did nothing and he starts to fall. Tape shot onto him and he was pulled back to the ground to where his team were standing.

"Man, that was a close one." Kirishima said as Sero caught Bakugou

_**WHOA! Bakugou jumped from his team and tried to take Midoriya out! Is that even allowed?!**_

"He never touched the ground, so technicality it's okay." Midnight said, seeing that Bakugou sort of followed the rules

"What are we going to do man?" Kirishima asked

"It's obvious. We're still going after Deku." Bakugou grumbled

"Why, we can still go after the others and take their points away." Mina said, she really didn't get why was Bakugou so focused on Izuku. It seemed stupid to do it.

"Yeah, I mean. It'd be easier to take on the others instead of Midoriya's team. Plus, we don't know what that form of his can do." Sero said, seeing the logic and reason on Mina's suggestion

"NO! We're going to take Deku's fucking points so he can be at the bottom like the fucking bug he is!" Bakugou yelled, not even listening to his 'teammates' anymore. Mina's eye was twitching in anger, she knew something was up between Izuku and Bakugou and she felt like it was something not healthy. She could see the hate in Bakugou's eyes every time he looked at Izuku every time they were either near either or even in class as Bakugou would glare at Izuku when the green haired boy's back was turned

'_What did Izuku do to you Bakugou…or more importantly, what did you do to him?'_ Mina thought

Team Midoriya landed a bit far from Bakugou's team to recuperate and think on another plan.

**_"Nice one you guys."_** Izuku said as he started to run

"We need to come up with something since we don't have boosters anymore." Lucy said, seeing the smoking jetpacks

"_**Right."**_

_**'But what do we do? We lost the ability to fly now. I guess we have to work with Lucy's Sludge powers and Ochako's Zero Gravity to survive, and I have to figure out on what can this alien can do.' **_Izuku thought

At the Heroes' Break Room

_**As expected, everyone's after the first place team. Leaving them no time to catch their breath.**_ Present Mic said as the heroes on guard duty during the Sport's Festival were watching on the T.V

"Wow, those Class 1-A guys are good. Especially that kid who's transformed." Death Arms said and pointing to Izuku

"Yes it appears that the attack has helped them improve faster than expected." Kamui Wood said, obvising the field

At the Teacher's Booth

"Oh my, that was close." Inko sighed, she held her breath from seeing how close Bakugou was about to blow Izuku up

"Yes, it looks like he has his work cut in." Nezu said

"Yeah." Toshi said, agreeing with him

_**It's been 6 minutes and let's see how things are going on the score board!**_ Present Mic as the board lit up and the crowd went silent

_**What the? This is an unexpected turn.**_ Present Mic said as he and the audience saw that most of the teams from Class 1-Ahad…zero points?!

_**Other than Midoriya's team, Class 1-A's not doing so hot!**_ Present Mic said as Bakugou's headband gets stolen

_**Even Bakugou's losing!**_

Bakugou turned to see who took his headband and saw that is was the blonde guy who challenged Izuku a few weeks ago

"Man, you Class 1-A are so closed minded." He said while holding onto the headband

"He got it!" Mina said, shocked at how easy he took it

"WHATCHA SAY!? Get back here." Bakugou roared, angry that he was now losing

"Remember what Midnight said? She said the that the obstacle course was the first game and we figured that they won't cut many of us by that. Would they?" The blonde guy asked as Bakugou raised an eyebrow

"We assumed that they'd keep at least forty contestants for the next event, all we had to do so to make sure we stayed in that group as we ran. And from out spots from the middle ranks, we could obvious the quirks our rivals had and judge their capabilities. Only a dumbass would obsess over winning the first round." The blonde guy said

"You planned this as a class?" Bakugou asked, obviously angry from losing his headband and from how he was played

"Nah, most didn't agree on this as a class but some followed. I only did to look at your class only wildcard. The runt with the watch." The blonde said as Bakugou started to get angry…well _angrier_

"What?" Bakugou said

"Yeah, we knew from how he fought at the USJ and in that ship. He was the real deal. But no one knows what power he really has. And I'm guess even he doesn't know, judging from how he's not used that form's power on us during the game. But I guess he's better than someone who was attacked by a villain before." The blonde said as Bakugou stiffen

"Wait, what? What is he talking about Bakugou?" Kirishima asked, confused by what the blonde said

"Oh, you don't know. He was attack earlier in the year by a Sludge villain. He's infamous on that. And from what I heard, the runt went to save him until All Might took the villain out. Ha, I wonder how it feels knowing that the runt has saved you not once, but twice in a year. You have to tell me about it." The blonde said which Bakugou gritting his teeth in anger

"Kirishima…change of plans." Bakugou said as the hardening boy looks at him and flinches at the anger Bakugou was displaying. And he wasn't the only one.

"Before we take down Deku. I'm gonna blast these B-list idiots all the way to hell." Bakugou said with a black and red aura around him. The blonde guy just smirks

'_Got you.'_

"Whoa, is Class B targeting the others?" Lucy asked, seeing that Class 1-B was focusing on the rest of Class 1-A

"Yeah, I think so." Ochako said

_**"Which means, they're not after us. I guess we can relax."**_ Izuku said, feeling relieved that their sister class was taking the pressure off them. But, before they could relax. Another team approached them, but this team wasn't from Class 1-B. No, they were from 1-A. they were Team Todoroki.

Team Midoriya stopped as Team Todoroki stood in front of them

_**"And here I thought we were good. Guess I was wrong." **_Izuku said while glaring at Todoroki who was also glaring at him

_**We've reached our half-way mark. Class 1-B has made a surprising turn as they take down Class 1-A. But, the only thing that matters is that who will have the ten million points by the end? That's the question we're waiting for sports fans!**_

The two teams glare at each other.

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki coldly said

"Normally I would never team up with you. But this was a good plan. The question is, how'd you lose your headband?" Tsu asked as Mineta was crying from the sudden loss of his headband

"Indeed, this is quite odd." Tokoyami said

"Where the heck did it go?!" Mineta cried out. Before he saw Izuku and Todoroki's teams

"Well, if it's gone. That means that we have nothing to lose. Shoji." Mineta called his teammate

"Yeah?"

"No more holding back. Full on attack mode!" Mineta yelled as Shoji opened up his arms and made more arms. He charged straight towards the two teams

* * *

_**[Inset Music: My Hero Academia OST: Kyoui to no Koubou]**_

* * *

"We're going to use all our powers to steal the points from those two!" Mineta commanded

"I didn't think that we'd see each other until later. Guess he's really after us huh Izzy." Lucy said

**_"Yeah…but the game's only half-way done. And we've come this far. Let's keep going"_** Izuku said

"Now Iida, forward!" Todoroki ordered Iida

"Right!" Iida said as his leg exhausts blow and giving him the speed he needs

"Yaoyorozu! Be ready to protect us!" Todoroki said

"On it!" Momo followed as a spike started to came out of her right arm while she was making something from her abdomen.

"Kaminari!"

"Oh, I know what I gotta do." Kaminari said with a grin

Izuku took a step back, trying to stay on guard from what was Todoroki planning. He then notices that four more teams from the hero classes were coming towards them

**_"Stay on guard! Cause we've got company!"_** Izuku said

"I hope you made something strong Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari shouted while Todoroki suddenly pulls a sheet over them while Momo sticks a rod to the ground

"1.3 Million Volts Shock!" Kaminari yells as electricity surges from him throughout the field and shocked everyone who were in range for the shock

The electricity shot towards Izuku as the boy/alien was about to get hit when mud hit his feel and the electricity stop surging and saved him and the team. The rest however, were not so lucky as they were continued to be shocked

"KAMINARI!" Jirou yells in pain from the shock

Todoroki let's go for the sheet while chilling mist started to appear from his right hand

"Less than six minutes left. We needed to finish this." Todoroki said which grabbing onto the rod and ice surged from his hand, to the rod and to the ground, causing everyone that was stunned from the electric shock to freeze in place as their legs were frozen

"Sorry about that." Todoroki apologizes

_**Well, would you look at that. He stopped most of the teams ice cold in their track.**_

_But, only after Kaminari immobilized the other students with his quirk. In the obstacle course. Todoroki was surprised at how many people dodged his attack, he's adapting his strategies._

_**Nice comment.**_

Kendo shook her head from the shock as she sees Todoroki holding a few bands

"I might as well take those!" Todoroki said, Kendo saw this in a stunned shock

"Hey, get back here!" Kendo yelled as ice walls were made, to block them and to prevent Izuku's team from escaping

"Oh, no. They too fast. We can't get away fast enough!" Uraraka said, feeling the backlash of her quirk too soon

"I got this!" Lucy said as she shot her arm out and extended it as her hand formed a fist

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki yelled, seeing the attack. Momo made a metal rod with a flyswatter which blocked Lucy's attack. The two girls stare at each other and smirk

**_"Momo's too good at her quirk. We need to be careful around her."_** Izuku said

"No, it's not her we should be watching out for. It's that dude, Kaminari. He's the real danger here."

"Why's that.

"I can't handle electric currents well due to my 'quirk'. If I take a direct hit from him, game over for me." Lucy explained

**_"Oh man…he is the one we need to watch out for."_** Izuku said with wide eyes

"Yeah, if he continues to use his power, we're done for." Lucy said. Ochako notices something

"Izuku! Stop!" Ochako yells which made Izuku stop. They were at the edge of the field

_**Uh oh! Looks like Team Midoriya has no way to run now!**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Izuku looked back and then to Team Todoroki who were right onto them

"_**So, you have one disadvantage. But, they don't know that. And they don't know about me yet, even if I still haven't figured out what can I do. They're holding back, just in case. Let's use that against them."**_ Izuku said as the team got ready for what was coming.

* * *

[Back with Team Bakugou]

* * *

"Kirishima…change of plans." Bakugou said as the hardening boy looks at him and flinches at the anger Bakugou was displaying. And he wasn't the only one.

"Before we take down Deku. I'm gonna blast these B-list idiots all the way to hell." Bakugou said with a black and red aura around him. The blonde guy just smirks

"Monoma, don't provoke him man. That's the kind for thing he would do." One of the blonde guy's who is now called 'Monoma' teammate said

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we have to leave this loser and his team now and focus on bigger fish." Monoma said while smirking as he saw Bakugou was shaking out of control

"Bakugou! Calm down! You need to keep a level head on this!" Kirishima said, trying to calm Bakugou down. But it was too late, what was left of Bakugou's reasoning flew straight out the window as he roared and slams his fists together which casues an explosion

"I've never been calmer! Can't you tell?" Bakugou said with a not so calm expression

"Now, let's go after them Kirishima!" Bakugou said with an evil look smirk on his face

"Don't make us regret this." Kirishima said as the team gave charge to Monoma and his team

"You think you're hot shit?!" Bakugou said as Monoma just watched him approach them

"Now die!" Bakugou roared as he shoots out his hand to shoot out an explosion. Monoma easily swatted Bakugou's arm which shocked Bakugou. He turned to try the attack again but instead he was met with…an explosion from Monoma!?

"Ha, wow. I can see why you like this quirk." Monoma said after shooting his explosion to Bakugou's face. he then hit Kirishima on the head

"My power?" Bakugou asked while shaking the webs out of his head

"Whoa! That guy has your quirk?!" Kirishima said, confused by how did Monoma have Bakugou's quirk. Bakugou got frustrated and swing a right hook

"DAMN YOU!" Bakugou roared as lets a massive explosion to Monoma's side.

"You both have impressive powers. But I think mine is still better." Monoma said as he was unscratched from Bakugou's attack and was using…Kirishima's quirk!?

"Huh?! What!? Mine too." Kirishima shouted, stunned by Monoma using his quirk

"Bastard. Your quirk. You can copy other people's powers. Can you?" Bakugou asked

"Very good." Monoma said

**Neito Monoma. Class 1-B. Quirk: Copy. He can use the quirk from whoever he touches but he can only use them for 5 minutes. And he can only use them, one at a time.**

"It seems you're not a dumbass after all." Monoma taunting Bakugou which made the explosion quirk user mad Bakugou was about to go in for a different attack suddenly. Glue shot between them as other teams from Class B were coming

"Nice one. Thanks for the backup Banto." Monoma said

"Monoma! If we keep those headbands, we're good. If no one gets near us, we'll make our class proud!" One of Monoma's teammates said as they left Bakugou's team to go after Izuku

"Hey! Let's go!" Bakugou said. But…

"No good. I'm stuck!" Kirishima yelled, due to the glue attack, his leg got stuck onto some for it

"No wonders, I'll melt it with my quirk!" Mina said as she started to shoot her acid onto the glue

"Well, hurry up. We're sitting on zero points now!" Sero said

Bakugou watched as Monoma and the rest of Class B were running. Said boy turned to him and smirked

"Sorry, but you provoked us first. What was that you said earlier. That I should die. That's not very _hero_ of you to say that. Oh well. See ya." Monoma said as Bakugou glared at him with fire in his eyes

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot…I _will_ win this whole thing" Bakugou said

_**Only 4 minutes left and Team Todoroki has cornered the ten million team and is ready to take home the prize! At least, that what I would have predicted five minutes ago. But unbelievably, Team Midoriya has held onto the tem million for this long and not once went of them rest. And all we've seen is that transformation Midoriya is in and we've not seen him use anything power. Is he hiding an ace on his rocky hands or is there a plan?**_

"You're doing good kid. Just hold on a little longer." Toshi said

"He's using your weaknesses against you. Don't be a fool." A man with a flaming costume and flaming bread said as he leans onto a wall and watches the field

'_Midoriya is unpredictable. I don't know what he can do in that form of his, and he's staying on my left side. Smart. If I shoot out my ice in this position, I'll hit Iida too. If he keeps this up, there's no way I'll get a clean shot on his team. Plus, Mann can combat Kaminari's electricity with her mud. There's not much time.'_ Todoroki thought

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia]**_

* * *

"Everyone, we have only three minutes left. I'm going to do something that'll take my engines out of commission of the rest to the time. But, it's worth it." Iida suddenly says

"What are you going to do?" Todoroki asked, Iida just shifts his position into a running one

"Just make sure that you get the headband." Iida said as his engines roared

"Brace yourselves. Hold on tight!" Iida yelled when his exhausts shoot out blue flames

"Torque over!" Iida shouted as Kaminari's face flopped from the high speed that Team Todoroki suddenly went

**_"Lucy! Don't let them!"_** Izuku shouted trying to warn his cousin but it was too late. Todoroki had the headband in his hand.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida finished his name calling as Team Todoroki were on another side of the field. Momo and Kaminari were in awe and surprise from the speed

_**Whoa, what was that speed!? Why didn't he use that speed in the first round?**_

"Iida, what was that?" Todoroki asked as Iida was panting

"I forced my quirk and RPM into overdrive. Which gives me explosive power and speed, but the backlash to that stalls my engines of a few moments. It's a move I've been working on and saving, so no one in the class knew about it." Iida said as his engines were smoking. He then looked at Midoriya

"I told you. I want to beat you Midoriya. With my own skills." Iida said with a grin on his face

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Team Midoriya were in shock at how they lost their points but…

"Hehehehehe." Everyone looked at Lucy who was giggling like crazy while snorting a bit

"What's so funny?" Kaminari asked, confuse by Lucy's laughing since they lost their points

"You might want to look at the 'headband' you guys took from us." Lucy said

* * *

_**[Insert Music: One Piece OST: Overtaken]**_

* * *

Todoroki looked down to his hand where he had the headband but he was shocked to see that in his hand was…mud?!

"What…." Todoroki uttered in shock. And he was the only one

"You see, I knew that you guys had some big plan and I knew that I was either going to be too slow to dodge it or you'd freeze me. So I did something while you guys were busy getting ready for the battle. Isn't that right Ochako?" Lucy said as Uraraka lifted the front of her hair to reveal…

**_"The Ten Million headband! But how? I gave it to you" _**Izuku said, confused and surprised by headband's revelation

"Yeah you did. But I decided to give Ochako for safe keeping while I use my powers and make everyone believe that I was wearing the headband. Took a lot of concentration to make it look as real as possible but it worked out in the end. And it looks like you're out of moves. So I've only got one thing to say to you. Psyche!" Lucy said with a grin on her face as Todoroki looked pissed

_**Whoa, what a plot twist! With the use of a decoy, Team Midoriya still holds the Ten Million in their pockets! And with little time left on the clock too!**_

The crowd were cheering at the replay of Iida's speed and the headband's reveal

**_"Lucy, I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you. But nice one."_** Izuku said with a sigh of relief.

"After them!" Todoroki growled out as his team went after Izuku's team

"Here they come!" Ochako said

**_"Then let then come! Let's fight them until time's up. Okay?" _**Izuku said

"Right!"

"Got ya!"

"Roger that Izzy!"

The three girls said as Izuku started running towards Todoroki

**_'I can't do nothing while everyone else in my team are doing everything! I have to fight as well!' _**Izuku thought as he makes a fist and green energy coursed off his fist while Todoroki, in a rare state of rage, ignited his left arm in flames. The two were into battle.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

[Back with Monoma]

* * *

Team Monoma were busy going to where Izuku and Todoroki were fighting.

"Huh, the little runt's a cunning one. Oh well, once I touch his watch, it'll be all over of him and those losers. Especially since we're going to be in the finals considering that we're in third place." Monoma said. He was planning on how to touch Izuku and what to do to him when

"HEY JACKASS!" He heard Bakugou's voice again

"You don't know when to quit do you? It's important to know when to quit when you're a hero…" Monoma said as he turned around to face Bakugou again but Bakugou suddenly shot up into the air and was charging towards him

"Hey! Don't go on your own!" Kirishima yelled to Bakugou, not liking this lone wolf tactic.

"Tsuburaba! Stop him!" Monoma commended his teammate, seeing Bakugou was getting closer to him at high speeds. One brown haired teen took in a deep breath before blowing into the air and the air itself solidified. The solidified air blocked Bakugou in place in the air

"Alright!" The brown haired teen named 'Tsuburaba' said

**Kosei Tsuburaba. Class 1-B. Quirk: Solid Air. He can harden air and make them into walls or steps. The bigger the breath, the stronger the shield.**

Bakugou begun punching the air wall that was blocking him from getting revenge on Monoma

"Haha, you look pretty stupid fighting air." Tsuburaba said as Team Monoma were about to leave Bakugou and his team in their dust. Suddenly, Bakugou made a big right swing into the solid air wall and managed to break through it and grabbing a hold onto the stolen headbands Monoma had around his neck. Monoma froze in surprise from the sudden grab. He felt some of the headbands leave his neck

"Crap! That son-of-a-bitch!" Monoma yelled while Bakugou was pulled back to his team, thanks to Sero's tape.

_**Team Bakugou has two headbands and now moves into third place with Team Monoma falling down a place. Those final moments of the game have been full with shakeups and surprises but it's not over yet!**_

Pony and her team tried to go after Monoma's team, in the attempt to take his remaining points but they were blocked by an air wall. Another team form their own class came after them but Monona used **Solid Air** to block them

"Damn it. That bastard." Monoma said, angry that his points got stolen

"Relax, we're still in fourth place. Kendo's frozen and hasn't been a team player." Tsuburaba said

"Yeah, you're right. If we defend this last one, we're in the finals." Monoma said while holding onto the last headband he had

"I thought I told you to warn us before you blasted away. That really hurt you know!" Sero said while reeling in Bakugou

"Whatever. All it matters that we've qualified for the next round. We should keep what we have and defend them." Kirishima said but…

"BULLSHIT WE'RE DONE! WE'RE GOING TO THE UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONS OF THE GAME!" Bakugou roared while hitting Kirishima on his head, forcing him to follow his order

"Bakugou, chill out! We have enough to make it to the end! We can't win them all!" Mina shouted, not liking how Kirishima was getting hit

"Shut up, Racoon eyed Bitch! No one was talking to you! We're doing what I say! Now, follow them!" Bakugou yelled, Mina glared at him with fury in her eyes.

'_Okay, this guy is really getting on my nerves now.'_ Mina thought

_Look at this. Class 1-B's plan was a reasonable one. But they forgot to consider in their planning_

"I could brace myself when I jumped after your asses." Bakugou said as Monoma looked over his shoulder to stare at the explosion boy

"We'll get our points back from this fucker! And then, to the big one!" Bakugou yelled

"Elbow guy! Tape him!" Bakugou ordered Sero lifting his left leg, enabling Sero to take aim

"My name's Sero!" Sero correted Bakugou on his name while shoot a long strap of tape in front of Monoma

"You missed." Monoma taunted Sero's aim. But…did he miss

"Raccoon eyed bitch! Lay down some of your acid in the direction we're going!" Bakugou ordered Mina while lifting his other leg to enable Mina so she can take aim

"My name is Mina Ashido!" Mina yelled, really not liking the name Bakugou gave her but she shoots some acid from her hand onto the floor. Toshi watches this and sees the plan

_Young Bakugou. You understand something. A truth that no one had to teach you.'_ Toshi thought while Sero's tape started to retract back into his elbow while Mina's acid covered Kirishima's shoes and her own

'_There's a difference between those who aim for the top. And those who settle.'_ Toshi thought while Bakugou positioned his hands behind his back and ignited a few explosions.

'_And that difference matters'_

_Class 1-B didn't take into account on Bakugou's stubbornness in this. _

Tsuburaba made another air wall but it didn't help at all as Bakugou reeled a strong explosion to it and made the wall of harden air crack and shatter. Bakugou took Monoma's last headband, making the team drop another place

_**Bakugou is ruthless in battle as his team get more points!**_

The crowd cheer from this as Bakugou's team got more points

"Nice one man! Now we're good!" Kirishima said but Bakugou turned to where the ice walls were

"No, we're not done. Now, we're going after Deku." Bakugou said with rage in his tone. Something that his teammates caught

[Back with Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki]

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia]**_

* * *

A rocky hand was soaring the air while another hand had red flames scorching from it. Izuku was about to fight Todoroki who had flames blazing from his left arm

_**'I can't let him take the headband away from us or we're done. I have to push him. But how?!'**_ Izuku thought as Todororki looked like about to send the fire to him. Todoroki then realized what was he about to do and stopped his fire when Izuku pushed him. Him and his team went flying but something else happened…

_**What, what's this!? Team Todoroki are stuck in the air!**_

Izuku opened his eyes and saw that Todoroki and his team were floating in the air.

"What the? Izzy, did you do something?" Lucy asked Izuku, since he pushed Todoroki away. Izuku looked at his hand and saw a green energy floating around his open hand

**_"I think…I think I have gravity powers…"_** Izuku said, in shock that he figured out his powers…sort of…

"Wait, you have gravity powers! Like me?" Ohcako said, flabbergasted at the fact that Izuku may or may not have gravity powers

**_"I…"_**

"DEKU!"

Izuku was cut off when he heard an explosion near him. The ice wall that closed the other teams from entering broke and Bakugou blasted in the air

"GIVE ME YOUR POINTS NOW YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou roared as he soared towards Izuku

"_**K-Kacchan!"**_ Izuku yelled in old fear as he sticks his hands in the air to block the attack that was coming but Bakugou felt something push him away, far from Izuku

"What the!?" Bakugou yelled in confusion. Izuku opened his eyes and saw where Bakugou was going

"_**Yep, I defiantly have gravity powers"**_ Izuku said as he cuts the powers off and both Team Todoroki and Bakugou felt normal gravity again

Todoroki looked at his left arm in shock

'_My left side…what was I thinking?!'_

"Todoroki!" Todoroki was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Iida call to him

"Y-Yes." Todoroki said

"I have a plan to get the headband from Midoriya. I need you to send out a large ice trail towards them while I ready up my Recipro Burst! That way, we can get up close to them." Iida said

"Right!" Todoroki said his right side started to get frost on it

"DEKU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou yelled as he corrected himself in the air and was blasting multiple blasts to increase his speed and fly towards Izuku

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled as he, Mina and Sero showed up after their 'leader' ditched them in his pursuit to Izuku

"_**Guys, hold on thigh!"**_ Izuku said as he started to float and his legs and arms retracted into him and rocks that were on the floor started to float and spin around him like asteroids were to Saturn

Bakugou just continued to soar as Todoroki sent an ice attack to Izuku.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Izuku's eyes widen at the familiar sound he was accustomed to

'_**NO NOT NOW! Just a little longer! Please!'**_ Izuku pleaded while the ice inched closer to him and Bakugou was getting closer. Iida's engines started to stall a bit until they erupted in high gear as he launched his top speed and went towards Izuku

"Get ready guys! Cause here they come!" Lucy said as she morphed her arm into a mallet

"Okay."

The ice finally reached Izuku but it broke into pieces due to something that Izuku had. The teams inched closer and closer towards each other. Todoroki had his left hand stretched out, Bakugou was flying in the air and had his hands in front of him, glowing with heat as he was ready to blast them to hell. Izuku was float towards them with the rocks and now ice from Todoroki's attack spinning around his big body. The teams were inches away from each other until…

_**TIME'S UP!**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Iida was in the middle of his Recipro Burst that he didn't have enough time to cut it off and he crashed into Team Midoriya which caused Izuku to slightly lose control over himself and everyone was floating in the air. Izuku got control again but

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Bwoo!**_

Izuku timed out and he fell to the ground with everyone else as they were in the air. Izuku got up and bowed to his team and Todoroki's team

"S-Sorry guys!" Izuku apologized to them

"No Midoriya. I should be me that should be apologizing for not stopping in time."

"Okay." Izuku said until he remembered something

"Ochako! Do you still have the headband!? Did we win!?" Izuku asked as Uraraka went to her forehead and took off the headband

"Yep, we did it!" Ochako said

_**In first place! We have Team Midoriya with them holding onto that ten million!**_

"We did it!" Lucy yelled, excited that they won the battle

"Y-Yeah, we did." Izuku said, overwhelmed that he's still in it as tears started to form.

"Congratulations to you all." Momo said as she and Iida walked to them

"Indeed, you all did well in the battle." Iida said with hand gestures.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Ochako, beamed at the compliment

"Y-Yeah. Thanks. But you guys did well in the battle to." Izuku said while wiping his tears away

"Yeah, you guys seriously pushed us to the limit!" Lucy said with a grin

"But you Lucy, that plan of yours was brilliant. It was awesome." Izuku sad with stars in his eyes

"Aw stop. You're making me blush." Lucy said with a giggle

_**And in second place, we have Team Todoroki! They played it smart and went after teams who were stunned and unable to fight back**_

Todoroki didn't even acknowledge to what Present Mic said as he was looking at his left hand and clutched it in anger.

'_Damn it…Midoriya.'_ Todoroki thought as he knew that he felt something…familiar

_**In third place, we have Team Bakugou!**_

"Oh man, to think that Bakugou would focus on one team. And just because they took our points first." Mina said while waving her hands in the air. Trying to cool them down

"Yeah, but what matters is that we're moving on." Sero said

"Yeah, but I don't think that not what

"DAMN IT!" Bakugou cut Kirishima off while slamming the ground in anger

'_Wow…what's with this guy?'_ All three thought as they sweatdrop while watching their leader punch the ground

_**And in the fourth and final place. We have Team Testu-wait. No, we have Team Shinso! Where'd they come from!?**_

Everyone was shocked and surprised that this. They turned to see the purple haired kid spinning a headband on one of his fingers while he had a grin on his face.

"Thanks for your help." The kid says as he walks away while Ojiro and Acie looked pissed off at him. The wolf girl more than Ojiro

**_"Did he…?"_** Acie growled out

"Yeah, he did." Ojiro answered Acie. They needed answers, and now.

_**Let's give it up to our sixteen finalists everyone! We'll take a one-hour lunch break before the afternoon activates! Hey Eraser, let's go and grab a bite to eat,**_

_No thanks. I'm taking a nap. _

_**How many naps do you take man?!**_

Asui was walking to the group for friends as she was fuming at her lose

"How disappointing." Tsu said as she made her way to Ohcako, Momo, Lucy and Mina.

"Hey guys. Congrats on moving forwards in the sport festival." Tsu said

"Aw thanks Tsu. Sorry you could move on like us." Ochako said, feeling sorry for her friend

"It's okay. I made it this far. I can take it." Tsu said. Lucy notices Mina's expression which said frustrated and curious

"Hey Mina." Lucy called out her pink skinned friend

"Huh? Oh, yeah Lucy?" Mina said

"What's up?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's about Midori. Something Bakugou said during the battle made me start to think on something."

"And that is?"

"Why does Bakugou hate Midori so much?" Mina asked as Luicy went eye wide before she sighed

"I know…" Lucy sighed

"You do?" Mina asked as she turned to the Sludge puppy

"Yes, I can tell you their history but I need you to promise me two things." Lucy said

"Which are

"Don't tell anyone about this unless you can trust them with this or until Izuku is ready to speak about it. And, don't go and kill Bakugou just yet." Lucy said

"Okay." Mina said confused by the Bakugou part as Lucy started talking

"I can't believe you had something like that hidden from us Iida." Ochako said while she pouted

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surpass Midoriya. That's all." Iida said

"Man, you two are always trying to one up each other.

**_"Hey!"_** The two turn to see Acie walking to them

"Oh, Wolfer-san. Hello there. What can I help you today?" Iida asked

"_**I'm looking for Izuku. Where is he?"**_

"Yeah, where is Izuku?" Ohcako asked, seeing that our hero wasn't with them

"He could have gone to the bathroom." Iida suggested

_**"Never mind. I'll just look for him myself."**_ Acie said as she started sniffing the air for Izuku's scent

"I hope he's okay." Ochako said

Izuku was standing in a hallway that no one was using with Todoroki standing across from him

"S-So Todoroki. What's up?" Izuku asked, confused as to why did Todoroki grab him and dragged him away from his friends

"We need to talk." Todoroki said coldly

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Boom, that's a wrap**_

_**The battle has concluded with Team Midoriya with the win. But what does Todoroki want with Izuku and why was Bakugou looking at them. Find out on the next chapter**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time in reading this story. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Okay, "I think I need HELP". I want you guys to guess what song and who made it. No, but for real. I need help. I need help on the match-ups. I got some of the matches locked in, like some of the canon but I need help on some of the rest of the finals. **_

_**Go and Check out **__**Deku X**__**. I'll upload the new chapter tomorrow **_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	20. Icy Confrontation and Cheerleaders?

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 231**

**Follows: 239**

**Reviews: 177**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 33 296**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

**Quirk explanation**

_**"Transformation talking/Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form talking/Alien Talking"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10.**

* * *

**I wasn't in the right mood to write a chapter today for two reasons and you're probably wondering why. On Saturday morning last week, I woke up and received a notification from my phone and it told me that Chadwick Bosemen has passed away. That caught me off surprise as I never knew he had Stage-3 Colon Cancer, it's heart-breaking to hear that. He was one of my favorite actors in movies and it makes me sadder that he was on the peck of his career and to have it end like this…it's just not right.**

**May his family be well in this time and may he rest in power and peace.**

**And I just discovered that someone out there is taking my work and claiming it as his own! Someone told me about this and I did some investigating and I saw it…I'm pissed. **

**Sorry for that, it's just. I'm getting really sick and tired of this fucking barn fire that is called 2020. In fact, I'm so tired of it, I'm not going to tell my future children on this. Let's just get this over with…**

**In the last chapter: The Battle is over with Team Midoriya earning the win. Mina asks the history between Izuku and Bakugou and Todoroki takes Izuku to a disclosed location to talk to him.**

**Now let's focus on replying to last chapter's reviews:**

**helrio uzugaku:**** I don't know. I mean, I know that Master Control is like the Super Saiyan of the Ben 10 Universe but for Izuku to have it…I'll have to think about it**

**Xerzo LotCN****: Thank you.**

**Oh, that's understandable. I too like the original Aliens better**

**Nice to see you liked the way things worked in the event, yes. Poor Acie. **

**I don't know. I'm still trying to understand it myself**

**Yes**

**I won't want to ruin the surprise**

**R reyes****: What I mean by it was an accident was my friend's now EX-girlfriend threw a knife to him during a fight in the kitchen and I was there to just get a drink and I got hit by the knife when my friend dodged it. YES, I felt like Shoto was being immature just to be like that and thinking about his power like that.**

**theultimateknight mk 2:**** No, it's still on debate on whether or not if slamming down onto the Omntrix causes the random aliens or it chooses itself**

**Zayden StormVoid****: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel! Theme Music!**

**[Cue Melt by Elenne (Start At 00:17 And End at 00:38)]**

**We're back at it once again boys. Sup dude. Sorry if this chapter is a bit late. Problems kept coming to me this week. **

**Let's get this started!**

**You forgot Gravattack. Dude! Uraraka remains me of him every time I see her use her quirk. So of course I'd include him in the battle.**

**Thanks for the compliment of on how I used him. I did research on the effect ice, fire and explosions have with the different gravitational pulls and saw a few things. One, fire can't work really well without gravity as there is no force to help it and the same can be said for ice. Explosions can combust as gravity is a factor in making explosions. So, in layman's terms. Todoroki and Bakugou's powers and attack would be useless if Izuku knew how to use Gravattack better.**

**Yes, turns out. Lucy's species are incredibly strong so I had to make her carry Uraraka and Mei during the battle while Izuku was the horse. It was painful to not include Tokoyam into the finals but sacrifices had to be made for the benefit of the story**

**Monoma, I have something special for him…you'll see and you better have popcorn ready for the day that happens**

**Shit…Mina…she knows…and I'm actually terrify what she'll do to Bakugou**

**The Talk between Icy-Hot and Hero Alien Otaku will be interesting**

**The fights. The fights were a part of the reason it took this chapter long as I had to decided who faces who and where do they go to but I think I got anted I wanted…I hope…you'll see who's Vs. who in this one. But I did take some for the suggestions you gave me as some will surprise you**

**Anyways, I'm out of time. Hope things go well with you and summer. As always! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Back to you ****Zayden **

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: Thanks man. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Edgar717:**** I see you're new. Hi, also thanks for the love. Let's see if your prediction is right.**

**StrongGuy159**: **Thank you for the love!**

**thewittywhy:**** Guit! But still, if Ben can learn on the fly. So can Izuku.**

**Firem78910****: No, I forgot to put her in the list when I was finishing the last chapter. She's still in it.**

**Now, let's get to the story! Oh, wait. Do you guys want to talk to me? Do you want to come and have a Q & A and a chat on Discord with me? Then don't even wait as I have a Discord server for the fans by me. This server is for you guys to talk to me. I'll on the call to those who want to talk to me on things that relate to my stories, the movie's progress, personal life things and etc. I'll be on Discord 12:20 a.m. every Sunday starting next week…if I'm able to.**

**You can find the link to my server on my profile**

**Remember, I'll only be on it on Midnight on Sunday at 12:20 a.m. next week. So be ready.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:**_

* * *

_**"It's okay. I made it this far. I can take it." Tsu said. Lucy notices Mina's expression which said frustrated and curious**_

_**"Hey Mina." Lucy called out her pink skinned friend**_

_**"Huh? Oh, yeah Lucy?" Mina said**_

_**"What's up?"**_

_**"O-Oh, it's nothing."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Well, it's about Midori. Something Bakugou said during the battle made me start to think on something."**_

_**"And that is?"**_

_**"Why does Bakugou hate Midori so much?" Mina asked as Lucy went eye wide before she sighed**_

_**"I know…" Lucy sighed**_

_**"You do?" Mina asked as she turned to the Sludge puppy**_

_**"Yes, I can tell you their history but I need you to promise me two things." Lucy said**_

_**"Which are?"**_

_**"Don't tell anyone about this unless you can trust them with this or until Izuku is ready to speak about it. And, don't go and kill Bakugou just yet." Lucy said**_

_**"Okay." Mina said confused by the Bakugou part as Lucy started talking**_

_**"I can't believe you had something like that hidden from us Iida." Ochako said while she pouted**_

_**"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surpass Midoriya. That's all." Iida said**_

_**"Man, you two are always trying to one up each other.**_

_**"Hey!"**__** The two turn to see Acie walking to them**_

_**"Oh, Wolfer-san. Hello there. What can I help you today?" Iida asked**_

_**"I'm looking for Izuku. Where is he?"**_

_**"Yeah, where is Izuku?" Ohcako asked, seeing that our hero wasn't with them**_

_**"He could have gone to the bathroom." Iida suggested**_

_**"Never mind. I'll just look for him myself."**__** Acie said as she started sniffing the air for Izuku's scent**_

_**"I hope he's okay." Ochako said**_

_**Izuku was standing in a hallway that no one was using with Todoroki standing across from him**_

_**"S-So Todoroki. What's up?" Izuku asked, confused as to why did Todoroki grab him and dragged him away from his friends**_

_**"We need to talk." Todoroki said coldly**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Icy Confrontation and Cheerleaders?**_

* * *

Izuku was standing in front of Todoroki who had a chilling stoic expression on his face

"S-So, what do you want to talk about?" Izuku asked, nervous on what Todoroki wanted to talk to him about. But Todoroki stood there and said nothing as he stared at Izuku

"W-We should hurry up and eat soon before the line gets too big." Izuku said, trying to lighten the mood up and leave but Todoroki again said nothing and continued his stare down on Izuku which made the boy gulp in anxiety

'_His cold intimidation is strong, way different from Kacchan's. It's like the guy is freezing my soul with his eyes.'_ Izuku thought before Todoroki finally said something

"I was overwhelmed." The icy boy said which caught Izuku off guard

"And it made me break a promise I made to myself a long time ago." Todoroki said while looking down to his left hand, something Izuku noticed

'_It would have given him a clear advantage in the battle if he used his left side. But what's preventing him from using it?'_ Izuku thought

"Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Mann. They didn't feel it, but you did. That one moment, I could sense your true power. It remained me of All Might, and I saw how similar you two are when it comes to fighting others." Todoroki said which made Izuku feel nervous

"Oh yeah. thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. So, is that all you wanted to tell me?" Izuku asked

"I'm saying, something in you feels the same as All Might, but you're hiding it for some reason." Todoroki said which caused Izuku to go wide eyed

"Midoriya, tell me…" Todoroki said which made Izuku get ready for something

"Are you related to All Might in any way, like you're his secret love kid or something?" Todoroki asked, that…wasn't something Izuku was ready for

'_Am I…WHAT!?'_ Izuku thought before he remembered something Todoroki said before the day started

_"But you have All Might on your side helping you out and that watch of yours has a connection with him somehow." Todoroki said as Izuku flinched at that._

'_Okay…I really don't know what to say to that…I mean…that sounds insane.'_

"Well, are you?" Todoroki asked, seeing Izuku not answering him

"N-No, I'm not. My dad's name was Hiashi Midoriya and he was a great man, but I mean, come on. My quirk maybe on par with All Might's but they're different from each other." Izuku said, trying to change the subject and hopefully the thought of him being related or in connection to All Might

"I see. My father as you know is the No. 2 hero: Endeavor. But I have this to say, I know that you're connected to the No. 1 hero in someway and with me being the son of the No. 2 hero. It gives me more reason to beat you." Todoroki said as Izuku looked on to him

_**"Yo! Long time, no see. Let's catch up, Endeavor."**_ All Might said in his hero form as he looked down to the bottom of a stairway with a tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique at the bottom. He had short crimson hair which he wears spiked up around his head and sharp turquoise eyes. He had a beard but his beard and mustache appeared to be made of fire.

He wore a costume which showed that he was a Hero. His hero costume was comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He had a makeshift mask around his eyes which was made out of fire, and tall boots he wore that also appeared to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sported white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side.

His name, was Enji Todoroki, or mostly known as the No. 2 Hero on the Hero Billboard Chats, Endeavor. And said man turned around with a glare on his face

"All Might." Enji hissed out, clearly showing that he didn't like All Might, whether it be that All Might was either near him or his name in general

_**"I haven't talked or seen you since that press conference ten years ago. It's been a while, I saw you and I figured that I come and say Hi."**_ All Might said

"Did you now? Well, if that's all you've come here to do than we're done." Enji said as he continued his walk down the flight of stairs but Toshi wasn't having none of that. Toshi laughed while doing a set of flips in the air before landing right in front of Enji, blocking his way at the stairs.

_**"Come on, why the cold shoulder? Or in your case, The hot shoulder."**_ All Might said with a pun. Enji growled in frustration to him and his pun

**_"Oh, come on. You should be happy. After all, your son's doing well out there. He's only using half of his power. You must be a great teacher."_** All Might complimented Enji, but that didn't sit well with him

"Are you trying to imply something here?" Enji asked

_**"No! Not that at all. I just want to know your secrets on how to teach and train the next generation of heroes."**_ All Might said

"Do you really think I'd _tell you_ the things I taught the boy. Please. You're all flashy and no brains as usually. Now, out of my way." Enji said as he leaves All Might but not before pushing the Symbol of Peace

"_**Okay…"**_ All Might said which rubbing the area Enji pushed him. Enji walked down another set of stairs but stopped halfway

"Let me insure you on something All Might. What even it takes, that kid of mine will beat you someday. I'll make sure of it. that's way I made him in the first place." Enji said with an evil looking grin

_**"You did what?"**_ All Might asked in disbelief and nervousness. Enji looked back over his shoulder and gave All Might a glare

"He's in a rebellious stage right now. But he will take your place, I'll make sure of it." Enji said before leaving a stunned All Might

"My old man is stubborn. He tries and aims for the top. He used his power and money to make a name of himself as a hero. But, he was never able to best All Might in all departments. So, the Symbol of Peace is his continuous reminder for his failure. But, he's still at it though. Taking to take down All Might with any means." Todoroki said

"Okay, but why are you telling me this? What's this got to do with me? What are you trying to tell me Todoroki?" Izuku asked, confused as to why is he linked to this

"Do you know any called "Quirk Marriages."?" Todoroki asked all of a sudden

"Well y-yeah. Quirk Marriages were marriages that began to appear after Quirks manifested in society, sometime during the second and third generation of Quirk users. They were a problem in the first generations after quirks appeared but the practice became smaller and smaller as time went by. In fact, the only reason that the practice was ever made was because people purpose of choosing and/or enhancing a specific Quirk to be inherited down the bloodline, as a child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new Quirk that's a combination of the tw…don't tell me…" Izuku started explaining the history of Quirk Marriages but stopped when he realized something

"That's right. I'm a produce of one of the Quirk Marriages. My "Father" not only has a rich list of achievements on his name but he has a lot of money to throw at his problems. When he needed someone who's quirk was or equal in strength with his. He found my mother, he brought my mother's relatives and made her go into a relationship with him, with the propose of gaining a powerful offspring. He failed three times, and on the fourth attempt. He got what he wanted, a tool to use to beat All Might…Me…" Todoroki said as Izuku looked shocked and stunned from this new info

"It's…so annoying…I try and try again. Not to be a tool for him to use. And…in every memory I have for my mother...I see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable…right before she poured boiling water on my face…" Todoroki said while holding his scar with his left hand. Izuku looked sick to his stomach.

"The reason I picked a fight with you was to show that I didn't need my old man what I can do. What I can do without him. You see, I'm going to use without using his damn power and show him that I don't need him." Todoroki said. While at a corner, not too far from Izuku and Shoto, Bakugou was standing there and listening to their conversation

'_The life he's lived is so different from mine. It sounds terrifying. It's weird that we're aiming for the same thing. But have lived through different yet the same childhoods. If things were like a comic book or a manga, he'd be the main guy in it, The hero with a tragic backstory.'_ Izuku thought as Todoroki started walking away

"It's obvious that you're hiding something and that you're connected to All Might in someway. But I don't care. If we ever come together in battle later, I will defeat you with my right side only. I can assure you for that" Shoto said as he walks away

"Hey wait!" Todoroki stopped and turned around to see Izuku walking to him

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia (Episode 19 version)]**_

* * *

"I'm only here because others have supported me. That, and I got help from a great team." Izuku said as he lifts his left arm and stares at the Omnitrix while memories that he had started to appear in his head

_"Have no fear, you're safe. For I am here!"_

_"Anyway, I was wondering…would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned during the exam?" _

_"Yeah, mine too."_

_"He saved us!"_

_"Please! Let us make it up to him!"_

_"And Midori." Mina said, catching Izuku's attention_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks..._

_"For what?" Izuku asked_

_"For accepting me." Mina said_

_"No problem. That's what friend are of." Izuku said while Mina looked at him._

_"Yeah…friends."_

_"I'm sorry Izuku, but from now on. I'll support you with everything I've got!"_

_"Even when things look blink, and there's no hope at all. Heroes always finds a way to save those in trouble and stop those who caused chaos and pain. That what heroes do, that what we'll do!" Izuku said. In the heat of the moment, he confidently took Momo's right hand held it with his left one_

_"I cannot…no. I refuse to die. Not until I become the world's greatest hero and both of us become heroes. I promise you, on my life, my heart and on this watch." Izuku lifted his arm and his blazer's sleeve fell down a bit to reveal the Omnitrix to Momo._

_"That I won't die. I'll get out of any situation. No matter hard bad things might look, or how terrible it is. I will come out of it. Alive, and well so we can become heroes together." Izuku said with a smile on his face_

_Momo looked at Izuku in shock. This boy…no…this hero was sure that he'll not die anytime soon. Hearing those reassuring words, she could feel herself brightening up and the worry of Izuku dying slowly leave. She smiled and wiped the single tear that fell while Izuku was speaking_

_"Thank you Izuku-kun…I'll take you up for it." She said with a small smile_

Izuku clutches his hand into a fist before looking at Todoroki

"All Might is always saving people with a smile. He's the greatest hero. And I want to be just like him. And in order to do that, I have to be strong enough to be No. 1. I know my motivation might seem stupid compared to yours but still, I can't…no I won't lose this either, not if everyone who's helped me expecting me to win. So, that deceleration tower you gave to me, well. Right back at ya. I am going to beat you with everything I got!" Izuku declares while Todoroki stares at him as the two stare at each other. Todoroki than leaves but Izuku never saw the small smirk on The Half-n-Half quirk user had on his face. Bakugou took this moment to leave before one of them discovers him. Izuku stood there and watched Todoroki leave and he was about to leave himself when

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"_**IZUKU!"**_

Izuku turned but didn't have enough time to see who it was he felt someone crashing onto him. He looks at who it was and saw Acie was on top of him

"A-Acie?! What are you doing?!" Izuku yelled

_**"I was looking everywhere for you, you idiot!"**_

"W-Why?" Izuku asked

**_"To talk about something important but you're going to pay me food."_** Acie said as she picked Izuku up and carried him to the cafeteria

"W-Why!?" Izuku yelled, embarrassed by being man-handled by an Alien teenage girl

_**"It's payback for making me look for you for ten minutes." **_Acie said as she ran to the cafeteria for food but she was there the whole time and listened in onto the conversion between izuku and Todoroki but she kept quiet. She smelled another person and knew who it was

**_'I hope you don't go and use this for help you win…otherwise. I'll kill you Bakugou…'_** Acie thought as she continued her way to the cafeteria

* * *

_[Timeskip: 45 Minutes later]_

* * *

_**Get those foam fingers in the air cause it's almost time of the final round!**_

The crowd cheers to this

_**But before that, good news for those who didn't make it to the finals! Since this IS a Sports Festival, we're prepared some side games that you guys can participate in.**_ The field started to get filled

_**We even brought real cheerleaders from America. Wait, hold up?**_

_What are they doing?_

Aizawa asked that as he and everyone saw The girls of Class 1-A were wearing…the cheerleader outfits while holding pom-poms

_**Looks like Class 1-A is going full on fan-service!**_

"How embarrassing." Vlad King said who looked just like Aizawa with the bandages all over his body

"Uhh, Vlad. You might wanna look at something down yonder." Snipe said as he points below the field

"GOD DAMMIT! Not them too!" Vlad yelled as he just saw the girls in his class were in the same outfits Class 1-B was wearing and they even had pom-poms

_**Even Class 1-B is displaying some fan-****service****!**_

"Why are they wearing that!?" Izuku yelled as he averts his eyes from the girls but sees Mineta, Kaminari and Two guys from Class 1-B named Awase and Tsubraba giving each other a thumb up and had perverted grin on their faces

'_I'm guessing they had something to do with this…'_ Izuku thought

"WHAT?! YOU TRICKED US! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Momo yelled to the pervert duo of Class 1-A

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO, AWASE, TSUBRABA? JUST WAIT UNTIL THE FESTIVAL IS OVER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURS" Kendo yelled to her perverted classmate

Okay, for those who are a bit confused to this, and as to how these three met, let me explain. You see, after the U.S.J attack, the three met during the debriefing and found out they had things in common. Like being perverts. So they came up with a plan and that plan was to convince the president/vice president of their classes to convince the girls of a fake cheer battle with each other and you saw that it worked out.

Momo falls to her knees with a sad look on her face

"I can't believe that I've fallen of their scheme again. And I even made these outfits with my quirk." Momo said while Ochako bent down and patted the poor rich girl's back.

"I hate those guys!" Jirou said while throwing her pom-poms to the ground. Before covering her chest with her arms

"Well, we do have time before the final round and I do like these outfits so…LET'S JUST ROLL WITH IT!" Tooru yells while shaking her arms up and down while her pom-poms were shaking

"Are you crazy!?" Jirou yells to the invisible girl

"Wow. Tooru. You got some skills." Tsu said, impressed

"I agree; I did do some cheer-leading back home. So, come on guys. Let's do it!" Lucy

"Right with you sister!" Mina said

"It seems their enjoying it, I say we should join in." Setsuna said while waving her pom-poms in the air

"No, I must begin to ask for forgiveness to my lord." Ibara said while covering her open mid-drift with her vines

**_"I am sooo going to make them into my punching bags and chew toys…"_** Acie said who was also wearing a cheerleader outfit but she was growling in anger.

One girl in their group saw Izuku, who was trying to hiding his face. She was a young girl with shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair, side-swept to her right with some shorter strands hanging above her eyes. She had fair skin, an athletic build, cerulean eyes, and she's was wearing a neutral expression on her face.

Her name was Yui Kodai

"Look, it's that transforming boy from Class 1-A." Yui said with an indifference tone as the others looked to where she was looking at and indeed saw Izuku walking and looking down

"O-O-Oh, that's M-Midoriya-kun." Kinoko said with her stutter, while trying to cover herself with her pom-poms

"Oh, yeah. He was awesome in the race and the battle. I wanna talk to him. OH MIDORIYA! WOO-HOO! Can you come here please?!" Setsuna shouted but it looked like Izuku wasn't paying attention to her

'_Get ignore them and you'll be fine dude. You'll be fin-'_ Izuku was thinking but his thoughts were cut off when he felt something wrap around him

"What the…" Izuku said before he was pulled toward the A-girls. Setsuna saw this and got annoyed

"Seriously, that frog girl from his class pulls him to them and leaves us hanging. Come on, let's go!" Setsuna yelled as she grabbed Kendo who was sad from her perverted classmates' attics and Kinoko who was trying to hide herself, two girl decided to follow them since one was curious to see what was going to happen and the other needed to talk to Izuku

While this was happening, Tsuyu got the boy in question to their side and gently set him down. Izuku turned to see the frog quirk user smiling at him while he was sweating from the nerves that were coming

"O-Oh, hey As-Tsu! What a surprise…" Izuku said, barly saving himself from calling Tsu by her family name as he remembered that she wanted to be called by her nickname

"I'll let that near slip up slide this time, considering that I brought you here where I'm guessing you were trying to focus on the final round and I surprised you. But I wanted to know something." Tsu said

"A-And that be?" Izuku asked, while looking at the exits

"I want to know what you think for my outfit? *Kero.*" Tsu said as Izuku started to blush

"W-W-Well…" Izuku tried to say but…

"Midori!" Mina suddenly appeared behind Tsu

"M-M-Mina!" Izuku sutured out loud

"I'm _so_ glad you're here. I was going to look for you but I don't have to now! I need to know something. Do I look sexy or sexier in this?" Mina asked while posing in front of the poor boy

Izuku was furiously blushing as the image of Mina's pose as being saved in his brain to 'haunt' his dreams for the coming weeks

"I-I-I-I-I..."

"Izzy!" Lucy approached the three.

"I need your honest opinion on this outfit of mine. Do I look good in it?" Lucy asked

"I…I…I…"

"Hey-o Midoriya!" A voice yelled behind them. They turned to see Setsuna walking to them with Kinoko and Kendo in her hands

"Just the man I wanted to see."

"Oh, h-hey Setsuna. W-What's up?" Izuku asked, thanking what higher power for her interruption

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi, and needed to know what you think of my cheer outfit?" Setsuna said as Izuku's relaxed mind broke.

'_Screw you higher power!'_

Izuku was thinking of an escape plan. He was thinking on transforming when…

"H-H-Hi, Midoriya-kun." A shy voice said, Izuku looked down and saw Kinoko trying to hide herself

"O-Oh, hi Komori. N-Nice to see you again."

"How…I…look?" Kinoko asked but it was too soft and quite to hear

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Izuku asked, not hearing what Kinoko said

"I a-asked. H-H-How do I-I-I like?" Kinoko asked as she slowly removed her pom-poms to show Izuku her outfit while Izuku instantly regretted asking that as he saw how the outfit showed her mid-drift.

"Uhhh…."

**_"Hey Izuku!"_** Izuku turned and saw Acie coming to him

"Oh…hey Acie" Izuk asked

"_**Two things. One, is it illegal to eat a little midget and an electric retard even if they deserve it?"**_ Acie asked as she was glaring at Mineta who felt a chill going down his spine. He felt that his days were numbered

"Uhh…yes. It is." Izuku answered her question

"_**Nuts…"**_

"So, w-what was the other thing you wanted to ask?" Izuku asked as Acie looked away from him

**_"How do I look?"_** Acie asked with a whisper

"What?" Izuku asked, not hearing what Acie said

_**"I asked how do I look!?"**_Acie yelled as she grabbed Izuku's shirt and held him

"Y-Y-You look pretty!" Izuku yelled with panic as he was not aware what he said. Acie lets him go as she started to blush hard

_**"W-W-W-What did you say? Idiot!"**_ Acie said as she ran away from him with her blush

Izuku looked at her in utter confusion when he saw Momo, Ochako and Jirou. The Gravity girl was patting the Creation girl's back, in the attempt to make her feel better. The Earjack girl notices Izuku was coming to them and she instantly turns the other way, embarrassed. When Izuku was close to them, it was there Ochako noticed him

"I-Izuku! I didn't see you there." Ohcako said as Momo looked up and saw Izuku standing in front of her and she jolted up

"I-I-Izuku. Please, I swear that I didn't do this on propose. I was tricked!" Momo yelled

'_That was fast…'_ Mina, Ochako and Jirou thought

"I-I-It's okay. Honest. I-I wish I could have prevented this myself but…" Izuku said but paused, trying to find the right words

"If, I'm going to be honest…I-I-I think that you look…pretty and c-cute in those outfits for yours…" Izuku said with a blush on his cheeks

Momo looked at him with wide eyes for a bit but then smiles at him, no matter what, she knew that Izuku wasn't a pervert like two people she knew

"Thank you Izuku." Momo said, Uraraka look jealous with a pout on her face, Mina's eyebrow was twitching, Kinoko looked down a bit, Tsuyu's face went to an indifferent expression and Setsuna's eyebrow while Lucy…was just smiling…dear God man…RUN

"Oh yeah! Izuku, what do you of me?!" Ochako yelled while doing a pose…which I can't tell you on this chapter

"H-Huh?"

"What about me!?" Mina yelled, getting into Izuku's personal bubble

"I-I-I-I..."

"W-W-What about m-m-me Midoriya-kun?"

"I…"

"What about me Izzy?"

"Uhh…"

"Or me *ribbit*"

"Or me!"

"…" _ has stopped working_

"Or me Midori?" The girls were all looking at Izuku who was close to pass out. He had one thing to do and say. He ran away but not before he said this…

"I THINK YOU ALL LOOK PRETTY, BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE!" Izuku yelled

"Ha! You hear that! He thinks I'm beautiful." Mina said, proudly as she was thinking that Izuku complimented her but…

"You? It's clear that he called me those things." Ochako said

"You, please it's pretty obvious he called me that. I mean, look at my hot bod."

"You? You're not in our class. So that means he went for me."

"I-I-I think he said that to us all."

"It's pretty obvious that they stopped listening to reason after Midoriya-kun said that." Tsuyu

The girls were arguing on who did Izuku call pretty, beautiful and cute but one girl was looking onto this and had a thought

'_Izuku Midoriya huh? He looking interesting. I must do research on him.'_

Izuku was panting while leaning onto a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Midoriya." Izuku jolted up when he heard someone behind him, he turned around and saw Jirou standing behind him

"O-Oh, hey Jirou. What's up?" Izuku said

"Not much, just checking on you. Seeing that you ran away from the others." Jirou said while pointing behind her, Izuku looked and saw a huge dust cloud with pom-poms flying out every once in a while behind her

"Oh…right…" Izuku said. The two then stood there in awkward silence. Izuku then decided to break the silence

"W-W-Well. I guess I should get going." Izuku said as he started to walk away. He was about to when he felt something wrap onto his hand. He looked down and saw two hands holding his right hand. He saw Jirou was hugging him

"J-Jirou, what's wron-"

"Thank you…" Jirou said, cutting Izuku off

"Huh?"

"I never got to say thank you…for saving my life that day." Jirou said as Izuku's eyes went wide

"O-Oh, that day. it was nothing."

"No it wasn't!" Jioru yelled which made Izuku flinch a bit back

"You fought someone who was out to kill you and he used me a barging chip to get you to surrender for your watch. He even nearly tried to kill me with that weird cannon thing and you went and took the shot for me, even if it hurt you bad. I caused you trouble in that fight and I'm sorry for it." Jirou said as Izuku at her in sadden as she looked down to the ground. He cupped her face to make her look at him. Jirou saw Izuku's sad expression

"Jirou, you didn't cause me anything. In fact, I should say that I'm sorry you got kidnapped and took by Vilgax and used to get to me. I'm sorry."

"D-D-Don't be!"

"W-Wha?"

"I should be saying sorry, not you, you dummy!"

"But it's my fault you got taken."

"But it's my fault you got shot."

"But it's my fault you got traumatized!"

"It's my fault you got hurt bad and nearly died that day in that explosion!"

The two got close at each other to the point that their faces were mere inches away, their minds caught up with them and they realized what they said to each other. They blushed and turn away from each other's faces. The two stood there for a few moments before Jirou decided to speak

"I guess we're both sorry for ourselves huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

"Look, how about this. Are you free this weekend?" Jirou asked

"Wha?" Izuku asked, confused at the request

"I asked if you were free this weekend?" Jioru asked, again

"Uhhh…yeah…" Izuku answered, surprised by the question

"Cool, you come to me later after this Sports Festival is done and I'll give you the address to the place I want to take you with."

"Wait…is this like a date?" Izuku asked, gently curious. Let it be known that Izuku has never been on a date with a girl…scratch that, he's never hung out with a girl ever…alone…

"N-NO! It's not a date. It just a…uhh…an intimate get together! Yeah, that's it!" Jirou said before realizing what she just said and Izuku who was blushing and looking the other way as he knew what she meant by what she just said. Now, to those who are a bit confused to what she just said, let me explain. An Imitate get together is not a date…it's what happens after a great date…if you know what I mean

"N-N-N-NO, I didn't mean that! I meant a friendly hang out!" Jioru yelled, now trying to save herself from even more embarrassment

"O-Okay." Izuku said, feeling embarrassed from that. The two stood there again in awkward silence until…

"S-S-So, I'll see you later?" Izuku asked

"Y-Yeah, later." Jirou said

"Cool."

"Cool."

The two said as they smile at each other before them realize at they were smiling and look away from each other as they started walking to where the other students were as the other girls finished their little brawl

_**Alright Students, before you all go to the side games. Let's start the draws for the matches in the final Tournament! The 16 students who qualified to the finals will compete against each other in head to head match until there is only one student remaining!**_

"Aw yeah. We finally get a chance to show what we're made for. I've watched theses finals every year and I'm in one." Kirishima said, excited to be in the finals

"Wait, is it always a tournament?" Mina asked

"Yeah, the finals are always a one on one competition but they switch things up every year to keep it wild. Last year, it was a foam fighting match" Sero said

"Alright, now come and draw lots to see who you're up against first." Midnight said while holding a lots that said lots

"Excuse me." A hand shot up

"Yes." Midnight said as the hand belonged to Ojiro

"Yeah, sorry but. I'd like to not be in the finals." Ojiro said as everyone who didn't know what was going on were shocked to hear that

"Whoa! Ojiro. No way." Izuku said, stunned by his actions

"But, this is a rare moment for you to get scouted." Iida said

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like I don't belong in the finals. I don't remember a thing of the Calvary battle until the ever end of it. I think it was that guy's quirk" Ojiro said as Izuku's attention was caught by this, and he wasn't the only one.

'_Wait, who was Ojiro with again. I know he was with Acie but…who else was he with?'_

"I know that this is a great opportunity to get scouted but my mind has made up on what it wants." Ojiro said

"Whoa, just think about this man.: Kirishima said

"I have okay! Everyone gave their all in the battle while I didn't. in fact, I don't even remember joining a team until the round was over and my 'team' qualified. No way, I reuse to advance if I didn't earn it fair." Ojiro said

"You're making way too much of this. just kill it in the finals and prove that you should be here." Tooru said while waving her arms

"Yeah, she's right. I didn't do much in the battle either so it's fine." Mina said but they missed Ojiro starting to shake

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Ojiro yelled, which caught everyone off guard

"This is something I can't do. I'm talking about my pride here. By going through with this, it'd break what little I have left. I refuse to give that up!" Ojiro said as the boys look at him and understand what he must be going through

"Also, why are the girls from both classes wearing those outfits?" Ojiro asked, causing the girls to look down in shame, after being remained about how they fell for a trick. Midnight smiles at how noble Ojiro was until

"Excuse me, manquer." Aoyama said as he stepped forward

"Yes?"

"I believe that my time is finie." Aoyama said, stunning everyone, expect those who don't care, even further

"Can I ask why?" Midnight asked, curious to know why were students dropping out so fast

"It is the same principals as mon amie here. I cannot accept this. I hope that you understand." Aoyama said

"Listen to these guys. They're so manly." Kirishima said while crying tears of manliness

_**Well now, here's another weird turn of events**_

_Let's just see what Midnight has to say. She is in charge_

Everyone waited to hear what Midnight was about to say

"This sort of talk is incredibly naive my boys…that turns me on! Aoyama and Ojiro of Class 1-A are now out of the finals!" Midnight announced but…

'_Did she say that this turns her on?'_ Everyone thought. Ojiro felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and he turned to see Acie looking at him

**_"Don't worry. I'll get you some payback."_** Acie said

"Now, we have a bit of a problem here. I think we have to move two people from the Team who scored below Team Shinso in the second round so we can have enough contenders." Midnight said

"Actually, my team got stuck in ice and really did anything in the battle. So I think you should let the ones from the teams who were in Class B and the ones who worked the hardest in it. which were Team Testutestu or Monoma." Kendo said

"R-Really Kendo?" Testutestu said, stunned by Kendo's actions

"I'm not doing this as a favour, it's only fair." Kendo said with a warm sister like smile

"Seriously you guys…THANK YOU!" Testutestu yelled on the top of his lungs. Thanking his classmates for giving him another chance

Testutestu was chosen from his team to fill in one of the now vacant spot in the final but the other one…well the other team mentioned were having a fight on who would go onto the finals but

"Ha, I should by the one who should go into the finals to represent our superior class." Monoma said, smugly

"Why should you go into the tournament? You didn't do any good in the last round. In fact, you caused us problems with your mouth."

"Because, with my Quirk. No one can beat me." Monoma said as he stepped forward, signalling that he was the one 'chosen' to be in the final spot

"And so, Testutesu and Monoma have advanced into the final." Midnight announced the two new additions to the final

"Take a look at the match ups my dears. For these are your opponents!" Midnight said with a crack of her whip as the screen revealed who was facing who and in what match

**Match 1: Midoriya Vs. Shinso**

**Match 2: Kaminari Vs Monoma**

**Match 3: Iida Vs. Hatsume**

**Match 4: Todoroki Vs. Sero**

**Match 5: Wolfer Vs Urararka**

**Match 6: Mann Vs. Yayorozu**

**Match 7: Testutestu Vs Kirishima**

**Match 8: Ashido Vs. Bakugou**

Izuku walks closer to the board to look at what match he was placed in and against who. He found his name but he looked at his opponent's name and frowned

'_Great…I'm the first match of the first round. Which means I'll face either Kaminari or that jerk from Class B in the next win if I win mine match and if one of them wins theirs…but that'll mean I'll face Todoroki in the quarter-finals if he wins his matches and we'll face each other. That's okay, I'll be ready. But right now. I just have to focus on the first match. But first, who's this Shinso guy?'_ Izuku thought as he's never heard of anyone named Shinso

"That is you right? Izuku Midoriya." A voice said behind Izuku which made our hero jump from the sudden voice. Izuku turned and saw the same purple haired guy from before and recognized him

'_It's him, the guy who declared war on me.'_

"A pleasure. You're excited?" The guy now known as Shinso asked Izuku who was about to say something

"Uh-" Izuku was going to say something but a tail and paw blocked his mouth

"Not so fast!" Ojiro yelled shouted as he and Acie blocked Izuku's mouth

**_"I don't think so."_** Acie glowered as Shinso just smirks and leaves the trio as IZuku was confused. Izuku turned to the ones who stopped him from speaking

"Acie, Ojiro. What's the deal?" Izuku asked

_**"Don't talk to that guy."**_ Acie said

"Huh?"

"You might want to come with us. We need to talk about Shinso's power." Ojiro said as the three leave the field to talk

Todoroki watched the screen and saw whose match was first before his

'_He could be my next match. Win Midoriya, so I can prove to that old man that I don't need him or his power.'_ Todoroki thought. Bakugou looked at the screen and saw that he was the last match on the first round but he saw his opponent's name and squinted his eyes

"Ashido? Who the hell is that?" Bakugou asked, seeing and not recognizing his opponent's name. Said opponent was behind him and glaring at him as she got want she wanted

'_Nice, now he can't run away and I'll get my answers.'_ Mina thought

Mei was walking to Iida who was looking at the screen

"Hey Legs, you're Iida right?" Mei aske Iida

"That';s right. I am Tenya Iida of Class 1-A." Iida replied

"Oh, that's perfect! I've got something special of you!" Mei declared with stars in her eyes as Iida felt a chill go down in his spine.

_**Okay! Now that the matches have been set. Let's press pause so we can give our competitors a moment to think on some stuff cause it's time of Recreational games!**_

Present Mic said as the recreational games begun.

"_Even thought we were told to relax and have some fun. Those in the tournament couldn't really relax."_

Izuku was in a room, talking to Ojiro and Acie as he looked scared and shocked at what they just said. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Present Mic came in and went to Izuku to talk about something

"_Some like me, tried to come up with a strategy. Some tried to rest their bodies."_

Kirishima was seen sleeping in a room as he was getting ready for his match

"_There were those who prepped for the fight!"_

Iida was drinking and holding a lot of Orange juice in his arms while Bakugou leaned his head onto the stadium's walls

"_Or tried to hype themselves up."_

Todoroki was crouching outside the stadium to focus on his match while Monoma was talking to some of his classmates

"_And others who were trying to calm their nerves…"_

Ochako, Lucy and Momo were busy cheer-leading while Mina was thinking on what to do in her fight.

"_We wanted to be ready for anything. And before we knew it. The finals begun."_

Cementoss was down to the field as a pipe with cement flowing out of it was filling the field

"Alright, I'm pretty much done here." Cementoss said as he was finishing building a fighting ring

_**Thank you Cementoss! Hey sports fans! Are ya ready?!**_

The crowd roared and cheered as they knew one thing. The main battles were about to begin

_**After all the action you've witnessed. It's time for the main battles to begin. Can you feel the excitement!?**_

_Will you please shut up?!_

In a tunnel that led to the field. Izuku was standing in it, waiting for his cue to enter the field as tries to calm his rising nerves down. while he was doing this.

"Hey!"

"_**IZ!"**_

"_**Ship!"**_

Izuku heard people calling put to him. He turned around and saw Small Might walking with Zia and Ship towards him

"Sorry I haven't said 'Hi'. You been great." Toshi said with a thumbs up

**_"Yeah Iz was like Bam! And Boom and Crash! And Oww! And jumping!" _**Zia said, excited as she tried to re-enact the things Izuku did earlier

"Thanks…but I'm really not that great. So far, I've been relying on the Omnitrix the whole festival and I have not once use _**OFA**_ or the other forms. I try to call it onto me like a….uhh…an egg in a microwave but or how it felt when I punched that Nomu villain but nothing comes. It's like the watch, it's unpredictable. I'm scared that I'll get ripped apart if I use it in human form and I'll blow up in any alien form since I don't know what it'll do to them when it's working." Izuku said

* * *

_**[Insert Music: My Hero Academia OST: My Hero Academia]**_

* * *

"Yeah, if we're talking about on how much I think you can use _**OFA**_, I'd say you in Izuku form can use it at about 5% to maybe 6%." Toshi said with his hand on his chin

"5%! Okay, wow. I guess I have been really going on with the Omnitirx and my friends' help…" Izuku said while looking down. Toshi scratched his head for a bit before chopping onto Izuku's head and uppercutting Izuku's chin at the same time.

* * *

_**[Pause Music]**_

* * *

"I didn't come here to hear you talk crap about yourself. I came here to hear you to say that you'll do your best damnit! There's no such thing as luck! U told you this back at the beach!" Toshi yelled as Izuku rubbed his sore head and chin

* * *

_**[Resume Music]**_

* * *

"You'll never become the hero that you want to be if you continue to think like that." Toshi scolded Izuku who looked at him with his tongue out due to biting it when he got hit

"Listen, whenever you're s_**cared or nervous about a fight, just try to deal with it by smiling! You made it this far kid. Even if you're worried, you must stand tall!"**_ Toshi said who transformed into All Might and gave advice to Izuku

"_**Don't forget that me, Nezu, your mother and Tetrex are counting on you to win this whole thing. We're cheering you and the others on!"**_

"T-Thanks All Might. I needed that." Izuku said while smiling as All Might deformed back into his ture form

"No problem Young Midoriya. Oh right, Zia. Didn't you say that you had something for Iz?" Toshi said, remembered why Zia asked him if she could come with him

"_**Oh yeah! Iz!"**_

"Yes Zia?" Izuk asked as he felt something wrap around his right arm. He looked down and saw that Zia's bandages were wrapping around Izuku forearm until she cut them off

"Zia, what is this?" Izuku asked the little Alien girl

_**"I wanted you to have something to feel like all of us are with you when you're fighting. I wanted to be with you when you're fighting." **_Zia said

"But why?" Izuku asked

_**"Because you're my big brother."**_ Zia happily said

Izuku was taken back by this. Zia generally saw him as an older sibling like she did with Acie. He felt his heart warm by her kind actions. He bent down and gave her a hug

"Thank you Zia." Izuk said as he hugged the Alien mummy girl who returned it with no problem. Izuku stood up and pats Ship on his head before he started to walk out of the tunnel with a smile on his face while the wrapping remained on his arm

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

Flamed shot out of the fighting ring as the crowd were still cheering

_**Alright audience! Let's cut to the good stuff and start these Finals! Let's welcome our first fighters!**_

_**For our first fighter from the General Course. He really doesn't stand out much apart from the nags under his eyes. He came out of nowhere. It's Hitoshi Shinso!**_

The indigo haired kid walked out of his tunnel and straight to the ring with his hands in his pockets

_**And for our second fighter from the Hero Course. He's a kid, and he wants to have fun! But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done. He's Izuku Midoriya!**_

Izuku walked out of his tunnel with his smile still planted on his face. nothing could ruin his mood.

_**The rules are simple! To win, you need to either knock your opponent out of the ring or literally knock him out!**_

The two teens met in the middle of the ring as Izuku started to starch

_**Bring on those injures boys 'cause we have our own Medic guru Recovery Girl on standby. So don't hold back. But no life threatening crap ladies and gents. It's not allowed. We're heroes, we're meant to protect others, not hurt them.**_

"I'll stand in if things get out of hand." Cementoss said as he had a seat that was near the ring so he could react fast

Izuku was done starching and breathing deeply as he was about to go and activate the Omnitrx but

"Some cool quirk you got there. One that let's you change into anything you want. Must be nice to have a quirk like that." Shinso said, catching Izuku's attention

"This tournament is a test to see how strong your spirit and will really is. If you know what your future will hold of you, you can't worry about what other people think." Shinso said with a glare

_**Ready!?**_

"That monkey boy and that French freak. Those two was going on about their pride earlier, what a waste. Those two threw away some important like this to keep what little dignity they had. Their real idiots" Shinso said as Izuku started to get angry

'_Don't react Izuku, he's trying to get under your skin. Don't say anything!'_ Izuku said to himself, remembering what he was told before the match

_**Begin!**_

"But what I find funny is how two freaks show up here." Shinso said as Izuku looked at him

"I mean, one who's a violent, angry dog while another one is a freak with bandage that needs to go back underground where _**it**_ belongs while putting the other one down for good." Shinso said as Izuku's eyes went big. He knew exactly who was he referring to.

"But nah. I think burying the bandaged freak and shooting the dog is too grateful for them. I think selling them in the black market will be just fine." Shinso said as Izuku finally snapped as he rushes forward

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM TH…" Izuku suddenly stopped moving and froze

"That's it. I win." Shinso said with a smirk

Acie and Ojiro shot up

**_"That idiot!"_**

"We told him not to respond him!"

Both of them yelled as All Might, Nezu, Tetrex, Inko, Lucy, Iida, Momo. Ochako, Mina, Jirou, Kinoko, Zia, Kevin, Tsu, Acie and Tooru looked at the field

_**"Whoa whoa whoa. What's the deal? It's the first match and Midoriya…He's frozen!**_

True to Present Mic's, Izuk was frozen still as his pupils were white as he had a dazed one on his face

What's going on!?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**The final round of the First-Years Sports Festival has begun, but what's going on with Izuku and why is he frozen like that. Will our hero be able to break out of his trap and win his fight? What will happen in the other fights? Which girl was the sexiest? And with Izuku get a new alien? Find out next time on the next chapter of: **__**The Alien Hero: Deku 10 **_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time in reading this story. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Watch out as I'll have a new story coming out tomorrow!**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui, Kinoko Komori, Kyoka Jirou, Acie Wolfer.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	21. Victory or Defeat?

_**Author's Corner:**_

* * *

**_Favs_: 256**

**_Follows_: 263**

**_Reviews_: 195**

**_Communities_: 1**

**_Combined _Views: 36 850**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

_Izuku Narrating_

**Quirk explanation**

_**"Transformation talking/Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form talking/Alien Talking"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10.**

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and I bring to you the lastest chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. **

**I know that this is unexpected but I was bored and decided to write this and upload it since it's been a slow moth this month.**

**Anyway, let's get to it!**

**In the last chapter: The final round has begun and things turn bad as Izuku is now trapped in a quirk by the mysterious Shinso.**

* * *

_**Now let's focus on replying to last chapter's reviews:**_

**SoaringxDragon****: Yes, I see your points and I am sorry for some for them I went back and saw that you were right. I didn't think for the future on them and now they've come back to bite me. I will try and correct them in the next chapters to settle them.**

**Nartup-dxd6969: Okay, first, yes. Shit, I'm actually afraid on writing that fight and the outcome.**

**Second, yes. I feel you my dude. Sometime, Anime logic didn't make sense. I mean, how can you forgive a guy who stabs you in the kung and then says that he's going to destroy the world and reshape it into his image and forgive him, just for a fucking promise?! Don't get me wrong, Naruto will be one of my all-time favourites but the logic behind it makes no sense dude.**

**qazse: I am looking for a beta reader for my stories**

**Xerzo LotCN: Thank you.**

**Oh, that's understandable. I too like the original Aliens better**

**Nice to see you liked the way things worked in the event, yes. Poor Acie.**

**I don't know. I'm still trying to understand it myself**

**Yes**

**I won't want to ruin the surprise**

**R reyes: What I mean by it was an accident was my friend's now EX-girlfriend threw a knife to him during a fight in the kitchen and I was there to just get a drink and I got hit by the knife when my friend dodged it. YES, I felt like Shoto was being immature just to be like that and thinking about his power like that.**

**Zayden StormVoid: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel! Theme Music!**

_**[Cue Love Taste (Pure Gem Remix) by Moe Shop (Start At 00:00 And End at 00:48)]**_

**We're back at it once again boys. Sup dude. It is I, Pixel, here today to bring another instalment of Author's reply. Let us get to it**

**I had to do the awkward talk between Izuku and Shoto like in the canon but we had Bakugou and Acie in on it. Well, we know Acie since she can hear very well but we already know Bakugou**

**I don't want to know how blue Izuku's balls are after that incident. I do feel worried on him as he has a date (not a date) with Jirou. I wonder how will the others will react?**

**The fights. The fights will be great. I try to make them great!**

**I'd rather not ruin the surprises and just let you read and see how things will go**

**Anyways, I'm out of time. Hope things go well with you and school since I found out that you guys are back in it. As always! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Back to you Zayden**

**Sonic Max: Why thank you.**

**SPeCTreR-II7: Yes…yes he does. Don't worry. Monoma will get his dessert soon…very soon**

**StrongGuy159: Thank you for the love as always**

**Guest: Thank you, thank you.**

**thewhywhy: I'm sorry, but I can't help it. IzuMina is on boys!**

* * *

**Also. Happy Birthday Momo Yayorozu!**

* * *

**Are you a gamer?**

**Are you a fan of classic to modern day cartoons?**

**Are you an Anime/Manga Otaku?**

**Are you a comic book lover?**

**And are you a Pop-Culture lover?**

**That do I have the thing of you**

**Come one and all to Pixel's official Discord server called: Pixel's Fanfic Discord**

**Here, the author (Me) will be answering and talking to the fans (You guys) on questions you may have on my stories**

**I'll be on the sever at this time(s) every Saturday (or Friday), [The time may differ due to the time zones]**

**US: 20:00 p.m (EDT), 19:00 ****p.m**** (CDT), 17:00 ****p.m**** (PDT)**

**RSA: 02:00 a.m.**

**UK: 01:00 a.m.**

**JP: 09:00 a.m. (JST)**

**IND: 05:30 a.m. (IST)**

**NZ: 12:00 p.m. (NZST)**

**AU: 10:00 a.m. (AEST)**

**The Invite link is on my Profile page.**

**Hope to speak to you all soon.**

**Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

_**Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:**_

**Flamed shot out of the fighting ring as the crowd were still cheering**

_**Alright audience! Let's cut to the good stuff and start these Finals! Let's welcome our first fighters!**_

_**For our first fighter from the General Course. He really doesn't stand out much apart from the nags under his eyes. He came out of nowhere. It's Hitoshi Shinso!**_

**The indigo haired kid walked out of his tunnel and straight to the ring with his hands in his pockets**

_**And for our second fighter from the Hero Course. He's a kid, and he wants to have fun! But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done. He's Izuku Midoriya!**_

**Izuku walked out of his tunnel with his smile still planted on his face. nothing could ruin his mood.**

_**The rules are simple! To win, you need to either knock your opponent out of the ring or literally knock him out!**_

**The two teens met in the middle of the ring as Izuku started to stretch**

_**Bring on those injures boys 'cause we have our own Medic guru Recovery Girl on standby. So don't hold back. But no life threatening crap ladies and gents. It's not allowed. We're heroes, we're meant to protect others, not hurt them.**_

**"I'll stand in if things get out of hand." Cementoss said as he had a seat that was near the ring so he could react fast**

**Izuku was done starching and breathing deeply as he was about to go and activate the Omnitrix but…**

**"Some cool quirk you got there. One that let's you change into anything you want. Must be nice to have a quirk like that." Shinso said, catching Izuku's attention**

**"This tournament is a test to see how strong your spirit and will really is. If you know what your future will hold of you, you can't worry about what other people think." Shinso said with a glare**

_**Ready!?**_

**"That monkey boy and that French freak. Those two was going on about their pride earlier, what a waste. Those two threw away some important like this to keep what little dignity they had. Their real idiots" Shinso said as Izuku started to get angry**

**'**_**Don't react Izuku, he's trying to get under your skin. Don't say anything!'**_** Izuku said to himself, remembering what he was told before the match**

_**Begin!**_

**"But what I find funny is how two freaks show up here." Shinso said as Izuku looked at him**

**"I mean, one who's a violent, angry dog while another one is a freak with bandage that needs to go back underground where **_**it**_** belongs while putting the other one down for good." Shinso said as Izuku's eyes went big. He knew exactly who was he referring to.**

**"But nah. I think burying the bandaged freak and shooting the dog is too grateful for them. I think selling them in the black market will be just fine." Shinso said as Izuku finally snapped as he rushes forward**

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM TH…" Izuku suddenly stopped moving and froze**

**"That's it. I win." Shinso said with a smirk**

**Acie and Ojiro shot up**

_**"That idiot!"**_

**"We told him not to respond him!"**

**Both of them yelled as All Might, Nezu, Tetrex, Inko, Lucy, Iida, Momo. Ochako, Mina, Jirou, Kinoko, Zia, Kevin, Tsu, Acie and Tooru looked at the field**

_**"Whoa whoa whoa. What's the deal? It's the first match and Midoriya…He's frozen!**_

**True to Present Mic's, Izuk was frozen still as his pupils were white as he had a dazed one on his face**

**What's going on!?**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Victory or Defeat?**_

* * *

The first match in the final one on one battle tournament has begun and something is horribly wrong. Izuku is frozen still as he talked to the mysterious Shinso from Class 1-C

_**He didn't look like that he was powerful during the first two rounds but maybe he is that powerful. Who could have imaged this type of events?! That the festival for ya!**_

Present Mic said as Aizawa looked at two pieces of paper in his casted hands

"This is why the entrance exams need to change." Aizawa said as he caught his co-commentator's attention

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I took the time to gather info on the final 16 students in the tournament, to see who'll be better in their matches. While Midoriya is a strong one and unpredictable. Shinso is also a wildcard. In fact, out of everyone in the final. I'd say that those two are the ones the others should watch out of. But, there's a difference between the two. Both Midoriya and Shinso applied for the hero course and took part in the entrance exam but Midoriya passed it while Shinso failed. But luckily, Shinso applied for General studies as a backup plan. It's like he knew that he'd fail the exam." Aizawa said while looking at Shinso's details

"His quirk is incredibly strong. But that exam consisted on fighting fax villains. Robots, it gave those with emitter and mutation quirks to show off their stuff but, it also gave those with lesser quirk a disadvantage. Despite his abilities. Shinso never really stood a chance in that exam." Aizawa said

Back at the fighting ring, Shinso stared at the blank faced Izuku well staring at the Omnitrix

"So, here we are. You've been lucky to be blessed by something as amazing like your quirk and that support item you have there, Izuku Midoriya. But this is the end of your journey. Turn around and walk yourself out of the ring like a good little hero you are." Shinso said and shockingly, Izuku listened and turned around and started to walk back the way he came

_**Huh?...WHAT?! MIDORIYA IS OBEYING HIM!?**_

Everyone in the crowd was stunned by this. at the student's section. Class 1-A were getting worried that their Class Rep was about to disqualify himself

"Izuki. You have to snap out of it! You're about to lose!" Momo yelled, getting worried

"He can't hear us from here. It's like we don't exist at all!" Iida yelled

"Izuku! Fight back!"

"Izzy! Wake up!" Lucy yelled

"Midori!"

Bakugou and Todoroki stared or glared down to Izuku. As if they were pissed that they were not going to be the one who beats Izuku to the ground

Meanwhile, in the tunnel.

_**"Oh no, Iz is about to walk out of the ring. Is he going to lose?"**_ Acie said, worried that her big brother was about to lose

"_**Ship…"**_ Ship whimpered while Toshi looked at Shinso and thought

"_What is this power?'_

**Hitoshi Shinso. Quirk: ****Brainwashing****. When someone answers something he says. It flips a switch in their minds and makes them do whatever he asks. But not ever question though. He can brainwash whenever he wants to**

Aizawa looked at his pages and thought of something

'_In the fitness test on the first day, Midoriya scored pretty high but that's thanks to his forms. If I am right, I'd say that if the two fought without powers. Midoirya might win due to the fact he's more combat ready than Shinso. But he'd have to break out of Shinso's grip first to do that. Either way, this match is over.'_

"What are you doing kid?! Go back in there and show them what you're made of!" Toshi yelled, worried that his successor was about to lose and not show his stuff off to the world

While Izuku was walking out of the ring, he was aware for it and was trying to break out of his state

'_What's happening? My body…it's moving on its own. I…I feel like my brain is full of fog. I can't focus.'_

'_No…no! NOT LIKE THIS! I gotta stop! Stop dammit! I fell of it, even with Acie and Ojiro warning me not to speak to the guy. But what he said...about Acie and Zia…it made me mad. I still am! I'm weak…I'm weak to fall of something like that. He played me. He played me like a fool. Mom, All Might, Nezu-sensai, Terex, Lucyi, Acie, Zia, Ship …everyone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I…I failed you all…'_

* * *

_**[Inser Music: Boku No Hero Academia: Midoriya vs Shinso Battle Theme]**_

* * *

As Izuku was about to reach the edge of the ring. He looks to the tunnel where he and All Might talked in, he saw 8 different lights shining there before 8 shadowy figures stood in the tunnel, all staring at him and one of them was a woman who looked a lot like his mom while another one looked similar to All Might. All of a sudden, the sky turned green while the cloud went black while the stadium's walls and field started to have green circuity lines on them as the faces of his aliens started to appear and spin around him while multi colored beams of lights were surrounding him as the shadowy woman held her left arm in the air and her wrist started to glow green. The Omnitrix started to spark multi colored sparks around it as Izuku felt…energy course through his body

'_What…is…that…?'_ Izuku thought as one of the shadowy figures had out their wrist and some green started glowing from there. Izuku sees his aliens' faces span around him

'_Wait…is…that?'_

"Even with a quirk like mine. I have my own dreams of becoming a great hero. So, lose for me." Shinso said as Izuku was about to take his last step before he walked out of the ring

The one that held their arm in the air slam their hand to their wrist and The Omntirx beeped before a green flash erupted from where Izuku was standing. The force of the flash caused a burst of wind to burst from Izuku and made everyone to shield their eyes. As the wind died down, the crowd heard…

_"**ROAR! ROAR!"**_ They looked to where Izuku was standing. But in Izuku's place, it was Wildmutt that was there, panting and growling as he stood near the ring out line

_**What's this? Midoriya transformed and stopped at the nick of time!**_ Present Mic said with the crowd cheering

"That's the way to do it!" Iida yelled, happy that his friend/class president was still in the fight

"Whoa, I was about to freak out." Ochako said with a sigh of relief

"That was close." Lucy said, letting go of the breath she didn't know she was holding

"Nice one Midori!" Mina and Tooru yelled

**_"That idiot. Almost had me worried there."_** Acie said with relief in her tone

'_You still in Midoriya-kun. You still got this.'_ Kinoko thought, happy her…friend was still in this

"Whoa, that was close. Wasn't it Yao-Momo? Yao-Momo?" Jirou asked her best friend since the USJ incident but she saw Momo was staring at something at the field. More importantly, Izuku

"Look at Izuku's collar. More importantly, the watch's symbol. It's glowing more than usual." Momo said while pointing to Wildmutt's collar. The teens looked at the collar and saw that the Omnitrix's symbol was indeed glowing, more than usual.

"Yeah, it is glowing. But why?" Tooru asked as Uraraka thought for something

"Wait, you think hat the watch broke Izuku out of that state he was trapped in and transformed him into Wildmutt?" Ochako asked

"It's possible but he never touched it. So, does that mean that…" Jirou said before she was cut off

"Does that mean that the watch is aware for things around Izuku and can act on its own?" Momo said

Meanwhile, back on to the filed, Shinso was in a state of utter shock

"No…impossible! How'd you do that!?" Shinso yelled at the alien, trying to make Izuku fall of his quirk again but all he got was growling

_**Okay, now, let see.**_ Present Mic said as he pulled out a very familiar notebook from his jacket. Aizawa looks at his co-commentator and got curious

_What are yoy doing and why do you have a notebook with you?_

_**Oh, I went to Midoriya before the matches were about to begin and asked him if he had anything that had the names and info on his ****transformations**__** or 'aliens' as he likes to call them so I can inform the audience.**_ Present Mic told Aizawa as he flipped through the pages of the notebook

_**Let's see. Ah, here it is. Wildmutt, he's a transformation that resembles a dog but more than that. The best part is that he can track things with he's sense of smell but the only down side to him is that he can't speak at all. But can understand what other people are saying.**_

Shinso was stunned, he just lost the main factor and thing on his quirk thanks to the fact that Izuku had a form that is immune to his quirk

"What? No, you were not supposed to fight back. What did you do?" Shinso asked the alien as Wildmutt shook his head

**_'What was that? Was that OFA, I felt it and I think I used it but…why'd I go alien then? More importantly, how'd I go alien? Who were those people? Why did my aliens appear in my head? Wait, one of them, that woman. She slammed down to her left wrist, while it was glowing green, did she turn me into Wildmutt? How?! Wait, could it be.' _**Izuku thought as he remembered something All Might told about OFA

"_One For All. It's a torch that's been passed on from person to person."_

_**'Those people, were they they the ones who cultivated this power? Did they save me? Are they connected to the Omnitrix? Is that even possible?'**_

"Hey, I know you can talk! So, answer me!" Shinso broke Izuku out of his thoughts

**_'Later, right now. I have a match to win!'_** Izuku thought as he sniffs the air and picks up on Shinso's scent. He then started to walk towards the Brainwasher

'_Crap, did he figure out my power? No…that monkey, French weirdo and Mutt freak told him about it and he was ready and had a form to turn into so he can't fall under my quirk. I have to win this.'_

"To think you had a form that can nullify my quirk's ability. Man, you are blessed. I'm kinda jealous of you." Shinso started talking as Izuku started to pick up speed

**_'I know that jealousy all too well.'_**

"Thanks to how my quirk works. I've always been at a disadvantage. But, someone like you who's been blessed would never understand that!"

**_'I do…I do dammit! even though he's right. I have been blessed. But not with my quirk.'_**

"You're lucky enough to have a heroic quirk like yours. It'd be so easy of you to reach your goal!"

**_'I've been blessed by others! Others who support and love me!' _**Izuku yelled in his head as he grabbed Shinso by the shoulders and started to push him to the ringside. Shinso started to try and pry Wildmutt's paws off him but thanks to Wildmutt's enhanced strength. It made the job harder. Shinso notices the grills on the sides of Wildmutt's head

"Why don't you quit!" Shinso yelled as he punched the gills on the right side of Wildmutt's head, that caused Wildmutt to roar in pain. But with one good gill nostril. he still continued to push Shinso to the ringside. Shinso looked back and saw that he was inching closer to the out-of-bounces line

"He's pushing me out." Shinso said while punching the right gill nostril again, which caused great difficultly towards Wildmutt's sense of smell thus making the alien to let go of Shinso.

"You got to be kidding me! Just lose alright you lucky brat!" Shinso shouted as he shoves his hands onto Wildmutt's face, in hopes that he would push him out the ring with the momentum, but Wildmutts's right gill nostril opened up and gave Wildmutt's site back as he smelled where Shinso was. He grabbed hold of Shinso's arm and reversed the and threw him out of the ring with a judo toss, which made the general studies student bounce on impact to the floor due to the speed and strength behind the toss.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounces! Izuku Midoriya advances to the next round!" Midnight declares as the crowd start to cheer of Izuku's win and the match.

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

In the crowd, the three teens from before were cheering to…well two were anyway.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?! First he was like a zombie and walking out of the ring and next there's this big green flash and he turns into an orange dog thing and then flips that purple haired kid out of the ring! Oh, I _**so**_ wanna know their quirks now!" The girl said, excitedly as she bounced in her seat

"Yeah, the other kid was doing just fine until that Midoriya kid really pulled a card out. Man, I really wanna fight the guy even more now." The blonde teen said

"That match…was okay…no big explosions….no flashes…it was good." The last teen said, shyly

_**And with that. We have our first victor in the Finals. He's Izuku Midroiya from Class 1-A!**_

"Oh man, that was nerve wrecking." Ochako said while slumping down on her seat

"You said it sister." Lucy said, sighing in relief that her cousin was safe in the tournament

"Turning the tables at the last second. A classic Midoriya move." Iida said, having be victim to said move.

"Hey, isn't that one of his forms that he used to kick your ass in back at the training exercise?" Kaminari said, saying that to Bakugou.

"Shut your damn face sparky." Bakugou growled out, not once taking his eyes off the panting form of Wildmutt

'_That dickweed. He's defiantly aiming for the top and he already has two wins today under his belt. And that purple haired guy fell of his trap. Dammit!'_ Bakugou thought in anger while ignoring the downcast face of Kaminari

'_He's using old forms to not give too much info on some that he may hasn't use yet and he's using the forms he's selected to the fullest. He's defiantly learning.'_ Aizawa thought, thinking that Izuku was learning more and more of his powers

_**Yeah! Apart from that sudden transformation. It was a boring match. But all first matches are. So, don't worry it. Let's give a hand to them both!**_

The crowd were clapping to the two fighter but Shinso wasn't really paying attention to them and Wildmutt could feel it. as Shinso started to walk out of the ring. He heard roaring behind him. He turned and saw Wildmutt was calling to him as he walked to the indigo haired boy

"What do you want? Came to gloat." Shinso said

Wildmutt decided to transform back to Izuku, who looked worried about something

"Why do you want to become a hero? What's your drive?" Izuku asked, Shinso looked at him in surprise. No one had ever asked him what was his drive of his dream

"My drive is to show that my quirk is a heroic one and that I can be a hero." Shinso said as Izuku looked at him and said

"That's not a good drive." Izuku bluntly said

"What?" Shinso said

"You heard me. That's not a good drive to follow. To prove other's wrong is not a very good drive to follow." Izuku said

"And how would you know that drive of mine isn't a good one?" Shinso asked, getting mad that Izuku called his drive a bad one

"Because. I was like you."

"Huh?"

"I was like you. I was jealous that other people had these awesome powers before me. The true is, I only got my quirk to work on the day of the exam. In fact, I only got this watch a month before that day. I was at a disadvantage than most people would think. I had lots of ground to catch up on and I still do. I was you…but…" Izuku said before looking down to the Omnitrix

* * *

_**[Insert Music: Naruto: Main Theme (Slow)]**_

* * *

"I was lucky that I had people who were there for me. To guide me, to help me learn about my powers. That's why I changed my drive. I didn't choose to be a hero just because it's the thing to do. No, I want to become a hero who saves everyone with a smile on his face and someone who gives others…_**hope**_…when there isn't. I want you to find a drive…a real drive that is good for you and only you. A drive that lets you be a true hero." Izuku said

Shinso just looked at him for a while before he turned and resumed his walk to the tunnel. Izuku stood there before looking at the crowd above the tunnel that Shinso was heading and smiled.

Shinso was thinking on what Izuku's said

'_Is my drive really not good? Is it really selfish?'_

"You were awesome out there Shinso!" Shinso stopped and looked up to see his classmates from General Studies

"We're proud for you."

"You didn't tell us you were that good."

"Yeah, you're the star of our program!"

"You nearly had someone from Class 1-A out of the fight there. That was awesome!"

"Yeah, plus. Listen to them!" One guy said as he points to the heroes in the crowd as they were talking on how U.A messed up on not having him in the Hero Course

"Looks like that dream of yours is coming true." Shinso turned back and saw Izuku looking at this. Shinso looked up to the sky and for the first time in a very long time. He smiled.

"So, can I ask again? What is your drive?" Izuku asked, Shinso looked at him

"I…don't know. But, I'll look for it. and when I do. I tell you over another fight. No powers. Deal." Shinso said

"Deal." Izuku said as he shook Shinso's hand, before he went into a blank state

"Oh crap. Forgot to turn my power off."

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

In Recovery Girl's office. Izuku sat on a chair as he had to talk to All Might on something.

**_"You won Big Brother Iz!"_**

**_"SHIP!"_**

The two aliens were in the room as well as Zia hugged Izuku while Ship bounced up and down

"Hahha. T-Thanks Zia." Izuku said

"Nice match out there, kid. You were really good in it." Toshi said

"Thanks."

"I heard what that kid said. I can only about understand how you must have felt as you two were so similar."

"I know, but I couldn't go easy on him. Not now. I have to go all the way and reach of the top.

"Oh you poor dear. Have you been filling his head with that nonsense again!?" Recovery Girl said to Izuku, before turning her attention to All Might and punching him in his stomach, near his weak spot

"OW! It was necessary and that hurts!" Toshi said while holding his stomach

"Oh yeah. All Might, I had…some kind of vison during the match." Izuku said, catching All Migth's attention

"There were people…nine or maybe eight of them, I'm really not sure. When I was trapped in Shinso's quirk, my mind was all foggy and weird. Then, just as I was about to lose, in the tunnel where you were in, I saw 8 different lights shining there before 8 shadowy figures showed up in the tunnel, Then, the sky turned green while the cloud went black while the stadium's walls and field started to have those green circuity lines on them and the faces of my aliens started to appear and spin around me. One of them held their wrist up and it was glowing green and then slammed down to their wrist I do sometimes on the Omnitirx. I think that one of them controlled the Omnitrix and made me transform into Wildmutt. And the weirdest thing, is that there was one that looked like you there All Might. Do…do you think that all the people who've had OFA in the past were there…to save me and push on me? Like spirits?" Izuku asked his mentor, only to see

"S-S-S-Spooky. I'm a ghost?!" All Might asked, clearly weirded out by what

"AH! I thought you'd have some answers!" Izuku yelled, afraid from the expression All Might was making.

_**"Ghost? What's a ghost?"**_ Zia asked

"I-I'll tell you later Zia. All Might, do you have any thing as to why I saw that?" Izuku asked again, going back into the topic

"Yeah, I saw something like that, in my younger days." All Might said with Izuku looking at him

"I think it's a clear sign that you and OFA are joining closer and closer together until you've become one with it. I'm surprised that it affected your watch.

"Yeah, me too. So what caused that to happen?"

"I think it's the traces of the previous users' spirits that was left behind when the power was passed on. I don't think that it'll affect you, the watch or your process in the future. I know that of sure. But I don't think it was the only thing that made you break out of that trap. It was your willpower and passion that made you fight back. Even if it allowed you to transform." All Might said as Izuku looked at the Omnitrix before he sighed

"Man, that explanation was not what I was looking for." Izuku expressed his emotions while scratching his head

"Well, sorry if it didn't give you answers. I'm still new to this whole "There are aliens and that you have an alien device that could blow the universe up" deal. So, forget about. Besides, should you be worried as to who you're going to fight next?" All Might asked which reminded Izuku that he had to go watch who was his next opponent

"Oh crud, your right. Thank you both very much. I'll see you later Zia and Ship." Izuku said as he rushed out of Recovery Girl's office

_**"Bye Iz!"**_

_**"Ship!"**_

"So long sonny boy." The three waved Izuku goodbye and the boy left the roon. After hearing his footsteps leave, Recovery Girl turned to All Might

"So, he saw you there too huh?" She asked the hero

"That's a good thing…" All Might said

"But that woman he said. The one who slammed down onto her wrist while it was glowing green yo don't that he saw…_**her**_?" Recovery Girl asked All Might but he never relied her, instead. She saw a tear falling down All Might's right eye

Izuku was walking to where his class were sitting during the matches.

"Oh, Izuku. There you are." Lucy said, seeing her cousin arriving to their sitting area

"We saved you a seat.

"Thanks guys." Izuku said before he saw Ojiro holding his fist in the air and nodding to him. Izuku smiled and nodded back. He went down to the front where most of his friends were sitting

"You were awesome down there Midori." Mina saind with her grin

"R-Really. T-Thanks Mina. That means a lot." Izuku said while blushing from t

"Izuku." Momo called Izuku out

"Yes?"

"What happened down there during your match. And how did you transform like that?" Momo asked, Izuku stiffen a bot from her question as he tried to come up with a lie

"I…don't know. One minute, I'm walking out of the ring and the next thing I know. I'm Wildmutt, I guess I got lucky." Izuku said while scratching his head

"Yeah…" Momo said, she felt lie Izuk was hiding something and she wasn't the only one who felt that

"So, what happened while I was coming here?"

"Oh, Kamiriari lost." Tooru said, surprising Izuku

"What. Really, how?"

"That guy from Class 1-B, he was using one quirk with him blowing air walls in the air so he could tank Kaminari's attacks and he switched to another quirk to tie Kaminari up and throw him out. He even said that you're next." Tsu said, Izuku frowned as he knew who exactly were they talking about

"Oh man…I feel bad for Kaminari." Izuku said

"Yeah, me too." Lucy said

_**Alright sports fans! Let's get ready for the next match!**_

Presnet Mic said as the fans went wild while the fire at the ring shot out when the next fighters appeared on the filed

_**In the first corner, he's got skills but he's got some freaky look elbows. He's Hanta Sero from Class 1-A!**_

"That wasn't called for." Sero grumbled, hearing what Present Mic said about him

_**And in the other corner, one of the top competitor to watch during the day. He's got a cold temper like his quirk. Also from Class 1-A. He's Shoto Todoroki!**_

Present Mic announced Todoroki but for some reason, Todoroki had his eyes covered by his hair

Izuku and Bakugou were watching this match closely

_**And now, for the third match of the first round in the finals! Are the fighters ready?!**_

"Man, I don't think I can win this…but…" Sero said while looking up

_**Begin!**_

Sero suddenly shot his tape form his elbows and tied Todoroki up

"I really don't feel like losing either!" Sero yelled as he shifts to the left and pulls Todoroki to the side of the ring

_**What's this!? Sero got Todorki bound and is sending him out of bounces. Could this be the end?!**_

Everyone watched as Sero pulled Todoroki to the side, in hopes that he makes the biggest upset in the whole festival. Izuku felt a chill down his spine and looked down as Todoroki shot his head up to Sero and glared at him

"Apologizes." Todoroki said as ice shot from his right foot, which caused him to stop and spread across the ring at rapid speeds. Ser didn't have a chance to dodge the ice as it hit him and spread out of the ring and shot to the sky, causing a mini shake throughout the stadium.

"Is that…an earthquake!?" Recovery Girl yelled as she held Zia and Ship to her while the four were in her office when Todoroki attacked

"What the hell is that. Was that one of us?" All Might asked while looking around

Present Mic was utterly speechless as his shades fell off his face, Aizawa was like, also speechless at what just happened. Izuku and everyone else back up from the cold ice that was right in front of them. outside, Kamui Wood and Death Arms looked up at what was blocking the sun to them

"Holy crap…" Death arms said as a giant ice glacier was sticking out of the stadium. On top of the stadium. Tetrax punched a hole out the ice as he was trapped inside the ice

_**"Whoa…what is that kid?"**_ Tetrax said as he looked down to the ring

Todoroki exhaled a deep breath as the left side of his face and body was covered in frost. Endeavor scoffed at the display, thinking on something they said to each other. Todoroki broke the tape that Sero held him with easily. Speaking of Sero

"Uh….d-d-d-don't you t-t-think you w-w-went a b-b-b-bit too far?" Sero asked as he was embedded in the ice itself

"Tell the truth Sero…can you move at all?" Midnight asked, she herself was covered in some of the ice as she was shaking in discomfort from the cold

"A-A-A-Are you k-k-k-kidding me? O-O-O-Of course n-n-n-not." Sero said, feeling the cold was getting to him

"Sero has been immobilized. Todoroki advances to the next round!" Midnight declares but the crowd were still in shock from the display for power that Todoroki showed. Someone in the crowd started chanting "Nice Try" which the rest of the crowd quickly took on.

"I'm sorry. It was a bit much

"I was angry, that's all." Todoroki said while melting the ice from Sero's body with his left side

"T-T-T-This is y-y-y-y-you angry?"

_At that moment, the crowd were chant 'Nice Try.' In hopes that it would cheer Sero up for his massive loss. But as Todoroki took that moment to melt the ice away. I saw something on his expression. Why was he sad to me?_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**The final round of the First-Years Sports Festival has begun, and Izuku wins his first match with some unexpected help. Monoma and Shoto also advance but Izuku sees Todoroki was upset after his. What happened? Find out next time on the next chapter of: The Alien Hero: Deku 10**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time in reading this story. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**I have some news! Tomorrow, I'll be uploading new story that I've been working on for a while now. It's a crossover fanfic. So, watch out of it tomorrow.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozo, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui, Kinoko Komori, Kyoka Jirou, Acie Wolfer.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


	22. Battle On, Fighters!

**Author's Corner:**

* * *

**Favs: 315**

**Follows: 314**

**Reviews: 208**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 42 411**

* * *

**Keys:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Flashback'_

_**Text/Phone call**_

_**Present Mic speaking**_

_Aizawa speaking_

**Quirk explanation**

_**"Transformation talking/Omnitrix Talking/All Might Hero Form talking/Alien Talking"**_

_**'Transformation thinking/All Might Hero Form thinking'**_

* * *

**Alright, what's going on guys! **_**Pixel **_**here and here's the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10.**

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and I bring to you the latest chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10. **

**Sorry for the delayed chapter, Life got in the way like I had assignments and tests to do for University. Then I got robbed a few weeks ago, yeah. the bastards took only my headphones and that made me sad for a while. Then I got writer's block so I could think straight but everything is good now. Got new headphones, finished my assignments and tests and I'm still trying to get over my writer's block.**

**Anyway, let's get to it!**

**In the last chapter: The Battle Tournment has begun with the first three fights concluded. Izuku confronts All Might on a vison he had during his match and Todoroki delivers an 'icy' victory in his match but he isn't all great.**

* * *

_**Now let's focus on replying to last chapter's reviews:**_

**Joke Dagger:**** I've already planned that ahead. You'll be surprised on this man**

**Zayden StormVoid: And welcome back to the Analyst Show with your host, Zayden StormVoid, the Analyst. And welcome this edition of Author's Reply with me, Pixel! Theme Music!**

_**[Cue Love Taste (Pure Gem Remix) by Moe Shop (Start At 00:00 And End at 00:48)]**_

**What's up my main man. Sorry for the hugly delayed chapter. I had personal things to sort out and other stories to write. But anyway, let's get this thing going!**

**Thanks, I felt Aizawa is right on how the entrance exam is done. They seriously need to change it so people with mental quirks have a chance to show off their stuff to the judges.**

**Yes, that scene was awesome when I first saw it. I felt like having both the rainbow colors of OFA and the circuity and aliens of the Omnitrix in the scene, showing that not only has OFA being infused into the Omnitrix itself but also in Izuku as well.**

**If Inko is Nana's other child. I'll lose my shit man. I already lost my shit on the latest chapter of My Hero Academia.**

**Having Wildmutt in the fight was something I had in mind with other aliens but I felt like he was the logical choice of the fight.**

**Okay, good point. I think I'll not retell everything again as it's a waste of time of your part and especially my part. But dud, I had to have All Might still have some trauma on the loss of his master and to hear Izuku seeing her when he was fighting, it would have brought back things he didn't want to have brought back.**

**Yes, I do want someone to figure out that there's something going on with Izuku and the Omnitrix and I feel like Momo could be the one to do it without knowing from information from the past. Nejire that acts like Juvai…why do I find that hot?**

**Anyway, On the Izuku Vs Monoma fight. I have a few ideas on it but I'll get to it when it happens.**

**Dude, this chapter will pull your funny bone and heart strings on this.**

**Well, that's all the time I have on Author's Reply's. Hope you stay safe, live well and I'll talk to you in the next one. Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**

**Slayer76:**** Yes, how anti-climatic**

**Naruto-dxd6996:**** Dude calm down. The idea you gave me on having a female tetramand that becomes overprotective of Izuku into the Harem made me laugh at the idea as it was good and funny and I love it. I mean, a strong alien who is protective of you is pure gold but I thought for something as I was thinking on this. How about instead of a OC, the female tetramand could be Looma Red wing. I mean, it is good. A strong girl who could want to be the leader of the harem and is a princess to boot. My man Izuku is going to have some trouble on who wears the pant in that relationship.**

**Xerzo LotCN: The douchebag will get his soon my friend, soon… Yes, let's keep the Harem going!**

**SPeCTeR-ll7****: He respects their past on not telling others and they haven't really told their full story yet**

**thewittywhy****: Dude, two things. One, The aliens Izuku will turn into are a surprise and two, I'm literally sweating and shaking on the fight between Mina and Bakugou since I've written it already.**

**qazse:**** Good point. Thanks for that man.**

**StrongGuy159:**** Thank you**

* * *

**Oh, and one last thing. I have a new crossover story now. It's called DC Academia Girls in which Izuku is a student in Metropolis and is in a team with the DC Superhero Girls (2019). I've been preparing and working on this story of three months and I'm happy that I could publish it. If you could, go and read it and I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Pixel's Song during writing: Natsuzora (****ナツゾラ****) (20XX Remix) by HoneyComeBear**

* * *

**_Last Time on Alien Hero: Deku 10:_**

"_**Oh yeah. All Might, I had…some kind of vison during the match." Izuku said, catching All Migth's attention**_

"_**There were people…nine or maybe eight of them, I'm really not sure. When I was trapped in Shinso's quirk, my mind was all foggy and weird. Then, just as I was about to lose, in the tunnel where you were in, I saw 8 different lights shining there before 8 shadowy figures showed up in the tunnel, Then, the sky turned green while the cloud went black while the stadium's walls and field started to have those green circuity lines on them and the faces of my aliens started to appear and spin around me. One of them held their wrist up and it was glowing green and then slammed down to their wrist I do sometimes on the Omnitirx. I think that one of them controlled the Omnitrix and made me transform into Wildmutt. And the weirdest thing, is that there was one that looked like you there All Might. Do…do you think that all the people who've had OFA in the past were there…to save me and push on me? Like spirits?" Izuku asked his mentor, only to see**_

"_**S-S-S-Spooky. I'm a ghost?!" All Might asked, clearly weirded out by what**_

"_**AH! I thought you'd have some answers!" Izuku yelled, afraid from the expression All Might was making.**_

"_**So, what happened while I was coming here?"**_

"_**Oh, Kamiriari lost." Tooru said, surprising Izuku**_

"_**What. Really, how?"**_

"_**That guy from Class 1-B, he was using one quirk with him blowing air walls in the air so he could tank Kaminari's attacks and he switched to another quirk to tie Kaminari up and throw him out. He even said that you're next." Tsu said, Izuku frowned as he knew who exactly were they talking about**_

"_**Oh man…I feel bad for Kaminari." Izuku said**_

"_**Yeah, me too." Lucy said**_

"_**Apologizes." Todoroki said as ice shot from his right foot, which caused him to stop and spread across the ring at rapid speeds. Sero didn't have a chance to dodge the ice as it hit him and spread out of the ring and shot to the sky, causing a mini shake throughout the stadium. **_

"_**Is that…an earthquake!?" Recovery Girl yelled as she held Zia and Ship to her while the four were in her office when Todoroki attacked**_

"_**What the hell is that. Was that one of us?" All Might asked while looking around**_

_**Present Mic was utterly speechless as his shades fell off his face, Aizawa was like, also speechless at what just happened. Izuku and everyone else back up from the cold ice that was right in front of them. outside, Kamui Wood and Death Arms looked up at what was blocking the sun to them**_

"_**Holy crap…" Death arms said as a ginat ice glacer was sticking out of the stadium. On top of the stadium. Tetrax punched a hole out the ice as he was trapped inside the ice**_

"_**Whoa…what is that kid?"**__** Tetrax said as he looked down to the ring**_

_**Todoroki exhaled a deep breath as the left side of his face and body was covered in frost. Endevour scoffed at the display, thinking on something they said to each other. Todoroki broke the tape that Sero held him with easily. Speaking of Sero**_

"_**Uh...d-d-d-don't you t-t-think you w-w-went a b-b-b-bit too far?" Sero asked as he was embedded in the ice itself**_

"_**Tell the truth Sero…can you move at all?" Midnight asked, she herself was covered in some of the ice as she was shaking in discomfort from the cold**_

"_**A-A-A-Are you k-k-k-kidding me? O-O-O-Of course n-n-n-not." Sero said, feeling the cold was getting to him**_

"_**Sero has been immobilized. Todoroki advances to the next round!" Midnight declares but the crowd were still in shock from the display for power that Todoroki showed. Someone in the crowd started chanting "Nice Try" which the rest of the crowd quickly took on.**_

"_**I'm sorry. It was a bit much**_

"_**I was angry, that's all." Todoroki said while melting the ice from Sero's body with his left side**_

"_**T-T-T-This is y-y-y-y-you angry?"**_

_**At that moment, the crowd were chant 'Nice Try.' In hopes that it would cheer Sero up for his massive loss. But as Todoroki took that moment to melt the ice away. I saw something on his expression. Why was he sad to me?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Battle On, Fighters!**_

* * *

It took a while for the ice to melt and to fix the ring due to the ice that was embedded into the ring itself. During that time, a few of the competitors left to their waiting rooms to prepare for their match.

_**Alright Sports fans, sorry of the wait. But the ice is completely gone. So that means we can get back into the action!**_

"Hey, isn't this Iida's match?" Izuku asked, realizing who was next to battle

"Oh yeah. It is. I wonder how he'll do in his fight?" Tsu said, Ochako, Lucy, Acie and Momo left to go and prepare.

_**Alright, now it's time of the next match. Let's get ready for two new players who will battle it out!**_

The fans roar as the fires on the ring shoot out

_**To our left, he's a lean mean running machine. But he's stiff as a board. From Class 1-A of the Hero Course. He is Tenya Iida.**_ Present Mic said as Iida was stretching his legs

_**And his opponent. On the right, she's a techno dynamo, with a sort of gadgets to boot. From Class 1-H of the Support Corse. She's Mei Hatsume!**_ Present Mic said with Mei grinning from ear to ear.

"So, it's Hero Course Vs. Support Course." Jioru said, noticing the line up

"I have no idea what this fight will bring out." Tsu said

"I just hope Iida wins" Tooru said

"Speaking of which. What's up with him?" Sato asked as everyone looked at their stiff Class officer and saw he was putting on some kind of gear on him.

'_WHERE'D HE GET THAT WEIRD GEAR FROM?!'_ Everyone in Class 1-A except those who didn't care or were not their thought

"Hero Course students can not wear support items unless their quirk says they have to. And you didn't fill out any paperwork of that." Midnight said, scolding Iida of wearing something to give him an edge in his match

"What? I didn't know that was the rules?! Aoyama and Midoriya got to use their items today and I thought that it was okay." Iida said, clearly surprised by that fact that he wasn't allowed to have support items on him during the festival.

"They turned in the paperwork due to how their quirks work." Midnight said, correcting the boy. Iida looked down and bowed

"I apologize ma'am. I didn't know. But, it's just…I was moved by Hatsume's sportsmanship. She asked me to wear this so it could be an even match as possible. She made it this far without any combat training what's so ever. So, she offered me this equipment. I respect her, so, may I please wear this gear for this match?!" Iida asked his teacher. He waited for his answer and he got it but….

"Such youthful spirit!" Midnight yelled while holding herself. She calmed down and pointed her whip to Iida

"I'll allow it just this one time!" Midnight said

_**...Really….**_

_If everyone's in agreement, then I guess it's okay...right?_ Aziawa said with the two commenter looking at each other

'_Weird, that's not something Hatsume would do…unless…'_ Izuku thought until he saw Mei put on a headset with a microphone attached to it.

_**Well…if everyone is on the same page. Let's begin the fourth match!**_

Iida immediately started running towards

"Bet you love how fast makes you? Huh Iida." Mei said but her voice could be heard across the stadium.

"She's got a mic." Iida said while running towards her

"Huh?" Mic said, confused as to how he heard her

"Is she wearing speakers?" Aziawa said, figuring out

"Don't you feel how your legs feel lighter than usual? That's become I designed it to give the wearer more speed and mobility. Of course…" Mei said as Iida was right in front of her, before he could push her out of the ring. Mei activated her gear that was on her back and a metal polo shot out of her gear, making her fly in the air but Iida tripped on the pole due to it suddenly appearing and him going too fast to dodge it.

"I could easily avid you with my Hydraulic attachments." Mei said as she looks up to the top of the stadium with the V.I.P seating were and zoomed in on one particular one

'_There it is, the box where support item companies are seated. OH, they love my babies. I got this in the bag!'_ Me thought, seeing two men talking and looking at her gadgets.

**Sorry, give me a minute. Okay. Mei Hatsume. Support Course Student. Quirk: **_**Zoom**_**. If she is serious, she can zoom her eyesight up to 5km away.**

Mei was so busy looking at the box that she forgot that she was in a match. Iida was running towards her with her back turned and was about to push her out but her gadget suddenly shot out the Hydraulic attachments again and made she soar the air, causing Iida to trip again.

"I've got sensors all over. It's impossible for opponents to sneak up on me." Mei said as Iida was about to trip over the out-of-bounce line when the gear on his back started to shoot out air blasts that corrected him and made him run again

"What the heck is even going on?" Iida asked

"Look at how Iida changed his course. Well, it's thanks to the ingenuous Auto-Balancer I invented!" Mei said, happy that her baby was working get fine

_**This…is weird…**_

_Why did we agree to this? She's turning the festival into a big commercial. _Aizawa said, now regretting to allow Iida to wear the support item.

Iida was continuing to run to Mei and again missed her due to her gear preventing him to grab her. This frustrated him and decided to run at her again at top speed

"I THOIGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED A FAIR FIGHT!" Iida yelled as he again approached Mei, he was getting close when she suddenly jumped high into the air, over Iida which caused him to stop.

"What the?!" Iida said

"AHAHA! I'm practical flying now, thanks to my electro boot. They use electromagnetic injection to allow the user to soar at high heights." Mei explained her gear as Iida again run towards her

"That's it! As soon as you land, I'm pushing you out!" Iida said, losing the patience he had left. What that said, Mei landed back to the ground and pulled out a gun which she fired at Iida and caught him in a net

"What is this?!" Iida asked while trying to pry the net off of him

"A capture gun designed for catching villains. The nets are pre-loaded into small cartages. You can fire five rounds before having to reload. And all of these fantastic items were created by yours truly. Mei Hatsume. Support Course Prodigy. So, to any support companies out there looking for strong new recruits. That I'm your no.1 gal for the job." Mei said as the crowd sweatdropped at all this

'_So, that was her main plan all along...'_ Izuku thought with a sweatdrop as he cringed while watching the match.

[Ten minutes Later]

Yes, ten minutes later and the match was still going as Mei introduced more of her 'wonderful' items to showcase and used Iida as a guanine pig. This went on as this could be the longest match in the sport's festival ever seen and there wasn't even fighting. Eventually, Mei finished her showcase and walked out of the ring

"Whoa. That was tiring. But at least I got to show everything I used to. I guess it's time to wrap things up." Mei said while wiping some sweat on her forehead

Midnight saw Mei

"Uh… Mei Hatsume has walked out of bounds. Tenya Iida advances to the next round…" Midnight declared as there was no cheer as the crowd were ever confused at what they witnessed

"I can't believe you used as a lab rat!" Iida yelled, clearly upset with the fact that he was used and didn't even fight in the entire match

"Yeah, sorry about that. I needed you to make a name of myself." Mei said as she walked out of the filed, never

"Oh man, Iida's sincerity come and bite him in the butt. I hope that he won't take this too hard." Izuku said, feeling sorry for Iida

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Iida, it's not like he'll hold a grudge against that girl forever." Tsu said, knowing that Iida couldn't possibly hold anything resentment to another person…even if they used him of their own gain

"I hope you're Tsu, since it'll hard to see him being upset about anything except if the thing's school related." Jirou joked which cause the rest at her joke, knowing that it was true

"Shh, Ocha's and Acie's match is next." Tooru said which caused the others to see that the ring's flames were shooting up, showing that the next match was indeed next

_**Okay, sports fans. Let's try and forget what we saw and move on to the next match! First, she's mean, she's big, she's a clawing fighting machine! From Class 1-B She's the vicious! Acie Wolfer!**_ Present Mic said as Acie

_**"Let's get to it."**_ She said which cracking her knuckles

_**And her opponent. She's gotten a bouncy attitude, and she's can cut your gravity off with just her fingers. From Class 1-A. It's Ochako Uraraka!**_

Mic said as Uraraka had a serious, yet determined expression on her face in which she took a deep breath to calm her nerves down.

"Is everyone ready?" Midnight asked, seeing the two girls

"_**Yep."**_ Acie said with a nod

Uraraka just nodded without saying a word

"Alright then! Let the 5th match of the finals. Begin!" Midnight said Acie shot towards Uraraka at high speeds

* * *

_**[**__**Insert Music: My Hero Academia: Sentō kunren (Combat Training)]**_

* * *

_**"Sorry, but I have win this to get to Icy boy!" **_Acie yelled as she lunged her claws at Uraraka, in the attempt to strike her but the Gravity quirk user barley dodged the attack

"Sorry but I also wanna win this. I have a promise to keep." Ochako said, determined to fulfil her promise, she touched her top and pants, nullifying the gravity on them. Acie changed her course and shot towards Uraraka again but the now lighter human girl kept dodging the strikes with her best ability.

_**"_Stop dodging!_"**_ Acie yelled, clearly getting a bit mad on not hitting Uraraka

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen!" Ochako yelled back

_**Looks like we're in for a long match**_

_No, we're not._

_**Huh? What do you mean my man?**_

_Uraraka may have made herself lighter in this fight to help her dodge and move out of Wolfer's strikes but she forgot one thing…_

Acie suddenly shot towards Ochako and was now in front of her

_Her opponent's heighten speed and strength and fighting instincts_

Acie used her feet to claw at Uraraka's left leg which worked as the pants ripped from the slash and Ochako's leg had claw marks on them

"Augh!"

_**A direct hit! Acie has landed the first blow!**_

Ochako hissed in pain from the sting of the claw mark on her leg. She however had no time to think about it as Acie shot towards her and continued to claw at the human girl. Uraraka tried to dodge the attacks at her best ability but even with her being lighter than usually thanks to her quirk. She still caught a few claws here and there

'_She's fast! I can't dodge forever and her claws are sharp. I don't think I can last much longer. I need to think of something.'_ Ochako thought as she dodged another set of claws

She then saw Acie stop for a moment and saw that the Loboan was taking deep breathes. She realized that Acie used most of her energy on those strikes and it wore her out

'_This is my chance!'_ Ochako thought as she shot forward with her hands stretched out, ready to take Acie's gravity away and win the match

However, Acie suddenly span around and launched a clothesline to Ochako which felt like being hit by a brick wall and was launched her backwards and rolled on the grass. Ochako's last thoughts were pain and trying to get up but that went into vain as she got knocked out from the clothesline and pain from the claws gushes on her

"Ochako Uraraka is unconscious and is Out of bounds. Acie Wolfer is the winner and advances to the next round!" Midnight declared as the fans roared

_**Whoa! What a match. Uraraka tried to push though it but it wasn't enough and Wolfer secures her spot in the next round!**_

* * *

_**[End Music]**_

* * *

"Oh man. Tough luck Uraraka." Jioru said as she and the others watched the medic bots carry Ochako out of the field and to Recovery Girl

"Yeah, just it wasn't her match." Tsu said, feeling sorry of her friend's loss

"Yeah…" Tooru said.

_**Okay! Let's move on to the next match! First, she's smart, pretty and the creation mistress! From Class 1-A! She's Momo Yayorozu!**_

Lucy was busy stretching her arms to ready them up. "Oh, I'm so gonna have fun." Lucy said

_**Verses, She's from The States and she loves to mess with people with her pranks! Also from Class 1-A! She's Lucy Mann! **_

"Good luck Mann-chan." Momo said as she got into position

"You too YaoMomo." Lucy said right back to Momo

"Are both fighters ready?" Midnight asked as the two girls nodded

"Then begin!"

Lucy shoot her arm out and made it stretch across the ring, towards Momo at high speed. The creation girl reacted to this by making a shield and using it to block the attack.

'_Okay, blocked that. Now, to attack.'_ Momo was about to do her own attack but before she could Lucy came back and started to rain attack after attack to Momo, making the creation girl go back a bit with each strike. Eventually, Momo's shield was discarded and Momo had to make another as the attacks kept coming. Momo felt herself being pushed back from the force of Lucy's attacks. Eventually, after one last big hit to the shield made her go back further than she had during the match did she see that Lucy stopped attacking her

'_She stopped? Now's my chance!'_ Momo thought as she took a step back and made a metal bo-staff to fight with. Before she could even take a step, did Midnight call her.

"Yaoyorozu! You're out!" Midnight declared as Momo looked at her in confusion before she quickly realized her surroundings and looked down to her feet. She looked down to see that her right leg was over the ring line, showing that she was out of bounds

_**Whoa! Another fast match. Could Mann's quirk be the most powerful ones to watch in the festival?! I think so!**_

"That whole match…I…I…didn't do a thing!" Momo said to herself, trying to figure out as to what just happened before she started to leave the field with her thoughts on the match

"First Uraraka, and now Yayorozu. Man, talk about bad luck." Ojiro said, seeing that Class 1-A has had two losses in a row (technically, it's a win as well since Lucy is in Class 1-A as well)

"Tell me about it." Sato said, seeing Momo leave the field

"I guess Mann's too good." Jirou said

"Most defiantly." Tooru agreed

"What do you think Izuku-chan? Izuku-chan?" Tsu asked Izuku for his opinion but she didn't get anything from him, so she turned to where she thought he was sitting but she found that he was gone

"Hey, where'd Midoriya go?"

Izuku was busy running down the hallways, trying to find where Momo was, he was busy rushing back to the stands when he heard that Momo lost to Lucy via Ring Out. He knew that she would be devastated by the lost, given how she lost. As he ran down the many halls of the stadium, he thought that he missed somehow and as he was about to round back, he heard a sob not too far away from him.

"I…lost…I didn't even…do anything…" Momo uttered out

"Momo…it's fine…"

"I just…I just…feel like I've failed…" Momo said before the dam broke and she cried her eyes out. Izuku could only watch and feel bad for the girl as he couldn't find the right words to say to her to make her feel better

"I-I-It's okay f-f-for you to g-g-go back and w-w-watch the rest of t-t-the matches Iz-Izuku." Momo said, while trying to keep herself from crying even more

Izuku knew that anything he said wouldn't work because he was too shy to speak properly and that Momo won't listen to him if she either didn't listen to him or hear him. He then got an idea on how to cheer her up but he wasn't really too sure if it wasn't a good one since the idea itself was a risk given the alien he had in mind's…record as far

'_Please don't let this come back and bite me in the bite.'_ Izuku thought as he went to his left wrist and activated the Omnitrix. Momo heard the Omnitrix being turned on and that a green flash beside her

"Please, just leave me be Izuku." Momo said. She didn't hear anything and through that Izuku had left her alone…but…

**_"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MOMO YAYOROZU!"_** Momo looked up to see what startled her. She saw a nine feet tall creature that resembled an orange and white bipedal tiger. It had one black claw coming out of each of its wrist and it had no tail. He was muscular and had green eyes and black stripes on its shoulders, head, legs, and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. It wore rode the U.A P.E Top but it was ripped open and its sleeves were torn off and it had black shorts with green lines on it and green wrapping on its feet and paws. She looked around its body and saw one thing that made her know that the creature in front of her was Izuku was the Omnitrix on his chest.

"I-I-Izuku?"

_**"Let me tell you something Momo Yayorozu! Vice President OF Class 1-A and smartest girl Rath knows! YOU ARE MOMO YAYOROZU! THE SMARTEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL RATH KNOWS!"**_ Izuku or _**Rath**_ yelled while pointing to Momo and shaking his other fist. Momo looked dumbfound at the stare, not just from the yelling but from the new form Izuku transformed into

_**"You're also the best person at making a strategy than Rath in Izuku form! You have one of the best quirks Rath has ever seen! You're amazing and a great person!"**_

"I-Izuku…"

**_"And you're the least pathetic person Rath knows! Anyone would be lucky to have you as a best friend and Rath should shut up before Rath says something that Ratn might regret later."_**

Silence filled the hall as the bipedal tiger scratched the back of his head and the creation girl looked at him before a small smile started to form on her once sad face. and that smile only grew and grew before that smile turned into a giggle but a full blown laugh

"Hee…hehehe...hahahahahahah!" Momo let out a genuine laugh as she rocked back and forth as she did. Something that Izuku noticed and thought that it was a beautiful sound to listen to…but to Rath…he took it the wrong way

_**"Are you laughing at Rath's compliments!?"**_ Rath growled out

"N-NO! I-I-It's just…the way you would speaking!" Momo said, as she was trying to

**_"The Rath takes offense to that! But for Momo Yayorozu's sake! Rath will let it slide this one time!"_**

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Momo said as she punches Rath's arm but stops when she felt his fur

"Wow, your fur is so soft." Momo said

**_"Soft? SOFT!? Rath isn't soft! Rath is hard as a rock! But he does give the biggest hugs!"_**

Rath grabbed Momo and gave her the biggest hug he could possibly make which the girl accepted it due to how soft Rath's fur was. The two stayed like this for a few moments before Rath placed Momo back to the ground and tapped the faceplate, making Rath return back to Izuku

"B-Better?" Izuku asked, in his normal way

"Much better. Thank you Izuku. I really don't deserve a friend like you."

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku said as he scratches the back. Momo looks at him for a bit before she bent down a little and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Izuku stopped

"Thank you…Izuku." Momo said with a bright smile

Before Izuku could say anything (Even if he could), the two heard footsteps running towards the hall where they were in. It wasn't long before Lucy rush out of a corner

"YaoMomo! I'm so sorry for pushing you out of the ring and making you not do anything! I was worried that I'd hurt you badly in the mat…what's going on here?" Lucy asked, seeing Izuku and Momo were together…alone…

"N-Nothing!" Izuku said with a red

"Ooookaaay. Uhh, Momo. Please forgive of the match. I just didn't want to hurt you badly in it." Lucy said

"A-All is forgiven." Momo said, she wasn't really thinking on the match anymore

"H-Hey, isn't Mina's match next?" Izuku said, trying to find a different subject to go to

"Yeah! You're right! Come on! Let's go and see if she need our help to calm down." Lucy said

The three soon started to walk to the waiting room where Mina was sitting while Lucy stared at the red faced Izuku and a blushing Momo with narrow eyes. She knew something was up between the two. Izuku was thinking to process what just happened while the kiss memory was added to the other one Mina gave him earlier. Momo was having a fight in her mind on something.

'_What was I thinking?! Why did I kiss his cheek!? What came over me to do something like that?!'_ Those were Momo's thought as she trys to figure out what made her kiss Izuku's cheek like that?

Iida was walking towards the waiting room to rest and wait of his next match, he was upset on the fact that his match wasn't even a match to begin with as he was used of showcasing Mei's gadgets. He came to the door and opened it

"Oh, hey Iida. You did great out there." Iida heard Mina greet him as he entered

"Oh, Ashido. What are yo-" Iida cut himself off as he saw Mina's face was more of a nervous and stressed expression than her usually happy go lucky expression

"Whoa, what's with that face?!" Iida asked

"My face?" Mina said, confused as she wasn't aware of the face she was making

"Are you okay?" Iida asked

"Y-Yeah…sorry. I'm just nervous. That's all." Mina said, finally relaxing her face

"I get that. You are up against Bakugou. One of the more dangerous one to face in the tournament. Not really an easy match." Iida said, understanding as to why Mina was feeling nervous as she was, who wouldn't?

"Yeah…I'm kinda of scared on fighting him. Especially after teaming up with him on the last game. But you know, after seeing your match. I think I feel a bit better." Mina said, telling a hidden joke

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iida asked, his question went unanswered as the door opened and Izuku, Momo, Lucy, Ochako, who was sporting a few bandages and patches on her legs, arms and face and Acie, who had meat in her claws, walked into the room.

"Mina." Izuku said, entering the room

"Midori? Guys? What are you all doing here? I thought you'd be watching the other matches and taking down notes of your book?" Mina asked

"Well, I sort of knew how they'd end and I went to check on Ochako, Acie and Momo after their matches to see if they were okay. Plus, I have a feeling Kirishima's fight is gonna drag on of a while." Izuku said, not realizing that he was right on that as Kirishima and Testutestu were throwing right hooks at each other

"Is that true?" Mina asked the two girls

"Yes, he did." Momo answered

"Sure did." Ochako also answered.

"Oh…okay…" Mina said as she looked at her hands

"Well, I guess I'm next. My fight." Mina said

"I think it'd be okay."

_**"As if that jerk will hold back."**_ Acie scoffed at the idea that Bakugou would hold back

"And why's that?" Momo asked, confused

"Because he won't." everyone turned to Izuku

"Yeah, the guy doesn't hold back on anyone, regardless of their gender." Lucy said as she rubbed her right arm, knowing from experience on how much power Bakugou puts in his attacks

"Yeah, and besides. Everyone is doing their best in this whole festival. Even if he wasn't fighting a girl. He'd still won't hold back. In fact, I don't think any of us would." Izuku said

"You all helped me so much. So, it's my turn to help you." Izuku said, pulling out a brunt notebook in front of him

"This has everything on Bakugou's quirk. The way it works, the strengths and weaknesses. I think I have a plan on how you can beat him." Izuku said, showing a page on Bakugou's quirk

"Alright, with this, I'm sure you can win." Izuku said while Mina looked at him and to the notebook and then smiled

"Wow, thanks Midori for the offer but I think I'll pass on that." Mina said which made the other occupants in the room shocked

"But why not?" Momo asked

"To be completely honest. I've felt like I'm behind on you guys. I mean look at you all, Iida and Momo are from rich families and have been training of most of their lives into controlling and using their quirks to their fullest. And then we have Ocha-chan, Lu-chan and finally you Midori-kun. You guys come from normal backgrounds but that didn't stop you guys from coming here and train to become heroes. And then, there you Wolfer. I can tell you come from a rough background, but you don't let that hold you back.

"No, Mina. That's not true. You're not behind us, you're with us in equal terms." Iida tried to talk Mina down but…

* * *

**[Insert Music: Main Theme (Ballad Ver.)-Fairy Tail: Final Season]**

* * *

"But it is true! Look, I know I'm not the smartest or brightest student. I know I get easily distracted on something and my quirk isn't that useful at all. At the USJ, sure I helped Iida escape through the door to go and get help. But, I burned myself from overworking my quirk. After that, I stood by while you all were fighting for your lives and I stood by when I heard that one of my friends got kidnapped by some people and I saw the explosion. I was relieved that you lived through that but at the same time. I was scared, scared that my friend was killed…I've felt

"But, if I beat Bakugou. Than that'll show me that I'm strong enough to hang with you guys. To show me that I can be useful." Mina said as she was weeping a bit. Everyone looked at each other before Momo spoke

"You don't have to beat him to show us that. You've already shown us that you're strong just by being you and making it this far in the festival." Momo said

"She's right. You have nothing to prove to us. You've done there in the other events already." Iida said

"Yeah, the way you used your quirk against Todoroki's ice trap was smart." Uraraka said

"But…"

"But nothing. You have nothing to prove to us Mina. You have shown us that you are capable to do great things with your power and you're a great person. Don't you even think that you're not." Lucy said as she and everyone else smiled at the pink skinned girl

"You guys…" Mina said as she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. Izuku stood before he stepped in front of Mina

"Can I ask you one thing?" Izuku asked

"What is it?" Mina asked as he hold his left fist out to her

"Win. And have fun out there." Izuku said as Mina looked at him with a surprise look on her face before it changes to a smiling face

"You got Izuku. I'll see you in finals." Mina said as she pumps her fist against Izuku's, signifying a promise between the two of them

"Yeah. See you in the finals." Izuku said as she walked out of the room and processed to the tunnel. Heading to her fight…her fight with the devil…

* * *

**[End Music]**

* * *

_**Alright, sports fans. Let's all get ready for we in the final match of the first round! First, she's mean, she's big, she's a clawing fighting machine! From Class 1-A, he's the explosive Katsuki Bakugou!**_ Present Mic said as Bakugou walked out to the ring with a

_**And his opponent. She's gotten a bouncy attitude, and she's can cut your gravity off with just her fingers. Also from Class 1-A. She's Mina Ashido!**_

**[Inset Music: On the Precipice of Defeat-Bleach OST]**

Present Mic said as Mina walked out onto the flied with a face of determination. Determination on a mission she had that she felt, needed to be completed.

The others arrived to their class's sitting area in time as the match was about to start

"This is it." Uraraka said, seating on the edge of her seat

"Yes. This could be brutal." Momo said, feeling nervous of the match that was about to start

"Do you think she'll win Izzy?" Lucy asked her cousin

"For once…I don't even know." Izuku said, feeling both unsure and confident. Unsure if Mina could beat Bakugou in a battle

_**The final match of Round 1 is about to start! Are you fighters ready?!**_

Mina just nodded and places her arms to her chest in an X posture while Bakugou just looked at her and just placed his arms behind his back

_**And Begin!**_

**[End Music]**

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**The final match in the fighting tournament has begun with Mina VS Bakugou! What will happen it? Who will win? Find out next time on the next chapter of: The Alien Hero: Deku 10**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for your time in reading this story. Leave your reviews and I'll reply them in the next chapter**_

_**Again. Please go and check out my new story: DC Academia Girls and review it to tell me what you think about it.**_

_**Here's the harem so far: Ohcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Lucy Mann, Tsuyu Asui, Kinoko Komori, Kyoka Jirou, Acie Wolfer.**_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY HEALTHY**_

_**I'm Pixel and have a good day/night**_

_**Pixel-OUT!**_


End file.
